Christmas Note
by Hermi23
Summary: Yaoi/ Light x L / Una navidad diferente en la que L no estará solo. La familia Yagami invita al famoso detective a pasar las fiestas en su casa...Lemon, amor, celos y mucha emoción con Light y L en la misma casa, aunque sin cadenas... REVIEWS
1. Pensamientos

**"Christmas Note"- by Hermi20 - Bergdora.**

NOTA AUTORA:

Fic navideño de Death Note, se que no es navidad pero me apetecía escribir sobre esta época del año… he estado indagando sobre la Navidad en Japón y espero que os guste.

Aviso, no escatimaré en lemon xD y aviso también de que alguna parte no se asemejará 100 a la historia, ¡NO A LA MUERTE DE L!

Espero que os guste la historia, Ligh tx L.

CAP 1- ** Pensamientos**:

Sachiko Yagami se limitaba a cortar verduras a gran velocidad.

Presa del pánico, cansada e algo impaciente, no dejaba de mirar la aguja del reloj que se reflejaba en el azulejo de la cocina.

Al fin la dichosa aguja señaló las 20:00 horas, y como de un despertador se tratase, el padre de Light i Sayu apareció por la puerta.

- Buenas noches- suspiró el hombre, su semblante yacía extrañamente sereno, dejo su maletín encima de la mesa y desabrochó su anudada corbata.

Cuando la madre de Light escuchó a su marido entrar, dejó el cuchillo sobre la mesa y corrió como alma que lleva al diablo hacia el comedor.

El cansado hombre ya se encontraba sentado sobre una silla de madera y estaba encendiendo la televisión.

- Hola cariño, ¿Dónde esta Sayu?- preguntó acercándose a su mujer, que tenía las manos cruzadas.

- Está estudiando en su habitación- la ceja se mantenía alzada.- ¿Y Light? Continúa en el cuartel de investigaciones junto a Ryuzaki, ¿no? Me dijiste que ya no estaba encadenado a ese detective…- un aire despectivo pudo deducirse ante sus palabras.

Soichiro observó atentamente a su mujer.

- Él ha decidido quedarse con Ryuzaki, ambos quieren seguir investigando juntos, no puedo hacer nada contra eso…- se excusó el hombre, levantándose a buscar un poco de sake caliente a la cocina.

Sachiko lo siguió.

- ¡Es que estoy muy preocupada, cariño! ¡L piensa que nuestro hijo es Kira, y…! y…- la mujer se pasó las manos por la cabeza, estaba a punto de llorar.

Soichiro sintió una especie de culpabilidad cruzar por su pecho, él y Light habían descuidado mucho a su madre/mujer y su hermana/hija, habiéndolas dejado solas en varias ocasiones y ausentes de la realidad.

- Sachiko- se sentó junto a ella, apagó el televisor con una mano- las cosas están empezando a calmarse…- le explicó- hemos atrapado a Hideki y bueno…- carraspeó un poco- tengo la sensación de que no hay tanta tensión entre Ryuzaki y nuestro hijo.

La mujer, que se estaba sorbiendo la nariz con un pañuelo, alzó la vista para contemplar a su marido. Lo miró a los ojos, buscando la mentira reflejados en ellos.

- ¿De verdad que no va a pasarle nada a nuestro hijo?- preguntó, aún dudosa.

- Te lo prometo- el hombre tragó saliva, pero pensaba así… ¡Quería pensar así!

La madre de Light se secó entonces los ojos, algo más convencida… las palabras de su marido la habían reconfortado en cierta manera.

- Está bien- sentenció, se aproximó de nuevo a la cocina, su marido la siguió- solo espero que no se nos fastidie la cena de navidad- empezó a echar las verduras al fuego.

Soichiro negó con la cabeza.

- Esa misma noticia quería comunicarte hoy- sonrió un poco el jefe de la policía Japonesa- Ryuzaki me ha dicho que no me preocupe, que celebre este día con la familia.

La mujer abrió mucho los ojos, la felicidad los embaucaba, el brillo de la dicha comenzaba a dejarse ver.

Abrazó a su marido, feliz.

-¡Cuánto me alegro! ¡Estaba tan preocupada también por eso!

- Jeh, no tienes por que preocuparte más… Sachiko- marido y mujer se besaron en medio de la cocina de azulejos azul celeste.

…………………………….

De mientras, en la salita de investigaciones…

Light Yagami observaba a L hacía escasos cinco minutos.

El joven detective saboreaba su tercera taza de café continua, mientras que revisaba un documento de su ordenador portátil.

Sus grandes ojos negros, confiados e ingenuos, no se imaginaban el tejemaneje de pensamientos que se cocían en aquellos momentos en la mente insegura de Light.

Si era verdad que acababa de recuperar su memoria, también era cierto que aún deseaba convertirse en el rey del nuevo mundo, pero…

Algo no andaba bien- rezaba en fuero interno.

No podía dejar de mirar a aquel moreno con el cual había compartido largas noches de desconcierto y largos días de deducciones y acusaciones contra él.

Ahora, al final habían detenido a Higuchi, tenía en su poder un plan bien elaborado en el que podría deshacerse de Rem y Ryuzaki de una vez y sin embargo… ese maldito "algo" no le dejaba ejecutar su macabro plan.

- kuso…- siseó desconcertado, ante aquel torbellino de sentimientos que habían nacido de la nada en lo más profundo de él.

L elevó un poco el semblante, preguntándose que le pasaba al castaño de ojos miel.

- ¿Te pasa algo Light-kun?- se preocupó el detective.

Este se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras sonreía, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Ryuzaki se limitó a encoger los hombros y continuar con su proyecto… él también sentía algo en su interior: incertidumbre.

Estaba nervioso, Light Yagami cambiaba de temperamento de una manera camaleónica, podía estar serio y concentrado en un momento y en otro… divertido e incluso charlatán.

También se había dado cuenta que lo miraba de diferente manera.

Sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en la parte baja de sus entrañas, ¿acaso se había sonrojado?

Miró a Light, que en aquellos momentos enredaba buscando en una carpeta fichero, al menos si se había sonrojado él no lo había visto.

La puerta de la estancia se abrió de un sonoro golpe, desconcentrando a ambos chicos.

Misa Amane, llorando y siendo perseguida por Watari irrumpió de golpe y porrazo, lanzándose en un plis plas a los brazos de Light.

-¡Light kun!- chillido ensordecedor.

Ryuzaki frunció el ceño.

-¿Que pasa aquí?- miró a Watari, con disgusto… aunque en realidad no se había enfadado con su fiel amigo.

- Amane vino llorando desde la calle, Ryuzaki- se limpió un poco el sudor el anciano hombre, con disgusto.

L se limitó a observar como la chica lloraba en el regazo de su novio, Light se mantuvo algo desconcertado.

La mirada del universitario y la del detective se encontraron entonces, el moreno agachó un poco la cabeza.

- Ryuzaki, creo que me voy a ir ya… no se que le pasa a…- la rubia no cesaba en su llanto- a Misa, así que mejor nos vemos mañana.

El ojinegro hizo un ademán con la cabeza, dándose media vuelta sin decir nada más.

Light, siendo Light debería haberse percatado de que algo le había molestado al moreno, pero no se percató.

El mismo Ryuzaki pensaba lo mismo, así que se sintió agradecido de que el hijo de Yagami no le hiciera preguntas.

- Adiós, Watari- se despidió el castaño del mayordomo.-Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana.

Light y Misa desaparecieron entonces por la puerta de roble maciza.

……………………………..

Ya en la calle, apartados para no ser vistos en un callejón cinco manzanas lejos del cuartel general, la "pareja" entabló la conversación.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa?- la zarandeó un poco, enfadado y nervioso, la guerra de ideas saboteaban su sistema nervioso central, colapsándolo.

Misa se sonó un poco la nariz, blanca como la tiza.

- Yo… estoy muy …- sollozó ella- Rem, Rem…- lloriqueó de nuevo, abrazándose a él.

Light quedó en blanco, digiriendo aquella insustancial información, entredicha por una mente tan poco útil como la de aquella rubia medio boba.

- Vamos a ver…- respiró entrecalmadamente- ¿que es lo que estás queriendo decirme?, Misa.- paso a paso, para tratar con una tonta así necesitaría cien kilos de paciencia.

- Pues es que…- la chica temblaba- Rem a muerto, se ha sacrificado por mí.

Light torció los labios inconscientemente, el calor incrementándose por milésima de segundo en su cabeza.

- ¿Que Rem a muerto? – repitió autómata, no se lo podía creer.

Misa afirmó con la cabeza.

- Una chica me atacó por la calle- explicó, las piernas le temblaban- me chillaba que por mi culpa su novio no la hacía caso y… - se pasó las manos por la cara.

- Rem la mató y por lo cual ella también a perecido, ¿No?- afirmó este, viendo como sus planes de atentar contra la vida de L quedaban aplazados.

- Si… ¡Light!- lo apretujó fuertemente contra ella, esperando un grito por parte de su novio.-¡No podré ejecutar el trato del ojo de nuevo!¡ Yo quiero ayudarte a eliminar a L!

Light asimiló poco a poco la información, concentrado en una farola cercana… y reordenando sus pensamientos.

Un suave ronroneo sucumbió en su estómago, extrañamente se sentía menos pesado que de costumbre, con mucho más alivio que cuando preparaba meticulosamente la muerte de su peor "enemigo".

- No importa, Misa- dijo entonces el castaño, sonreía, ¿pero por que sonreía?, su Kira interno bramaba por la furia- Ya pensaremos otra manera de deshacernos de él, pero después de las fiestas navideñas- la acarició el pelo-¿Qué te parece?

La rubia observó a Light, aliviada por no ser recriminada.

-¡OH Light! ¡Te quiero!- y le plantó un beso inesperado en los labios.

El hijo de Soichiro no lo rechazó, aunque su lengua no se movía de su punto de origen… se mantenía estático, pensativo, el placer de poder disfrutar de Ryuzaki más tiempo ahora era un prioridad.

Una prioridad extraña, que aún no llegaba a comprender el hombre más inteligente de todo Japón.

……………………………

Cuando Light había dejado a Misa en el portal de su casa, el joven se precipitó en volver a paso ligero a su mismo hogar.

Pronto sería 24 de Diciembre, víspera de las navidades y sabía que su madre, a dos días de la gran noche, querría hablarles a él y a su familia del famoso acontecimiento anual.

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose rápidamente a Sachiko esperándolo en el umbral.

- Ryuzaki llamó a tu padre para informarnos que venías a casa esta noche- dijo la mujer, ayudando a su hijo mayor a sacarse la chaqueta- me alegro mucho- la mujer parecía feliz.

Light se limitó a corresponder con una segunda sonrisa, encaminándose hacia el comedor.

- ¡Hola hermanito!- Sayu y su padre habían comenzando a cenar- ¿Cómo estás?

- Hola hijo- saludó el padre.

- Hola a todos- los cuatro ya estaban sentados en las cuatro partes de la mesa, sirviéndose tofu y arroz.- He acompañado a Misa a su casa.

En el televisor estaban haciendo un programa sobre la navidad occidental, al lado del sofá, Sachiko había dejado una caja con adornos.

- Podríamos invitarla a pasar las navidades con nosotros- dijo la mujer- me daría mucha lástima que la pobrecita siendo huérfana pasara sola la navidad.

- ¡Si!- Sayu se puso muy contenta.

Light y su padre cruzaron una mirada.

- Me parece bien – atajó insulsamente el joven, aunque ninguno de sus familiares se percató.

- Decidido pues- afirmó la madre- puedes comunicárselo cuando quieras a Misa-chan.

- De acuerdo- casi bosteza el castaño, empezaba a aburrirse con tanto hablar de la pesada e inoportuna Misa.

Recordó que tras acabar la cena debía de pasarse por la cocina y llevarle un par de manzanas a Ryuk, que había pasado toda la tarde encerrado en su habitación.

Rió al recordar que el shinigami se había aficionado a la consola y hasta que no se pasará el juego de "Mario Bross" no iba a salir de allí.

El único problema sería que su madre se encontrara una videoconsola flotando en el aire y encendida, tendría que tener más cuidado con eso.

- Hijo- Soichiro llamó la atención de Light- ¿sabes si Ryuzaki hace algo en navidad?- preguntó.

Light hizo amago de pensamiento, ahora que se lo recordaba su padre… no tenía ni idea de que sería del moreno en aquellas fiestas.

- Supongo que hará lo que hace siempre, investigar en el caso Kira- dijo, sin querer mostrar mucho interés en el tema. Se sirvió arroz hervido.

- Vaya…- el semblante del jefe policial se tensó un poco- me da pena- observó a su mujer- pasar la navidad solo… bueno, con Watari, en ese enorme edificio, tiene que ser muy doloroso para él.

- ….

Light quiso escrutar en lo más hondo de la mente de su padre.

Sayu hizo un puchero, Sachico carraspeó un poco.

- Bueno, a él no se le ve muy afectado de estar solo, ¿no?- cuestionó Yagami hijo.

- En el fondo no conocemos mucho a Ryuzaki, no sabemos nada de su pasado… solo que es huérfano y se crió en un orfanato inglés.

A Light casi se le cae el tenedor, por suerte tuvo reflejos.

Aquello él no lo sabía, ¿Orfanato? ¿Huérfano? Quizás pudiera ser una buena fuente de información para averiguar su verdadero nombre y…

De nuevo aquel ronroneo en su estómago lo sacó de sus pensamientos asesinos contra el detective.

Una oleada de cariño y un suave cosquilleo recorrían su espalda.

- Mamá, Papá – se dirigió a los dos- si vamos a invitar a Misa, ¿Por qué no hacemos lo mismo con Ryuzaki?

Soichiro, Sayu y Light, miraban a su madre a la misma vez.

La decisión la tomaría sin duda alguna la anfitriona de la casa, estaba claro, solo esperaba que su madre no se negara.

- Me da mucha pena que alguien se quede solo en navidad- siseó, aunque dudosa, Ryuzaki le había quitado en cierta manera a su marido y a su hijo- pero sí- sonrió gustosa al fin- creo que será un buen momento para que conozcamos mejor a Ryuzaki.

Light Yagami sonrió ampliamente.

CONTINUARÁ.

N/A: Pues aquí está el primer capítulo, que es más bien una introducción, lo bueno viene a continuación.

Reviews, tomatazos, recomendaciones y críticas constructivas serán bien recibidos.

¡Un beso!

Hermi20-Lorena-Bergdora. (Esa soy yo Xd)


	2. Nochebuena

Capítulo 2- Nochebuena:

Elle Lawliet, alias L, se servía una quinta taza de café confitado con una docena de cubitos de azúcar glaseé.

Se sentía solo, deprimido, observando una y otra vez desde su ventana de lujo los adornos que comenzaban a ser expuestos por las calles, farolas y casas.

Las parejas de enamorados paseaban tranquilamente debajo del arco iris de luces y los niños miraban escaparates esperando con ilusión la Navidad.

- Navidad…- siseó el moreno, rozando con sus pálidas falanges el cristal que podría romperse con una mínima presión.

Sus navidades no habían sido de lo más divertidas y variadas, solía pasarlas junto a Watari, al menos esos últimos 7 años, desde su mayoría de edad.

En Wammy´s House eran diferentes…

Si era verdad que no tenían el calor verdadero de una familia, si, pero junto al resto de niños y profesores al menos lo sobrellevaban.

Además que, la navidad en los países de creencias cristianas se vivía más intensamente que allí, en Japón, lugar donde celebraban la fiesta pero sin significados religiosos de por medio.

Se sentó entonces en su sofá preferido, abrió una caja de pastel recién hecho que le había traído Watari y comenzó a degustarlo placidamente.

 El caso Kira, Light Yagami, su amistad con él…amistad… amistad…

Se puso algo rojo a la vez que manchaba su nariz con merengue.

Comenzó a investigar en su ordenador portátil, las creencias niponas sobre la noche de navidad, sorprendiéndose por el hecho de que los mismos se confesaban su amor en aquella mágica noche.

Leyó leyendas y cuentos seguidamente, como la leyenda de los doce animales del zodiaco chino, que a pesar de no ser japonesa era una leyenda que los niños se sabían de memoria.

- Amor…- siseó de nuevo, apagando la pequeña pantalla plana- que cansado que estoy…

Se estiró como un gato apaleado, frotó sus ojos y con el pensamiento de la marcha de Light aquella tarde abrazado a Misa, decidió irse a la cama.

Total estaba solo.

Cuando se sentó en la orilla de la misma, vacía desde el día en que retiro las cadenas que lo apresaban a Light, su teléfono móvil sonó.

Observó la pantalla, donde el nombre de Light se reflejaba… el moreno se pasó el pulgar por los labios, emocionado por que el chico de reflejos dorados lo llamara a aquellas horas de la noche.

Esperó a que sonara el último toque de llamada, (- Que espere- se dijo) y pulsó al botón de descolgar llamada.

- Aquí Ryuzaki, ¿Quién es?- preguntó, aunque sabía claramente de quien se trataba.

- Hola, Ryuzaki- Light se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, con un Ryuk molesto detrás de él, pues le habían arrebatado la videoconsola.- soy Yagami.

- ¡OH! Vaya, ¿Qué tal? ¿Tienes algo importante que decirme a altas horas de las noche?- preguntó, mientras hurgaba en una  bombonera próxima- ¿Noticias de Kira tal vez?

- No, no es eso- rió un poco el joven (- Más quisieras… - se dijo en su fuero interno)- verás… ¿Haces algo de importancia estás navidades?- le preguntó claramente.

El moreno detective quedó en trance por unos minutos, sus enormes ojos abiertos de par en par y brillando por una creciente ilusión.

- ¿Yo?- quiso no parecer emocionado- Bueno… Watari siempre me trae grandes cajas de dulces por Navidad, así que supongo que…- balbuceó un poco- tengo una cita pendiente con ellos.

- Ah…claro- sonreía el castaño, adoraba aquella manera de hablar de L, ¡¿Pero que..?! ¡Que adorar y que ocho cuartos!- pues, ¿Qué te parece devorar esos dulces en compañía de mi familia, Misa y mi compañía propia? Watari también estaría invitado, por supuesto.

Se hizo el silencio.

- ….

- ¿Ryuzaki?- preguntó Light entonces, preocupado. (- ¿Tanto le afecta una invitación a este tío?- se preguntó sorprendido.)

- … Yo- este había tardado en asimilar tal información, radiaba en dicha- Claro, será un honor- siseó lo más calmado posible.

- Bien- Ryuk gemía como un niño detrás de él, tendría que colgar si no quería meterse en problemas- te esperamos el 24 de Diciembre a las 20:00 horas, ¿te parece bien?

- Perfecto- el detective, dichoso, daba votes encima de la cama- ahí estaré, Light- kun.

Ambos colgaron al mismo tiempo.

Light quedó en silencio entonces, observando el auricular por el que hace unos segundos había escuchado su voz… la voz del detective más extraño pero a la vez más fascinante del mundo.

L, su L….- de nuevo volvió a enfrentarse a su mismo.

¡¿MI L?!ARGHHH!.Golpeó la cama con frenesí.

Por otra parte…

Ryuzaki, echo un flan, se había quedado callado con el teléfono apoyado en su pecho…

- Navidad… con Light, con su familia…- se repetía, no podía creérselo y tendría que repetírselo día y noche hasta el acontecimiento- jeh-  a fin de cuentas no pasaría las navidades solo, gracias al caso Kira no podría ir a ver a Mello y Near, al menos podría estar con Light….-aunque estará la pava esa…- carraspeó un poco al pensar en Misa-Misa.

Watari entró entonces a su alcoba, antes picando repetidamente a la puerta, claro.

- Elle…- fue hacia él- ¿pasa algo?- preguntó el hombre, sentándose a su lado.

Hacía tiempo que no veía a su protegido de aquella manera, con semblante feliz, como la de un niño pequeño.

El ojinegro dio un profundo abrazo al anciano, casi rompiéndole los huesos de la espalda.

- Watari…- sonrisa profunda- esta navidad, ¡no estaremos solos!

………………………………………………..

24 de Diciembre,

La casa de los Yagami se había vuelto un torbellino sin control.

Sachiko y Soichiro, el cual había pedido fiesta a Ryuzaki, que con muy buen humor se la había coincidido, se pasaron el día haciendo las compras navideñas.

Sayu, junto a Light, que también se había quedado en casa (Kira necesita unas vacaciones, hombre- le dijo el castaño a Ryuk aquella mañana) ayudaba a su hermana a decorar la casa con tesón.

Elle se había pasado todo el día enfrente de un espejo de su habitación.

Sacando una docena de camisetas blancas y otra docena de vaqueros idénticos a los suyos, se pasó la mano a la boca.

Watari, fue a la habitación con él para ayudarlo a escoger un atuendo adecuado para la ocasión.

- No se que ponerme…- se mostraba preocupado y pensativo.

El hombre carraspeó.

- Ya había pensado en eso, Ryuzaki- le dijo este, amablemente-  ten- sacó una bolsa negra que tenía escondida detrás de su espalda.

El joven la abrió a gran velocidad, mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara al comprobar el interior de la misma…

…………………….

19: 45, Noche de Navidad…

- ¡Mamá, ya empieza a cantar Hideky Ryuga! ¡Kya!- Sayu,  que estaba poniendo la mesa, se puso a saltar al ver que comenzaba el especial musical navideño de su cantante favorito.

Sachiko, que se había maquillado y arreglado el cabello en dos elegantes moños, asomó la cabeza por el rellano de la cocina.

- ¡OH hija! Dale a grabar que aún estoy ocupada- se la notaba medio histérica- Misa, Ryuzaki y el Sr Watari tienen que estar a punto de llegar.

Ryuk, estaba en la otra punta del salón, observando como todos daban vueltas por la casa…

Que si uno echándose colonia (Light, en este caso…), otro atándose correctamente la corbata (el padre de Light) y la madre de ellos, atareada en la cocina entre vapores y olores.

Si Ryuk no hubiera sido advertido seriamente por Light, el shinigami habría devorado el banquete.

El timbre sonó en aquellos momentos, eran las 19:50 horas.

- ¡Ya voy yo! – un Light muy bien vestido de negro y repentinado corrió hacia la puerta.

- ¡Corre hermanito, que tu novia te espera! Ja, ja- reía Sayu, mientras pegaba la nariz al televisor.

- Calla…- le ordenó este, repentinándose bien y colocándose la chaqueta, decidido abrió la puerta y…

- ¡LIGHT!- El tsunami Misa se encargó de despeinar y arrugar la ropa del aplicado Yagami, que quedó pálido al verla.

Sayu comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, Ryuk también pero no se le escuchó.

- ¡misa misa ya está aquí! – le dio un sonoro beso, manchándolo de carmín rojo pasión.

El joven trató por todos los medios quitarse tan molesta mancha de encima, (aunque no sabía quien era más mancha, el carmín o aquella plasta humana) antes de que llegara el invitado el cual él consideraba invitado.

- Hola, Misa- saludó Soichiro, dándole dos besos a la novia de su hijo.

- ¡Hola suegro! ¡Felices fiestas! – le respondió el beso, la chica iba exuberante, de rojo pasión, con un gran escote… hasta el hombre quedó azorado ante su presencia.

Sachiko salió de la cocina, con un mantel sobre el vestido de gala y un cucharón en mano.

- Hola Misa, felices fiestas- saludó la madre de Light.

- Hola suegra- repitió los besitos, iba manchando de carmín a todo el mundo.

Tras saludar finalmente a Sayu, que quería llevar a Misa al sofá para ver a Hideky Ryuga cantando, Sachiko llamó a su marido y a Sayu.

- Querido, hija, venid a ayudarme a la cocina, dejemos a la parejita ordenando la mesa- ordenó sonriente.

(- ¿Parejita?- se enfurruñó Light, observó a Ryuk que reía mientras tocaba los adornos del techo- Más bien un trío mal avenido…)

- Gracias por dejarme a solas con mi amado Light - Misa daba saltitos, mientras se agarraba al brazo de su amado.

(- Igual de espontánea que siempre- meditó el castaño)

Misa lo tenía muy bien agarrado, la luz se reflejaba en sus ojos, azules como el mar.

- La primera navidad juntos- sonreía la chica- ¿no te parece romántico?- modo brillitos on.

- Si, muchísimo- sonrió este, mientras una sonora gotaza caía por su sien perfilada.

Pero la sonrisa de Amane se tornó algo más sensual, reflejando una picardía escondida… rozó su hombro con deleite, sus uñas largas y pintadas de negro rozaban la cara tela.

- En esta noche, es tradición que los enamorados se confiesen su amor…- siseó esta, acercando el manchurrón rojo que tenía por labios a la barbilla de este- pero como nosotros ya nos hemos confesado nuestro amor, solo nos queda consumarlo, jiji- rozó con sus pechos el torso cuadrado de su novio- ¿Qué te parece?

Y cuando iba a besarlo, Light estaba a punto de sacar su libreta  y Ryuk iba a aplaudir, sonó el timbre de nuevo.

- ¡Voy yo! – fue Sayu, quien corriendo fue a abrir desde la cocina.

Misa, a desgana, se tuvo que separar de su amado… Light dio las gracias al destino de no tener que asesinar a nadie aquella noche "de paz y de amor".

La puerta se abrió emitiendo un chirrido y el joven Kira, pudo apreciar con su fino oído, como su hermana emitía un sonoro: "OH".

Light se encaminó hacia el umbral, con un nudo en su garganta casi asfixiándolo, el corazón latiendo a mil por hora…

Para cuando al llegar, (seguido de cierta mosca, claro) encontrar como iluminado cruzando la puerta de su casa a… una criatura enviada por Dios.

¿Era un Ángel?  No, simplemente era Ryuzaki, con un pantalón y una camisa blanca pura moldeando su cuerpecillo, el desordenado cabello bien peinado y húmedo y con una botella de ¿alcohol? depositada bajo su brazo.

Era seguido de  Watari, que lucía esmoquin negro y llevaba en las manos una gran bandeja tapada con papel.

La mirada del detective se cruzó con la del asesino en masa, L y Light, juntos en el rellano de su hogar, bajo una lluvia de colores y luces.

- Buenas noches, Light kun- hizo una reverencia el hombre de ojos negros- feliz navidad.

Light parecía casi atolondrado, estaba tan… único, brillante, hermoso…

Ryuk tuvo la tentación de cerrarle la boca desencajada con una de sus zarpas.

Ryuzaki elevó un poco la ceja, cohibido ante la atenta mirada de todos.

Sobretodo por la de Misa, que su escote ocupaba más que su mismo ceño. (Pechugas de plástico…)

- Fe- feliz navidad, Ryuzaki- hizo un ademán Light, cohibido por su asombro ante L- Feliz navidad Watari, pasad- dijo el anfitrión.

 L y Watari pasaron, aunque indecisos, tras Light y Sayu dirección al comedor.

El detective pasó por el lado de Misa, que seguía con la boca abierta por el impacto, sonrió.

- Amane, Feliz Navidad.

- ¿¿- Misa seguía en estado de shock, Ryuzaki sonrió complacido.

¿Acaso aquella tonta se pensaba que por llevar las tetas al aire libre iba a llamar más la atención que nadie en aquella cena?

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Soichiro le frotó la mano a su "jefe", totalmente complacido por su presencia y algo sorprendido también al verlo tan elegante y arreglado.

Sachiko salió de la cocina, ya sin mantel y tras un olor exquisito, los saludó a ambos.

Se sintió muy complacida ante el vino que le entregó Ryuzaki, vino Español de más de quince años, y el segurísimo pastel, que llevaría Watari bajo su yugo.

- Bienvenidos, Bienvenidos- la mujer se mostraba radiante- Feliz navidad, podéis coger asiento ya, estáis en vuestra casa.

Light se acerco a Ryuzaki, mostrándole un asiento libre para él.

El moreno se sentó con gusto, algo sonrojado.

Light se sentó a su lado y Misa, como era normal en ella, ocupó el otro asiento.

La mesa era cuadrada, pero al abrirla se tornaba rectangular por lo cual en una parte quedaron sentados  L, Light y Misa, en la esquina al lado de L, Watari y en la otra parte de la mesa se sentaron el resto de Yagamis.

Ryuk flotaba por encima de la mesa, poniendo de los nervios a Light.

¿Y si L se percataba de su presencia?

Observó el rostro risueño y no tan pálido como de costumbre del moreno, no, no creía que en Navidad L estuviera en posición de ataque, esperando encontrar una pista en el plato que fuera a comer.

Sachiko empezó a servir en los platos de cada uno un plato especial casero de su abuela, compuesto de pollo y verduras fritas.

Soichiro sacó de la despensa una botella de sake, otra de agua y otra de zumo, para Sayu.

Sirvió en las copas de cada uno, mientras su mujer rellenaba plato a plato de cada invitado.

- Por nosotros- levantó la copa, todos lo imitaron- por unas felices navidades.

- Chín, chín- chocaron las copas, haciendo un ruido seco de cristal dañado.

- ¡¡ por el amor!!- chilló casi Misa, agarrando del brazo a Light.

- Por la justicia- recitó Ryuzaki, contemplado de manera casi autómata a su compañero de al lado.

- Si, por la justicia- volvió a brindar el castaño, dando un largo sorbo seguidamente.

(- Me equivocaba, incluso en Navidad tiene las neuronas bien preparadas…)

Entonces, se percató Light, de que el moreno iba sentado como una persona normal y corriente.

Se sintió complacido por ello, estaba seguro de que el detective apreciaba el estar con él y su familia y quería estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

Ju,

Eso podría utilizarlo a su favor, ya que él mismo le confesó que no estar sentado de su manera habitual le retiraba  un 40 de capacidad de deducción.

Tras el brindis comenzaron a comer, la música de Hideky Ryuga se escuchaba ante las risas y tintineos de cubiertos y platos.

- Está muy bueno, señora Yagami- dijo Elle tras probar un poco de su plato- tiene un sabor dulce a pesar de ser un plato salado y elaborado- siseó.

Sachiko se sintió complacida.

- OH, gracias muchacho, me alegro de que te guste.

- Es normal que le guste- frunció el ceño Misa- que se comía con avidez sus verduras- solo come porquerías- alzó el ceño con altanería.

A Light le entraron unas profundas ganas de matarla.

- Puede ser- afirmó Ryuzaki mirándola, sonrió- como siempre Misa Misa, hace unos comentarios muy inteligentes.

Soichiro carraspeó, sabiendo de primera mano que Ryuzaki y Misa no se llevaban precisamente bien, Light sintió gustó por la inteligente respuesta de su… de Ryuzaki, ejem, ejem.

- Siempre da gusto comer una comida casera "made in Japan", señora, felicidades- hizo un ademán con la cabeza Watari.

A ese paso, Sachiko iba a ponerse colorada, decidió levantarse a traer el segundo plato.

- ¿entonces te gusta? – le preguntó Light a L.

Ambos se miraron, no habían coincidido muchas palabras de momento por aquella noche… y era normal, estaban reunidos y encima escoltados por cierta rubia con mirada asesina y dispuesta a saltar a la yugular.

 Si supiera de aquellos ronroneos y cosquillas que ambos sentían en sus entrañas cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban…

- Mucho, Light-kun, hacía mucho tiempo que no me encontraba con tantas personas, en un ambiente tan…- agachó un poco el semblante, sonriente- cálido.

(- Cálido…- el también se sentía así, en un ambiente cálido, sus mejillas  se tornaban ardientes)

Sachiko se acercó a la mesa de nuevo con un estupendo y apetitoso pato a la soja picante.

Sayu se relamía nada más recibir su porción.

- ¿Sabéis que?- llamó la atención la chiquilla, antes de devorar su porción- Hoy me ha mandado un mensaje un chico de mi clase – contó orgullosa.

Todos comían.

- ¿Ah si? – le preguntó su padre.- ¿y que quería?

- Decía que estaba enamorado de mí – sonrió la muchacha- Como es el día en que las parejas se confiesan su amor…

Light casi se atraganta con un trozo de pato.

- ¡Eso es genial, Sayu! – la felicitó su madre.

- ¡Si, podréis ser novios! – se frotaba las manos Misa.

- Es que…- la chica parecía cohibida.

- ¿Qué pasa hija? – preguntó su padre.

La niña parecía preocupada.

- ¿Y si en realidad es una broma? Ese chico nunca me había hablado antes, podría ser mentira… no me creo que le guste…- el ambiente en la mesa se apagó un poco.

Elle observaba con los ojos muy abiertos a la hermana de Light.

- ¿Dices que nunca te miraba? ¿nunca te hablaba?- le preguntó amigablemente.

- No- jadeó esta, mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿No te has parado a pensar que ese chico sea muy tímido? Quizás haya encontrado algo de valor en este día de hoy por una simple tradición ¿no te parece?- deducía claramente.

Light se maravilló  de la forma en la que el moreno podía sacar un pensamiento positivo de uno negativo con tanta facilidad.

- ¿tú crees? – le preguntó, con los ojillos muy brillantes.

- Si- sonrió este, tocándole la mano – solo tienes que recordar sus gestos y sus acciones cada vez que tú has hablado ante él con un grupo de amigos o que cara ha puesto al pasar cerca suyo… son pequeños detalles, que uno debe saber apreciar- le explicó.

Sayu se puso muy contenta, y sacó el teléfono móvil para contestar a aquel chico de su clase que se le había declarado.

- Tienes un piquito de oro, Ryuzaki- se alegró Sachiko, estaba temerosa de que cualquier cosa pudiera estropear su fiesta.

- Para ella puede ser un mundo, pero una deducción así para mí es una insignificancia.

La cena prosiguió entre risas y buenos ratos.

Tras acabar el pato, el concierto de Hideky Ryuga también llego a su fin y fue substituido por un programa humorístico Occidental.

Era tan entretenido y tan rencofortable pasarse las horas muertas ahí, entre personas, comentando, riendo, comiendo y bebiendo, que Ryuzaki casi había perdido el control de la realidad.

En aquellos momentos, Kira era historia para él… sus asesinatos, sus sospechas, ¿Qué más le daba en aquellos momentos que Kira fuese Light mientras lo tuviera al lado de él? A su lado, riendo juntos… comiendo plato con plato…sintiendo el fresco olor de su colonia recorriendo sus fosas nasales.

- ¡Vamos a abrir el vino que nos ha traído Ryuzaki! – se levantó de la mesa Yagami padre, algo mareado, pues ya habían acabado 3 botellas de sake.

Watari lo ayudó, para así traer vasos y Sachiko fue en busca del pastel a la cocina.

L se relamió los labios, Light se fijó en él, estaba algo sonrosado… había bebido bastante sake.

- El alcohol es puro azúcar y además, te comerás medio pastel de ese que has traído ¿me equivoco?- rió el castaño, con el pelo algo más enredado que al principio de la noche y con una copa de sake en la mano.

- No te equivocas Light, es probable que esta noche acabe algo mareado, jiji- rió tontamente.

Sayu bebía zumo despreocupadamente de coger una sonora borrachera, mientras que Misa, se estaba quedando dormida en el sofá, para beneficio de Light.

Sachiko llegó al comedor con un enorme pastel de merengue y crema, que recitaba " ¡Felices Fiestas!

- Ryuzaki, tiene que haberte costado una fortuna…- se relamía de solo ver aquel enorme yunque de grasa, del cual merecía la pena pecar- ¡ Pesa muchísimo!

- Cinco kilos exactamente- sonrió este, mientras que los dos hombres llegaban con la botella de vino Rioja de 15 años de antigüedad.- para que nadie se quede sin catar.

Ryuk olisqueaba el vino que acababa de ser descorchado, se separó del tirón de la botella al notar el fuerte olor.

- ¡uff Light! ¡Te vas a morir si te bebes esto, te lo aseguro! – decía sabiamente  el shinigami.

Light sin embargo, no iba a hacer caso al Shinigami, se sirvió una copa totalmente llena, una para él y otro para L.

Cuando las cinco copas estuvieron llenas, cinco ya que Misa se había quedado dormida por el sake, brindaron de nuevo.

- ¡Por el amor!- Sachiko iba algo bebida.

- ¡Por la felicidad!- afirmó Light, y al decir la palabra no pudo evitar observar al detective con deleite.

- ¡Por que Kira se deje llevar por su corazoncito!- dijo entonces L, brindando y bebiendo de un sorbo todo el rojo vino.

Este se resbalaba por los labios del chico de piel pálida, Light al escuchar el nombre Kira, tuvo el deseo de golpearlo y de besarlo al mismo tiempo.

Atrevido, cautivador… inocente, único… así era L, en su línea hasta con dos botellas de alcohol destilando entre sus venas.

- Ja, ja – Soichiro andaba algo contento también- Si, que Kira se tome unas vacaciones hombre, o podría entregarse como regalo de navidad- reía el hombre.

- Eso, Eso- Watari lo acompañó en el deseo.

- ¡Ey, haber si nos va a matar a todos! – advirtió Sachiko, hipando.

- Ni que pudiera vernos, mamá- reía Light, disimulando ante una imagen suya con un gorrito de navidad y dando caramelos a los niños como acto de paz.

- Quien sabe…- reía Ryuzaki, el cual aquel vino le estaba subiendo a la cabeza en milésimas de segundo.

Y la verdad es que a él también le estaba pasando lo mismo… tras catar aquella delicia alcohólica, su cabeza daba más vueltas que de costumbre, parecía como desencajada y tenía muchas ganas de reírse por todo.

Incluso le entraban ganas de chillar a los cuatro vientos que era Kira y después, como si nada, que todos empezaran a reír como si el asunto fuera el más chistoso del mundo.

La botella se vació en un plis, dejando como efecto en los pobres consumidores, una borrachera del quince.

Sachiko, hiposa, tuvo que pedir a sus invitados que se quedaran a dormir a su casa aquella noche, ¡no!, estaba tan contenta que… ¡PIDIÓ QUE SE QUEDARAN HASTA AÑO NUEVO A SU CASA A DORMIR Y CELEBRAR CON SAKE Y VINO CADA NOCHE EN LA MESA!

- Sayu…- Soichiro era el que estaba mejor de todos los "borrachos"- dormirás con Misa, en tu habitación hay una cama plegable- intentaba contener la risa ante su hija, que en el fondo se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo al ver a su familia ebria.

- Vale- agarró a Misa por un brazo, ambas eran de la misma estatura y la ayudó a llevarla a su habitación.

- Watari san- reía como una demente la madre de Light- puede usted dormir en una pequeña habitación de invitados que tenemos.

Watari hizo una sonada reverencia, la madre de Sayu y Light se reía con estrépito.

- Y vosotros dos- los señaló con el dedo, el dedo no se mantenía recto por cierto- dormiréis juntos en la habitación de Light ¿eh Light?- la mujer balbuceaba, siendo arrastrada por su marido escaleras arriba.

- Eso, que no creo que tengáis problemas- Yagami padre se reía, mientras se perdía en la oscuridad.

Light y Elle quedaron solos en el comedor, se miraron y empezaron a reírse con estrépito.

El castaño apagó el televisor y agarrando a su compañero del hombro, ambos se apoyaron entre ellos para poder subir decentemente escalón por escalón.

Ryuk los seguía, divertido.

El contacto de sus cuerpos, el calor que proporcionaba la borrachera, risas y lágrimas de la risa…

Así estaban ellos ahora, en la habitación, cerrando la puerta con pestillo y abriendo las ventanas completamente en pleno invierno.

- Pfff- reía Elle, observándolo sacar un colchón con somier de debajo de su cama- Nos vamos a helar.

- Que más da- reía Yagami, el cosquilleo que taladraba su mente apoderándose de él- ¡Es navidad!

- ¡Eso, Navidad!- se lanzó de cabeza sobre el colchón que Light acababa de sacar.

- ¡EH CAPULLO! – se quejó risueño- que tenemos que poner las sábanas primero.

- OH si…- el detective se levantó entonces, con cierta dificultad.

Light sacó unas sábanas blancas de una de las cajoneras de su cuarto, siendo ayudado por Elle, hicieron la cama juntos.

Cada uno agarraba un trozo de sábana, se miraban, se reían y la colocaban bien.

Cuando esta estaba echa, Ryuzaki, sin pudor alguno se sacó la ropa, quedándose en calzoncillos ante Light (que sintió más calor del que tenía hasta el momento) y ante la ventana abierta.

- ¿Me prestas un pijama por favor? No quiero dormir en bo-bolas jajaja- reía tambaleándose.

Light sonrió, preso de la risa y el calor que sentía y que lo aturdía, sacó un pijama para él y otro para su invitado.

- Es un pijama de verano, pero menos da una piedra ¿no?- vaciló, desde luego que era de verano, eran unos simples tirantes y unas calzonas de color crema.

- OH… con esto pasaré una calor…- ironizó el moreno, poniéndoselo en un plas.

Light se puso su pijama, dándose la vuelta, observando a su vez con el rabillo del ojo como Ryuzaki se estiraba en la cama y se quedaba mirando el techo con la mirada perdida.

El verdadero Kira observó el techo, con un sofocón perdurable y la mirada fija en un manchurrón que debía de ser Ryuk.

¿Para que preocuparse? Ryuaki no podría verlo aunque quisiera…

Se estiró también en la cama, apagó la luz y dejó encendida una pequeña lamparita al lado del escritorio.

Ryuzaki seguía riendo por lo bajito, estaba claro que era al que más le había afectado el alcohol de todos los que habían estado allí abajo, excepto Misa.

-¡Navidad, Navidad lalalalala!- cantaba feliz moviendo las manos.

-¡Calla!- le propinó un golpe con el cojín en la cabeza a L.-¡Que vamos a despertar a todos!

Observó como el chico  se retorcía entre las sábanas, rozando cada milímetro de su piel con la suave tela.

- Light Kun…- el chico miraba la oscuridad del techo, como ausente- ¿que piensas de la navidad? – preguntó.

Light, recuperándose en cierto modo del mareo que le había proporcionado la bebida, meditó la respuesta que debe dar.

- Una época familiar, de paz, de amor, de ilusiones, de propuestas…- balbuceaba, con la risa floja.

- Y para otros una época de dolor, frialdad, falsedad y mentira…- siseó el detective, riendo suspicaz.

- Tienes mucha razón- Light y L se acomodaron en la cama, sentados, hablando entre ellos.

- ¿Kira tiene navidad?- le preguntó, tambaleándose y riéndose con estrépito señalando con un dedo a Light.

- ¡DEJA A KIRA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!- y volvió a pegarle con el cojín.

De vez en cuando reían, se preguntaban cosas, y se contestaban como si de un test de personalidad y gustos se tratase.

- ¿Crees que Kira tendrá navidad?- le preguntó mofándose Ryuzaki, la mandíbula algo desencajada por culpa de las risas, sus neuronas trabajando con pesadez.

-  Que pesadito con Kira…- gruñó Light- Si yo fuera Kira es posible que me cogiera unas vacaciones, si señor- afirmó Light, pareciendo lo más natural posible dentro de su ebriedad.

- OH… si, es verdad, a fin de cuentas tu estás aquí conmigo y con una borrachera del quince…

- Ryuzaki…- la voz de alarma se había activado, tendría que ir con cuidado.

El moreno abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿que? – encogió los hombros- todo el mundo necesita un descanso no.

La risa de Ryuk enfadó mucho más a Light, que en su estado podía pasar del humor, al enfado absoluto, de la ira, al deseo y mucho mucho más.

Agarró a Ryuzaki de los hombros desnudos y lo lanzó contra el colchón, pasándose encima de él.

- ¿No puedes dejar de acusarme ni siquiera en noche buena?- preguntó con irritación- ¡No me toques los huevos!

- ¿No quieres que te toque los huevos?¡QUE SOSO!- carcajeaba, mareado completamente.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, Ryuaki pudo observar la indignación en los enrojecidos ojos castaños…

Kira se desvanecía, se desvanecía en la humareda que recorría su cerebro… quería dejarle marchar.

- Está bien, dejemos a los huevos y a Kira en paz- sonrió- una pregunta más, Light.

El castaño aún no se había retirado de encima del moreno de ojos negros.

- ¿por que existe la homosexualidad?- cuestionó haciendo alucinar a Yagami.

Miradas perdidas, ausentes… miradas que en aquellos momentos se volvían a encontrar.

- Mmm…- el castaño se pasó una mano por el cabello, estaba sudando-  creo que… no tengo respuesta para eso…- por primera vez, Light Yagami había quedado con la mente en blanco.

Ryuzaki, L, Elle, se sonrojó externamente…acarició la mejilla ajena, delicada y pausadamente… observó aquellos labios entreabiertos y sensuales.

-La homosexualidad existe por que solo gracias a su existencia, puedo amarte- atajó al fin.- observó aquellos ojos castaños que lo estaban enloqueciendo.

Light quedó atónito, pasmado, entrecortado…un tumulto de sensaciones se arremolinaban por lo más profundo de su ser, de su cuerpo, de su corazón…

Y no pudo más, el cuerpo respondió por inercia propia, sin hacer caso a su mente, dejándose llevar por aquel ángel de ojos oscuros.

Lo besó apasionadamente, taladró sus labios con una pasión desmesurada, pasión que navegaba entre oleadas de calor febriles.

CONTINUARÁ….

n/a: Hola a todos, ¿que tal? El fic no será excesivamente largo...según también el ritmo que vaya tomando.

De momento constará de unos 6 capítulos... más o menos, aquí tenéis el dos, bastante cargaditos y dentro de poco subiré el 3.

Muchísimas gracias a:

Alexiel  
2008-06-06  
ch 1, anon.

Gracias por leerme, tb te he contestado en amor yaoi jajaja si, van a ser unas navidades entretenidas, la verdas jijiji lightkun y L chan van a pasarlo muy bien... bueno el fin del cap lo dice todo ¿no? Espero tu review.

Hideka  
2008-06-05  
ch 1, anon.

Gracias por leerme Hideka, espero que este segundo cap te haya gustado más, siempre suele pasar... jajaja xD y como ves acción hay y abrá bastante, un besote.

-wirwin-  
2008-06-05  
ch 1,

Holaaa! No te dejo con la intriga durante mucho aquí tenes una buena parte y espero que sigas leyéndolo y te intrigues más y más. Besos.

Naruko  
2008-06-05  
ch 1, anon.

Kyaaa! Naruko, como Naru chan... pues si, acabar los tengo que acabar... pero es eso al ser caps finales pues una se los tiene que currar más...nacen nuevos fics...¡Gommenasai! Me tengo que poner en serio y acabarlos ¡Yeah! De mientras, espero que este fic sea de tu agrado besitos.

Lo dicho, besos a todos/as y espero vuestros reviews con opiniones frescas besitos:

Hermi20-Bergdora.


	3. Navidad

**Capitulo 3- Navidad:**

Lo besó, taladró sus labios con una pasión desmesurada, pasión que navegaba entre oleadas de calor febriles

Agarró la morena cabeza con una mano, habiendo perdido toda razón y cordura, apresándola bajo el dominio de sus labios.

Su cuerpo pálido se encontraba atrapado entre sudor y caldeados músculos, los pellizcó, los apretó, los acarició y todo aquello solo incentivaba la creciente excitación en ambos cuerpos.

Ryuk, muy interesado en la acción que empezaba a llevarse a cabo, se sentó encima de la estantería y se quedó mirándolos fijamente.

Light arrancaba con fuerza el viejo pijama que le había prestado al detective, el cual nunca debería haberse puesto, pues solo la imagen de vislumbrar sus brazos y sus piernas lo había vuelto loco desde un principio.

Tan pálidos, tan torneados, tan excitables…

Elle no se quedó atrás, y substraía con algo de torpeza por culpa de su ebriedad el largo pijama de algodón que usaba Yagami, casi rompiéndolo.

Ambos gemían entrecortadamente, deseosos de encontrar más carne caliente para poder tocar, besar y saborear.

Y al fin la encontraron…

Fresca en sudor, caliente, despendríendo pasión por cada poro que suplicaba por ser lamido.

Chorreando en sudor, Ryuzaki empezó a lamer y a palpar el pecho fornido de su "amigo", como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras que Light más desesperado de lo que nunca hubiera podido estarlo, mordisqueaba con fuerza el cuello níveo dejando un camino de marcas rojas por su paso.

- ¡Ah!- el moreno no pudo evitar exhalar un fuerte gemido, Light le pasó una mano por los labios… su cabeza no funcionaba 100 bien, pero los restos de cordura que perduraban en su mente le decían que no podían hacer ruido.

Lo miró con pasión, aquellos ojos negros desprendían llamas, y escuchar gemir a L no lo ayudaba para nada a calmar su fiebre de sexo.

Su excitación y su miembro a la par crecían con cada beso que le daba y el muchacho más mayor hundió su uñas en la espalda fuerte.

- ¡Te quiero!- sollozó Ryuzaki, tan borracho que ni siquiera sabía que aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca- ¡TE QUIERO, TE QUIERO!- y lo besó en los labios, ambos estaban aferrados al cuerpo ajeno y daban vueltas por el colchón, que empezó a deshacerse.

Light no contestó a aquella confesión, pero las hermosas palabras lo ayudaron a atreverse a todo, no tuvo reparos en tocar partes más intimas de su próximo amante.

L se retorció como un gato, Ryuk estaba alucinando.

- Que pestazo a hormonas…- se abanicaba con la zarpa- ¿será esto lo que se llama apareamiento? Vaya, que interesante…- y continuó observando.

Light manoseaba sin pudor el calzoncillo algo húmedo de su acompañante, que estaba completamente duro y a su merced.

Bajó la tela color negro con fuerza, para encontrarse con la parte más íntima y secreta de Ryuzaki.

(- Tanto como su nombre, je- rió éste para sus adentros)

Agarró el miembro viril con una mano, blandiéndolo como un mástil, arriba/abajo, deleitándose de los gemidos y jadeos que el moreno empezó a emitir ante aquel contacto.

Pero L no era un niño, y a sus 25 años y aunque ebrio, sabía como tenía que hacer para volver loco a un amante.

Intentó incorporarse un poco, todo lo que el cuerpo le permitía, hasta quedar a la altura de la cintura del castaño.

Con mirada sensual se relamió los labios, bajó el bóxer de su eterno enemigo y se encontró frente a frente con la activa virilidad.

La besó delicadamente, justo en la punta del glande, este supuraba líquido pre seminal deseoso de encontrar un lugar caliente en el que reposar.

Acarició los testículos sonrosados, con una delicadeza casi divina, y con su experimentada mano rozó el tronco de tan ardiente falo.

- Ah…- gimió Light ante el contacto- kuso…

- Ji- reía el ojinegro, aún dejándose llevar por las mieles del deseo y del alcohol- lamió un poco el tronco sudoroso.

- ¡Ah! ¡Cabrón!- quiso agarrar la cabeza del moreno, pero este no se dejó, quería jugar un poco más.

Light se tumbó encima de la cama y Elle tomó la iniciativa, gateando como un gato en celo en busca de su objetivo.

Lamió poco a poco la erección palpitante, primero con la punta de la lengua, luego jugueteó con sus testículos.

- ¿te gusta jugar conmigo no? ¡Esto no es un plátano con chocolate que lo sepas!- vociferó casi Light, tan deseoso de placer que ya le importaba bien poco que algún habitante de la casa los escuchara.

- ¿Plátano? Mm.… ¿quieres que me coma el plátano?- rió entre dientes.

- UHF…- se retorció ante una nueva lamida.- ¡Si, ya!

Ryuzaki no lo hizo esperar, se lo metió todo en la boca, palpitante y húmedo, lamió, succionó como un verdadero profesional y los gemidos de Kira no se hicieron esperar.

Se sentía como un verdadero dios, aquel que mostraba su falo ante su enemigo y esclavo a la vez, y este complaciente y generoso lo veneraba haciéndole una felación de ensueño.

Agarraba la cabeza del chico de las ojeras, para profundizar el contacto… el éxtasis dominándolo a cada momento, a la vez intentaba dominar el orgasmo que se avecinaba.

Sin embargo, Elle lo sorprendió con un pequeño pero brusco pellizco en la zona peri anal y entre los testículos.

-¡Ah! ¿Que haces?- se quejó este.

L puso cara de niño bueno.

- No puedo dejar que te corras tan rápido, Light Kun- angelical totalmente- yo también quiero disfrutar.

- ¿Qué quieres disfrutar dices?- la voz se tornó enronquecida, presa del deseo.

- Si- el moreno se pasó el pulgar por los labios- quiero que me folles…- gimió seductor.

No le hizo falta decir nada más para que Light Yagami perdiera el control de su cuerpo y de su mente.

El acto carnal y sus sentimientos se habían echo dueños, todo ello acompañado de la milagrosa bebida, sin la cual seguramente nunca se habría lanzado a la piscina.

Agarró a L y lo lanzó contra el colchón, cogió su almohada y un cojín y lo colocó bajo las caderas de este.

L se acomodó, relamiéndose y con un dedo atrayéndolo hacia así.

- No me provoques, maldito…- apretó los puños.

- Pues se un hombre y métemela de una vez ¿no crees?- rió este, con la mirada perdida en el techo oscuro.

Dicho y hecho, Kira no iba a dejar que su enemigo lo dejara en ridículo.

¿Quería hombre? El le iba a dar hombre y multiplicado por diez, iba a saber lo que es bueno, iba a recibir la tibia semilla de su dios.

Lo penetró sin preparación alguna.

L gritó enterrando las uñas en la espalda de su amante.

Light sonrió complacido.

"¿No querías sopa?, ahí tienes dos cazos, L."

Y continuó con su ritmo de vaivén, haciéndolo suyo al compás de los gemidos del moreno, taladrándolo una y otra vez, dejándose llevar por el placer y la lujuria.

L gemía, parecía un ángel caído, cálido, luminoso y ahora que se encontraba en los brazos de su dios, oscuro y perturbado.

Había caído en sus garras, le estaba haciendo el amor y le había confesado que lo quería, que estaba enamorado de él…

-¡Te amo!- sollozaba en su oído el chico cada vez que era penetrado con fuerza- ¡Te quiero!- se estremeció, tal era la pasión y la ebriedad que lo cegaban que su éxtasis sucumbió velozmente.

La humedad en su pecho le dio a entender a Light, que Ryuzaki había obtenido su buscado clímax.

Así le gustaba, suyo…suyo y que lo amara.

Y ante tales confesiones y empapado en el semen de su amante, Light no pudo más que dejar escapar su semilla tras un brutal orgasmo.

Ambos cayeron rendidos, el castaño bañado en sudor se colocó a su lado, abrazó al cuerpo más delgado estrechándolo contra él.

- Te amo, L…- se le escapó, pero el sueño le hizo sumergirse en su yugo y no llegó a rectificar aquel pensamiento.

Ryuk los contempló entonces, abatidos y deshechos en el placer, abrazados en una misma cama.

El shinigami rió con estrépito.

………………………………

La luz comenzó a filtrarse por la ventana, se había echo de día.

El sonido de niños y niñas que corrían por las calles taladraba en los oídos de cierto moreno, que abrazado a un musculoso brazo descansaba en aquellos momentos.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco y la cabeza pareció partírsele en dos.

Estaba completamente mareado.

- Ufff…- se quejó un poco L- se rozó la cabeza adolorida y mareada e intentó incorporarse.

El susto fue más grande que su mismo mareo al verse en la misma cama que Light Yagami y abrazado a él.

Ambos desnudos de cintura para arriba.

-¡Pero que…!- el descubrimiento no iba a permitir que se evaporara la resaca, pero si lo reanimó un poco.

El ojinegro abrió los ojos de par en par, mirando dentro de la sábana, comenzando a hacer deducciones sobre su desnudez.

Tragó saliva audiblemente.

- mierda… no puede ser…- observó las partes bajas del castaño, que dormía tranquilamente a su lado, ahora mismo abrazado a la almohada.

L se separó un poco de su lado, sin hacer ruido, con las manos en las sienes y recapitulando paso por paso lo ocurrido desde aquella noche.

- Vamos a ver…- empezó a contar con los dedos- anoche fue la cena de navidad, cenemos, bebimos sake, bebimos un poco de vino, ¿Qué más?- se rascó la cabeza, no se acordaba de nada absolutamente.

Sintió un agudo pinchazo en su trasero, tan fuerte que casi no podía apoyar la cadera en el colchón.

Volvió a observar la sábana, impresionándose todo lo que podía en aquellos momentos de resaca post-navideña.

- Sangre… y…- se pasó el pulgar por los labios- está claro- puso los ojos en blanco- mierda, mierda…

Se levantó con mucho cuidado, la ropa estaba colocada en una silla, pero en el suelo yacía medio roto un pijama veraniego que no había visto en su vida.

Junto a este, había otro azul marino, de invierno, que pudo adivinar era de Light por que lo había visto en otras ocasiones con el puesto… por lo cual…

Había echo el amor con Light aquella noche, estaba claro, cristalino como el agua.

Delicada y silenciosamente se colocó su ropa y se apresuró a salir de cuclillas de la habitación de Yagami.

Por suerte, al haber investigado con cámaras aquella casa, más o menos sabía del paradero del cuarto de baño… ¡tenía que ir allí antes de que alguien lo viera!

Cuando lo encontró, entró y cerró el pestillo, finalmente se quedó contemplando su reflejo en el espejo, buscando alguna prueba que pudiera delatar su noche de pasión.

Observó su trasero, estaba algo sucio con sangre reseca, tendría que ducharse, además de que olía a sudor, sexo y semen.

Se quitó la ropa con la que velozmente se había vestido, por suerte estaba limpia y la podría reutilizar, pero cuando se quitó la camisa casi pega un grito de espanto.

Por suerte se contuvo y miró de "pe a pa" su cuello níveo.

Un enorme y descomunal chupetón yacía en su cuello, parecía la marca de un puñetazo y era de color rojo oscuro con matices violetas.

-¡¿Pero que coño…?!- se tocaba la herida, que para fastidiarla más hacia un daño tremendo- ¿Me he acostado con Kira o con Drácula?- farfulló de mal humor.

Ideando alguna manera de salir de esta, L se duchó, matizando a su vez cada pensamiento y cada acontecimiento vivido mientras el agua enjuagaba su piel.

Se secó con una toalla limpia que pudo coger del toallero y se vistió rápidamente.

-¿Y ahora que hago con esto?- se dijo mirando el chupetón- Light Kun tenía que tener hambre, que mala leche, casi me come el cuello…- se quejó.

Con un poco de vergüenza por rebuscar en los cajones privados de la familia Yagami, buscó algún maquillaje o similar para poder disimular la prueba del delito.

¡Allí estaba! Maquillaje líquido, en polvos, corrector de ojeras…

-¿Corrector de ojeras?- frunció el ceño el chico- tendré que pedirle a Watari que me compre uno…

Siguió mirando, poniendo en un trozo de papel higiénico un poco de cada cosmético, para ver cual de ellos se parecía más a su tono de piel.

- Me parece que soy demasiado blanco y este chupetón demasiado oscuro-bufó- lo llevo claro…

Hizo peripecias durante media hora, pero al final "algo" pudo hacer con la marca made in Light, y pasándose el pelo sobretodo por la parte izquierda del cuello, decidió bajar al comedor.

Allí, sentada en el sofá, en pijama y viendo la televisión se encontraba Sayu.

La muchacha al percatarse de la presencia de L, sonrió y le hizo una seña.

- Buenos días, ven a ver la tele conmigo Ryuzaki- lo sonrió- están haciendo un programa muy chulo.

El detective miró a ambos lados del comedor, parecía que nadie se había levantado todavía, suspiró aliviado.

- Claro.- y se sentó de su tan habitual forma, Sayu al verlo se rió.

- ¡Que divertido eres! ¿Cómo es que te sientas así?- preguntó la niña curiosa.

- OH- se avergonzó este, pasándose una mano por la cabeza- manías mías, me ayuda a tener más capacidad deductiva, etc.

- Vaya que guay- se asombró ella, se puso de pie entonces- ¡OH, espera ¡ Tenemos tarta de ayer para desayunar y té con leche.

La cara del detective que tanto había sufrido en aquella primera hora del día se iluminó por completo.

- ¡gracias! Te lo agradeceré eternamente, Sayu Yagami- sonrió.

La morena se presentó con un cuarto de pastel que sobre de la noche buena y dio un tenedor, cuchillo y plato a L para que se sirviera.

- Llámame Sayu- rió ella.

La verdad es que se sentía cómodo con aquella chiquilla, al fin y al cabo era hermana del hombre que…

(- Que me ha follado sin permiso, por lo que veo- frunció el ceño)

Adulto y adolescente se centraron entonces en ver el programa de dibujos que Sayu estaba viendo antes de que el llegara.

- ¿De que trata esta serie?- preguntó curioso Lawliet.

- Pues es una serie Yaoi – dijo ella como si nada- ¡Está genial, me he vuelto fanática!

Los huevos de L podrían haberle servido de corbata tras aquella confesión.

-(Madre mía… que pensaría si se entera de que su hermano y yo…- glups)

- Ah, me parece bien- intentó disimular L, comiendo un trozo de pastel.

- Si- afirmó la chica- haber si se levantan ya- se enfurruñó- que quiero abrir los regalos.

- ¿Regalos?- preguntó este alzando una ceja.

- Claro- se sorprendió Sayu y señaló el tumulto de paquetes que estaban al lado de la chimenea- ¿Ves? Creo que hay también para Misa-Misa, el sr Watari y para ti, Ryuzaki kun.

¿Regalos? ¿Navidad? ¡Pero que idiota! Hacía tantos años que no había celebrado aquellas fiestas que se le había pasado por completo, tenía que avisar corriendo a Watari y…

Miró el reloj que prendía de la pared de la casa, eran las 09:00 horas.

………………………….

Cuando Light se despertó sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, muchas y repetidas vueltas.

Con el cabello revuelto y bastante somnoliento miró su reloj de pulsera para saber que hora era.

- Las 11:00… pfff- bufó dentro de la sábana- se habrá despertado todo el mundo.

Recordó entonces que aquella noche Ryuzaki se quedaba a dormir a su casa, por lo cual tenía que estar o despierto en el comedor o durmiendo junto a él, pero no, no estaba allí.

Sin darle mucha importancia se puso en pie, Ryuk estaba encima del escritorio, con una mano señalándolo y comenzando sus risas matutinas que de tan mal humor ponían a Light.

- Buenos días semental jajaja- reía el shinigami- ¿has dormido bien?- preguntó con picardía.

Light estiraba los brazos y bostezaba en aquellos momentos.

- Si, pero tengo resaca por haber bebido anoche, mierda…

- Resaca y lo que no es resaca, campeón, jajaja- reía este, mirando el cuerpo desnudo de Light, que falto de reflejos había tardado en percatarse.

Los ojos castaños no tardaron en cambiar de expresión.

-¿IEE? ¿Por que estoy desnudo?- miró la cama de L-¿Y Ryuzaki?- alzó una ceja, sin saber que había pasado allí.

- El detective se levantó hace más de dos horas, desnudo como tú y con cierto dolor en el trasero jajaja Lo has dejado k.o. chaval- informó Ryuk como si nada- ha sido interesante ver como se procrea en el mundo humano, lo que no sabía es que también se podía hacer entre hombres…- se quedó meditando sobre la silla del escritorio.

- ¡¿Cómo?!- salió de su shock Kira- ¿Que L y yo nos hemos acostado juntos?- la sola idea le hacía gracia.

- Pues si- confirmó Ryuk, extrañado que los dos jóvenes hubieran reaccionado de la misma manera- ¿por que os habéis puesto así los dos? ¿no lo recordáis? Fue demasiado espectacular para no acordarse…- se rascó la cabeza.

Light quedó callado de nuevo, trató de recordar, pero nada venía a su mente, simplemente le venían a su cabeza imágenes, imágenes en que…

- Nos emborrachamos hasta llegar a este punto- sentenció entonces, y casi le hacía gracia la situación, miró a Ryuk- ¿me lo tiré?- preguntó orgulloso de su hazaña.

- Si.

- ¿Pero el quería o no quería? ¿Estaba borracho también?- interrogó Light, que aprovechó para ponerse una bata antes de entrar al baño a ducharse.

- Claro que quería- rió este- Ja, pidió varias veces que te lo fornicaras- juju- y encima te dijo varias veces algo muy interesante.

Aquello era maravilloso, se había acostado con L y para ser más preciosos había sido él, Kira, quien lo había sometido a las mieles del pecado.

- ¿qué?- preguntó con los ojos abiertos y desenfadados.

- TE QUIERO.

- ….- silencio.

- Pero no te creas que fue el único- y lo señaló- tu, Kira dijiste que también lo amabas a él…

Y la risa de Ryuk recorrió toda la habitación.

………………………

Al decidirse de una vez por todas bajar al comedor, pudo apreciar la figura de su madre corriendo en pijama de arriba abajo.

Se escuchaban perfectamente risas y habladurías.

Light asomó la cabeza por la escalera para apreciar que sucedía en la sala de estar y allí sentados en el sofá se encontraban todos menos él.

Varios paquetes de regalos se arremolinaban encima de la mesa, mientras que una Sayu histérica se moría por abrirlos, Misa babeaba y a L se le veía extrañamente radiante.

- El buen sexo lo pondrá de buen humor – pensó el orgulloso castaño, alzando la cabeza, pavoneándose y dirigiéndose hacia la mayoría.

Misa se levantó del sofá en cuanto lo vio llegar, Sayu gritó de emoción y Watari, Soichiri y Sachiko se sentaron en unas mesas, expectantes.

- Hasta que al fin apareces, dormilón- se quejó su hermana pequeña, que necesitaba abrir sus regalos lo antes posibles para que su dicha fuera completa.

- Habed empezado sin mí- y giró la cara desafiante este.

L alzó una ceja divertido, aunque no lo miraba directamente a la cara como era costumbre hacer en él.

(- Que marqués ha salido el señorito…- pensó)

- ¡ Sin Light no se puede empezar a abrir los regalos!- recitó la rubia novia de Light, agarrándolo de un brazo y pasándole un paquete plateado con el otro.

Yagami cogió el paquete y lo desenvolvió tranquilamente, sin mucha emoción.

Una bonita y plateada cadena con un corazón colgando cayó sobre la palma de su mano.

- ¿A que es bonita?- preguntó la chica antes de que Light siquiera pudiera acercar la joya a la punta de su nariz- ¡Es la señal de nuestro amor! ¡WIIII!- y lo espachurró más si eso era posible.

- Gracias, Misa- contestó secamente el castaño, pensando que narices haría con tal cursilada entre sus manos.

L se revolvió por encima del sofá.

Los padres y la hermana del apuesto Kira se acercaron a él con un paquete en la mano, se lo entregaron con una expresión de sublime felicidad.

- Ten cariño, esperamos que te guste- siseó la madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Una negra y brillante cazadora fue descubierta una vez el paquete color marrón fue abierto.

- ¡Es preciosa Light!- musitó Misa, sorprendida.

- Es de cuero auténtico, hijo- afirmó orgulloso el Policía, antes de que Light articulara palabra.

Aquello verdaderamente le había gustado a Light, una cazadora de piel, buena y reluciente.

- Muchas gracias- se puso en pie, besando fría aunque educadamente a su familia.

Sintió el ojo de L taladrarlo por debajo de su flequillo oscuro y el astuto hombre no dudo en mirarlo fijamente.

El detective apartó la mirada entonces, avergonzado.

-(¿Se avergüenza? Ese es un nuevo matiz que descubro sobre la personalidad de L, aunque digo yo que si solo se tratara de sexo no se comportaría así- el joven castaño observaba el resto de paquetes, a Sayu le regalaban un enorme maletín de maquillaje para adolescentes- lo que quiere decir que Ryuk no me miente- seguía cavilando- L está enamorado de mí…- y sonrió malignamente, su orgullo por las nubes, dichoso completamente.)

- Toma Ryuzaki- Soichiro le había dado un pequeño paquete a su superior.

El moreno, gustoso, aunque sintiéndose algo extraño de recibir un regalo de alguien desenvolvió con mucho cuidado el presente que el señor Yagami le estaba otorgando.

Se encontró entonces con una placa de plata, con una foto del cuartel general al completo y una dedicatoria inscrita en ella:

"Para el mejor detective de todos los tiempos…" Tus amigos.- leyó.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con caer por su cetrino semblante, pero la mirada expectante de Light y su propia dignidad se lo impidieron.

Se levantó de su tan peculiar postura habitual y abrazó con sinceridad a Soichiro, que le correspondió con la misma efusión.

Apoyado en la espalda del jefe de policías Japonesas, las miradas de Lawliet y Yagami se encontraron, creándose un vínculo entre ellos, una especie de conexión que Misa y el mismo Light no podrían tener nunca.

Cuando sus mejillas adquirieron el rosado más pálido, L se separó del padre de su "amante bandido".

- Watari y yo también nos hemos dignado en ofrecer unos presentes…- siseó el moreno, pasándose el pulgar por los labios entreabiertos.

Los Yagami se sorprendieron.

- Oh- jadeó la madre de Light- no tenías que molestarte- lo sonrió maternalmente.

- Gustosamente lo hago- hizo un ademán complacido el educado hombre y Watari sacó una bolsa que tenía escondida tras su espalda, dando un paquete de diferentes colores a cada uno de los presentes: Desde Sayu hasta Misa, (Que alucinó).

- ¡OH, un disco extra con video clips de Hideky Ryuga!- chilló emocionada Sayu, que abrazó a L con entusiasmo- Muchísimas gracias .

Soichiro y Sachiko se sorprendieron mucho al recibir un juego de relojes de oro, para hombre y mujer.

- No debías…- se sintió apesumbrado el hombre, no pudiendo aceptar algo tan caro.

- No se preocupen- el moreno aprovechó para sentarse en su adorada posición y comer restos de pastel del desayuno- Cosas más valiosas me han otorgado esta noche- y observó a cierta persona.

(- Desde luego que sí- opinó Light, contento, observando la pulsera de oro blanco tan elegante que su enemigo le había obsequiado- pero el mejor regalo para mí ha sido tenerte entre mis brazos).

- Gracias, Ryuzaki- se aproximó a L para darle la mano, el otro chico tembló un poco ante el contacto- tienes muy buen gusto.

Se miraron de nuevo.

- De…nada…-tragó saliva este, disimulando lo que sentía, la vergüenza que lo irradiaba y a la vez las ganas que tenía de sentarse junto a Yagami y hablar de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos aquella noche.

(- ¿Se acordará Light de lo que pasó anoche? – Se preguntaba el detective mirando a los profundos ojos castaños-¿O le habrá pasado como a mí y no recuerda nada? No sabría que deducir… pero Light está demasiado… ¿contento? ¿Entusiasmado? ¿Su fría mentalidad de Kira, por que sigo pensando que es Kira, estará obligándolo a seducirme más y ahora se siente dichosa de haberme llevado al huerto?)

Misa, que había abierto su caja de regalo que contenía un cinturón de balas de plata que combinaba perfectamente con su estilo hizo un simple gesto con la mano de gratitud.

- Muy bonito, L- y se dirigió de nuevo a Light- ¿por que no nos vamos a pasear Light-kun? ¡Es navidad!

Light observó como su familia se lo quedaba mirando, L lo taladraba frunciendo el ceño, Watari negaba con la cabeza.

- Aún no he dado mis regalos a mi familia, Misa- siseó fríamente Yagami- espérate un poco.

- ¿Entonces saldremos juntos?- preguntó casi afirmando la muchacha.

Echó una nueva ojeada al personal, La Navidad siempre la pasaba en familia, pero… tenía que tener contenta a esa estúpida de Misa.

- Light, puedes salir con tu novia si quieres- Sachiko lo sonrió, aunque con algo de tristeza resguardada tras sus ojos- es normal que quieras pasar el día con tu novia.

Y L continuaba mirándolo, ahora no se avergonzaba.

- Está bien- sentenció entonces Yagami- pero espérate a que le de los regalos a todos.- le recordó y casi le tira como a los perros un paquetito pequeño a Misa, que recogió casi en el aire.

Light le regaló un libro de historias Yaoi a su hermana Sayu, una videocámara a sus padres y obsequió a Watari con una corbata muy elegante.

Se aproximó entonces hasta L, que sentado en su sofá parecía estar en las nubes en aquellos momentos.

Le alargo un sobre plano envuelto con una cinta, el moreno dudó antes de agarrar el sobre de papel.

- No te va a comer – arrugó la frente Light- es un regalo para ti.

- ¿Para mí?- alzó una ceja el detective, que parecía estar entre triste y enfadado, una mezcla rara que solo alguien como Ryuzaki podría tener sin levantar sospechas, pero Light, siendo Light si se percató de ello.

Y agarró el sobre.

Lo abrió con muchísimo cuidado y de dentro de él cayeron dos boletos color carmín con letras negras brillantes.

El detective leyó con detenimiento ante la atenta mirada de su compañero.

- ¿Japan Rock NewNight?- preguntó, sorprendido.

Light afirmó solemnemente, queriendo descifrar gracias el semblante de oji negro si su regalo había sido el acertado o no.

- Un concierto para Nochevieja, ¿Querrás venir conmigo?

CONTINUARÁ…

**n/a****: Bueno, aquí esta el capítulo 3, espero que os haya gustado y que no me echéis tomates por el lemon. Jajaja.**

**Mil gracias a todos aquellos/as que me han dejado un review y también a aquellos que me han puesto en favoritos y alerta espero que os gustse el capítulo y que me dejéis algún review.**

**Besitos, hermi20-bergdora.**


	4. Matsuda

**Cap-4- Matsuda:**

Light afirmó solemnemente, queriendo descifrar gracias el semblante de oji negro si su regalo había sido el acertado no.

- Un concierto para Nochevieja- siseó Light- ¿Querrás venir conmigo?

Entonces L lo escrutó muy atentamente, mientras Misa-san hablaba con Sayu cual cotorra vieja y pesada.

- Claro- agachó un poco la cabeza- nunca diría que no a un regalo- y los ojos le brillaron por unos instantes.

Si no tuviera que irse con Misa, al frío asesino de masas no le hubiera importado agarrar la cetrina mano de Ryuzaki y arrastrarla junto a él a algún paraíso perdido.

Un lugar que, en la mente de Light, pudieran descansar entre algodones blancos, tranquilos… conversando animadamente y donde pudiera disfrutar de la compañía de aquel detective excéntrico con el que había compartido lecho.

- ( Me encantaría hablar con él de lo de anoche…- meditaba aún observándolo atentamente, Ryuzaki releía con interés la información de la entrada al concierto)

- (Quiero hablar con él de lo de anoche, debe saberlo… ¿se habrá dado cuenta? – quiso golpearse por lerdo- ¿¡Como no iba a darse cuenta con su inmejorable capacidad de deducción!?)

Misa y Sayu se acercaron hacia los chicos, que se miraban en aquellos momentos, casi listos para dejar caer alguna frase trampa en la que pudieran sonsacarse información.

- Light, esta tarde en Shibuya estrenan una película de miedo muy esperada - lo agarró del brazo cariñosamente-¿la vamos a ver juntos?

- Bueno…- sentenció no muy convencido Yagami.- Está bien.

Notaba por el rabillo del ojo que cierta mirada azabache lo escrutaba, pero decidió no observarlo delante de Misa.

- Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí por la tarde, jugando a juegos de mesa y merendando en familia ¿que te parece, Ryuzaki?- Sayu se había adueñado de L, la chica había agarrado un gran cariño por el joven Lawliet.

No tenía muchas ganas, pero no podía hacer enfadar a Misa.

- Nos vemos esta noche, pues- dijo Light, cuando ya vestidos y apurados se encontraban frente la puerta de la casa, apunto de irse.

La madre de Light dio un beso a su hijo en la mejilla.

- Pasadlo bien- sonrió a Misa- ¡No comáis muchas palomitas!- advirtió.

- Hasta luego, madre- hizo un ademán… y logró observar de nuevo  la figura de L, que estaba de espaldas a la puerta jugando con Sayu al ajedrez.

Un pequeño remordimiento cernió sobre sus entrañas, pero tenía que ser así… no podía tener descontenta a Misa.

Se fueron de una vez y de uno de los ojuelos oscuros del moreno, se desprendió una húmeda y casi invisible lágrima.

……………………………

- Jake mate- sentenció el detective y todas las figuritas de Sayu perecieron en la partida- Gané.

- ¡Eres muy bueno!- se quejó la niña, lanzándose hacia él tocándole el pelo con fuerza- Eres incluso más bueno que mi hermano ¿eh? ¡Ja, Ja!

Su hermano…- meditó este- el idiota de su hermano…

Aquel insensible que había ultrajado su cuerpo cuando no tenía facultad de detenerlo y para postres pasaba aquel día en su perfección con una niñata estúpida y…

-¿Ryuzaki?- preguntó Sayu, llamando la atención de su compañero de juego con la mano.

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron mucho, sorprendidos.

- Oh, gomen, me había quedado con la mente en blanco…- la sonrió.

La hermana de Light no lo tuvo en cuenta, agarró a L del brazo y lo jaló hacia su habitación.

Sachiko y Soichiro observaban encantados mientras bebían sake dulce con Watari, lo bien que congeniaba L con la menor de los Yagami.

La habitación de Sayu era de la misma grandaria que la de su hermano mayor, la diferencia era que estaba llena de pósters de Hideky Ryuga y sus paredes estaban estampadas de un color rosa chicle.

El detective ya conocía aquella habitación por las cámaras de seguridad que habían sido instaladas apenas hacía unos meses, pero no iba a dar señales de conocimiento, claro está.

- Bonito cuarto- opinó, con su pulgar metido en la boca.

- Siéntate- Sayu lo ordenó a sentar en la cama y se acercó a él con un enorme book de fotos familiar.

Una oleada de cariño invadió al chico de las ojeras.

- ¿Me vas a enseñar fotografías familiares?- preguntó- Es algo muy intimo ¿no crees Sayu-chan?

- Eres de confianza, Ryuzaki kun- no hizo mucho caso Sayu, pasándole el enorme álbum al muchacho.

En primera página observó una foto familiar muy grande y bonita en la que Sayu era una bebé rosada, Light un niño encantador y los señores Yagami eran mucho más jóvenes.

(- Vaya…así que así era Light kun de pequeño… muy diferente de ahora- observó con detenimiento las facciones del menor- sonriente, especial, con brillo en los ojos…)

Una imagen del Light actual con el cuerpo lleno de sangre y sonrisa macabra adornó en su cerebro.

Ryuzaki negó con la cabeza, no quería dejar paso a sus sospechas, menos ahora que estaba viendo algo tan especial e íntimo como las fotos de su queri… digo, de Light de pequeño.

Rió con ganas ante una foto de Light de bebé, barrigón y llorón y se estremeció al apreciar las fotos más actuales, en las que ya el castaño estaba más crecidito y su sensualidad se había multiplicado.

- Mira, estas son del año pasado- explicó Sayu-¡Tachan!- enseñó una foto playera, en la que Light y ella estaban en bañador- Mi oni-chan en la playa, lo más raro que puedes llegar a ver en el mundo ¡Todas mis amigas quieren ver a mi hermano en bañador!-explicaba esta con diversión y orgullo.

(- No me extraña…- perdió el uso de razonamiento Ryuzaki, rozando con los dedos el papel fotográfico… clavando su mirada en el bulto negro que se escondía detrás de la calzona playera tan ajustada que llevaba en esa foto Light puesta).

Sayu guardó esta última foto, colocó el álbum en el estante y se acercó de nuevo a su invitado.

Ryuzaki pudo observar un brillo extraño en las irises oscuras de Sayu que lo sorprendió, más bien algo que lo puso nervioso en un momento.

La niña sonrió con picardía.

- Ryuzaki, ¿a ti te gusta mi hermano, verdad?- la chiquilla rió con estrépito, tapándose la boca con las manos.

El corazón del moreno iba a salírsele por la boca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

(- ¿Pero cómo…? ¡Esa niña! ¡Se había dado cuenta de…! ¡No! ¡KUSO!- temblaba internamente Lawliet.)

-Ejem… ¿Por qué piensas eso?- entrecerró los ojos este y se pasó el pulgar por la boca, tratando de disimular y hacerse con la situación.

La chiquilla agarró un cómic yaoi que tenía encima de la mesita de noche.

- Por tres razones.- espetó-

1- Leo Yaoi.

2- Mi hermano no siente nada fuera de lo común con Misa, soy mujer y lo noto.

3- Se te nota mucho los sonrojos cuando estás junto a mi hermano.

Aunque tenga 14 años, jiji- y sacó la lengua juguetonamente.

Si L hubiera podido, en aquel momento se habría tirado por la ventana de la vergüenza que había llegado a pasar.

- Tu hermano y Misa están MUY enamorados, Sayu-chan- trató de explicarle a la chiquilla como si fuera una niña de 3 años que no entiende 2+2.

La chica alzó una ceja, malpensada.

- Estás tratando de tomarme el pelo y desviar mi pregunta, Ryuzaki- afirmó ella, medio molesta, medio divertida.

- Para nadaaaaa- negaba este, cada vez sudando más la gota gorda.

Ella sonrió entonces.

- No puedes negar que te gusta- se reía entusiasmada.

Y Elle Lawliet, siendo el mejor detective del mundo, se puso rojo como un tomate ante a una niña de 14 años.

- No…- trataba de mentir sin éxito, mirando al blanco suelo.

- ¡Lo sabía!- la chica dio un bote- me sabe mal por Misa-Misa, ella me cae muy bien- hablaba sola- pero es que mi hermano no es feliz con ella… yo, como chica me doy cuenta de eso…si, si- continuaba con su monólogo.

- …

- Mi hermano ha estado muy contento estos días- continuaba su cháchara- pero no por que Misa viniera en navidad si no por que tú, Venías en navidad- y lo señaló.

Ryuzaki se colocó en su ansiada posición, presionándose las piernas con fuerza y hundiendo su morena cabeza en ellas.

Estaba avergonzado y confuso.

- Yo no pienso como tú, Sayu chan- dijo al fin- ¿Por qué pasa el día con Misa entonces, mientras podría estar con su familia y …- tragó saliva- en el caso de que le gustara, conmigo?- preguntó.

- ¿Para que Misa no se enfade?- preguntó irónicamente Sayu, como si L fuera tonto de remate.

- …

- Serás el mejor detective del mundo, pero en casos de amor no te enteras de nada…- sonrió.

- No se que pensar…- el moreno, abatido, miraba por la ventana, hacía un día muy bonito…

- Yo creo que Light debería dejarse de engañar a si mismo, por lo cual quiero hacer un plan de ataque ¡Lo siento Misa-Misa!- la chica se había puesto en pie, con las manos en las caderas- Por el bien del yaoi y el amor, ¡Muajaja!

Elle Lawliet tragó grandes dosis de saliva audiblemente.

.

……………………………………………………..

-¡Me alegro mucho que me hayas llamado, Ryuzaki!

Taro Matsuda, a sus 20 y pocos, seguía siendo un joven honesto y parlanchín; el típico que siempre metía la pata pero que a la vez era amigo de sus amigos.

A Elle, Matsuda le caía bien, pero no había quedado con él justo por una amistad desmesurada hacia el moreno, sino por otras razones ocultas…

Paseando por las abarrotadas calles de Shibuya, decidió continuar con la estratagema que él y Sayu Yagami habían ideado en los confines de su habitación.

FLASHBACK.

-¿Un plan?- L elevó una ceja sugestivo, sin ninguna confianza en que un plan de una chiquilla de 14 años pudiera dar resultado alguno.

Sayu afirmó con la cabeza, felizmente.

- Si- atajó y pasó las manos por los hombros del chico de las ojeras profundas- confía en mí- e infló los mofletes.

Su burlona rabieta apeló el humor del detective, que sentándose de su manera favorita se depositó sobre las mantas de flores esperando escuchar.

- Soy todo oídos- no estaba muy convencido, pero  no iba a hacerle el feo a la simpática hermana de Light.

- ¡Hay que poner celoso a mi Hermano!- vociferó sin ningún escrúpulo.

Aquella frase hizo reír coquetamente al moreno, pasándose una mano por la boca, no queriendo parecer descortés.

- Jujujuu ¿celoso? ¿A Yagami Kun? Tú hermano pasa de esas tonterías, su intelecto es superior a unos simples celos.

- Si- dijo ella, sin percatarse de la burla del mayor- yo creo que podríamos apelar su corazoncito de hielo dándole una buena ración de celos.

Ryuzaki torció los labios.

-¿Y según tú, tu hermano caerá en una treta tan simple?- cuestionó divertido aunque curioso, (¿y si…? ¡Nunca!)

La chica frunció el ceño, le gustaba que su poder de persuasión abarcara a todo el mundo, a su padre y a su madre y en alguna rara ocasión a su hermano mayor, pero L no estaba siendo nada tolerante con su idea.

- Conozco a mi hermano, se que tiene la mente fría pero… quizás atacando con algo simple podamos desestabilizarlo.

- …

- Light podría esperar que lo ataques, que tengas celos tú en vez de él pero no podría esperarse que seas tú quien quiera darle celos, ¿no te parece?- usó su cara más seria y madura.

Creía en su idea- pensó Lawliet- y en realidad no es tan estúpida, una parte de su corazón lo llamaba a llevarla a cabo; a fin de cuentas estaba enfadado con Light por haber salido con Misa el día de hoy.

- Bueno, figuremos que llevamos a cabo tu plan- se pasó un dedo por la boca- ¿ que haríamos para darle celos a San Yagami Light?

- Fastidiarle el día en que queda con Misa- rió la chica.

Juh… cada vez el tema se tornaba más interesante- pensó el detective- Fastidiar a Misa… por que fastidiar a Light sería hacerlo con Misa directamente.

-¿Y como lo…?

- Necesitamos a alguien para que quede contigo para ir al cine, mi hermano va a ver una película en los multicines de Shibuya, así que haz lo mismo que él para que os vean juntos y ¡Ya está!- y dio un brinco de dicha, creyéndose la mejor del mundo por tan exclusivo plan.

Ryuzaki quedó con la boca abierta observando a su… ¿cuñada? Desde luego, aquella niña había sacado el lado maquiavélico de su hermano mayor.

- Tenemos un pequeño problema- el moreno miraba el techo, haciéndose el sueco- Yo no suelo tener muchos amigos y menos que se presten a intentar dar celos a otro tío.

Sayu quedó pensando, L la había dejado con su protesta entre la espalda y la pared.

- Mmm… sencillo, tenemos que encontrar a alguien los suficientemente tonto de que quede contigo como un amigo, pero que a la vez despierte los celos de Light…- meditaba con los dedos pegados a su barbilla.

- No se yo si existirá esa persona…

- …mmmm

Pensamientos….

De repente una brillante idea opacó la ofuscada mente de cierto detective de cabellos morenos, sonrió triunfante: Si existía una persona así, una persona inocente, cercana y que con su bondad e inocencia podría ser capaz de sacar celos a Light Yagami sin intención siquiera de sacárselos.

El problema era: ¿Light iba a ponerse celoso en verdad? ¿Tendría su hermana razón en que se había dado cuenta que su reservado hermano estaba enamorado de él? ¿Y si el plan no funcionaba…?

Un nudo se formó en la entrada de su estómago.

FINFLASHBACK.

- De nada Matsuda- L le sonrió complacido- es Navidad y como estoy solo he pensado quedar con un buen compañero.

Matsuda de sonrojó, pocas veces el gran L le había dicho un cumplido o una palabra amistosa.

-¡Oh, me siento alagado!- hizo una docena de reverencias ante su superior- ¿pero por que yo? ¿Por qué no has quedado con Light?

L se pasó un dedo por la boca, estaban llegando a los multicines de Shibuya, ya se podía apreciar a lo lejos la gran cola que los días festivos siempre acarreaban en el lugar.

- Me caes bien, Matsuda-kun- dijo con el dedo pulgar acariciando sus labios- además que eres prácticamente de mi edad, es más normal que quede contigo que con Aizawa, por ejemplo ¿ no crees?- interrogó, quería desmontar cuanto antes cualquier duda con que pudiera asaltarle el impetuoso Matsuda más tarde.

- Ah…vaya…- nuevo sonrojo, se pasó una mano por la cabeza- Ja,ja gracias de nuevo.- reverencia- ¿Y Light?- volvió a repetir.

L quedó callado por unos segundos, situándose al final de la cola que esperaba para comprar las entradas de cine.

Observó la cartelera y leyó el título: Blood rain, la película que había escuchado a Misa hablar antes de irse junto a Light de la casa de los Yagami.

Sonrió.

- Ha quedado con Misa-san- dijo escuetamente.- y entrebuscó por la cola por si apreciaba la figura de un alto joven castaño y una escuálida y llamativa rubia de bote.

………………………………

Misa Amane estaba feliz.

Era navidad, había ido de compras con Light i había tomado un té calentito en una cafetería muy romántica que se encontraba en las afueras de Shibuya.

Agarró la mano de Light delicadamente, sonrió feliz, el muchacho no se lo apartó y se sonrojó entera.

Ahora se encontraban en la larga fila de personas que esperaban ansiosas por comprar una entrada de cine.

El cartel de Blood Rain se mostraba enorme y enigmático, todo Japón esperaba con ansias el estreno de la famosa película de miedo.

- Light, tengo tantas ganas de ver la peli- y lo abrazó más si cabía, dejando dormido el brazo del Yagami.

Light emitió una falsa sonrisa que Misa nunca había llegado a descifrar.

(- Que suplicio el mío…- meditó sin gana alguna de ver una película que pintaba la mar de comercial y que cualquier idiota sin intelecto alguno iría a ver.)

(- No puede salir mejor el día- se decía Misa para sus adentros- estar sola con mi novio, café, cine compras… solo me quedaría rematar el día con un poquito de…- observó el perfil tostado y atractivo de Light).

- ¡Light! ¡Misa!- una voz conocida taladró los oídos de la "pareja", se giraron de golpe junto a una docena de curiosos.

Matsuda., con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja los saludaba con la mano alzada, dando grititos que podrían avergonzar a cualquiera.

A su lado se encontraba Ryuzaki, encorvado y con las manos en los bolsillos.

La mirada oscura se encontró con la de Light, cuyas irises sucumbieron a la más absoluta sorpresa.

(- ¿L? ¿Matsuda? ¿Que hacen estos dos aquí? – se preguntó sorprendido, Ryuk, que había estado siguiendo a la pareja durante todo el día rió como un poseso)

Light frunció el ceño ante las carcajadas del shinigami.

(- Esto se pone MUY interesante, el fornicador y el fornicado juntos en una sala de cine jejejeje)

Misa tenía la boca abierta de par en par mientras los dos hombres morenos se acercaban con semblante amigable.

Matsuda dio un fuerte abrazo a Light, feliz de verlo.

-¡Felices Fiestas! ¡L me ha contado que está pasándolas en tu casa!- comentaba el joven detective mirando de L a Light y de Light a L.

L carraspeó amistosamente.

- Matsuda-kun- utilizó una voz tremendamente melosa, cosa que sorprendió si más podía al astuto Kira- No es bueno que me llames L como si nada, soy Ryuzaki…- le recordó.

El moreno se pasó una mano por la boca, abatido.

-¡Gomen-ne!- se disculpó.

Ryuzaki negó con la cabeza, sonriendo abiertamente, siendo observado intensamente por la mirada inquisidora de cierto castaño preocupado.

-¿Y tenías que venir al cine precisamente?- se quejó Misa, que durante aquellos minutos había perdido el habla.

Su buena suerte por un retrete, pobre chica…

- Si- asintió L- estuve leyendo el periódico en casa de los Yagami y decidí que estaría muy bien poder ver una película en el día de hoy- explicó el detective.

(- Claro- meditaba el altivo hombre- y justamente tenías que venir a los cines de Shibuya ¿no?- entrecerró los ojos-La cuestión es: ¿Por qué ha venido con Matsuda? empezaba a cavilar Light)

- Pues no quiero teneros en la misma fila que nosotros- la chica rubia los señaló con un dedo, exigente- ¡Cuánto más lejos mejor!

Matsuda asintió con el cabeza asustado, nunca le negaba nada a Misa-Misa, L sonrió despreocupadamente, cosa que llamó la atención más en Light…

(- ¿Por qué sonríe de esa manera? Esta misma mañana estaba muy tenso gracias a lo que paso anoche entre nosotros…- continuaba con sus cavilaciones mientras se acercaban a las abarrotadas taquillas.)

El detective sacó su monedero del bolsillo izquierdo de su ancho pantalón, pagó dos entradas.

- Pónganos en las filas de en medio por favor- solicitó, mientras que la taquillera alucinaba al ver su encorvada postura.

- Son 15 Yenes.

Misa sacó a su rival de en medio con un malintencionado empujón para pedir su entrada y la de Light.

- Es casualidad que justamente quieras ver Blood Rain ¿no te parece?- se dirigió a L, que en su fuero interno comenzó a temblar.

(- El semblante de Light-kun, sus ojos penetrantes, sus labios turgentes…- y se pasó instintivamente el pulgar a su boca)

- Toda persona tiene derecho de ir al cine en un día de navidad, Light-kun- contestó L, mientras que los tres esperaban a Misa debajo de las escaleras mecánicas.

El castaño lo observó con insolencia, algo molesto de que el detective se encontrara allí y justamente con alguien tan insignificante y molesto como Matsuda.

-¿Con Matsuda?- elevó una ceja.

El inocente policía estaba observando el puesto de palomitas, así que no se percató de la pequeña "trifulca".

- Matsuda-san es muy agradable.- sentenció L, sonriendo abiertamente.

- Ah si… Nunca habías demostrado que te cayera tan agradable, es más, pensaba que lo tratabas como un tonto incompetente…

Misa los interrumpió entonces, había llegado con dos entradas revoloteando en su mano.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- jadeaba emocionada-¡Quedan diez minutos para que empiece, tenemos que darnos prisa!- le decía a Light y lo tiraba por la chaqueta.

- Si, ya voy- contestó molesto el hijo de Soichiro.

L estaba observando a Matsuda, que estaba comprando unas palomitas y chucherías para su acompañante.

El moreno lo abrazó feliz, él con chucherías era el hombre más dichoso de la tierra.

Arrugó la nariz, ofendido.

- Adelante…- y se encaminó hacia la sala 4, donde proyectaban la película a grandes zancadas.

Misa lo siguió, no sin antes repetirles a sendos morenos que no acercaran las narices a la última fila de cine.

……………………………

La enorme pantalla reflejaba imagen a imagen cada escena de la sangrienta película de terror.

Chicas asustadas se abrazaban a sus novios, dando gritos desesperados y atemorizados… otras hacían el paripé, solo con el objetivo de ser atendidas por los chicos que les gustaba.

La asesina central de la película amenazaba por la espalda con un cuchillo a un pobre e inocente bribón y el público saltaba conmocionado.

Elle miraba con interés la escena del crimen, con los ojos abiertos como escarpias y comiendo por inercia una gran bolsa de ositos de goma dulce.

Matsuda, muy asustado lloriqueaba y mocaba, mientras que se escondía bajo su hombro.

L sonrió entonces, curvando su labio mayor con satisfacción.

(- Ahora mírame desde tu fila e hierve en furia…- meditaba, masticaba y tragaba- eso si en verdad Sayu tiene razón, claro)

Las ganas de mirar hacia atrás eran grandes, pero no podía hacerlo.

Tenía que interpretar bien su papel y quedarse allí, quieto, con Matsuda pegado a él y… ¿Por qué no? El pegándose a Matsuda.

- ¡Kyaaaaaa!- el hombre de la película era acuchillado brutalmente por la espalda, un mar de sangre bañaba la estancia y las gotitas salpicaban la cara de la demente asesina.

L gritó y seguidamente se abrazó a Matsuda, que a su vez también lo abrazó con espanto.

Desde la fila número 20, en la que se situaba Light, el castaño tenía que soportar los gritos de histeria de la rubia y a la vez sus incesantes ganas de observar cada movimiento que ejerciera el detective.

Sus entrañas se contrajeron al ver como el moreno se abrazaba a Matsuda, ¿asustado?

(- Tsk, si quiere que me crea que le de miedo una película de terror va listo- frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué pretendes L?- pasó su mano por la puntiaguda barbilla, escuchaba a Ryuk bramar con entusiasmo ante las cuchilladas que aparecían en la película escena si escena no)

- ¡Que miedo Light!- Misa se revolvía en su sitio, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

(- Analicemos la situación… ¿Por qué L ha decidido venir al cine? Para fastidiarme podría ser una respuesta, pero no es típico de Ryuzaki…- meditó – sabe perfectamente que Misa no es nadie para mi, ¿Por qué debería querer fastidiarme?- una ligera idea comenzó a plantearse en su mente- ¿podría estar celoso de que haya quedado con Misa tras lo que pasó anoche entre nosotros?- observó a Ryuk- según Ryuk, L no cesó en confesarme sus sentimientos- sonrió- Bingo…jujuju)

El resto de la película pasó más rápido y sin ningún contratiempo más.

La asesina murió abrasada junto a su amado y el resto de personajes fueron felices y comieron perdices.

La gente salió del cine a trompicones y comentando entre ellos las escenas que más les habían asustado y que querían repetir con un film similar.

Light perseguía a L con la mirada, se encaminaba hacia la salida junto a Matsuda riendo y hablando entre ellos.

El pelinegro se detuvo en la puerta de salida, esperando a que Light y Misa llegaran al lugar.

Cruzaron sonrisas.

-¿Vais a hacer algo más?- preguntó el detective.

-¡Contigo no, desde luego!- interrumpió Misa, antes de que Light contestara siquiera.

- Podemos dar un paseo antes de marchar a cenar- opinó Light, cortando a Misa de un tajo y dedicando a la "pareja" la mejor de sus sonrisas.

L aprovechó para escrutarlo, sus hondos pozos negros fijos en sus facciones.

- Me parece bien, podríamos tomar algo en algún Pub- espetó el moreno- ¿te parece Matsuda san?- quiso contar con el beneplácito de su compañero.

- Si- afirmó Matsuda, observó a su alrededor, las calles estaban abarrotadas de diferentes tiendas y pubs y la gente empezaba a inundar cada centímetro de la amplia calle- mirad- señaló a un Pub inglés que se encontraba cerca de allí.

Los cuatro se apiñaron en la puerta, los dos detectives delante y Light y una enfurruñada Misa detrás de ellos.

- Tienen ofertas…- siseó con modo brillitos en los ojos el inferior a Yagami padre- ¡Podríamos entrar y mirar!- una enorme pizarra mostraba diferentes ofertas de coktails.

Light, orgulloso, retiró su largo flequillo castaño de su frente.

- Vaya, tú nómina no da para más ¿no Matsuda-san?- picó venenosamente Light, haciendo sonrojar por la humillación al pobre detective.

L observó a Matsuda entonces, pasándole una mano por el hombro.

- Pues a mí me apetece estar en un Pub inglés- rozó la mejilla colorada del moreno- estoy tan contento, Matsuda san que creo que te subiré el sueldo después de las fiestas.

La frase "aumento de sueldo" hizo mella instantáneamente en este, que feliz entró como un huracán en el establecimiento.

El castaño arrugó un poco la nariz ante la sonrisa triunfal de L, que lo siguió.

Misa lo arrastró entonces dentro del Pub, mientras Ryuk comía la oreja de su "humano" por detrás.

- Parece que el ojeras quiere substituirte por ese, ¿no?- inquirió el shinigami- ¿Por qué no te lo cargas?.

Light se había avecinado a entrar en el local, semi oscuro y con una decoración navideña a base de publicidad en arbolitos y calcetines de color rojo.

En sus irises castañas se reflejaban los gestos y acciones que Lawliet le dedicaba a Matsuda a cada momento.

(- No podría hacerlo simplemente por que es Matsuda- rugió en su interior- L quiere… darme celos- y al fin entendió todo).

Misa se había sentado en una mesa al final del lugar, la única que estaba libre y que justamente tenía encima un enorme ramillete de muérdago.

Estaba cruzada de brazos, muy enfadada.

Light se sentó a su lado, observando como minutos más tardes Matsuda y L se acercaban a ellos con una jarra enorme de un líquido rojo y vasos alargados.

Se sentaron a su lado.

- Bloody Mary- siseó el detective- os gustará – y comenzó a servir en los cuatro vasos.

Light aprovechaba para escudriñarlo, para pensar, para analizar aquella patética situación…

(- Ryuzaki quería darle celos, por eso ha traído a Matsuda con él… lo que no sabe el mismo L, es que ha elegido a la peor persona… ¡maldición!- agarró el vaso que le habían servido- cualquier otro estúpido desconocido podría ser asesinado en cuanto saliera por esa puerta, pero… ¡Matsuda no! Por que si fuera asesinado, se descubriría que yo soy Kira- dio un sorbo, furioso con la vida, con L y consigo mismo- y lo peor de toda esta patética situación es que el objetivo de L, que es ponerme celoso esta saliendo a pedir de boca…- el vaso de cristal tembló un poco- ¡Tengo unas ganas terribles de matar a Matsuda!)

El inocente detective, no podía imaginarse siquiera que cierto castaño de ojos refulgentes en llamas tenía unas ganas enormes de acabar con su vida.

Por lo cual, bebía tan tranquilo su copa riendo y conversando con Ryuzaki.

L por su parte, reía las gracias más exageradamente de lo habitual a Matsuda, mientras que… por otra parte aprovechaba para analizar la situación.

(- Su semblante se muestra diferente… no está calmado, está tenso, muy tenso… su cara se muestra similar a un cielo despejado antes que  un tormenta- dio un sorbo a su bebida- esta celoso… Sayu tiene algo de razón, pero no debo confiarme- dejó su vaso encima  de la mesa- esto simplemente puede tratarse de un ataque de ego post coito…)

Misa bebía con asco su bebida, muy ofuscada por la compañía… la rubia tampoco se percataba de la tensión que se palpaba en aquella mesa de Pub.

La música sonaba, la gente bailaba y reía disfrutando y aquellas cuatro personas seguían ahí, sentadas, mirándose y dos de ellas autoanalizándose.

(- ¿Celos? ¿Yo? ¿Cómo es posible? Yo no siento nada por Ryuzaki, solo deseo matarlo…matarlo y escupir encima de su tumba de piedra- carraspeó mientras apretaba su vaso.)

(- De lo que acabo de percatarme durante esta tarde, es que no he podido elegir mejor presa para dar celos a Light…- sonrió- si llegara a pasarle algo a Matsuda, las sospechas de que Light kun fueran Kira subirían a un 99,9)

Tragó saliva, casi atragantándose con el Bloody Mary, algo le hacía daño en su interior… algo le quemaba.

(- No quiero…no quiero que sea Kira…- trató de disimular tocándole el pelo de Matsuda- no después de lo de anoche).

Un golpe en la mesa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el detective alzó la cabeza para ver a Misa echa una fiera y levantándose del lugar.

- ¡Esta cita es una mierda, yo quería estar solo con Light!- señaló a L con el dedo-¡Tu eres el culpable de todo, estúpido ojeroso!-. le gritó.

El Pub en su perfección se giró hacia la mesa del final, donde se encontraban sentados ellos en aquellos momentos.

- Misa-Misa no creo que esto sea motivo para…- intervino Matsuda, queriendo buscar paz y serenidad en el asunto.

- ¡Cállate idiota!- le espetó- Solo habéis venido a fastidiar mi día especial.

(- Como lo sabes, mema…- rió internamente L, aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sentía unas ganas terribles de abofetearla, era su enemiga y su rival en el amor.)

- Misa- la agarró del brazo Light- basta- ordenó Yagami con el semblante fruncido.

L se levantó de la mesa entonces, dejando su copa encima, con cara de disgusto.

- No somos bien recibidos, Matsuda san- dijo al otro moreno, que se sentía mal por no poder ayudar a que Misa se calmara- será mejor que sigamos divirtiéndonos SOLOS- y lo agarró del brazo.

Matsuda se sonrojó por completo, mientras era agarrado por L, que se lo llevaba fuera del establecimiento.

Los ojos de Yagami se abrieron de par en par, brisa caliente, fuego… ¡IBA A MATARLO!

-¡Eso iros!- gritó la rubia, que era observada por gran parte del bar, que ya comenzaba a comentar sobre ellos-¡Haceos gays de camino y dejad a las parejas normales en paz!- y sacó la lengua.

Se sentó satisfecha al ver como estos desaparecían tras la puerta de cristal tallado.

- Al fin…- y sonrió de nuevo, acercando sus labios a la mejilla de su  novio.

Light estaba temblando, su piel supuraba calor y estaba muy roja.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó la chica atolondrada.

No le gustó la mirada con la que se encontró.

La ira se reflejaba en los orbes castañas, que desprendían coraje y sed de sangre… temblaba de pies a cabeza.

- Desaparece, zorra…- le siseó lo suficientemente bajo para no ser escuchado por nadie más.

La imagen de L agarrando el brazo de Matsuda, los dos riendo, juntos, solos, JUNTOS.

Algo se rompió en su interior, como un cristal que se hacía añicos tras un duro golpe con un metal pesado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó esta, que no había entendido lo suficientemente bien, empezó a zarandearlo-¿Qué estás diciendo mi amor?

Pero aquel fuego que refulgía en los ojos del castaño se tornaron témpanos de hielo en unos segundos.

La mirada más cruel y furiosa se reflejaba en aquellos labios carnosos y apretados.

- que te vayas, que no quiero saber nada más de una petarda como tú… fuera…- le repitió.

Misa se pasó una mano por el pecho, impactada.

- Pero que… ¿Cómo? ¡Light, no! ¡No puedes dejarme!

Light se puso en pie y se fue caminando del lugar, Misa lo persiguió, ambos salieron del Pub inglés.

La calle estaba más oscura aunque más repleta, se había echo de noche.

Las luces iluminaban el centenar de cabezas niponas y en las terracitas de la calle, cientos de jóvenes tomaban un aperitivo a la luz de las decoraciones.

El hijo de Soichiro rebuscó con la mirada entre la cantidad de personas, intentando distinguir un cabello moreno y desordenado y una camiseta color blanco.

La encontró, pero lejos del Pub, a unos metros, y sentado en una terrazo charlando tranquilamente con Matsuda.

El otro hombre parecía consternado.

La mirada de L se encontró con la de Light en medio de la noche.

Misa interrumpió el momento, había salido del bar y tenía a su "novio" agarrado del brazo, lo estiraba con posesión.

-¡No me vas a dejar tirada! ¡Nunca!- estaba llorando, montando una escena lamentable en medio de la calle decorada por la festividad.

Light, cansado y sofocado arrastró a la rubia a un callejón cercano, por el cual casi no pasaba gente.

L agachó el cabeza, satisfecho.

Cuando Misa y Light habían quedado algo apartados de la muchedumbre, la rubia se limitó a divulgar sus amenazas en voz alta.

-¡Se todo sobre "eso"! ¡Te delataré! ¡Lo haré si me dejas!- y le propinaba fuertes y violentos golpes en el pecho fornido del castaño.

Este se mantenía en silencio, soportando el chaparrón y cuando no pudo más agarró los puños sonrojados de la chica.

-¡Kya!- emitió un quejido de dolor esta.

Cuando su mirada asustada se encontró con la de Light sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

La imagen más terrorífica de Yagami san se reflejaba en aquellos momentos, sus muñecas corrían el riesgo de fracturarse como dos pedazos de cristal.

- Suél-ta-me- balbuceaba ella, llorosa-por-fa-vor…-tibuteaba.

Pero Light no la soltó y Misa calló al suelo de rodillas, temblaba.

El odio era tan grande, sus celos tan avanzados que el intelecto no tenía validez en aquellos momentos de súmmum.

- No te quiero y nunca lo he hecho, desaparece de mi vida- volvió a repetir el castaño, el frío se incrementaba en al ambiente y el cielo ya oscuro empezó a opacarse por nubes que refugiaban nieve en su interior.

- No…- lloraba ella, negando con la cabeza, el sufrimiento en su alma tornándose el amo.

- Rem ya no existe, no puede ayudarte… no puedes amenazarme y mucho menos…- aproximó su rostro transformado por la ira al de ella- delatarme.

Se hizo el silencio.

- Si haces un movimiento en falso y tratas de delatarme, no tendré más remedio que matarte…- amenazó, firme y cruelmente.

Y Misa lo creyó, ya que su escuálido cuerpo comenzó a temblar…y su hermoso semblante a sudar fríamente.

- Desaparece, y no me hagas matarte ahora mismo- siseó con fiereza- no sabes las ganas que tengo- la escupió encima.

Misa lloró, gritó y corrió, adentrándose de nuevo en la calle principal de Shibuya… tropezando con el tumulto de personas, llamando la atención del personal

Elle Lawliet, sentado en una terraza cerca del lugar observaba en aquellos momentos como la rubia corría despavorida y con las manos en la cara.

Lloraba.

Yagami Light observaba desde las sombras como  aquella mancha impertinente desaparecía entre la penumbra y los juegos de luces de colores.

Elle sonrió, satisfecho por su hazaña, sus propios celos se evaporaron.

Había ganado.

……………………….

A las 10:00 de la noche llegaron a la casa de los Yagami.

Tras la fuerte discusión entre Misa y L, que acabó con la "ruptura" de la extraña pareja.

Misa había salido corriendo y llorando tras la amenaza mortal de Light y echándole un "mal de ojo" a un Ryuzaki, que junto a Matsuda esperaban para irse cada uno a su casa.

L no pudo evitar sonreír al ver pasar como un huracán a la rubia de bote por su lado.

Ahora se encontraban juntos, en silencio entrando en casa de Light tras haber despedido efusivamente a Matsuda.san (Ryuzaki, claro).

Sayu les abrió la puerta, se escuchaba música ambiental de fondo en el hogar y olía a pato asado.

- Hola, chicos- se hizo la tonta la chica- ¿Cómo ha ido la…?- pero Light no contestó a su hermana pequeña, es más, se fue sin dirigir palabra derechito al comedor y se sentó en el sofá de un golpe, impávido.

Por la expresión de L, la chica pudo deducir que su plan había funcionado perfectamente.

Evitaron decirse nada, para que Light no sospechara.

- Buenas noches, señorito- Watari, que estaba poniendo la mesa junto con Soichiro los saludó entonces- ¿la ha pasado bien con el señorito Matsuda?- preguntó el anciano.

Cierto castaño se removió en su asiento.

- Si, Watari- el moreno estaba encantado, se encaminó hacia la silla, sentándose- lo he pasado muy bien, Matsuda es muy divertido y justamente nos encontramos con Light-kun y Misa-Misa, una casualidad, cabe decir.- y observó al aludido.

Cuando el japonés observó como las miradas de su hermana y su padre se clavaban en él esperando una reacción decidió sonreír "gustosamente".

- Si, lo hemos pasado muy bien los cuatro- quiso matar a cierto pelinegro.

(- Cabrón… me las pagarás…- apretó el puño disimuladamente, R     yuk se estaba partiendo de risa).

Entonces apareció Sachiko con el plato de pato en bandeja de plata, el alimento desprendía exquisito vapor.

- Habéis llegado justo para la cena- la mujer observó a los componentes del comedor- ¿Y Misa.san?- preguntó.

L alzó una ceja.

(- Haber que excusa te inventas ahora, galán…- se mofó L, claramente divertido, el gusto de haberse desecho de su rival supuraba poro a poro)

- Misa tiene una cadena de promociones estas fiestas, no podrá pasar ningún día de navidad más con nosotros- explicó el castaño sin pestañear, su capacidad innata e inventar y manipular no quedó en vaso roto para el detective- lo siente mucho, madre- hizo un gesto de tristeza con el rostro.

Sachiko entristeció ante la noticia, pero las fiestas debían seguir y con ellos tenían a dos invitados muy especiales para su hijo y su marido, que habían echo posible que la Navidad pudiera ejercerse en familia y que además: Se daban a querer, para que negarlo.

L se mostró cariñoso y divertido durante la cena, comió pato, bebió un poco de sake (sin pasarse) y participó en todas las conversaciones.

Light rabiaba en su más interna envidia al comprobar que todos los presentes podían disfrutar de aquel encanto secreto del endemoniado moreno que se la había vuelto a jugar.

Al finalizar sus cuatro cucharadas escasas de pato, Light se limpió con su servilleta y cortésmente abandonó la mesa.

- Me retiro a mi habitación, madre- hizo un ademán – buenas noches a todos- se despidió.

- Buenas noches, Hijo- exclamó Soichiro, inocente.

Light hubiera esperado una reacción de L, que hubiera abandonado la mesa junto a él o como mucho que le hubiera dicho que se quedara.

Entró en la habitación, quedó a oscuras y sentado en su escritorio…

Fuera comenzó a nevar, el frío que había comenzado aquella tarde se había intensificado y ahora a casi media noche, los blancos copos de nieve empezaron a bañar las calles del barrio.

Sus ojos semirojizos comenzaron a taladrar el cristal, deseando romperlo de un puñetazo… en ocasiones pensaba en su death note y su mente planeaba hacer morir a Matsuda de una muerte dolorosa y cruel.

Nadie tocaba a su L, nadie lo hacía reír, no lo hacía disfrutar y mucho menos después de haber pasado por sus sábanas la noche anterior.

La soberbia lo carcomía ápice a ápice, un goterón de sudor caía por su sien…

Y él, ese capullo… lo deseaba y lo odiaba, le encantaría saber su nombre para poder eliminarlo por completo y después… sodomizar su cuerpo inerte hasta extasiarte y escupirle y gritarle la mayor sandez del mundo.

- Baka….

No podía matarlo, ni a él ni a Matsuda, L había jugado muy bien sus cartas a la hora de elegir la persona con la que celarlo, ya que al utilizar a un conocido muy cercano su muerte lo delataría a la mínima.

El rostro del detective penetró en su mente y las ganas de matar y besar a su vez se intensificaron por minuto.

………………

L y Sayu habían acabado de cenar y tras despedirse de los señores Yagami y Watari abandonaron la estancia para irse a "dormir".

Las miradas cómplices se intensificaron por la escalera.

Sayu sonreía en silencio y el mismo Ryuzaki, aunque complacía, se sentía algo azorado y nervioso por la "conversación" que estaba clara tendría en unos minutos con cierto castaño…

- Suerte, rompecorazones- le siseó Sayu en un susurro cuando se encontraron frente a frente con la habitación de Light.

L le sonrió y se despidió con la mano, la niña desapareció tras su propia puerta.

Y ahí quedó él, solo ante el "peligro".

Tragó saliva y se dispuso a entrar en la habitación con absoluta templanza y seguridad.

Entró tranquilamente, encontrándose de espaldas hacía él y observando el paisaje nevado a Light, "sumido en sus pensamientos".

- Pensaba que estarías dormido- comentó amablemente el pelinegro, intentando romper el hielo.

Ryuzaki se sentó en el borde de la cama, comenzó a sacarse la sudadera blanca para colocarse el pijama.

- Una hora para comer un trozo de pato… te creía más rápido…- siseó con frialdad el castaño, sin girarse si quiera.

El moreno posó con una sonrisa inmensamente gatuna.

- No es por el pato, es la compañía de tu familia la que me agrada, por eso he tardado más de la cuenta- explicó el detective, colocándose el pantalón de pijama color beige- siento la tardanza, tal vez querías dormir ya y…

Y Light se giró entonces, penetrándolo profundamente con unos encendidos ojos castaños.

-¿Qué te pasa Light-kun?- y se pasó el pulgar por la boca- ¿Estás molesto por tu discusión con Misa san?- preguntó "inocente"- ¿Hemos hecho Matsuda y yo algo malo y que os haya molestado?

Light se aproximó a él, pegando su rostro frío aunque encolerizado al de su compañero de cuarto.

Lo agarró por la orilla de su pijama, estampándolo contra la pared.

L se descolocó, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Te crees que soy idiota?- preguntó haciendo énfasis a la palabra idiota, apretando fuertemente el cuerpo pálido.

Continuará…

**N/a: Hola a todos aquí tenéis la continuación del cap 3, el cap 4, que son 20 hojas de Word nada más y nada menos jajaja y encima con uno de esos finales que te dejan la piel de gallina. **

**Quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me habéis dejado un review:**

**loki-chan****, Oralia Black Lupin, Hideka, Lupita. Snape, Naruko y todos aquellos que han leído mi fic **

**Espero que me vayáis dejando reviews mediante el paso de los capítulos que se que algunos tenéis la historia en favoritos y alerta.**

**Un besote y pronto el cap 5 – Nieves.**

**HERMI20-BERGDORA-LORENA.**


	5. Nieve

**Capítulo 5- Nieve.**

- ¿Te crees que soy idiota?- preguntó haciendo énfasis en la palabra idiota, apretando fuertemente el cuerpo pálido.

- Pues no lo se…- balbuceó el moreno- me haces daño, si no te importa podrías…-inquirió señalando su propio cuerpo.

El hijo de Soichiro levantó el puño haciendo amago de golpearlo, L se puso a la defensiva al momento, preparando su pierna izquierda para un posible ataque.

- No me tomes el pelo…- y lo soltó bruscamente, se apartó de él…

L calló brutalmente sobre el colchón,  resbalando entre las sábanas y observando al encolerizado muchacho.

- Estás bastante enfadado- confirmó el ojinegro acariciándose el brazo por el cual había sido agarrado con brusquedad -¿por qué?- preguntó, haciéndose el inocente.

- ¡¿Y AÚN LO PREGUNTAS?!- le gritó tornando la cabeza hacia él y golpeó con fuerza la pared que tenía en frente de él.

La estantería se ladeó un poco.

Ryuk, espantado decidió flotar por el techo, nunca había visto a Light de aquella manera tan desenfrenada, incluso sus hermosas facciones se veían afectadas por un tic de ira.

El moreno se mostraba impasible ante aquella mueca de enfado constante y la agresividad que estaba mostrando su nuevo compañero de cuarto.

Ladeó la ceja, entre molesto y orgulloso, su hazaña había dado el fruto requerido.

- Pues si, por que no entiendo nada- frunció el ceño el detective- te agradecería que no hicieras tanto ruido, puesto que Watari y tu familia se encuentran en esta casa- opinó este mostrando su recomendación.

- ¡Jah! – rió con estrépito Yagami hijo, preso por la histeria- ¿te crees que me importa?- preguntó, tan nervioso que reía y gritaba a la vez-. ¡Deberías largarte a tu cochina habitación de hotel!- le espetó con crueldad, fijándolo con la mirada sus fríos ojos encendidos.

Eso fue un golpe bajo para Ryuzaki, aquello no entraba en sus planes y su corazón lloró un poco ante la ofensa hacia su persona.

- Si Yagami san prescinde de mi compañía me marcharé de inmediato- el detective se puso en pie, quedando cara a cara junto a su enemigo, amenazante- pero si me lo ordena un idiota como tú- clavó su larga falange en el pecho ajeno-  me temo que me quedare aquí el tiempo que vea oportuno- y enterró su mirada ébano en la del menor.

- ¡Baka de…!- lo volvió a zarandear Light, esta vez sin reprimir su histeria, el fino cuerpo de L viéndose mutilado.

- ¡No me toques!-  rugió L, perdiendo su capacidad de tranquilidad y le pegó una fuerte patada con su pierna izquierda, Light cayó sobre el duro suelo emitiendo un ruido sordo.

Se hizo el silencio y minutos después alguien gritaba desde el piso inferior de la casa.

- ¿Pasa algo chicos?- la voz de Sachiko se escuchó preocupada haciendo eco en el pasillo.

Light se puso en pie, la cólera contenida brillando en sus ojos, nunca había visto a un Ryuzaki tan  ofendido.

- Nada mamá, ha sido el somier de la cama cayó al suelo- contestó el muchacho castaño, sudaba.

No se escuchó nada más y decidieron bajar el timbre de voz.

- ¿Vas a joderle las fiestas a tu familia?- inquirió L, con los ojos entrecerrados- Eres tan egoísta… muy típico en cierto asesino de masas…- chasqueó la lengua.

- No mezcles agua con aceite, baka- escupió  el otro arrugando la nariz.

- Me lo pones a huevo…- y elevó una ceja morena.

Quedaron en silencio unos segundos más, Light decidió intervenir.

- Tú estás celoso Ryuzaki- sentenció, lo dijo alto y claro.

L abrió los ojos de par en par, emitió una pequeña risa.

-¿Nani?- torció los labios con burla.

- Que estabas celoso de que haya salido con Misa a pasar la tarde…- sentenció este, muy seguro de si mismo.

- Chorradas- se precipitó a contestar el moreno, girándose hacia atrás, para colocar la sábana deshecha del lecho.

- … en vez de contigo, tras nuestra noche de sexo.

Y quedaron impávidos y silenciosos, L quedó encogido mientras colocaba la sábana blanca… pudo reconocer una antigua mancha que casi había desaparecido en ella.

- No digas gilipolleces…- se limitó a contestar, por suerte estaba de espaldas a él y este no pudo percatarse de la súbita rojez que cubría sus mejillas.

Los pasos de Light se escucharon, se acercaba a él… y eran similares a los latidos que emitían su corazón, que fácilmente podrían se comparadas con arritmias lejanas.

- Has quedado con Matsuda para ponerme celoso a mí ya que tu eras el primer celoso, reconócelo- todo aquello lo dijo pegando sus labios al oído níveo del otro chico.

Ryuzaki se privó de tragar saliva, incluso de temblar, se giró con fuerza para quedar cara a cara con aquel inteligente ser, se miraron a los ojos fijamente.

- No me digas… vaya Yagami-kun no pensaba que tuvieras el ego tan crecido, bájate un poco los humos ¿quieres? Solo es una sugerencia - hizo una mueca de superioridad y se apartó de aquella estrechez que se había creado entre ellos.

Light sonrió, el orgullo en él hirviendo, la partida comenzaba a mostrar buenas cartas, él tenía que ganar y dejar a L con un palmo de narices.

- ¿Tanto te gustó lo de anoche que de un día para otro te has enamorado de mí?- preguntó burlón, buscándolo todo el rato y persiguiéndolo por la pequeña habitación a oscuras.

L se movía, queriendo parecer impasible, cogiendo una sábana limpia, colocando la silla…

Ryuk reía flotando desde el techo.

- Esto se pone interesante… jujuju.

- Tan celoso estabas…- lo agarró del brazo entonces, el detective tembló un poco- que decidiste que sería bueno quedar con Matsuda y quizás…- rió- solo quizás conseguir que los celos despertaran en mí ¿no?

- ….- sin respuesta coherente.

- Ju,ju- reía el castaño- no pensaba que el mejor detective del mundo resultara ser tan estúpidamente simple - se secaba las lágrimas, fruto de la risa.

El ojinegro quedó de brazos cruzados, entre humillado y pensativo.

- No seré tan estúpido ni la idea abra sido tan mala cuando gracias a eso has dejado a Misa san en la estacada  de muy malas maneras- lo cortó en seco - ¿o me vas a negar que de la misma rabia no la mandaste a volar?- inquirió.

Light rugió en su fuero interno, el detective sonreía con satisfacción.

- Además… que aunque haya quedado con Matsuda para ese propósito que estás diciendo, el mismo plan me ha llevado a pasar una excelente tarde con él…- se rascó un poco la cabeza, su mueca más inocente surcando de su ceño albino- es un buen chico y al menos…- lo miró fijamente- es más simpático y leal que tú.- y lo señaló.

Puñalada trapera.

- ¿… más simpático y leal que yo…?-repitió, había agachado la cabeza y estaba apoyado en el escritorio apretando con furia la dura madera.

- Si - afirmó L, que se mostraba satisfecho por su hazaña- y me parece que es bisexual…- añadió como si nada- me he dado cuenta esta misma tarde.

Light levantó la cabeza, mostrando una imponente mueca de rabia y una sonrisa que rozaba la falsedad.

- ¿Y crees que un capullo como Matsuda sería capaz de darte placer anal? ¿O pretendes dárselo tú a él?- preguntó atrevido, frunció el ceño mientras se aproximaba peligrosamente a él.

L quedó pensativo, metió su dedo pulgar en la boca.

- Yo soy pasivo, lo siento, no me verás en ese plan- sonrió- pero tengo experiencia con otros hombres- aquella información no la sabía Light- y bueno, creo que puedo hacer de Matsuda un muy buen amante- aquello lo decía como si estuviera apuntando en una libreta la lista de la compra.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, el castaño agarró al moreno y lo estampó contra la cama por segunda vez.

Su cuerpo fuerte y sudado quedó encima del más fino, a la fuerza y apretándole las muñecas y pecho con brusquedad.

Al tomárselo por sorpresa el ojinegro no pudo reaccionar, se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos esperando la siguiente reacción por parte del agresivo muchacho.

(- Cada vez me queda más claro que él es Kira…cada vez más…)

- ¿Me sueltas por favor?- preguntó, intentando mostrar serenidad, sentía el cuerpo caliente del más pequeño sobre él.

- ¿Has follado con otros?- le preguntó Light con la voz extremadamente grave.

L alzó una ceja.

- ¿Te extraña? Tengo 25 años aunque parezca lo contrario…

Su sangre hervía, a borbotones calientes, quería asesinar a todo aquel que le hubiera puesto la mano encima a ese endiablado ser… era veneno, L era veneno y él estaba sucumbiendo a él.

- Pues que sepas… que se acabó- apretó el agarré el cual estaba ejerciendo- no te voy a permitir que te rías de mí y mucho menos que dejes tocarte por otros, eso incluye Matsuda y todo ser viviente o animal. ( Por si acaso Xd)

El moreno detective echó a reír estrepitosamente  a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, sudaba de solo sentir aquel ataque de nervios.

Light se fijó que tras el sudor, una mancha de maquillaje supuraba a chorretones que caían por el cuello del muchacho.

- Nadie te hará estas marcas…- besó el chupetón lila oscuro con deleite- …nadie tocará tu pecho…- lo acarició con lujuria, estaba perdiendo el sentido y eso que no había bebido ni una gota de alcohol.- nadie… besará tus labios – y lo besó.

Lo besó con fuerza, apretando las muñecas del detective con tanta fuerza que seguramente le saldrían un buen par de morados a corto plazo.

Con su mandíbula fuerte y activa había apresado la boca ajena y su lengua se ocupaba del resto.

L, humillado, se sentía estúpido, no podía reaccionar y a pesar de que le gustaba ver celoso a Light no podía permitir que lo tratara de aquella manera.

Ni el más intenso amor podía soportar aquello y Light era una persona agresiva y egoísta, cosa que tendría que cambiar.

Tras fallidas intenciones por parte del moreno de separar al hijo de Soichiro de su intimidad fue el mismo Light fue quien finalizó el apasionado beso, dejando a L estirado en la cama y jadeando buscando oxigeno.

El castaño se tocó los labios, acalorado, su pene erguido le sugería realizar una buena sesión de sexo, pero no… no era el momento, al menos Ryuzaki no se dejaría.

- No se como has podido llegar tan lejos…- mostró su indignación el moreno.

- Tú me has provocado- entrecerró los ojos el castaño, separándose de él, se daría una ducha fría antes de acostarse sino, era probable que acabara violando al hombre de ojos oscuros.

- Cabrón…

Light se acercó a él y le dio una palmadita en el trasero, L gimió adolorido, le había dado justo en la zona delicada y adolorida.

- Y ahora deja a tu pobre culo reposar, que buena falta le hace… jujuju….

Y riéndose de su propio chiste, Light Yagami salió de su habitación  dejando a su humillado invitado encima de su lecho de sábanas blancas.

Había dejado de nevar y Elle Lawliet, horrorizado por haberse enamorado de aquel ser egoísta que estaba seguro que era Kira, comenzó a llorar en la magnitud de la noche.

…………………………..

Una lluvia de gotitas transparentes besaban el sofocado cuerpo de Light.

Cabía decir que si fuera por él se quedaría bajo la manguera de ducha toda la noche, su cuerpo estaba caliente y exaltado y estar cerca de la vera del detective solo lo "ayudaría" a forzarlo sexualmente y quizás humillarlo.

- Se lo merecía…- frotaba su pecho con una manopla rebosante en espuma- nadie me toma el pelo, menos él.

Ryuk lo había seguido hasta el baño, estaba sentado en la tapa del wc observando como Yagami bajaba "su calentón" a base de fuertes chorros de agua congelada.

- Pillarás un catarro, Light- comentó el ser, observando maquiavélicamente a la figura.

Light detuvo el grifo a la hora de comenzar a enjabonar su sedoso cabello castaño, se giró un poco para observar al negro shinigami que contemplaba sin más su cuerpo desnudo.

- Ryuk, he estado pensado y…- frunció el ceño- creo que situaciones como: mis duchas, el hacer mis necesidades y tener sexo no deberían ser observadas por ti- espetó.

El shinigami no entendió, elevó una ceja.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó sin entender el por que de tal prohibición.

- No es… digno, y me da algo de "vergüenza"- carraspeó- si desapareces cuando ejecute tales acciones te recompensaré con un buen puñado de manzanas.

Ryuk aplaudió complacido, Light comenzó a enjuagarse entero.

Recordó… recordó el semblante humillado del moreno y sus ojos rebosantes de brillo pre lacrimógeno.

(- Le he hecho daño…- afirmó para sus adentros.)

¿Qué era aquello que comenzaba a atormentarlo? A eso se le llama  el sentimiento de culpa- dijo una voz interna que taladraba en sus oídos.

- Tsk- se quejó el hijo mayor de los Yagami, saliendo de la ducha con sumo cuidado y tapando su cuerpo con una fina toalla color crema.

Totalmente empapado abandonó el cuarto de baño adentrándose en el pasillo.

El reloj de pared del mismo señalaba las 01:00 AM, todo el lugar permanecía en la más absoluta tranquilidad y silencio, debían de estar todos los habitantes dormidos.

El castaño se dirigió a su habitación entonces, que se encontraba apenas a un metro de distancia, suspiró.

Agarró el pomo, temiendo lo que podría encontrarse al cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

¿Se abría marchado L indignado? ¿Estaría despierto y con semblante amenazante, dispuesto a continuar la disputa? ¿Estaría llorando?

Rió solo de imaginarlo.

- Ryuzaki no va a estar llorando, nunca lo haría- chasqueó la lengua irritado, se adentró en su habitación.

La habitación yacía silenciosa y tranquila.

La ventana se mantenía cerrada pero sin bajar las cortinas, nevaba de nuevo pero con mucha más fuerza que hacía media hora.

Su cama estaba bien echa e impoluta, mientras que unos metros alejada de la misma se encontraba el somier con colchón en el que dormía L, alejado y con él dentro de la sabana.

Su habitual vestimenta se encontraba doblada perfectamente encima de una silla y él estaba tapado hasta la frente.

Light se aproximó entonces, Ryuzaki no se movía un ápice yacía como escondido en su máscara de sábanas blancas.

El muchacho sintió el impulso de destaparlo y observarlo, pero decidió que no sería conveniente.

Se quitó la ropa, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no molestar al moreno que descansaba, se puso el pijama.

Se acostó en su misma cama, sintiendo internamente la lejanía en la que se encontraba el otro joven.

El sentimiento de culpa y de rabia se entremezclaban en sus entrañas… y es que por una parte quería besarlo y pedirle perdón, pero su otro yo quería verlo sufrir y besarlo…pero forzadamente.

Aquel deseo oscuro e inescrutable carcomía un 65 de su materia gris y se instaló veloz en la cama, no quería hacer ninguna tontería.

Una vez dentro de sus sábanas azules quedó mirando fijamente al bulto que representaba a Ryuzaki en la oscuridad…curioso.

Lo vio temblar un poco, haciendo un elegante movimiento entre las sábanas que marcaba su cuerpo y no pudo dejar de excitarse.

El reloj de su escritorio marcaba minuto a minuto incesantemente.

A aquellas mismas horas de ayer el detective y él seguramente se encontraban haciendo el amor, sucumbiendo a las delicias de la pasión y el alcohol.

Se excitó sobremanera solo de imaginárselo y se revolvió un poco, su instinto llevándolo a querer tocar a L de nuevo.

¿Cómo se vería Ryuzaki debajo de él gimiendo de pasión? ¿O sería él mismo detective quien llevó las riendas de la relación y había cabalgado a horcajadas encima de él?

¿Sus mejillas se habrían coloreado sobremanera al sentir su erección palpitante en sus entrañas?

- Mm…- el deseo se hizo paso solemnemente, Light metió su mano por debajo de su pijama, se tocó un poco por encima del húmedo boxer negro- mmm.

¿Cómo sería el mancillar y tocar aquella blanca piel? ¿Cómo disfrutaría al verlo beber de su semilla?

- Uff…- adentró sus dedos por debajo de la prenda, tocándose, lentamente primero para seguir al instante y acelerar un poco el ritmo de su acometido, masturbando cada vez con más velocidad su propio falo.

¿Cómo sería el violar a L? Forzarlo a tener relaciones en un momento en que el mismo detective estuviera enfadadísimo y no pudiera evitar que Light lo poseyera.

- Ohhh- la masturbación se había vuelto rápida y desesperada, el mayor de los Yagami no pudo evitar gemir extasiado por sus oscuros pensamientos.

Quería hacer el amor con él, a la fuerza o sin ella, pero quería poseerle… quería dañarlo, quería amarle al mismo tiempo.

Su cabeza se asemejaba a un enorme coladero.

¿Cómo sería escuchar a L el mejor detective del mundo, decir te quiero al gran Kira mientras se consume en un orgasmo?

Aquello fue lo último, su pene se tornó más rígido que de costumbre y de repente…

¡Chas!

-¡Ahhh!- gimió más fuerte, el semen manchó su mano y se esparció por la sábana azul, manchándola con salsa de lujuria- oh….

Se relajó visiblemente, su pecho había dejado de moverse frenéticamente y su pene comenzó a desinflarse, quedando viscoso y concurrido.

Con una sonrisa de felicidad, Light quedó dormido al instante gracias a su potente clímax.

Segundos más tarde, cuando su respiración se había vuelto acompasada, Elle Lawliet desenterró un poco su cara de la sábana, sus ojos se encontraron con la más absoluta soledad.

Estaba despierto y aún continuaba llorando.

………………………….

No había pegado ojo durante toda la noche, la cabeza le dolía sobremanera y había cogido un poco de frío en el pecho.

Tosiendo un poco se puso en pie, observó el pequeño reloj que estaba colocado en la mesilla de noche de Light y observó la hora.

- Las 08:00 horas… pff- estiró los brazos y con cuidado se puso en pie.

Le dolía un poco el trasero y en sus muñecas habían aparecido un par de hematomas.

Observó al joven castaño que dormía tranquilamente como si nada en el mundo ocurriera, emitió una mueca de disgusto.

Aún en pijama salió de la cama y descalzo desapareció de la habitación de Yagami kun.

Bajó las escaleras con sumo cuidado, un ligero rayo de sol brillaba por la casa.

El comedor estaba vacío y decidió sentarse en el sofá y encenderse el televisor.

Las cadenas televisivas solo emitían anime a aquellas horas de la mañana, era 26 de diciembre y toda la programación estaba dedicada a los niños o a la festividad.

L se estiró un poco y con el mando a distancia fue cambiando canal a canal hasta encontrar una serie que llamara su atención.

Cuando al fin la encontró, se sentó de su peculiar forma y se centró en el programa.

Se sentía extraño… estaba a gusto en casa de los Yagami, pues… aquello era lo más parecido a tener familia y ese sentimiento que estaba experimentando lo hacia sentir intruso.

Su semblante se tornó algo triste y se le encogió el corazón.

Él no acostumbraba a llorar, pero el haber reconocido  tantos sentimientos extraños en aquellos últimos días lo había descolocado por completo.

Quizás Light Kun tenía razón y…debía volver a su cochina habitación de hotel, llena de lujos y bajo la protección única de Watari.

Suspiró resignado, no quería irse de esa casa, observaba las paredes de un lado a otro… en los pequeños estantes de la humilde estancia yacían reposadamente docenas de fotografías familiares.

Era bonita la situación, desde luego que lo era… observó la enorme foto familiar que colgaba a sus espaldas, pero él… no formaba parte de aquella familia.

……………

Media hora más tarde, Sachiko Yagami, en pijama se había levantado entonces de la cama.

- Uahhh- estaba bostezando, hasta que se percató de que Ryuzaki estaba sentado en el sofá-¡OH, Buenas días! ¿como has dormido?- se acercó al moreno.

- Muy bien, gracias-mintió este, sus grandes ojeras destacaban más que nunca.

- Me alegro- contestó la mujer, se dirigió a la cocina tras darle unas palmaditas en el hombro- ¿quieres desayunar?- preguntó al adentrarse en la cocina y abrir la nevera.

L se puso en pie, avergonzado, y fue hacia la cocina misma.

- Eh si, pero no se preocupe… yo puedo…- intentó excusarse.

- ¿Me quieres ayudar?- preguntó entonces ella, que estaba sacando té del armario.

L la fijó con la mirada.

(- Una madre…- siseó internamente- si Light fuera Kira... ¿Por que pondría en peligro la felicidad de tener una madre?- se preguntó).

- Si, claro- hizo un ademán con la cabeza este.

Ambos se pusieron manos a la obra entonces.

Elle Lawliet nunca había frito un huevo siquiera, pero, tenía la necesidad de aprender, de estar a solas con aquella mujer que le había abierto las puertas de su casa y que era madre del hombre del que se había enamorado.

Observaba atentamente como Sachiko mezclaba el té con la leche, pues a Watari le gustaba así y seguramente no tardaría en aparecer, vertía zumo en un vaso para Sayu y preparaba tostadas para el resto de la familia.

- Tranquilo Ryuzaki- le dijo mientras untaba la mantequilla en el pan- se que a ti te gusta lo dulce, tenemos pasteles en la nevera- le dijo.

L sacó un enorme pastel de chocolate de la nevera que ayer no estaba, es decir…

Lo habían comprado para él.

-¿quieres que te enseñe a hacer café?- le preguntó la mujer, sacando la cafetera- así podrás hacerlo solo la próxima vez.

El joven la miró, sonrojado y presa de un cariño extraño… un cariño similar al que sentía cuando Watari lo cuidaba.

- Si, por favor- afirmó y se dispuso a aprender algo diferente a sus teorías como detective: Hacer un café.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, L y la madre de Light llevaban el desayuno a la mesa grande que se situaba en el comedor.

Sachiko llevaba en la mano la tetera con té, leche y café, mientras que el joven Lawliet llevaba el pastel y la bandeja de tostadas con mantequilla.

En aquellos momentos, a las 09:00 en punto aparecían ya vestidos por la puerta, Watari y el señor Yagami.

-Buenos días- dijeron al unísono los hombres, saludando tanto a L como a Sachiko.

Watari se sentó en la mesa junto a su protegido, Sachiko se dirigió a su marido, mientras le ponía bien la corbata.

Soichiro Yagami siempre está impecable- pensaba L, observándolo mientras vertía cubos de azúcar en su café.

- Cariño despierta a Light y Sayu hoy tenemos un plan muy divertido y familiar- le dijo su mujer, mientras servía el té.

- Ahora mismo- el hombre corrió escaleras arriba para despertar a sus hijos.

L tragó saliva, no le apetecía tener que tratar con Light tan temprano, mucho menos después de la discusión tan fuerte que tuvieron ayer.

- Ryuzaki- la anciana voz de Watari penetró en sus pensamientos- hoy no voy a poder estar aquí con vosotros, tengo un asunto importante que responder- le dijo este.

L se lo quedó mirando, no quería que Watari se marchara de su lado.

-¿Algo importante?´- dio un pequeño sorbo a su caliente bebida- Entonces tendremos que irnos los dos.

Sachiko lo observó con pena, negaba con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, señorito- sonrió el anciano- mañana a primera hora estaré aquí para desayunar con vosotros- le dijo.

- No veo conveniente que te vayas a trabajar mientras yo me quedo aquí disfrutando, Watari- opinó L, que estaba viendo la excusa perfecta para perder de vista a Light por un día.

La cuestión era: ¿Soportaría estar 24 horas sin ver al joven de los ojos castaños?

- Insisto- le pasó una mano por el hombro- tu te quedas con los Yagami y disfrutas de estas pequeñas vacaciones, yo me iré en cuanto desayunemos.

El chico de las ojeras iba a replicar, pero en aquellos momentos el sonido de pasos lo distrajo.

Sayu, adormilada y despeinada bajaba las escaleras con legañas en los ojos, era seguida por Soichiro que la guiaba por la escalera y en última posición se encontraba Light.

Tenía semblante adormilado, se fijó L, pero aún así se mostraba atractivo.

- Sentaos hijos- Sachiko les dio un beso a cada uno y los ordenó sentar.

Sayu cortó un trozo de pastel de chocolate, vio a Ryuzaki, que estaba bebiendo de su taza de café y le guiñó un ojo.

Light se sentó a su lado, serio, pasivo y como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre ellos.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa para desayunar, madre?- preguntó el joven, que echó un único cubito de azúcar en su taza de té.

Sachiko se sentó la última, se sirvió una  tostada con mantequilla y le dio un mordisco.

- En el día de hoy, los cinco vamos a ir de excursión a la nieve - dijo la mujer con entusiasmo- a nevado toda la noche y las montañas están heladas, será divertido jugar allí.- explicó.

Sayu se había desvelado de golpe, bebiendo su té con leche de golpe, radiante en dicha.

Light sonrió sencillamente, mirándolo a él, a L, con el rabillo del ojo.

El moreno quedó en trance… una guerra de bolas de nieve no le iría nada mal para aliviar tensiones.

¿O no?

…………………

El reloj de pulsera de Light marcaba las 12:00 cuando llegaron al aparcamiento de la montaña más cercana a Kantou.

El coche del señor Yagami fue aparcado junto a un centenar de autos más, la montaña yacía blanca y brillante, la tormenta de nieve había dado su fruto en el transcurso de  aquella noche.

Bajaron del coche uno a uno, no sin antes abrocharse bien unos anoraks que se habían puesto para la ocasión, fuera del caliente vehículo una oleada de frío los inundó.

L tiritaba.

Nunca antes había visto nieve en su vida y mucho menos había sentido tal cantidad de frío.

El,  Aquel famoso detective que había sido arropado centenares de veces por Watari, su protector, se encontraba en aquellos momentos resbalando sobre un trozo de hierba condimentada con un charco de hielo desecho.

Sayu, risueña, lo ayudó a que no se cayera de bruces y lo estiró del brazo, al moreno le salía vao fresco por la boca.

Light sonrió para sus adentros…

(- Tan torpe para algunas cosas…)

Aunque su conciencia no tardó en obtener una contrapartida para aquella pequeña dicha que se formaba dentro de él.

(- Tan orgulloso para otras…- tragó saliva, y es que Ryuzaki no le había dirigido la palabra en lo que llevaba de día.)

Lo había saludado fría pero educadamente cuando había bajado al comedor para desayunar, pero desde ese momento, las palabras habían desaparecido, la conversación no había existido… L lo estaba ignorando.

Y por una parte lo entendía, y casi lo aplaudiría pero ¡No! No podía soportar que el detective de los ojos negros pasara por su lado sin tan siquiera mirarlo por unos instantes.

Se había fijado en la figura de Ryuk, que volaba contento y libre montaña a estribor, lamiendo pedazos de nieve que se le antojaban apetitosos.

Sus padres, Ryuzaki y Sayu ya habían comenzado a aproximarse a la infinita nevada, semejante a un enorme desierto color blanco el cual mostraba pequeñas taras de hierba y húmeda tierra.

Light sujetó una mochila en la que llevaban parte del almuerzo y una muda y desistió en seguir pensando y atormentándose de aquella manera.

Aquel detective idiota lo hacía padecer sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido, celos, satisfacción y deseo desmesurado… y en aquellos momentos en los que hablaba tranquilamente con su hermana pudiéndolo hacer con él : frustración.

Elevó una ceja, se adelantó a ambos morenos, entablando conversación con sus padres, que iban en primera fila.

Las pisadas en la nieve crujían al compás del movimiento, decenas de familias se introducían en el hielo frío del descampado montañil.

- Es precioso poder disfrutar de un día en la nieve- comentaba su padre a Light, que caminaba pesadamente sobre el manto blanco- hace bastante frío pero podemos jugar un rato en familia y comer junto a estas magníficas vistas- Soichiro hablaba con su hijo emocionado, feliz de que la familia estuviera junta.

- Si, me parece un buen plan – sonrió sobremanera Light, escuchaba por detrás los murmullos de Sayu, aunque no entendía que diantres estaban hablando con… L- pero creo que no podremos pasar muchas horas aquí, padre, la nieve se fundirá pasado el medio día, el hombre del tiempo a anunciado un descenso de las heladas a partir de la tarde de hoy.

Sachico, que estaba cansada de subir una pequeña cuesta, suspiró.

- Por eso mismo hijo, tenemos que aprovechar para pasar el mayor rato posible- señaló con el dedo a una explanada próxima- mirad, chicos- exclamó emocionada- podemos acampar aquí.

La explanada estaba cubierta de un grueso manto de nieve, estaba completamente equipado por el resto de familias cercanas a Kantou y unas enormes piedras que estaban espolvoreadas por el lugar servían de asientos para que aquel que quisiera tomar un refrigerio se sirviera a gusto.

Los niños más pequeños jugaban entre ellos lanzándose bolas de nieve, todos abrigados y con gorritos de lana muy graciosos, los más tranquilos optaban por la creación de muñecos de nieve.

-¡Hagamos un concurso de muñecos!- vociferó Sayu al resto de acompañantes- Y el que gane merecerá un premio ¿que os parece?- propuso la muchacha.

L la observaba con simpatía, observaba con curiosidad todos los rincones del lugar, le hubiera gustado tanto que Watari hubiera podido acompañarlo.

- Me parece una buena idea, hermanita- el castaño se acercó y embadurnó su cabeza con una enorme bola de nieve- pero que sepas que no tienes talento ni para hacer un garabato en una hoja de papel- burló.

La niña infló los carrillos, se acercó al moreno de pronunciadas ojeras y lo apretó del brazo.

-Pues Ryuzaki kun me va a ayudar, ala – y le sacó la lengua.

Light alzó una ceja, enfadado en su interior, la misma sensación que la que sintió el día de ayer cuando era Matsuda el que estaba cerca de L, pero con menor intensidad lo invadía.

- Dudo que Ryuzaki quiera ayudarte justo a ti, Sayu-chan- entrecerró los ojos.

L no se dignó en mirarlo, simplemente sonrió a la niña y asintió con la cabeza.

- Vamos a machacar a Light-kun, ¿verdad Sayu san? – le preguntó a esta.

- ¡Si!- dio un golpe en el aire, los "beeep" de Light le llegaban hasta el cuello.

(- Me cago en…)

- Ryuzaki y yo iremos juntos, mamá y papá serán el grupo dos y tú – señaló a su hermano mayor – irás solo, por capullo – y volvió a sacarle la lengua.

(- Niñata de….- rugió.)

-Ja,ja- rió ella, agarrando a Ryuzaki y arrastrándolo, el moreno casi resbala de nuevo, aunque esta vez encima de la hermana de Yagami kun - ¡Vamos Ryuzaki!

(- Kuso…- tuvo que conformarse, una gota de sudor frío corría por su sien- al menos si Ryuk pudiese ser de ayuda…- buscó con la mirada al shinigami devora manzanas, aunque esta vez devoraba el frío hielo que prendía de las ramas más altas de la montañas como si helado se tratase.)

Resignado y sin querer demostrar ante sus padres y hermana un ápice de sus "enfermizos" celos, decidió ponerse manos a la obra con su muñeco de nieve.

A fin de cuentas, la enorme discusión y los improperios que dedicó al detective ayer estaban demasiado frescos… tantos como la espesa nieve que pisaba.

…………………

- Mi hermano es… tan…- la joven Yagami no sabía como definir la actitud de su hermano- tan… GILIPOLLAS- sentenció y dio un pisotón en la nieve, su pie se hundió en la misma.

- No importa, Sayu san…aunque es una buena observación por tu parte- ayudó a la hermana pequeño de su "amado".

La chica y él se habían alojado varios metros alejados de Light, ya que la morena estaba indignada por todo lo que el detective le había contado sobre la discusión de anoche.

- No tenía derecho a ponerse así.- siseó, no quería hablar demasiado alto- vale que nuestro plan fue muy…- arrugó la nariz- retorcido…

- Extremadamente femenino- carraspeó L, que empezaba a amontonar la nieve, creando una enorme bola blanca.

- Los hombres y las mujeres tenemos los mismos derechos de celar a quien nos gusta- replicó la chiquilla, intentando montar una bola algo más pequeña para el muñeco- tampoco lo hicimos con mala intención, sino para que él aclarara sus sentimientos…- le explicaba al mayor.

L sostenía un triste semblante, cosa que hacía que la chica se sintiera culpable por haberlo metido en líos, sus ojeras se mostraban más lúcidas y estaba algo más pálido que de costumbre.

- Tu hermano no está enamorado de mi, Sayu san- comentó con un deje de amargura, la fina nieve se derretía entre sus dedos, ardía su piel- simplemente…- calló por un instante, no podía contarle a la vivaracha muchacha que había tenido un desliz con su hermano gracias al alcohol- simplemente…le caigo bien.

- ¿Entonces por que se portó tan agresivamente anoche contigo?- se pasó las manos por las caderas- según me has contado hasta os pegasteis.

- … No lo se- mintió.

Si lo sabía, machismo animal, egolatría made in Yagami, despecho del macho que acaba de copular a su hembra.

- Pues yo creo que si obtuvo resultados el plan, Misa ha desaparecido del mapa- empezó a enumerar con sus dedos-  y se puso celoso.

- Te equivocas- el moreno comenzó a juntar las bolas de nieve, una encima de la otra, de mayor a menor, cada vez más pequeñas…

- El que te equivocas eres tú, mi hermano se puso celoso, pero reaccionó mal, debería haberte contado sus sentimientos por miedo a perderte y no tratarte de "furcia" y come…- se calló, ya que la palabra era más grande que ella misma y si su madre la escuchaba le lavaría la boca con jabón.

L rió un poco, desde luego que aquella chica tenía un coraje similar a Light Yagami.

- Mejor dejemos el tema Sayu, él me ofendió y yo ahora… prefiero dejar que se humille él y  que venga a buscarme.- dijo simplemente, se sonrojó un poco al confesarlo.

- ¿No lo odias? Otra persona lo haría tras lo que te hizo…- comentó la chica, que estaba ayudando a L a moldear las bolas de nieve compactas.

Los ojos del moreno relucieron a pesar de su oscuridad, el sonrojo que reinaba de sus mejillas se incrementó, sonrió con torpeza…

-¿Cómo voy a odiar a la persona de la cual estoy enamorada? – preguntó al viento que parecía contestarle silbando entrecortadamente  -  Lo quiero, cada vez más…- pasó su mano por su pecho, el corazón le palpitaba salvajemente, tenía frío a su vez, y no sabía si era gracias a la temperatura o a su pesar- lo amo tanto que me duele en lo más profundo…- y observó a la chica.

Se hizo un leve silencio entre ellos, pero la expresión triste de L cambió rápido ante tanto silencio innecesario.

- Pero mejor concentrémonos ¿neh? Tenemos que dejar a Light Kun con un palmo de narices- observó al horizonte, los padres de los chicos estaban haciendo un muñeco francamente horroroso y Light, haciendo amago de su fuerza, cargaba hielo en sus brazos y  empapando su anorak marrón glasé.

(- Lo amo tanto que duele- chasqueó con la lengua- ¿desde cuando hablo así? ¿Desde cuando pienso y siento esto? ¿Por qué mi único sospechoso de ser Kira resulta ser la persona más especial para mí y mi mundo entero?- enfrascó su dedo pulgar en lo más recóndito de su boca- duele…- su corazón palpitó desmesuradamente, el cabello de Light bailaba sensualmente al compás de la brisa invernal.)

……………………

- OH…comparado con los vuestros, nuestro muñeco va para el arrastre- sonrió avergonzado el inspector Yagami- en serio, chicos.

Un enorme y escurridizo muñeco de irregular complexión y medio deshecho yacía detrás de los padres de Light.

- El vuestro es mucho más bonito- observó los muñecos tanto de Sayu y L como el de Light.

- Es verdad- dijo a la par su madre, Light separó el flequillo de su frente con estilo.

Ryuzaki observaba a Light con los ojos entrecerrados, hasta para la valoración de un simple muñeco dejaba entrever su ego y narcisismo.

Una característica tan…tan…Kira.

Sus tripas se removieron, la voz de Sayu lo distrajo.

- ¿Pero cual de los dos es más bonito, mamá?- preguntó la chiquilla impaciente- ¡Y di la verdad!

Light reía pasándose elegantemente la mano por la boca.

- Si, madre… decide cual… es más apto- alzó la cabeza con orgullo.

- Bueno…- la madre se sintió en un apuro, junto con Soichiro se acercó a sendos muñecos observándolos escrupulosamente.

Light, L y Sayu esperaban con tensión.

- Bueno…- la mujer reía nerviosa y entrecortadamente- el muñeco de Sayu y Ryuzaki es más pequeño, más compacto y mejor echo…

- Mientras que el de Light es más grande, más impresionante pero más inestable.

Light y L coincidieron miradas, el moreno alzó una ceja con desafío, Light correspondió esa mirada.

- ¿Entonces?- la chiquilla estaba impaciente-¡Elegid!

- Nos quedamos con el vuestro- Sachico agachó la cabeza, en modo de disculpa hacia Light- lo vemos más bonito.

Y Light, con enfado pudo observar como el resto de niños y niñas, sobretodo niñas se acercaban más al muñeco de Ryuzaki y Sayu, mientras que al suyo, sobretodo gamberros se acercaban al de Kira solo para destruirlo y pisotearlos.,

(- Putos niños de mierda…- se quejó Light- los mataría a todos…)

-¡bien!- Sayu corrió junto a sus padres hacia la roca la cual habían dejado las mochilas- ¡Me cogeré un pedazo de sushi más grande que el del resto como premio!- vociferó, corriendo en primera posición.

Sachiko y Soichiro siguieron a su hija, mientras que L y Light se encontraban en última fila.

El hermoso rostro de Light se mostraba desencajado por la rabia post-perdida tanto emocional como física ante su muñeco, L, muy agudo rió por lo bajo ante el infantil enfado del muchacho de 17 años.

- No siempre lo "más grande" es lo mejor- inquirió este hablándole por primera vez en el día, en sentido figurado.

- ¿Perdón?- replicó Light, siguiendo con la mirada como el moreno avanzaba en la nieve.

L se giró, mirándolo a los ojos, por primera vez en el día lo hacía de esa manera.

- Que te crees que todo lo tuyo o lo más grande y poderoso es lo mejor, mientras que lo más pequeño es lo peor- siseó con simpleza.

El castaño alzó una ceja.

- Pues una "cosa grande" destroza pequeños agujeros de vez en cuando- sonrió con malicia.

El hombre de 25 años quedó en ascuas, frunció un poco el ceño, lo había vuelto a hacer, el macho criollo volvía a poner por en medio de las conversaciones coloquiales su actitud activa enverso a él en la cama.

El dolor en su trasero no había cesado, pero no iba a decírselo.

Se aproximó hacia él, encorvado, tranquilamente…

Light tragó saliva, aún con su rostro tostado alzado, orgulloso por su hombría, su muñeco y todo ser u objeto que fuera de su propiedad o estuviera sellado con su firma.

(- Y ahora se va a enfadar aún más… si es que esto de molestarle es un gusto, pero no es tan gustoso verlo ignorarme…claro…- se arrepintió de su última burla.)

El rostro de L, impávido y sin expresión alguna, quedó pegado al de Yagami Light.

El impulso secreto de besarle se barajaba por su lista de ideas patentes en su cerebro, aquellos ojos negros lo volvían loco poco a poco y…

¡Plaf!

Una bola de nieve se había impactado justo en el centro de la cara del chico de los ojos castaños.

Elle Lawliet, el mejor detective del mundo empezó a reír con estrépito, retirando de sus manos los restos de copos de nieve congelada.

Aquella risa divina… podría escucharla para siempre, a no ser que desapareciera la vergüenza que estaba pasando en aquellos momentos por tener estampada una bola de nieve en su cara.

Y su risa continúo, tornándose contagiosa para el resto de niños del lugar que pasaban por allí… aquella risa que nunca había escuchado al detective de ojos negros… que al reír así, hacia que se excitara… tan solo de escuchar aquel cántico maravilloso.

Mientras el protegido de Watari se protegía el vientre que le dolía de tanto reír no se dio cuenta de que una enorme bola de nieve, se estampaba en su cabeza y lo hacía caer de bruces al suelo.

Ahora era el momento de Light de reír… venganza, dulce venganza…

El moreno se puso en pie, ya no reía, tampoco estaba enfadado, tan solo molesto por haber perdido el lapso del tiempo y no haberse mantenido a la altura de las circunstancias, comenzó a arremolinar nieve en su mano y en apenas unos segundos Light Yagami y Elle Lawliet comenzaron una guerra de bolas de nieve  la cual ninguno de los dos quería perder.

La hermana de Light, con una enorme bola  de arroz en la boca y sushi en su plato, observaba a los "adultos" "luchar" sobre su propia roca.

Sachiko reía encantada al ver a su hijo mayor jugar de aquella manera, los tres esperaban a Light y L, sentados encima de una roca limpia de nieve.

Sin embargo, L había vuelto a resbalar… la nieve definitivamente no era la suyo, y por tercera vez había resbalado, esta vez cayéndose insofacto y finalizando la guerra de bolas, con Light proclamado como vencedor.

El castaño, con orgullo, se aproximó hacia él tendiéndole el brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

- A veces eres muy torpe…Ryuzaki- le sonrió entre dulce y vengativamente, L lo agarró de la mano upándose para ponerse en pie.

- No estoy acostumbrado a pisar nieve, resbala mucho- se defendió el pelinegro, pasándose el dedo pulgar por la boca.

Una vez en pie y estable su mirada oscura se encontró con la del castaño, disimuló su congojo chuperreteando su mismo dedo.

-Tengo hambre… comamos ¿si?- el detective se dio la vuelta, queriendo ir dirección la roca en la que comían el resto de la familia de su sospechoso.

Light lo atrapó por el hombro, el moreno se giró entonces, Light tenía la boca entreabierta, lucía algo pálido y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-L… yo…- le siseó abruptamente - ¿quieres que tengamos una conversación seria esta noche?- preguntó el castaño de ojos marrones.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**N/a: Hola a todos que tal? Espero que os haya gustado mucho mucho este nuevo capítulo, parece que el fic se va a alargar unos pocos caps más, aber en cuanto queda… jejeje la acción comienza muajajaja.**

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me leeis, sobretodo a quiens me dejais un review cada semanita, me limito a contestaros unas palabritas.**

**_Tary Nagisa_**

**_Oralia Black Lupin  
_**

**_lunalovegood28_**

**_loki-chan_****__**

**_Nebyura_**

**_Vegen Isennawa_**

**_Hideka_****__**

**_Linsa it_**

**_Naruko_****__**

**_Dany-chan_****__**

**_Lupita.Snape_****__**

**Espero vuestras opiniones, tomatazos, alabanzas y todo lo que queráis en vuestros reviews largos, cortos, amenazantes o inhumanos, jajaja como vosotros gustéis.**

**Cualquier**** pregunta la contestaré con agrado, un besote y os espero en el siguiente capítulo:**

**"Niños."**

**¡CHAO!**

**Bergdora-hermi20-Lorena.**


	6. Niños

**Capitulo 6- Niños:**

La verdad es que las bolas de arroz comidas encima de una congelada piedra, no sabían igual de bien que junto a la chimenea, calentitas y en una cómoda mesa en la cual sentarse, pero, el comer a corro junto a la familia Yagami permitía que irradiara la calidez por todos lados.

Y no solo por que el leve sonrojo que surcaba sus mejillas no había desaparecido desde que Light kun le había dicho hacia unos minutos que quería hablar con él, no, no era solo por eso, sino por la calidez y confianza que le había otorgado aquella familia, la cual poco a poco había ido invadiendo su corazón solitario.

Observó como Sayu, orgullosa por haber ganado a su hermano, devoraba carne con verduras como posesa, manchando su boca de salsa de soja y mostrando una sonrisa divertida.

L se pasó una mano por la boca para evitar reír, sería de mala educación enseñar junto a una carcajada inmensa la boca llena de arroz.

Light lo observaba a su lado, calmado y pasivo… probando con elegancia los alimentos que su madre había servido y masticando con divina sensualidad.

(- ¿De que querrá hablarme Yagami-kun? ¿De la pelea de anoche? ¿Tal vez de lo que pasó entre nosotros?- miles de preguntas se formaban en su inteligente cabeza mientras que la bola de arroz reposaba en su congelada mano- No se lo ve enfadado… no parece que quiera retomar la pelea, tiene las de perder, él nunca admitirá que se puso celoso de Matsuda san- se sirvió un poco de sushi de la bandeja principal- Tal vez…él…- una loca idea se arremolinó en su mente y sacudió su rojo semblante- No podría ser…él nunca…jamás…)

- Ryuzaki Kun, estás muy rojo, ¿no estarás cogiendo algo de fiebre?- preguntó Sachiko preocupada, pasándole la mano por la frente- estás destemplado.

Light, Sayu y el mismo Soichiro pararon de comer solo para observar al detective de los ojos negros, que casi pareciera que se iba a atragantar con un pedazo de sushi.

- Estoy muy-muy bien señora Yagami- tosió un poco, aquella mirada castaña oscura lo estaba penetrando tan profundamente…. ¡Deja de mirarme!- De verdad- sonrió con apatía este.

Light disimuló una sonrisa complacida, agarró su vaso de agua y bebió calmadamente, Sayu observaba a su hermano y después a L, la chica frunció el ceño con desconfianza.

La subida de temperatura de Elle Lawliet solo sirvió para que los padres de Light decidieran que sería oportuno coger el coche y regresar a casa lo antes posible.

A fin de cuentas, no querían que el detective de grandes ojeras se pusiera enfermo en las fiestas.

Cuando llegaron a casa a las 18:00 horas, el lavabo de la casa Yagami comenzó a echar humo.

Todos querían ducharse, ponerse el pijama y descansar y ni Sayu ni Light, claro está, iban a dejar que el contrario se apoderase antes que el otro de la pica de la ducha.

- Baka - la chica enseñó la lengua a su hermano y cerró la puerta con un golpe seco, el castaño se resignó, aunque con enfado, bajó al comedor donde sus padres habían encendido el televisor y un "incómodo" L esperaba sentado en una silla junto a la mesa.

El hombre de los ojos negros agachó la mirada al verlo llegar, Light bajó las escaleras lentamente, aproximándose a él poco a poco…podía oler sus nervios, sus leves espasmos mientras residía sentado en la silla de aquella peculiar manera suya, la palidez que desaparecía en su rostro se tornaba congojo…

Light se sentó a su lado en otra silla, disimulando su diversión mientras comentaba con su padre si se cocía algo nuevo en las noticias.

Soichiro estaba sentado en el sofá, con el mando de la televisión en mano y cambiando uno a uno los canales.

- ¿Han anunciado algo sobre Kira, papá?- preguntó el joven, sentado con una pierna sobre la rodilla y una mano separando su flequillo de la frente.

L decidió mirar hacia los Yagami entonces, componiendo una mueca de disgusto profunda.

(- ¿Por qué tiene que hablar ahora sobre el caso Kira? Es como…si quisiera martirizarme…- y observó al joven que estaba sentado al lado de él- Por culpa de estos días de relax he logrado aparcar este importante caso, cosa que no me puedo permitir- los ojos de Light no mostraban expresión alguna, conversaba con su padre como si de un partido de fútbol se tratara- Light Yagami…- el murmullo de los sentimientos rugía en la boca de su estómago- …sigue habiendo posibilidades de que tú seas Kira, tú- y fijó de nuevo su mirada en la castaña rojiza del otro muchacho- si lo fueras…yo…me moriría antes de que tu mismo me mataras…)

- Las purgas continúan hijo, con menor intensidad pero continúan- el detective giró hacia atrás para observar a su invitado, el cual agarraba una taza de té que Sachiko le acababa de ofrecer-¿Qué opinas Ryuzaki?

Y Light por primera vez desde que habían llegado a casa observó directamente aquellos pozos oscuros y sin fondo.

L carraspeó un poco.

- Pienso que…- el detective de ojos negros observaba un punto muerto entre el señor Yagami y el televisor- que la navidad y el espíritu navideño… para Kira… no existe…

………………………

Sayu se duchó veloz y mientras Light ocupaba entonces su puesto, la chica aprovechó para arrastrar a Ryuzaki a jugar a una partida de ajedrez.

La chica era audaz respecto al juego, pero L podía predecir cada uno de sus movimientos, decidió ser caballeroso y dejó que la chiquilla ejecutara sus tácticas dejándola coger confianza con el juego.

Tras la derrota de Sayu, que quedó muy igualada al moreno, este mismo subió escaleras arriba hacia el segundo piso.

Light esperaba en la puerta del baño, lo acababa de llamar y L había subido con poquísimas ganas… el eco de su petición de hablar con él al estar solos se repetía constantemente en sus oídos.

El mayor de los Yagami se encontraba apoyado en la puerta, con una pequeña toalla cubriendo sus caderas y el cabello muy mojado.

Estaba serio y buscaba al moreno con la mirada, sus irises brillantes no mostraban sentimiento alguno y L se puso algo nervioso.

Con la cabeza agachada pasó por su lado sin decir nada absolutamente, sin embargo la mano húmeda de Light rozó su propio brazo llamando su atención y parándolo en seco por un momento.

- Te espero en la habitación, tenemos que hablar ¿lo recuerdas?- le susurró cándidamente junto al lóbulo de su oreja, el sonrojo no tardó en aparecer.

Sus ojos negros se clavaron en el hombro fornido y mojado, como si de lo más perfecto del mundo se tratase.

-Me parece bien- tragó un poco de saliva- en unos minutos estaré allí.

Light sonrió al notar como L se deshacía del agarre y satisfecho se metió en su propia habitación conteniendo la risa.

………………….

- Él es Kira… tiene que serlo…- susurraba hablando para él a la hora de secarse poco a poco cada parte de su blanco cuerpo.

Se sentía enfadado consigo mismo al mostrarse tan débil enfrente de Yagami Kun… ¡él! El detective con más renombre del mundo acongojado por una simple conversación con el hombre que posiblemente era el asesino de masas más peligroso de los últimos tiempos…

Secó su cabello negro con una toalla que Sachiko le había ofrecido.

La cuestión era, que ese mismo asesino era la misma persona que amaba con locura, que se había echo un hueco en su corazón y poco a poco estaba destruyendo su perfecta coraza de frialdad.

Pero… ¿le importaba acaso? ¿En aquellos precisos momentos le importaba sentirse inferior a Yagami Kun?

Si le besaba y le decía "Te quiero" le daría precisamente igual ser una cucaracha, eso es lo que opinaba su corazón… en cambio su orgullo se mantenía erguido y molesto por la intromisión de aquel amor extraño y que lo incineraba por dentro.

- La razón tiene que vencer al corazón… la razón… el caso…la razón…- se repetía una y otra vez mientras se vestía con un pijama que Watari le había comprado expresamente para él.

Pensó en el anciano.

- Watari… vuelve…- bufó pesadamente.

Y deseando salir del cuarto de baño y encontrarse al anciano protector mostrándole los brazos abiertos, L se apresuró a salir de allí.

Inspiró con fuerza para dirigirse a la cueva del lobo…

¿Qué querría? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría él?

Entró con mucho cuidado a la habitación tras antes haber picado a la puerta y escuchar el asentimiento por parte de Yagami kun.

Allí estaba él, sentado en su escritorio y escribiendo en su ordenador tranquilamente…

L no lo vio, pero el shinigami Ryuk desapareció traspasando la puerta de roble, rozándolo casi.

(- Por suerte, Light Kun está ya vestido- meditó el moreno al contemplar la fornida espalda.)

Light se giró entonces al escucharlo pasar, su pelo continuaba húmedo y sonreía mansamente.

- Entra- le pidió- no te quedes ahí- pidió amablemente- estoy mirando en el ordenador la página web sobre el ayuntamiento, aquí hablan del concierto al que iremos, ven – y se levantó para acercarle una silla al chico de ojos negros.

Ryuzaki se relajó visiblemente al escuchar al joven castaño y decidido se aproximó hacia él.

Se sentó entonces en la silla, al lado del único sospechoso del caso Kira, que efectivamente estaba viendo una página web.

Por suerte su versión lobo-celoso-agresivo no estaba presente en aquella sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectos. Cof-cof…

-¿Lo celebran en el Tokyo Dome?- le preguntó el pelinegro pasándose el pulgar por la boca, con interés.

Light sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Para nada, un concierto de rock en el Tokyo Dome sería como rociar a un rockero con perfume de channel- rió este.

- Entiendo…- el pálido joven observó la web, bajando centímetro a cm con el ratón- veo que tendrá mucha expectación ¿donde lo celebrarán entonces?

- En el descampado que está justo detrás del T.Dome, es un lugar perfecto.

L se lo quedó mirando entonces, extasiado al comprobar que Light Yagami estaba interesado en algo tan común como un concierto musical.

- ¿Cómo sabías que me gustaría esta clase de música?- cuestionó entonces este.

Light le pasó una mano por el hombro apretándolo a él un poco.

- Instinto… jejeje

- ¬¬ - Pero por la cara del detective, Light tuvo claro que aquella respuesta no era nada convincente.

- Es una broma, os escuché hablar sobre un grupo a Watari y a ti, una vez… en el centro de investigaciones- sentenció solemnemente.

- Ah…- este trató de recordar tal conversación, era extraño que él, siendo él hablara de sus gustos y pasado delante de alguien, más aún delante de un sospechoso…- No recuerdo…- se rascó un poco la sien.

Yagami Kun bufó, percatándose del principio de desconfianza que comenzaba a teñir las palabras y posiblemente pensamientos de L.

- ¿Es algo malo que sepa que te gustaban los Guns and Roses?- levantó una ceja sugestivo- pensé que si te gustaba un grupo Hard Rockero seguramente este festival te gustaría aún más… son japoneses versionando a los grupos europeos y americanos más famosos del mundo del Rock.- le explicó.

El moreno lo observó.

¿Light se había molestado? No tenía por que hacerlo, a fin de cuentas está en todo su derecho de querer oler sus calcetines si eso trajera alguna pista fehaciente a la investigación del caso Kira.

- No, no es malo – atajó y le devolvió una tardía sonrisa- has acertado con tu regalo…Light kun- y agachó la cabeza cohibido.

El hijo de Soichiro se relajó visiblemente, cerró la página web y se dirigió virtualmente a la carpeta de canciones.

L se percató de que su fondo de pantalla era algo lúgubre, una banda sangrienta mancillaba la pantalla.

- No sabía que el death metal te gustaba- comentó el mayor perforando su pobre dedo- con lo modosito que pareces…

- Je je- rió este- muy atento, Ryuzaki como siempre- sonrisa divina- pues si, a pesar de parecer el tío más lerdo y soso de todo Japón fanático de libros y anhelante de exámenes, me gusta el rock más duro.

- Ya veo…- cof cof ( - Así es de agresivo el chaval….¬¬ tendré que tenerlo en cuenta.)

- Así que no te preocupes- fijó su mirada en la de él- ¿te creías que iba a asistir a un concierto en el que escucharía música que no me gustara? Ja, Ja.

- Debería de haberlo imaginado- atajó el moreno- desde que estoy en tu casa estoy perdiendo un 5 de mis capacidades… se me va a adormecer el cerebro y no me lo puedo permitir- miró al techo con resignación.

- Es lo que tiene pasar las noches conmigo, que te desconcentro- siseó este en su oído sensualmente, Lawliet dio un vote de espanto.

Light rió, casi a carcajadas y el detective se coloreó por completo, furioso consigo mismo… estaba empezando a cansarse de hacer el ridículo.

- Era broma- se secó una lágrima que surcaba de la comisura de su brillante ojo- pondré un poco de música, ¿te apetece escuchar algunos de mis grupos?- preguntó.

- No me hagas el feo de tener que escuchar unas canciones death y Black total, acabaría deprimiéndome…- atajó este.

- Oh, como quieras…- comenzó a buscar entre la lista de canciones.

(- Death metal, Black metal…ambos estilos musicales rozan el sadismo, la muerte y el ansia de matar… ¿Puedo considerar que escuchar música de esta índole es una prueba de que en realidad es Kira? No…- negó a la velocidad de la luz- no lo es… por que yo mismo a su edad, alguna que otra vez he escuchado el lado más rudo del rock, y no por ello soy un asesino… y tampoco lo son los millones de fans de grupos Death y Black…)

Se rascó un poco la cabeza, mientras observaba las listas de canciones junto a Light, cuando pudo apreciar un grupo conocido lo mandó parar.

- ¡Judas Priest! ¿Me los puedes poner por favor?- pidió educadamente a su anfitrión- son ingleses, me haría ilusión escucharlos…

- Como quieras- lo consintió Light, dándole un fuerte clic al reproductor musical y las notas comenzaron a sonar.

Elle emitió un gesto placentero en su rostro, cosa de la cual Light se percató, en sus entrañas sintió celos incluso del cantante de aquel grupo que parecía adoraba L.

Observó la habitación en si, Ryuk había marchado, no había tenido la necesidad de enfadarse por su presencia.

- Mmm hacia años que no los escuchaba- el joven se puso cómodo, ya ni se acordaba de que horas antes, en la nieve… Light le había pedido que quería hablar con él.

- Normal- el joven castaño se sentó con una pierna sobre la otra- tanto trabajo y tanta presión ¿no?

- Si… -inspiró calmadamente, sin darse cuenta estaba relajado con la presencia de Light e incluso estaban cambiado impresiones "extra- profesionales" con él.

Se recolocó un poco en su silla, algo más cohibido, Light lo observaba en aquellos momentos, le volvía a dirigir una sonrisa de las que tienen sello propio.

- Me hubiera gustado conocerte a los 17, me llama la atención- le dijo Light poniéndose en pie.

- No te pierdes nada…- contestó el detective- era exactamente como ahora, aunque quizás cometí alguna que otra locura de adolescente…- recordó y se rió internamente.

Light cerró la ventana, hacía frío y posiblemente nevara de nuevo aquella noche… el reloj de escritorio marcaban las 19:45 horas.

- ¿Cómo cuales?- se interesó Yagami.

- Las típicas para un chaval, pero muy pocas…yo…- arqueó los labios un poco- no es que sea…como los demás…

- Mmm… bueno, al menos te has permitido hacer un poco el loco ¿no?- comentó este- ¿Por qué no me cuentas?

- Por que no tiene nada de especial- sentenció este.

(- ¿Light se estaba interesando por su pasado?- una pequeña bombillita comenzó a brillar en su cabeza.)

- Insisto- y se sentó de nuevo en la silla tras un par de vueltas de pie.

- Pues… lo típico…- arrastró las sílabas- sales a algún lado, y como nunca sales cuando lo haces aprovechas las oportunidades…- explicó haciendo señas.

- ¿Oportunidades?- alzó una ceja este, entre burlón y escéptico.

- Si- carraspeo- follas, digámoslo de esa manera- explicó como si nada.

El castaño quedó en shock, Ryuzaki sonrió un poco de manera gatuna total…divertido.

- ¿…Follas?...- repitió sin darse cuenta que lo estaba diciendo el voz alta, sus ojos bastante abiertos por la sorpresa.

- Te lo dije anoche, tengo 25 años…- esta vez fue L quien se puso en pie- es normal… ¿o tú no has follado?- inquirió, proveyendo que la conversación se estaba tornando peligrosa por segundos.

El castaño lo imitó poniéndose en pie, con la cabeza bien alta, cara a cara, Rob Halford pegaba alaridos y la guitarra de Glenn Tipton los obsequiaba con un magnífico solo de guitarra.

- Por supuesto que si- frunció el ceño.

(- Si pierdo el control me pasará lo mismo de ayer… está provocándome- entrecerró levemente los puños el joven universitario.)

- Yo nunca he conocido el amor, por lo cual me he acostado con unas cuantas personas…casos sin importancia…- lamió un poco su preciado dedo- por eso las denomino locuras… a mis 25 años prefiero prescindir de cosas así, que no merecen la pena, solo físicamente claro…- explicó.

(- Una leve punzadita de celos, que aprenda que conmigo no se juega, que puedo buscar en otros lados lo que el me ha dado… ¿Qué se pensaba? ¿Qué soy San Elle Lawliet?)

- Yo también hago como tú, follo por placer…- se acercó un poco a él, retándolo con la mirada, su flequillo ocultando un poco sus ojos brillantes- nunca me he enamorado, por lo cual simplemente disfruto del sexo.

- Me parece perfecto- sonrió este.

Si Ryuk hubiera estado allí se hubiera dado un buen atracón a base de tensión, feromonas desatadas y sed de violencia y sexo contenidas.

- Menudas conversaciones tenemos Yagami kun- expresó divertido el moreno, dirigiéndose él mismo al directorio y cambiando de canción automáticamente.

- Desde luego…- lo quedó mirando Light, el detective estaba de espaldas y observaba desde aquel punto el redondo y pequeño trasero de su compañero, escondido tras su vaquero habitual.-¿Con hombres o mujeres?- preguntó entonces.

L había puesto una canción de Skid Row, se giró hacia él como si nada, alzando una ceja.

- ¿Es de tu interés mi carácter sexual? Vaya… ¿si que somos amigos no? Para hablar de estas cosas…- ladeó la cabeza.

(- Cabrón…-siseó para si el castaño)

- No me importa cual sea la sexualidad de la gente, pero… si has pasado por mis brazos quiero asegurarme de si eres gay o simplemente bisexual, nada más- lo dijo, y se quedó ancho y pancho, el ego crecido y el orgullo de haber sido el seme de Ryuzaki hacía mella en su triunfal rostro.

(- Tenías que decirlo…- se irritó Lawliet- El macho cabrío se muestra en todo su esplendor…)

- Bueno…digamos que soy gay- se metió un dedo en la boca, como si nada- más que nada por que nunca he estado con una mujer… y si precisamente en mis 25 años de vida solo he estado con hombres querrá decir que no siento ningún tipo de interés por el sexo femenino.- explicó.

- Ju,ju- reía por lo bajo Yagami Light.

- ¿Te hace gracia?- se enfurruñó algo Ryuzaki, aunque no destacó el enfado en su ceño.

Light se separaba el largo flequillo de su frente, comenzaba a hacérsele molesto.

- Un poco sí, para que negarlo- reía sensualmente- eres un gay sentenciado… yo al menos soy bisexual.

- ¿y te crees mejor por ello?- alzó una ceja el protegido de Watari.

El hermano de Sayu alzó tanto la cabeza que parecía un pavo real con demasiasas índoles de poder.

- Nunca dejaría que me dieran por culo, no como tú-mostró su opinión fría y secamente..

(- De nuevo ese cambio de actitud… ¿Debo comenzar a preocuparme de que este chico sufra algún tipo de trastorno bipolar? ¿O es Kira quien lo sufre?- analizaba el detective.)

- Pues a mi si me gusta, los hombres tenemos un foco importante de placer en nuestra próstata, así que tu te lo pierdes…- sonrió gatunamente, satisfecho con su contestación.

Light frunció el ceño.

- Si eres gay, ¿Cómo es que nunca te ha dado por dominar?- se aproximó más hacia él - ¿No te sientes hombre? ¡No me jodas!- comenzó a molestarse el chico, de nuevo aquella sensación de cuando estaba con Matsuda…otra vez…

- Te vuelvo a repetir que soy una persona pasiva, no veo nada de malo ser yo el penetrado, es más…ME GUSTA - y repitió la acción de acercarse, repitiendo las palabras "me gusta" en frente de su cara.

- ¿Osea que te dejas follar por cualquiera, no?- la desvariación había vuelto a comenzar, la paz entre estos empezaba a tornarse francamente imposible.

L se echó hacia atrás, si Yagami kun seguía tratándolo como un muñeco hinchable perdería los nervios y sin importarle un pimiento sus sentimientos más profundos dejaría paso a la defensa física.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto con quien me acueste, el por qué me acuesto y en la posición en la que me acuesto? – preguntó sin entender, o si entendía pero se hacía el tonto con disimulo - ¿de nuevo celoso, Yagami kun?- preguntó con falsa inocencia.

-Para nada.- atajó seriamente el otro, sufrió un leve tic en el ojo difícil de detectar.

(- No quiero…no quiero pensar que has sido de otros hombres, si fuera con mujeres y dominaras tú no me importaría de esta manera, pero…- tragó saliva audiblemente- el solo imaginarte más joven, más atractivo y más vivo gimiendo debajo ¡o encima! de algún semental me corroe y me entran ganas de aniquilar a todo ser "gay activo" de la faz de la tierra… ¡Todos son un peligro!)

- Pues entonces no te metas en mi vida sexual, a ti ni te va ni te viene- le contestó fríamente, golpeándolo con fuerza con un dedo en sus pectorales - yo no me meto en la tuya y seguro que es más extensa que la mía y multiplicada por 3.- se sentó en el escritorio entonces y comenzó a mirar páginas web en el ordenador de Light.

Se formó un seco silencio en el ambiente, Yagami kun no supo que responder ante aquella orden de L, decidió callarse y sentarse de nuevo, con una mueca de insuficiencia en los labios.

- ¿Te importa si miro unas páginas web en el ordenador?- le preguntó el moreno, cambiando radicalmente de tema y con la mirada fija en la pantalla.

- Como quieras- contestó este sin mostrar sentimiento alguno en su voz.

El joven detective se limitó entonces a navegar por Internet, siendo observado por un Light de brazos cruzados y sumido en sus pensamientos.

( - Y ahora vas e intentas buscar alguna pista en mi ordenador… baka…aunque mires en mis carpetas y mis webs favoritas no encontrarás ninguna pista de la death note…- meditaba Light, su mirada iluminada por la luz que desprendía la pantalla.)

( - Desconozco el motivo de tus celos hacia mí, Light…¿será un truco? ¿Tan ególatra eres con tus conquistas? ¿O simplemente sabes que siento algo por ti y tu ego se ha multiplicado tras ello?- meditaba el moreno clic a clic, página a página- no me importa… esto me da confianza, a base de celos y gritos no vas a conseguir nada que te beneficie, ni uno de estos sonrojos que sufro últimamente- el corazón le latió repentinamente- para eso necesito una mirada penetrante tuya o un roce, mientras me grites…eso no ocurrirá…)

- Light Kun, ¿de que querías hablarme?- preguntó entonces este como si nada, observando la web principal sobre la policía nacional japonesa.

El universitario se sorprendió de que este mostrara interés en aquella conversación que le había propuesto en la nieve, con la tensión sufrida, a él mismo se le había olvidado.

-Ah…- balbuceó- una cosa sin importancia…- se pasó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza este.

L miró hacia él, buscando en sus entrecerrados ojos una respuesta a su pregunta.

- No importa, dime, por favor…

Light se puso en pie entonces, quedando delante del detective, que soltó el ratón y dirigió sus enormes pozos oscuros hacia él.

- He estado pensando...Ryuzaki…- pasó su mano por su picuda barbilla, sobándola con antojo.

- Ajá.

- Y bueno…lo que pasó anoche, me ha dejado algunas cosas claras…

- Ajá…- repitió este, escuchando con atención lo que Light le estaba contando.

El castaño apoyó las manos en el escritorio, apresando al hombre más menudo en medio de su cuerpo, L se distanció un poco por la cercanía obtenida… sendas miradas y rostros reposaban muy cerca.

- Puede que si que me gustes un poco...- le siseó, y el detective previó que su corazón estaba encerrado en un puño.

- …¿un poco?- se atrevió a decir, cuidando que su voz no temblara por la impresión.

- ¡Pero no pienses que te quiero o tonterías por el estilo!- se apresuró a aclarar Light, aunque un leve rubor impregnó sus mejillas- es…atracción…

La desilusión no llegó a reflejarse en el semblante del más mayor, que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

- ¿y que me quieres decir con esto?- levantó una ceja el moreno de ojeras profundas.

Light carraspeó, intentando reunir todas sus fuerzas para formular una petición de aquel calibre a otro hombre.

- a mi solo me han interesado las mujeres…siempre…- le contó poco a poco.

(- ¿y a mi que me interesa que solo te gustaran zorras como…? ¡OPS!- ahora era él quien estaba celoso, y de verdad.)

- … pero desde que te conozco, una atracción extraña me ha ido uniendo a ti…- le explicó tranquilamente Light Yagami, observando una a una las reacciones del mas mayor.

- Ajá… ¿y eso por qué?- inquirió el detective poniéndose de brazos cruzados, los brazos de Yagami hijo ya no lo apresaban y se mostraba más frío y seguro en sus preguntas y contestaciones.

- No lo sé - sentenció Light, arrugó la nariz ante la preguntita…- pero lo tengo más claro desde…lo del otro día- se volvió a permitir sonreír, desde luego la noche de navidad era su as en la manga a la hora de cohibir al detective.

- …¿y entonces?...- cof cof, carraspeó el moreno mirando al interesantísimo suelo.

- Me gustaría que nuestra amistad cambiara… a otro grado…- le dijo al fin en un susurro casi inaudible, para él era difícil pronunciar aquellas palabras.

La cabeza en su perfección del otro hombre se levantó bruscamente, sus enormes ojos negros se encontraron con los de Light.

-¿Cómo dices…?

(- ¿A que se refiere…? Está tibuteando mucho, no va al grano, no va en serio…no…)

Light comenzó a impacientarse, L era de los que entendía todo a la primera, ¿Por qué se lo hacia tan difícil?

- ¿Sabes lo que son amigos con derecho a roce, no?- alzó una ceja, molesto.

- Por supuesto que si - mostró su indignación el otro hombre- no nací ayer, ¿sabes?

- Pues a eso me refiero, baka- sentenció casi perdiendo los nervios, enfrentando su cara a la suya en un cercano contacto.

Ambos quedaron callados entonces, la mente de L trabajaba con dificultad ante la petición recibida.

-(¿Amigos con derecho a roce?... ¿alguna vez Light me ha considerado como amigo? Y aunque así fuera… que tengo serias dudas, ¿Por qué ahora quiere serlo con derecho a roce?... ¡mierda!)

- ¿Con derecho a roce?- repitió, recalcando la palabra "roce" y disimulando su confusión con una sonrisa gatuna.

- Exacto - sonrió Light, lo había dicho y estaba mucho más crecido, le acarició el pelo moreno - pienso que ambos nos atraemos sexualmente… (- y tú L, afectivamente- meditó el castaño) por lo cual no estaría nada mal que entre nosotros hubiera ese crecimiento de confianza…- explicó.

- Se perfectamente lo que hacen los amigos con derecho a roce, gracias por las explicación Yagami kun- contestó con frialdad el moreno.

-¿entonces?- L le había retirado con brusquedad la mano de su pelo - ¿Qué me dices? Somos mayorcitos…no debería acarrear ningún problema que nos besemos…- se intentó acercar a él, L lo evitaba a toda costa- y que tengamos sexo… ¿no?

Elle Lawliet se puso en pie, la mirada oscura clavada en la de Light Yagami, ambos quedaron callados, aunque el hijo de Soichiro sonreía con autosuficiencia.

- Vayamos a ayudar a hacer la cena a tu madre, Light kun- fue lo único que contestó Lawliet, pasando como si nada por el lado de Light de aquella manera encorvada suya tan característica.

Light lo observó marchar, dar un portazo y escuchó sus pisadas al bajar las escaleras…satisfecho consigo mismo rompió en una sonora carcajada.

………………………..

La cena no estuvo muy animada, más bien se mostró seca y algo apática.

No había ninguna conversación familiar en la que participaran todos, ni siquiera estaba el televisor encendido.

Eran simplemente los señores Yagami quienes compartían opiniones y comentarios, mientras Sayu comía con calma, Light y L la imitaban, aunque cada uno metido de lleno en sus pensamientos.

(- Lo sabes…e intentas aprovecharte de mi por ello, ¡mierda!- se decía Ryuzaki para sus adentros, estaba tan tenso que las ganas de comer se habían evaporado, cosa extraña en su fisonomía - Sabe que mis sentimientos por él son más fuertes que los suyos mil veces… debí decir algo comprometido aquella noche y él se está aprovechando de ello… ¡Maldito!)

Por otro lado, en la cabeza ajena a la suya misma, también se cocían multitud de pensamientos…

(- Me dirá que si… y aunque no lo diga, basta con poner en práctica mis tácticas de seducción para que caiga en mis brazos…Ryuzaki es la persona más honesta y sincera que conozco, y aunque tenga la investigación en mente y crea que soy Kira no podrá controlar sus sentimientos…)

(- Sabe que estoy enamorado de él o al menos que me gusta, y mucho, por eso quiere aprovecharse…quiere saciar su apetito sexual, quedar por encima de mí, humillarme… todos sus objetivos se verán cumplidos en una cama… ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Que debo hacer? Por otra parte… mi corazón late con fuerza- el tenedor se sostenía en el aire, incapaz de pinchar un trozo de los alimentos que residían en su plato - Quiero estar con él… ¡Maldita sea!- se hubiera tirado del cabello si hubiera estado solo.)

(- Está nervioso…- lo observaba con detenimiento Light- no ha probado bocado y eso es que está pensando en mí ¡Ja!- complacido- No podrá negarse a la evidencia, él me desea con fuerza, me ama… ya me lo dijo Ryuk…¡Haré lo que sea por tenerlo en mis brazos!- su corazón latía pleno de excitación- por que yo…solo deseo su cuerpo…solo su cuerpo…- se repetía una y otra vez para sus adentros, su estómago ronroneaba con furia…)

(- Sabe que no podré negarme a mis sentimientos…- lo observaba con el rabillo del ojo- pero… ¡Que no se crea que se lo pondré tan fácil!…- una intrépida idea afloró en su mente- jeh…creo que ya se lo que podría hacer…Light Yagami, no te confíes demasiado…)

La cena acabó pronto, casi al cuarto de hora de comenzarla, con unos padres de Light viendo la televisión en solitario, una Sayu que se fue a jugar a la videoconsola a su habitación y unos jóvenes escépticos que volvían a su "cueva".

…………………………….

Light cerró con pestillo la puerta de su habitación, el reloj marcaba las 21:00 y el ejercicio mantenido en la montaña le había agarrotado los músculos, el cansancio comenzaba a ganar la partida.

Elle no le había dirigido palabra alguna ni en la cena, ni en la escalera, ni en aquellos momentos, se dedicaba a sacar con cuidado el pesado somier que se guardaba bajo la cama de Yagami, dispuesto a montar su lecho.

Light lo observaba atento mientras el moreno ejecutaba la faena.

- ¿Ya tienes sueño?- le preguntó entonces, rompiendo el silencio.

L elevó la mirada, contestándole tranquilamente, como si la proposición que le había echo hacía escasos treinta minutos nunca hubiera existido.

- No, pero estoy cansado y quiero estirarme en la cama- siseó este, bostezó un poco- por suerte mañana Watari ya estará de vuelta- se sentó en el colchón tras haber puesto las mantas y sábanas precisas anteriormente.

Light lo imitó acercándose al lugar, se sentó en su propio lecho aunque sin estirarse.

- Tienes ganas de que tu protector esté aquí para cuidarte ¿no?- lo picó sutilmente.

L se había estirado un poco, estiraba los huesos…daba la sensación de que no le apetecía nada discutir ni dejarse provocar por el hijo de Soichiro Yagami.

- Pues si, él me da seguridad y protección- bostezó, una lágrima caía de sus ojo mate.

- Mmm…- se pasó una mano por la barbilla, él si quería hablar, picarle o lo que fuera, con tal de hablar con él y no dormirse con aquella tensión encima- ¿le contaste lo nuestro?- preguntó con interés.

L estaba refugiándose en su manta en aquel momento.

- No- atajó- No quiero que se lleve un disgusto.

- ¿Por tu homosexualidad?- inquirió este con sorna.

- Para nada- sonrió gatunamente el otro- más bien por tener tan mal gusto.

- ….

Light Yagami, el estudiante modélico más guapo y fanfarrón de todo Japón había sido acusado de ser un mal partido.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó entonces Lawliet, sonriente por su cometido- ¿pensabas que por ser algo guapo te iba a aceptar Watari o cualquier otro suegro/a? No sueñes tanto…

- Si no fuera por ti, no habría pecado con otro hombre sucio marica…- le reprimió este, controlando las ganas de asestarle un puñetazo y ver su sangre rociar por aquellos labios burlones.

El detective quedó sentado en la cama, aunque tapado, observaba el ceño molesto de Light.

- Eres tan borde… ¿así quieres que seamos amigos con derecho a roce? – preguntó- diría que más que "roce" sufriría una sodomización si me fiara de ti…- ladeó la cabeza, no le molestaba que Light lo insultara… si lo insultaba era por falta de argumentos en su inteligente cabeza.

- Si accedieras a mi petición te demostraría muchas cosas…- cambió su tono de voz Yagami, pasando del rudo al meloso.

Lawliet se pasó una mano por la boca, evitando una risita.

- ¿Y si te dijera que paso?- preguntó, acercando su cara a la del castaño.

- Para mi desgracia tendría que conformarme- mostró su expresión más sumisa y triste - no te robaría un beso más y seguiríamos siendo amigos como hasta el día…- hizo una reverencia.

L se lo quedó mirando, sus ojos negros brillaban de una manera casi prodigiosa.

- ¿Y si te dijera que sí?...- inquirió entonces, tras escuchar la "preparada" respuesta del castaño.

Aquello no estaba previsto en la mente de Light, tras aquellas disputas verbales y su última "confirmación" veía perdida de momento la afirmación por parte del detective.

Pasó una mano por su cabello, rozándolo, el flequillo largo también surcaba por su frente tapando un poco los brillantes ojuelos, estudió su expresión, no estaba serio pero tampoco sonreía…sino que aquellos labios finos escondían un sucedáneo de sonrisa.

- Si me dijeras que si… te besaría, Ryuzaki.- le siseó, rozándose en la nariz opuesta.

- ¿me besarías?- preguntó el moreno con un deje de falsa inocencia.

- Si, durante toda la noche…todo el día, siempre que quisieras probar mis labios los tendrías para ti…- jugó a la seducción Light, la cosa comenzaba a tornarse fácil, encandilar a una persona que estaba enamorada de él no podría ser más sencillo.

L rió coquetamente, dejándose rozar por aquellos dedos magistrales que acariciaban su cuero cabelludo.

- ¿Hasta que otra mujer se te ponga en medio y dejes de prestarme atención, no? – alzó una ceja, dubitativo.

- Somos un rollo, Ryuzaki, soy libre para poder hacer lo que quiera- le explicó entonces- que quede eso muy claro…aún así, serás el primero en mi lista- lo besó en la mejilla súbitamente, reposando sus tersos y carnosos labios en la mejilla cetrina.

- Mmm… bueno, en ese caso creo que de vez en cuando podré quedar con Matsuda san, ¿no te molestaría verdad?- le preguntó, agradecido por el beso, y a pesar de que su cuerpo se derretía por ello su mente continuaba cuerda.

Light separó sus labios de la caliente mejilla, lo miró a los ojos y apretó sus manos a la de él forjándolas en un cálido enlace de dedos.

Prefirió no gesticular ante el pinchazo que había sentido su estómago al escuchar aquello.

¿Por qué el si podría estar con otras y L no podría estar con Matsuda? Si son un simple rollo… unos amigos con derecho a roce… no debería importarle en absoluto.

Pero L estaba enamorado de él ¿no? Y aunque lo estuviera, si no salen juntos en serio, el sería libre para poder irse con quien quisiera…

Por que aunque él yaciera en su corazón, no podía domarlo, no podía atarlo con cadenas…

- Digamos…que si…- carraspeó, aunque no se lo creía ni él, sus labios mostraron una mueca extraña que L percibió.

El moreno sonrió entonces, encantado y aferrando el agarre que aún calentaba la palma de su mano, le siseó en el tostado oído.

- Entonces mi respuesta es que me beses ahora y toda la noche…- susurró cual gato dulce y meloso.

La petición no se hizo de esperar...

Las manos que apresaban a sus compañeras ascendieron por los brazos del moreno, recorriéndolos suavemente deteniéndose en sus hombros.

Un par de ojos se observaron con adoración, durante unos instantes ningún pensamiento fue bienvenido en sus materias grises.

Ni la más cruel manipulación, ni el plan más bien elaborado del mundo eran bienvenidos.

Se limitaron a acercar sus rostros candentes como otras veces habían echo sin llegar a consumarse en un beso y sus alientos se dieron la mano.

Elle abrió un poco los labios, la comisuras de su boca se mostraba apetecible y sonrojada…

(- Voy a besar a L, con su consentimiento y sin ninguna gota de alcohol que eclipse mi momento…al fin…- aproximó sus labios a los de él.)

(- Bésame...ahora y siempre, antes de que mi mente comience a funcionar de nuevo…- cerró los ojos.)

Se besaron, y la luz de la luna comenzó a brillar con más esplendor en el comienzo de una nueva noche.

La noche del 26 de Diciembre, dos noches después de aquella cena de nochebuena que acabó obsequiándolos con una unión que ninguno de los dos podía recordar.

Y se fundieron, se fundieron en el beso…lenta y jugosamente, atrapando los labios finos y fríos del detective de ojos negros que le estaba quebrando la cabeza por segundos… L se mantenía entregado al beso, acariciaba su espalda con deleite y la bestia que dormitaba en el interior del castaño ronroneaba meloso.

En el momento en que Light abrió los ojos el contacto desapareció y el beso acabó quedando sellado como un beso corto y profundo.

- Ejem… bueno- carraspeó el castaño, rascándose la cabeza con aprensión- pues eso… ¿no?- hacia mucho tiempo que no se ponía nervioso.

- ¿Amigos con derecho a roce?- repitió la cuestión el moreno.

- Amigos con derecho a roce- le sonrió este.

Se quedaron mirando, ambos sintiéndose extraños, aunque sus corazones gritaban felices…

(- Mi corazón no late feliz ¬¬- se quejó Light internamente.)

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó el detective sentándose en la orilla de la cama- es pronto para dormir, solo son las 21:30…- miró su reloj de pulsera.

Light lo imitó, sentándose a su vera aunque algo separado de él, miraba el techo… no había ninguna señal de Ryuk…

(- Mejor…que no aparezca por un buen rato…- meditó en silencio)

- No se, podríamos hablar aquí…- propuso este- aquí en la camita, estirados…- comentó con provocación estirándose un poco en el suave lecho.

L lo miró entonces, negando con la cabeza.

- Me apetece hacer otra cosa, creo que hemos hablado más que suficiente por hoy- se sentó de su peculiar manera- ¿no tienes ninguna película buena que podamos ver?- inquirió.

Light meditó entonces, intentando recordar alguna película que mereciera la pena el poder ver con la compañía de Ryuzaki.

(- Quizás podríamos ver una película… ¡cof, cof!- su pervertida y necesitada mente le jugó una mala pasada.)

- Pues no se… ¿que genero propones?- le preguntó, mientras se levantaba a buscar sus películas en DVD del cajón del escritorio.

- De suspense, me encantan – contestó este, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Juh…pensaba que te gustaría ver más una de amor- espetó con una mueca burlona.

- Claroooo- siseó irónicamente este, pasándose las manos por la espalda- y con la oportunidad, tú te me echas encima en la escena más romántica ¿no?

El hermano de Sayu abrió mucho las cuencas de sus ojos señalándose a si mismo con la mano.

- ¿Yo? ¿lanzarme encima de ti? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de alguien tan bueno como yo?- cuestionó buscando un DVD en específico en su pila de películas.

- Cof, cof- tosió este- permíteme que me calle y guarde mi opinión para mí.

- Mala persona…- hizo un morrito muy simpático, el moreno nunca lo había visto haciendo gestos similares.

Le entregó una carátula que el moreno escudriñó.

- "The ring"…no la he visto- leyó el título arrastrando las sílabas- ¿es buena?

- Bastante- afirmó Light y entregándosela de nuevo se dispuso a introducir el disco en su DVD- ¿quieres unas palomitas para acompañar y algún refresco?- le preguntó.

La luz se había evaporado completamente, por lo cual una oscura penumbra comenzaba a lamer la habitación.

L tuvo que dar las gracias a la oscuridad de la noche, por que tras aquel ataque de amabilidad por parte de Light Yagami, su blanca piel se había vuelto color rojo pasión.

-Bueno… si puedes traer algún dulce…- propuso metiendo su pulgar en la boca.

- Por supuesto- lo sonrió y rozándole el hombro con la mano se dispuso a bajar al comedor a preparar el refrigerio.

Cuando Light dio un leve portazo al salir de la estancia, el moreno se pasó las manos por la cabeza.

(- Light Yagami siendo amable, pastelosamente amable… no puede ser…este chico ti

ene que tener una enfermedad psíquica grave por que si no, yo no lo entiendo…)

Mientras que en la cocina…

Light cortaba un enorme trozo de pastel de chocolate, agarró un bote de nata y añadió un poco de la susodicha por encima, canturreaba contento al son del movimiento.

Sus padres y Sayu estaban en sus habitaciones descansando, el viaje a la nieve los había dejado exhaustos.

Ryuk estaba en la cocina atracado la cesta de manzanas cuando Light llegó.

- No sabía que estabas aquí- le dijo al Shinigami en voz baja nada más verlo.

- Pues fíjate que si- el ser devoraba una a una las jugosas frutas- he previsto tormenta en esa habitación. ¿me equivoco?

Light preparaba unas palomitas de maíz en el microondas, canturreaba felizmente.

- No, no te equivocas, Ryuk…ha habido tormenta y la habrá próximamente- rió con sorna- aunque sexual…- comenzó a poner los alimentos preparados en una bandeja.

El shinigami alzó una ceja.

- ¿sexual?- espetó sin comprender- ¿eso tiene algo que ver con lo que hicisteis el otro día? ¿fornicar?

Light afirmó con la cabeza, llevando con las dos manos la bandeja con palomitas, pastel y refresco.

- Me voy a follar a L vivo esta noche, y esta vez…- señaló al shinigami- no estarás para mirar como gime debajo de mí.

El shinigami alucinó en colores, se había quedado sin habla, mientras que un Light eufórico se espabilaba en llegar a la habitación.

- menudo semental…- siseó negando con la cabeza, y rebuscando en las cajones de la cocina encontró un kilo de manzanas escondidas y listas para devorar.

…………………

L estaba sentado cómodamente en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las piernas estiradas… estaba relajado, completamente relajado, mientras contemplaba la pantalla oscura en la que próximamente vería la película.

Apartó su largo cabello moreno de su rostro, suspirando, pasó una mano por su pecho, entre triste y satisfecho.

- ¿Por qué me he enamorado de él? He sentido el cielo cuando ha sido así de cariñoso conmigo - siseaba en voz baja, tocó su frente caliente- me entran ganas de llorar…se que el solo quiere sexo- se dijo- por eso se ha portado cariñoso ahora.

Sus sentimientos irradiaban a flor de piel, se sentía entre estúpido y feliz.

- En el fondo estoy deseando acostarme con él…- y apretó en sus sienes, comenzaban a dolerle por tanta tensión, tuvo que callar y disimular en el momento que la puerta se abrió y Light apareció, bandeja en mano y una sonrisa modélica.

- hola guapo- lo piropeó- aquí te traigo un enorme pedazo de pastel.

Dejó la bandeja encima de la mesita de noche mientras se posicionaba a su lado, pasó el brazo por el hombro de este, apresándolo en su yugo.

(- Mierda… que no me abracé así…sino yo…- tembló un poco- calma Lawliet, calma…)

Con el mando en mano dio a la tecla play y la película comenzó entonces.

Ambos quedaron callados entonces, L no se deshizo del agarre al cual era sometido…le gustaba y aunque no fuera a permitir ciertas cosas, podía disfrutar de cosas tan triviales pero que para él eran maravillosas.

Estaba sonrojado y nervioso, nunca había estado con una persona de aquella manera… se sentía protegido, aquello era…- observó el rostro impasible de Light mientras observaba la película- como estar protegido bajo el yugo de un sexy y adorable novio.

Su corazón latió fuerte y su estómago recibió un desagradable pinchazo ¿se abría comido muy rápido el pastel?

(- No… no es el pastel…es mi conciencia…me estoy dejando llevar a pesar de que se que no me quiere, que solo quiere sexo, que quiere aprovecharse de mí, que se que es posible que él sea el auténtico Kira…)

El agarre se tornó más fuerte, L se sonrojó, Light le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa.

- ¿Tienes miedo?- le preguntó en un ronroneo sedoso.

L negó con la cabeza, se sentía tan extasiado que no podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos castaños y cautivadores.

- Me alegro…- lo besó muy cerca de los labios, el moreno no pudo evitar sufrir un espasmo y Light lo percibió.

(- Dentro de unos minutos te follaré entero, L, Kira podrá verte bajo su yugo y esta vez el alcohol no me lo hará olvidar…¡Prepárate!- lo observó por encima del hombro – de todas maneras… se lo ve tan…tierno…jeh, me enorgullece que solo vaya a ser para mí…solo para mí- el nombre de Matsuda le vino a la mente, también aquellos hombres los cuales no conocía que el detective había mencionado con anterioridad- nunca más podréis tenerle, voy a robar su corazón y cuerpo para siempre.)

Podría haberse ahogado con una palomita gracias al ataque de risa loca que le había provocado el pensamiento.

Por suerte un sorbo de refresco lo evitó y pudieron acabar de ver la película tranquilos.

Cuando la pantalla quedó igual de oscura que la habitación, ambos se miraron.

Los labios del atractivo inglés brillaban en la oscuridad, indecisos, abiertos…

Light acarició su rostro entonces, haciendo que se retorciera cual gato en celo…

De nuevo se encontraron sendas miradas y el moreno se lanzó al ataque del castaño, por sorpresa.

Light no podía creerse que se lo pusiera tan fácil, ¡L había atacado! Estaba devorando su boca fervientemente y él, comprensivo y caballero había agarrado su cabeza y correspondía al beso con la misma pasión.

Frotándose el cuero cabelludo con fuerza, dominando el cuello ajeno, partiéndose la boca en dos y probando el sabor de sus lenguas calientes y fuertes.

L no dijo nada al separarse de él, tan solo lo miró sensual, muy sensual…

Fue Light quien sintió un tremendo escalofrío al observar que sin decir nada, el detective rozaba su pijama abotonado con una sensualidad alarmante.

Su pene vibró por un momento, llamando la atención de su amo tras la cremallera del pantalón.

El moreno lo volvió a besar, colocándose a horcajadas encima de él y estirándolo con un manotazo en la cama semi deshecha.

Beso sus labios con fuerza y fiereza entonces, bajando por la barbilla y recorriendo el tostado cuello.

El hijo de Soichiero sonrió entre nervioso e inquietante, si L tenía 25 años y disponía de experiencia con hombres…tal vez le demostrara nuevos matices del sexo que él no conocía.

Su cuerpo se retorcía de placer, al sentir que aquel hermoso ser… (- ¿Hermoso ser? Kuso…) estaba llevando la iniciativa.

Como cual pantera salvaje desabrochó con extrema rapidez el pijama de su amigo Light, decidido a tocar aquel fuerte pecho que su mismo dueño le estaba brindando.

Lamió los pezones rosados del universitario, deleitándose ante los débiles gemidos del activo castaño que en aquel momento se estaba mostrando pasivo 100.

- Me estás encendiendo mucho…Ryuzaki…- se incorporó un poco el asesino de masas, sus ojos castaños encendidos por la pasión.

- ¿te molesta?- dejó escapar el vaho por la boca el otro hombre, mostrando su faceta más sensual.

- Me encanta- se mordió los labios este, mientras sus manos respondían por si solas y sacaban a la fuerza la camiseta de pijama que llevaba L puesta.

Se volvieron a besar, apasionadamente, devorando sus bocas, ambos buscando el control…

Light encontró el gran chupetón que estaba oculto por una fina base de maquillaje en polvo, la lamió con deseo, volviendo a profundizar con sus dientes en la herida.

(- Es mío… solo mío…nadie lo tocará… a menos que quiera morir- lo abrazaba con fuerza por la espalda tratando de domar a aquella pantera negra que se resistía y buscaba sus pezones con fervor- me da igual que se descubra todo… ¡pero nadie lo tocara!)

- Eres un provocador…- le siseó encendido cual hoguera candente- te vas a enterar…- lo estiró en la cama entonces.

L quedó con los brazos estirados anverso la cama, la respiración agitada y el pene erguido.

Light bajó de un tirón su mismo pantalón de pijama, dejando ver su boxer ceñido al cuerpo, mostrando a su "amigo" casi en todo su esplendor.

- No me acordaba de tu… amigo…- se pasó un dedo por su boca el ojeroso chico, lamiéndolo- es bastante… protuberante- gimió un poco.

- Lo recordarás cuando entre en ti, te lo aseguro – casi arrancó su boxer y se lanzó al cuello pálido, mientras con sus manos buscaba sacar de un tirón el pantalón del moreno.

Entonces el moreno emitió un fuerte quejido y apartó de un leve empujón al cuerpo más fornido de encima de él.

Light frunció el ceño, entre impaciente y sin entender el por que de aquella retirada.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó tibuteante, su miembro viril rozaba el aire, dispuesto a atacar de un momento a otro.

El detective se incorporó un poco, quedando en su estimada posición ideal ante el excitado castaño.

- Lo siento Light kun , pero… es que he sentido una fuerte punzada en mi trasero…ya sabes…- explicó mediante señas- tu amigo es algo grande y debió hacerme daño el otro día…así que yo…no…mejor lo dejamos para otro día- le sonrió "tímidamente".

La cara de Yagami Light se convirtió en unas décimas de segundo en un ENORME poema, incluso su virilidad se vio afectada al momento.

-¿Nani cariño?- preguntó visiblemente afectado, tratando de tocar al detective con las manos descubiertas.

-Que me duele bastante, será mejor que pospongamos esto para otro día…- agachó la cabeza este, rozándose los dedos de los pies los unos contra los otros.

(- ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí! – bramaba su Kira interno en lo más profundo de su ser).

- Lo siento, Light kun…- espetó el moreno, poniendo su cara más inocente.

- Pero…Ryuzaki…- trató de hablar con él Light, como si estuviera intentando convencer a un niño pequeño- lo haré lento…no te dolerá, ya verás que…

Pero L se mostró inflexible y negó con la cabeza varias veces.

- Lo siento cariño- se unió a decir él también palabras cariñosas- pero creo que hoy no es la noche adecuada- y le plantó un pequeño beso en los labios, Light tenía el rostro contrahecho- buenas noches.

Y se metió en su propia cama.

(- ME CAGO EN LA GRAN PUTA…. ¡ME LA ESTÁ JUGANDO! ¿ME LA ESTÁ JUGANDO?- se preguntó el castaño tragando saliva audiblemente y evitando violar a aquel ser "despreciable" se metió en la cama - ¿¡Para que me ha excitado entonces?!)

( - No vas a conseguir lo que quieres Light kun…- reposó en su lecho con los ojos cerrados L- me tendré que conformar y consumirme en este deseo que siento por ti, pero… mi dignidad es lo primero…- se retorció un poco en su cama, buscando una mano de Light para que lo abrazara por detrás- yo te amo demasiado para que juegues conmigo…así que de momento… me conformaré con tus besos y abrazos...pero no llegaremos a penetración alguna…- sonrió, Light lo había correspondido con un tenso abrazo- eso si no me violas primero, claro…- y se escandalizó solo de pensar que por una parte le sería apetecible.)

- Buenas noches, Light Kun…- se despidió de él L, aferrándose a su yugo- "mi rollo"… jiji- rió un poquito.

- Buenas noches…Ryuzaki…- contestó este, con la respiración agitada (- Cabrón calientapollas… ¬¬, pero lo lograré ¡SERÁS MÍO!)

Y con ese claro objetivo en mente, ambos jóvenes quedaron dormidos profundamente.

………………………………

Un sonido seco se escuchaba… pero no sabía de donde provenía… ¿Qué era aquel ruido que no lo dejaba dormir y estaba desvelándolo?

TOC, TOC, TOC…

-¡Light, Ryuzaki! ¡A desayunar, rápido!- Sayu estaba picando a la puerta de su hermano, que al tener echado el pestillo no podía permitirse entrar.

Elle Lawliet abrió los ojos lentamente, despertando de su profundo sueño…estaba abrazado aún a Light, que dormía placidamente.

Lo sacudió un poco, para que este despertara.

-¡Chicos, que Watari llegará de un momento a otro!- repetía Sayu cual despertador pesado y repetitivo a las 09:00 de la mañana.

Light bostezó entonces, abriendo sus ojos perezosamente, retirándose del abrazo del moreno.

-¿Qué hora es? Que pesada es esta niña…- se quejó secándose las lágrimas de los ojos impregnados en legañas.

Aún así se lo ve atractivo- meditó el moreno, aunque su vista se perdía en aquel pecho fornido y candente que lo había acunado toda la noche.

- Watari va a llegar será mejor que nos levantemos…- le siseó, dándose un beso tierno en la mejilla- vamos, anda.

L se puso en pie, estaba en pantalón y con el pecho al descubierto, solo tuvo que buscar su camisa de pijama que estaría por alguna parte de la habitación.

Light estiró sus brazos escandalosamente, imitando a su compañero, la diferencia entre ellos era clave, ya que él estaba completamente desnudo.

-¡Lighttt!- Sayu comenzaba a ponerse histérica a través de la puerta.

-¡Ya estamos despiertos, pesada! Ahora bajamos- gritó a la madera que los separaba.- vamos, Ryuzaki.

El castaño estaba apunto de rozar el pomo cuando L carraspeó risueñamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- se giró hacia el otro hombre.

- Juju, ¿piensas enseñar tus vergüenzas a toda la casa? – se mofaba inocentemente, pasándose la mano por la boca.

Light Yagami se sonrojó completamente.

………………………..

Ya en el comedor y vestidos, ambos muchachos se posicionaron en sus ya conocidos lados de la mesa.

El café caliente humeaba en el centro de la misma, Sayu observaba al moreno con detenimiento tratando de escrutar alguna información interesante de aquella mirada oscura.

El moreno no dejaba de mirar su reloj, eran las 09:30.

- Ya debería haber llegado, dijo que estaría aquí para desayunar- farfullaba el detective, dando pataditas al suelo con su pie.

Light lo sonrió, aunque evitó las grandes muestras de su "extraño" cariño, no le convenía mostrarlas ante su familia.

- Tiene que estar al caer…

¡Ding- dong! Sonó el timbre de la puerta.

- … ¿lo ves? Ya voy yo…

Alisándose bien la camiseta y la corbata, el castaño se aproximó hacia la puerta, L sonría complacido, nunca se había separado de Watari en su vida, y aquellas 24 horas sin él no habían sido las mismas.

- Buenos días Watari…- las palabras de Light se extinguieron, cosa que sorprendió al detective, Sayu comenzó a reír por lo bajo, Sachiko y Soichiro salieron de la cocina con sendas sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

- Buenos días Yagami kun, ¿podemos pasar?- preguntó amablemente el anciano.

(- ¿Podemos?-. L había reconocido la voz de Watari, pero… ¿Por qué Light se había quedado callado de repente? ¿Por qué Watari había dicho "podemos"?)

Su respuesta no se hizo de esperar, pues tras un Light Yagami blanco como la tiza y la cara de espanto… apareció Watari, de negro, haciendo una reverencia, pero no iba solo…

L se levantó de la mesa tan fuertemente que se cayó la silla al suelo.

Un par de chiquillos estaban escondidos tímidamente detrás del anciano, un rubito de la edad de Sayu aproximadamente y uno más pequeño de cabello albino y unos ojos enormes como los de L.

-¡No puede ser!

CONTINUARÁ….

* * *

N**/A: Menudo capítulo, que tensión, que extensión, que TODO. ¿Os habéis cansado de leer? Es que me emociono un poco, Gomen-nasai, jajaja, pero es que este capítulo tenía mucha "carne" reservada .**

**Y encima la aparición de…. Near y Mello jujuju, **

**¿Podrá soportar Light un día más sin sexo?**

**¿Como sobrellevará la llegada de esos dos angelitos en potencia?**

**¿Caerá el pobre e inocente, cof cof, L en las garras del lobo feroz?**

**Todo eso y más lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo, Juego, de Christmas Note, esto ya parece un culebrón snif snif…**

**Espero que os guste y me dejéis muchos reviews que son mi aliciente para continuar , **

**Aquí va la respuesta a vuestros reviews:**

sweet.tsuki

**Buenas, gracias por el review y siento si algunas palabras suenan demasiado españolas y no las entiendes, cualquier duda puedes preguntarme de todas maneras tratare controlarlo en medida de lo posible.**

**Espero que te guste el cap 6, un beso espero tu review**

lunalovegood28

**Ola que tal? Lemon? No se...nose...quizas jajajaja, au nasi sera un cap tenso, ya lo veras y espero que te guste actualizo cada fin de semana, besos.**

M

**Hola me alegro de que haya sido de tu agrado, sigue leyéndome que cada vez se pondrá mejor un beso, espero tu review.**

Oralia Black Lupin

**Ola, jajaja ponte del lado que te mande tu corazon muajajaja xDDDD y tranquila que tendrás muchas discusiones por ver y cada una de ellas puede desencadenar en...cof, cof...no se sabe jajaja tendrás que leer, besitos.**

Nebyura

**Ryuk encontrará manzanas por la casa, no problem Xddd si no Light se enfadará si los molesta jujuju,**

**sigue leyéndome que cada vez se pondrá mejor un beso, espero tu review.**

Linsa it

** Si, yo también soy fanàtica de los seme celosos y medio locos por su uke muajajaja Xddd ESTE HOMBRE SE LLEVARA MIL DISGUSTOS POR IR DE PLAYBOY Mello y Near? Mejor leer el capítulo y lo descubrirás por ti misma jijiji un besote y espero tu prox review eh? Chau**

loki-chan

**Jajajaja por que lo corto en lo mejor? Para dar mas espectación, fastidia un poc opero así cuando lees el siguiente lo haces con más ganas**

**Un besote y espero tu review**

beteperei  
**2**

**Tranquila, ya se que los examenes y tal son un rolllo y no dejan leer fics sniff sniff...pues si, actualizo los fines de semana, viernes o sábados espero que te guste el 6 y que la inspiración me acompañe jajaja, gracias, besos.**

Dany-chan

**Pues si te gusta mucho estas de suerte, por que Light será celoso y dominante, L tierno y calculador en ocasiones... y bueno, mucho más pero no puedo adelantarte nada tendrás que leer, de momento en unas horas tendrás el cap 6 en tus manos, disfrútalo**

Lupita. Snape

**Hola me alegro de que haya sido de tu agrado, sigue leyéndome que cada vez se pondrá mejor, sobretodo este cap 6 que es medio inmenso un beso, espero tu review.**

Tary Nagisa

** Relajar? Bueno...cof cof es que no puedo decir nada, jo, tendrás que leer el 6 y opinar jajaja Xdddd HABLARAN? NO HABLARAN? LEMON? PELEA? ¿QUE PASARÁ? En unas horitas lo subiré y lo podràs leer, juju soy cruel eh? Besos**

Vegen Isennawa

**Olaaaa, me alegro de que te haya gustado...mmm una pregunta tu también estas en amoryaoi? Si en inglaterra nieva, pero es que L no suele salir mucho a la calle...solo cuando echa una "cana al aire" y de noche no vaya a ser que le de la luz del sol jajajaja****Locuras mías, ni caso un beso.**

**Besos, nos vemos pronto **

* * *


	7. Juego

**Capítulo 7- Juego:**

Un par de chiquillos yacían escondidos tímidamente detrás del anciano, un rubito de la edad de Sayu aproximadamente y uno más pequeño de cabello albino y unos ojos enormes como los de L.

- ¡No puede ser!- el joven Lawliet saltó literalmente de la silla y corrió hacia sendos niños que se escondían tras el yugo de Watari-san.- ¡Mello!- abrazó al joven rubio que tenía aproximadamente la edad de la hermana de Light.

El muchacho se sonrojó un poco, aunque sonrió de manera pícara, eufórico en su silencio tras su encuentro con L.

-¡Near!- se abalanzó hacia el más pequeño de los dos recién llegados, se agachó para poder abrazarlo en su totalidad- pequeño…

A una corta distancia se encontraban los Yagami, de pie, ante ellos y observando emocionados la reacción del reservado detective que parecía haberse abierto al mundo.

- Que monos…- siseó Sayu bajito, para nos estropear el momento.

Watari contemplaba con orgullo la faz feliz de su protegido, sabía que el no ver a Mello y Near por navidad le dañaba, por lo cual y gracias al consentimiento de los Yagami había decidido traerlos a Japón.

- Sabía que te emocionarías, Ryuzaki…- le acarició la espalda el anciano al moreno- Mello y Near están encantados de haber venido a verte.

- Teníamos muchas ganas- habló por primera vez el chico rubio, que estaba emitiendo una mueca de disgusto al ir contando los segundos en los que L abrazaba más a Near que a él.

Pero para muecas peligrosas las de Light, que en última fila y sin decir palabra alguna contemplaba la "feliz escena" como si de un apareamiento de perros se tratase.

Las aletas de la nariz arrugadas, el ceño fruncido y la vena de la sien le palpitaba al comprobar que, ahora que podía estar a solas con el estúpido de L, ese viejo carcamal de Watari le había traído un par de críos estúpidos…

(- Con lo que odio los críos…- rugía internamente.)

L y Near se separaron, el detective miraba a ambos chicos, rozando con delicadeza los mofletes de Mello al percatarse de sus pequeños celos.

- Estoy feliz, muy feliz- solo tenía ojos para ellos, se giró hacia Watari y los señores Yagami- ¿Cuánto tiempo podrán estar conmigo?- les preguntó.

Soichiro carraspeó, emitiendo una sonrisa y ayudando al encorvado detective a ponerse en pie.

- Hemos decidido que los niños pueden quedarse aquí, en casa, con nosotros el resto de las fiestas- le dijo, la cara de este no tenía precio- pensamos que era una buena manera de hacerte feliz antes de continuar con la…- su semblante se tornó algo más serio entonces… con la investigación.

- Por supuesto- siseó L, sumido por unos segundos en sus pensamientos, se giró de nuevo hacia los invitados- vamos a poder estar juntos unos días ¿Qué os parece?

El niño de cabello blanco, que tendía aproximadamente unos 11 o 12 años sonrió tiernamente.

- Genial…mmm- hizo amago de pensar mientras observaba a Watari.

- Ryuzaki, chicos- señaló Watari- aquí en Japón, L será Ryuzaki.

- Ryuzaki - sonrió entonces Near y se lanzó a abrazar al mayor.

Light daba toquecitos en el suelo con el pie, impaciente… L llevaba cinco minutos y cinco segundos mirando a esos críos y ni siquiera lo había mirado a él ni una vez.

(- Lo que faltaba, ahora estos enanos van a acaparar toda su atención ¡y en mi propia casa! Esto que se ha convertido ¿en una casa de acogida?)

- Vamos a desayunar muchachos- Sachiko Yagami estaba muy feliz de tener niños en casa, así su hogar parecía una gran familia feliz- he preparado un desayuno tirando a la inglesa…

- ¡Guay!- Sayu dio un gritito corriendo hacia el comedor, donde la mesa estaba servida con el desayuno.

Ryuzaki, agarrando con una mano a Near y con la otra a Mello se dirigieron entre sonrisas cómplices hacia el comedor, antes pasaron por el lado de Light, que de pie y con cara de pocos amigos esperaba una seña de L que le dejase claro que no se olvidaba de él.

- Oh- se percató de su presencia el hombre de las ojeras- chicos, él es Light Yagami, es un amigo mío…- tosió un poco- y me ayuda con la investigación del caso Kira.- los presentó.

Los pequeños esperarían un beso o como mucho un apretón de manos, cosa que no llegó… más bien recibieron una mirada asesina y un seco "hola".

- un amigo un poco borde, por lo que veo…- observó Mello mordaz.

- Jaja- rió el detective, contemplando con escepticismo al joven universitario- es un poco suyo la verdad...

(- ¿Un poco mío? Baka…- ¬¬)

- Light Yagami…- el pequeño Near arremolinaba un poco de su cabello en uno de sus dedos- ¿no es él el principal sospechoso? Nos lo dijo Watari…- preguntó el peliblanco mirando inocentemente al mayor.

- ¡Maldito crío!- intentó gritar Light, pero L le correspondió con una advertencia visual- gr. ¡Diles algo Ryuzaki!- exigió.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco.

- En esta casa está prohibido hablar de ese tema, ¿de acuerdo?- le susurró en el oído.

- ¿por qué?- preguntó Near.

- Por que yo lo digo- le sonrió dulce, no le apetecía dar ordenes a sus queridos niños, más si acababan de llegar- hay que ser prudentes a la hora de acusar a alguien, ya lo deberías saber…- explicó.

Mello, sin embargo observaba a Light con la misma cara que el castaño los miraba a él: como la cara con la que miras a una cucaracha.

-Pues no me extrañaría que este tío fuera Kira- recitó en un ataque adolescente "mode one"- tiene cara de malo…

Ryuk, que acababa de llegar y había comprobado la nueva situación en la que se encontraba Light comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

- Dos mini detectives para tocarte la moral, ¿eh Light? Jujuju- se acercó hacia él flotando el shinigami.

(- Dos niñatos que pretenden tocarme las pelotas, si señor…vamos mejorando, y para postres Mello y Near no serán sus nombres…está claro…- meditaba furtivamente Kira.)

- Vamos a desayunar y dejémonos de tonterías, chicos- pasó una mano por el hombro de Light- y tú no te enfades bobo…- le sonrió dulcemente a su "amigo" - solo son niños…

L y los chiquillos entraron entonces en el comedor, Light los siguió, tratando de serenar su conducta.

-(¿Niños o el diablo disfrazado de niños?, se nota que son conocidos de L…- por un momento una serie de preguntas abarcaron su mente- pero…ahora que lo pienso… ¿de que los conoce L? ¿Por qué les tiene tanto cariño? Formaran parte del pasado de L- concluyó- el pasado de L…- la imagen del detective abarcó toda su mente en su totalidad- me llama la atención…)

Negando con la cabeza ante aquella invasión de dudas, se precipitó a entrar en la cocina.

…………………..

Sachiko servía tortitas y tostadas en los platos de sus invitados cuidadosamente.

Se había formado un silencio acongojante pues, Mello y Near se sentían cohibidos ante la presencia de una familia desconocida, además de tener que vivir por unos días en aquella casa.

La madre de Light, la cual adoraba a los niños, sirvió el desayuno en ración doble para sus nuevos invitados, deleitándoles con una maternal sonrisa.

-¿Deseáis algo más que os pueda ofrecer? – Preguntó la mujer- Pedidme lo que queráis.

Near, reservado como él solo, se apretujó un poco contra el brazo de L, que empezaba a rendir cuentas con un enorme pedazo de pastel de fresa y crema, que Watari le había traído de regalo.

- Near come poco- informó el moreno devorando- no se preocupe, Sachiko san.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza con dulzura, Sayu reía emocionada contemplando sin pudor al pequeño de cabello albino, Light miraba su taza de café amargo…tan amargo como su ánimo en aquellos momentos.

- ¿Y tú guapo?- le preguntó a Mello entonces.

El rubio, haciendo gala de su espontaneidad tardó poco en abrirse ante aquellas nuevas personas.

- Si tiene una tableta de chocolate…- sugirió rechinando los dientes.

Sachiko hizo amago de recordar si disponía de alguna tableta en la despensa, desapareció hacia la cocina.

- Pues no se si tenemos…un momento, lo miraré…

Soichiro sonrió alegre, dirigiéndose a Lawliet que escudriñaba a un serio Light en la mesa.

- Vaya, Ryuzaki, esos chicos se parecen mucho a ti – opinó- uno físicamente y el otro en el gusto por la comida.

- ¡Son monísimos! – dio un golpe en la mesa Sayu con las palmas de sus manos, "Sayu version Yaoi made on", brillitos en los ojos.

Mello puso cara de pensar preocupadamente: ¿De donde a salido esta tía?, Near se asustó un poco.

- La verdad son muy diferentes el uno del otro, pero si…puede ser…que se me parezcan en algo…- se rascó un poco la cabeza el detective

Light carraspeó entonces.

- Ahora solo falta que nos digas que son hijos tuyos…¬¬ - comentó mordazmente tratando de ocultar su creciente enfado.

- Genéticamente no, pero como si lo fueran – sentenció el moreno muy contento.

- Que…bonito…- casi tenía ganas de vomitar el frío castaño.

(- Está claro que no podrían ser hijos suyos, primero de todo, el rubio tiene que tener la edad de mi hermana… y dudo que el esperma de L fuera capaz de engendrar a un hijo a la temprana edad de 10 u 11 años… además ¡ES GAY! Y pasivo…se supone que nunca ha tenido sexo con mujeres, así que descartado queda…- observó como el chico rubio, al parecer el más pícaro de los dos, lo escudriñaba con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Qué mira ese mocoso?)

Sachiko apareció en el comedor entonces, con una tableta de chocolate enorme en un plato.

-Ten, toda para ti- le sonrió, volviendo a sentarse- tiene almendras por dentro.

Por primera vez desde que habían llegado a la casa, el joven Mello sonrió gratamente.

-¡Muchas gracias! – y dio un enorme e impecable bocado al suculento chocolate.

A L se le caía la baba, ya había acabado con su ración de pastel, Watari reía con disimulo…más que un padre, L parecía un hermano mayor con ganas de juguetear.

- ¿Me das un poquito?- pidió melosamente, metiéndose el pulgar en la boca.

Mello tragó el trozo que estaba masticando y le pasó el chocolate a su estimado Lawliet.

El hermano de Sayu contemplaba con fastidio aquella situación…

- No deberías dejar que un niño se alimente a base de tabletas de chocolate, es malo para la salud.- opinó con repelencia.

El moreno lo señaló con un dedo.

- Y tú eres demasiado soso, borde y pesadito…Light kun, un poco de dulce te cambiaría la vida…- atacó L.

- Este tío es un plasta….mmm…Ryuzaki- dijo como si el mismo Light ni siquiera estuviera allí para escucharlo.

El orgulloso asesino de masas se puso en pie de un tirón.

-**¡¿Qué dices pequeño engendro de…?!**- los nervios lo atacaron súbitamente, Soichiro se puso en pie agarrando a su hijo mayor por un brazo.

-¡LIGHT! ¿QUE CONDUCTA ES ESTA? ¡SON NUESTROS INVITADOS!- enfureció el patriarca de los Yagami, muy ofendido ante la conducta de su primogénito.

- ¡No me agrada la idea…- inspiró profundamente, tenía que calmarse o de lo contrarío se metería en problemas- … de que un niño de la edad de mi hermana intente faltarme el respeto.- sentenció solemnemente.

- Tienes que controlar tu genio, hijo- se volvió a sentar Yagami padre- tienes una edad, y este chico es menor que tú…no entiendo que te pasa últimamente, Light- se mostró molesto su padre.

Light decidió no hacer el ridículo más, optó por callar, tenso, observando con el rabillo del ojo como el pequeño rubio negaba con la cabeza riéndose de él por lo bajo y L lo escrutaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

(- La falta de sexo lo está volviendo loco, ¿me equivoco?- se preguntó divertido.)

- Tal vez eche de menos a su amada Misa san- picó el moreno, robándole de nuevo la tableta de chocolate a Mello para darle un mordísco.

Near le estiró de la manga de la camisa.

-Misa…¿te refieres a Misa Amane, segunda sospechosa del caso Kira?- Preguntó el albino como si preguntara que tenían hoy para comer.

Soichiro y Light alucinaron al comprobar que aquel muchachillo disponía de información confidencial del caso.

-¿También vas a explicarle el color que uso para los calzoncillos o qué?- frunció el ceño Yagami con molestia.

L carraspeó entonces.

- Dos cosas…- se sirvió una tercera taza de café humeante- primero de todo he de decir que yo no he informado a Mello y Near, sino Watari…y segundo de todo, es que estos chicos- los señaló- estan siendo entrenados para ser mis sucesores en un futuro, por lo cual confio en ellos y…- sonrió quedamente- les informo, aunque bastante por encima, sobre el caso Kira.

- Ohhh…¿tus sucesores?- el jefe Yagami miraba entonces a aquellos pequeños con admiración, Mello había fruncido el ceño- entonces, ¿por eso les cuentas algunas de nuestras informaciones más confidenciales?

L tragó un poco de la reconfortable bebida que en pleno mes de diciembre lo ayudaba a entrar en calor.

-Exacto, si por algún motivo Kira me matara…Mello- pasó un brazo por el hombro del rubio- y Near…- imitó el primer acto- serían encargados para atrapar a Kira.

-¡Y vengar a L!- añadió velozmente Mello y curiosamente fijó la mirada en cierto castaño.

(- ¿Qué se piensa ese enano mental? ¿Qué el me atraparía con sus propias manos?¡Lo lleva claro!- se quejaba intermanete,desde que esos mocosos habían aparecido hacia apenas 50 minutos estabade muy mala leche- además que de momento…¡No pienso matar a L! (tampoco se su nombre, cof, cof…))

Sayu, que había estado callada durante un par de minutos (Observaba a los chiquillos atentamente) profirió un gritito revelador de que algo importante cocía por su cabeza.

-¡¿Por qué no nos vamos todos al parque de atracciones de Aoyama?!Es nuevo y tiene una buenísima crítica! – dijo la chica poniéndose en pie de un tirón y haciendo pucheros a sus padres para que aceptaran.

Sachiko y Soichiro se miraron entonces, dubitativos.

-Sería un buen plan para que ellos no se aburrieran aquí en casa, pero…- el detective se dirigió a L- Ryuzaki querrá intimidad para estar con ellos, ¿no?

El moreno negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

-No se preocupe, podemos ir todos, nos lo pasaremos mucho mejor.

Light estaba de brazos cruzados sin decir nada, Sayu vitoreó feliz por su victoria y Mello y Near mostraban una carita semi entusiasta.

- Bueno, pues si no hay ningún problema- Soichiro sponreía de oreja a oreja- iremos todos, ¿no Light?- se dirigió a su hijo, que continuaba con cara de pocos amigos.

- Si, claro…- evitó una arcada que se aproximaba a su esófago amenazante.

- ¡Bien, entonces aré unos bocadillos para el amuertzo de medio día!- la mujer corrió hacia la cocin, Watari la siguió con intención de ayudar.

- Vamos pues- Sayu Yagami corrió escaleras arriba, vital como ella misma – ¡Me montaré en la montaña rusa! ¡Yuhuuu!

Se levantaron de la mesa entonces, ayudando a llevarse las tazas y platos de la mesa, dirección cocina.

Light estaba tan mollesto que no se dignó en dirigir la palabra al entusiasta detective, el mismo sonrió tristemente ante la negatividad de su sospechoso y amante.

-¿El soso este viene? No me da buena espina…-aprovechó para susurrale en la orilla del oído Mello a L.

Los nervios de Light Yagami amenazaban con crisparse de nuevo.

………………………………….

"Universal Studios Japan" se leía en un enorme cartel rojo y blanco a orillas de la montaña.

Dentro de la limusina de Watari, la familia Yagami al completo y los detectives, viajaban hasta llegar al famoso parque de atracciones japonés.

- ¡Kyaaaaa, el año pasado fuimos por el viaje de fin de curso al "Universal Studios", es un sitio magnífico!- Sayu Yagami comenzaba a entablar conversación con Mello, que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos- ¿nunca has estado en Japón?

L escuchaba divertido ubicado en la parte trasera de la limusina, con Near sentado entremedio de Light y él.

- No…-confirmó el rubio.

- ¡Te gustará! Es una pasada…- hablaba y hablaba la chiquilla pegada a su oreja casi.

Al detective le entró una risa tonta, Near se abrazaba aún más a su yugo y Light yacía de brazos cruzados y de mal humor.

Ryuk, con un paquete de manzanas en mano estaba subido a la baca del automóvil sonriente y carcajeando sin parar.

Al fin llegaron a un abarrotado aparcamiento (a 1500 yens el día) y pudieron salir del calentito coche.

Afuera hacía un poco de frío, pero habían sido muy previsores al ir preparados con bufandas y gorros, excepto Ryuzaki el cual no le gustaba ocultar su brillante cabello negro.

Al dirigirse a las taquillas para comprar las entradas, L se acercó un poco a Light.

Estaba muy feliz con la llegada de sus pequeños protegidos pero, no le hacia gracia que Light se enfadara con él por ello.

Optó por entablar conversación con él.

-¿De que trata este parque? ¿Hacen espectáculos o algo similar?- cuestionó amablemente, le entraban unas horribles ganas de cogerle de la mano.

Se sonrojó.

Tal vez en otra ocasión él y Light pudieran salir solos en una cita romántica…su cerebro comenzó a funcionar veloz tras la bonita fantasía que él mismo había preparado…aunque claro, antes que eso, tendría que desaparecer Kira de la faz de la tierra (Cosa difícil siendo Light el primer sospechoso) y Yagami Kun debería quererlo de verdad, cosa que era una imposible utopía.

- No está mal…- se limitó a contestarle el castaño- hay espectáculos y atracciones dedicadas a las películas americanas más importantes de la historia Et, tiburón, Jurassic park entre otras…

Lawliet se pasó el pulgar por la boca semi complacido.

-OH, que bien, nos lo pasaremos bien…-rozó queriendo un poco los fuertes dedos ajenos, Light lo escrutó con disimulo y L agachó la cabeza.

(-¿Ahora quieres hacerme caso, eh? Después de ignorarme durante toda la mañana… ¿y tú eres el que me quieres? Francamente lo disimulas muy bien cabrón…- la sangre de Kira bullía internamente)

Se aproximaron a la taquilla y el mismo Watari se adelanto para comprar todas las entradas, creando que Soichiro y Sachiko se incomodasen un poco, pero el anciano insistió y acabó por regalar a la familia Yagami aquel pequeño capricho.

- Ustedes han hecho mayores cosas por nosotros…-se limitó a contestar el peliblanco cuando entregaba una entrada a cada uno de los componentes, se sacó el sombrero haciendo una reverencia.

Cuando al fin pudieron traspasar la muralla que separaba la entrada del parque, una bonita música navideña sonó…nieve artificial caía de un precioso decorado navideño a base de casitas y árboles gigantes.

De repente una trabajadora vestida de la famosa gatita Kitty los sorprendió con una imprevista foto de grupo.

-¡PATATA!- y de la enorme cámara que portaba en su yugo extrajo una instantánea muy curiosa.

Sachiko la agarró y sonrió complacida, el espíritu navideño a flor de piel.

- Oh, gracias- le pagó 2000 yenes a la Kitty gigante y enseñó la susodicha al resto de componentes.

- No es muy favorable que salga en una fotografía pero una vez es una vez…- sonrió L que la miraba con adoración.

- Aremos copias- se limitó a decir Watari-una para los Yagami y otra para vos, Ryuzaki.

El pequeño Near, que hasta el momento había estado muy callado, observaba maravillado las enormes coronas de flores y adornos, unas carrozas de color plata y oro paseaban por las calles del parque y encima de ellas cantaban canciones bailarinas japonesas con falda y top al estilo papá Noel.

L miró instintivamente a Light para comprobar si el castaño prestaba atención a las atractivas jovencitas.

Yagami alzó el semblante, torció una ceja dubitativo ante la inquisitiva mirada del otro.

- ¡Que bonito! – Sayu corría hacia la primera fila, donde las bailarinas lanzaban caramelos desde la carroza, la chica alzó su abrigo para que cayeran encima.

Como perros al aviso de una nueva comida, Mello y L, al observar caer dulces desde la carroza no dudaron en correr hacia donde estaba Sayu.

-¡Jajaja! Que golosos- reía la madre de Light mientras comentaba el espectáculo.

Lawliet y Mello se "peleaban" por coger más caramelos al vuelo, Sayu se unía a ellos y no se quedaba atrás.

Near quedó de pie junto a Light, con cara apática y sumisa.

-¿No te gusta el dulce?- preguntó sin mirar a la cara del pequeño albino.

-No, a mí me gustan los juguetes, muchos juguetes, montañas de juguetes…-farfulló tímidamente al contemplar un enorme caserón que recitaba Jurassic Park.

Kira sonrió entonces, mientras observaba al "padre postizo" de aquellos dos recién llegados, que como un niño de once años mataba por coger un caramelo.

La parte más humana de L se contemplaba mientras rezongaba en un mar de nieve falsa, su sonrisa se amplificaba y junto a la compañía de dos jovencitos eufóricos, el niño que yacía dentro de él mostraba su rostro por una pequeña grieta.

La curva sonrisa se intensificó entonces…

Quería saber más de L, todos sus puntos débiles y fuertes., su talón de Aquiles, solo así seria más fácil matarlo a la hora de averiguar su verdadero nombre…

Aquel niño de mirada oscura, era tan parecido a él…pero no debía fiarse de su apariencia angelical, su sangre lo urgía a interrogarlo pero, sabía claramente que el hacer alguna pregunta a aquel muchacho sería delatarlo ante L, y ante él mismo…

No debía olvidar que por algo (que aun desconocía) aquellos mocosos estaban destinados a ocupar el puesto de L una vez que este pereciera.

- Toma Light kun- estaba tan centrado en sus propios pensamientos, que ni siquiera se percató de que el moreno detective se había plantado delante de él con un puñado de caramelos en su mano.

Le latió el corazón con suma violencia ante tal gesto.

- ¿Para mí?- preguntó sorprendido.

L se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, le pasó el puñado de caramelos y en el acto, sus heladas manos rozaron las suyas.

El leve sonrojo se escapó de las mejillas pálidas antes de volver al ataque, ya que Mello, que cada segundo que pasaba se abría más a la compañía de Sayu, estaba gritando al mayor para que volviera.

- Me parece que Ryuzaki te tiene aprecio…- comentó arrastrando las sílabas el joven Near, que emitió una seria mirada hacia el castaño.

Una especie de flash lo atravesó, el más pequeño de los dos muchachos se precipitó entonces a ayudar a coger los caramelos.

Cada mirada sonriente que emitía aquel extraño muchachito eran aquellas las cuales solo dedicaba al detective de profundas ojeras oscuras.

El demonio de los celos blandió su tridente, su cabeza se iba a partir en dos.

………………….

La montaña rusa de ET fue de lo más divertida, y aunque a Light las atracciones no eran algo que le supusieran una diversión inminente se pudo decir que lo disfrutó.

El anciano Watari, Que no podía con su propio cuerpecillo, casi volaba fuera de la cabina al momento en que la velocidad se hacía la ama de la atracción.

Eso le divertía.

Ojala el viejo saliera volando cual colilla, así se quitaría una carga más de encima.

Delante de su vagón, que eran de dos, L agarraba a Near con fuerza ya que era bastante menudo.

Por un momento el mismo Light se había imaginado a él mismo, sujetando al pálido detective y este, mimoso y sensual se agarraba a él pidiéndole que no le soltara.

El solo pensamiento lo excitaba sobremanera, por lo cual decidió mirar hacia atrás para ver a su madre chillar como loca ante tal presión y velocidad, y en primera fila y los más escandalosos, se encontraban su propia hermana, que tenía los brazos levantados y Mello, que histérico de la misma adrenalina gritaba cosas como:

-¡Más fuerte cabrones! ¡Esto va demasiado lento, que vergüenza de japoneses…!

Tras la montaña rusa de ET, vinieron otras atracciones como: el palacio de Kitty ( que aburrió un poco a Light y Mello) (L sin embargo observaba con interés) o el barco pirata de Peter Pan, en el que pudieron presenciar un magnífico espectáculo.

En las gradas, Light acariciaba con disimulo la pierna del moreno…este no ponía objeciones, simplemente miraba a su "amante" y le sonría coquetamente.

La sangre del universitario amenazaba con concentrarse en "ese" solo lugar de su cuerpo que reclamaba atención por parte del detective.

(- Ufff… me lo está poniendo cada vez más difícil- por suerte no tenía nadie a su lado, pero al lado de L estaba apoyado Near, que podía darse cuenta de todo- si ese maldito niñato no estuviera aquí…- una súbita idea apareció en su mente- ¿y si…? Me perdiera solo con L cuando ellos se despisten…así podré estar solo con él…- miró aquellos apetecibles labios, que en aquellos momentos comían caramelos como tentempié- me apetece besar esa boca roja ahora mismo.- tuvo que tragar saliva y morderse sus propios labios.)

Pero iba a ser difícil para el necesitado joven poder quedarse a solas con el detective.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Violarlo en un lavabo? Nada de eso, y menos cuando el pequeñajo de Near estaba cerca de L hasta para "ca…piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.", cof cof hacer sus necesidades.

La atracción "Back to the futur" les gustó mucho a todos, ya que tenían que estar sentados como en un cine clásico, pero con la diferencia de que todo el espectáculo se emitía en 3D y los asientos estaban articulados.

Las lanchas motoras de Jurassic Parc fueron una buena oportunidad para Light.

Las filas de la lancha eran amplias y hasta 6 personas podrían situarse en ellas de manera horizontal, pero… lo que parecía que iba a ser un bonito paseo en barca por la jungla, en la que podría tocar el muslo del detective y otras cochinadas…se transformó en un exótico viaje en el que caían por enormes cascadas de agua.

Total: Light Yagami, el mayor asesino de masas del mundo acabó empapado y con los huevos situados en la garganta (fruto de la impresión).

La hora de la comida llegó al fin, y por unas horas podrían descansar de tanta atracción, emoción y empapamiento psíquico-físico.

- ¡Guau! Tenemos que volver a las lanchas- comentaba Sayu, que junto a Mello, eran los primeros que se habían sentado en una mesa tipo rancho en una bonito parque cubierto de hojarasca.

Sachiko, de las más impactadas, cayó rendida sobre la mesa con mochila incluida en su espalda.

- Tengo un hambre de lobo… ¿tenéis mucho apetito chicos?- preguntó jadeando, mientras su marido y Watari (empapados) la ayudaban a sacar los alimentos de la mochila.

Light se sentó frente a L, que aunque mojado completamente, sonreía como un niño deseoso de repetir una travesura.

- Será mejor que no nos subamos en atracciones acuáticas, cogeremos un resfriado…- opinó el joven, sirviéndose veloz su bocadillo vegetal que su madre había preparado.

Mello arrugó la nariz, sentado entre Sayu y L.

- Menudo cagao es tu hermano, ¿no?- le siseó a la morenita en el oído, su hermana no pudo evitar reír.

Light escudriñaba al molesto rubio, que no había dejado de criticarlo desde que había cruzado el umbral de su puerta.

- ¿tienes algún motivo de peso para reírte, "pequeño"? – cuestionó, comenzando a acalorarse.

- Te veo muy gay, muy cagado en todo lo que haces- si en un principio Mello había sido tímido, aquella timidez que había mostrado había sido devorada por un burro.

Yagami rió con autosuficiencia.

- ¿CAGADO? ¿GAY? – por impulso no pudo evitar mirar a L- será mejor que opte por callarme…

Elle Lawliet se atragantó con un trozo de pan.

Mello y Near escrutaron al castaño maquiavélicamente.

- No se que pensar…- vaciló el mayor de los niños, dando un enorme bocado a su bocadillo-¿tu que piensas Sayu?- le dio a opinar a la misma hermana de Light.

La morena tragó saliva audiblemente, rió tratando de disimular y le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda al rubio.

- Mello, mi hermano tiene novia, se llama Misa.-le dijo- es imposible que sea gay- aunque un enorme goterón de sudor amenazaba con caer de su sien.

L optó por hacerse el despistado, comentando con Watari el bonito día de helada que hacía.

- La segunda sospechosa…- se arremolinaba el cabello en un dedo Near- ..quizás solo sea su juguete o su socia…

Soichiro, cohibido y sin saber que hacer decidió poner algo de paz de alguna buena manera.

- Chicos chicos, mi hijo no es gay- dijo con total seguridad- tiene a su novia- les explicó- y sobre el caso Kira…

-…Ya les he dicho que no hablen- el semblante de L se crispó por un momento, estaba algo molesto y los niños lo percibieron- ¿está claro?- miró a ambos.

Estos decidieron asentir con la cabeza, aunque no las llevaban todas consigo.

Sayu, para romper el hielo, vociferó una de sus geniales ideas.

- ¿queréis una crep de chocolate para el postre? – preguntó – hay una caseta cercana…

La palabra "crep" y "chocolate" retumbó en los oídos del detective que de un tirón levantó una oreja cual cachorro.

- ¿Mmm y ahí más pasteles para elegir aparte de los creps?- preguntó sonriente.

- Si- afirmó Sayu.

- Creo que voy contigo...- recitó solemnemente, levantándose de su asiento y marchando encorvada pero velozmente hasta el puesto de dulces.

……………………………………..

La baba de cierto moreno glotón amenazaba con escurrirse más allá de su barbilla.

Sus enormes ojos negros escrutaban cartel a cartel, pastel a pastel, buscando desesperadamente una razón por el cual no tuviera que llevarse todos los productos de la tienda.

Sayu pedía en ese momento 7 creps de chocolate con nata para todos los comensales.

- En cinco minutos estarán listas, señorita- le sonrió una amable anciana que se dispuso a realizar el pedido- gracias.

- EEEm…- faltaba L por pedir- a mí me vas a poner un menú gofre de chocolate, nata y bola de vainilla…mmm- miraba la carta febrilmente- una crepe de chocolate, nata y dulce de leche, un helado doble de fresa y frambuesa y… una docena de esos pastelillos de chocolate y almendra- sonrió gatunamente.

La pobre mujer, que seguramente había atendido grandes golosos en su vida, quedó gratamente sorprendida de que un chico tan delgadito comiera esa base de calorías tan enorme.

- Creo que serán 15 minutos de espera- sudaba la gota gorda- ¡3500 yens, por favor!

Fue el mismo Ryuzaki quien pagó sendas comandas, mientras esperaban se sentaron en un banquito que estaba enfrente de la ciénaga del ogro Shreck.

-¿Quieres hablar conmigo no?- preguntó el detective, que mientras esperaba comía caramelos que tenía guardados en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Sayu estaba algo seria, pero no mostraba enfado, sino preocupación.

- Estoy preocupada, ¿mi hermano ha vuelto a ofenderte?- preguntó- ¿le has contado algo a Near y Mello sobre, lo "vuestro"?- preguntó ella.

L miró hacia la ciénaga con calma, allí los niños se echaban sobre el fango mientras las preocupadas madres se pasaban las manos por la cabeza.

- No, pero no son tontos…creo que…- rió un poco- la tensión sexual se palpa en el ambiente- lamía los caramelos tranquilamente.

- …..

- Lo que si saben es gran parte referente al caso Kira- dijo mucho más serio.

La chiquilla se tensó por un momento, L lo percató y se acercó a ella para abrazarla, una lágrima amenazaba con caer de aquellos brillantes y redondos ojuelos.

-Tengo miedo…- lloriqueó ella, con el alma en un puño.- no quiero pensar que mi hermano sea…

El detective la hizo callar, la acarició el pelo.

- Yo tampoco quiero, te lo puedo asegurar…pero el trabajo es el trabajo- le siseó- y los sentimientos los sentimientos.- por un momento se sintió horriblemente estúpido y antiprofesional.

- Papá y Light te describían como frío… pero yo, no se…- negó con la cabeza- no te veo tan frío, solo algo reservado…

- Toda coraza…- recitó este- por muy perfecta que sea, puede llegar a quebrarse…

- …

La chica pareció no entender estas últimas palabras, pero en la mente de L todo lo que decía y pensaba comenzaba a tener sentido.

Se estaba entregando a una serie de sentimientos los cuales podrían servir como arma a Kira para destruirlo, eso si su propio amor no acababa con él antes, mucho antes…

Le dolía el corazón, ¿sería aquello un amago de infarto? No, sino una necrosis de su alma a estribor.

- Entonces… ¿como te va con mi hermano?- preguntó ella, cambiando de tema, al comprobar la seriedad en al albino rostro.

L la miró entonces, un leve sonrojó ocupó el puesto de la extrema palidez.

- Oh…quiere…sexo- tosió, ante tal confesión ante una niña de 14 años.

Sayu se sonrojó violentamente.

-¿Sexo?- inquirió.

-Si, me ha pedido ser algo más que amigos por lo cual, deduzco que quiere llegar a lo más profundo de mi próstata, pero no a mi corazón, ni a mi amistad…- y una enorme sonrisa fatídica surcó su de boca.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, L al infinito, Sayu a la sonrisa triste disfrazada de alegre, preguntándose en su fuero interno si:

¿Será mi hermano capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de alguien tan franco como él?

- Chicos, vuestra comanda está servida- les avisó la mujer de la crepería.

L y Sayu se levantaron del banco dirección a la caseta, las dos bolsas humeaban y olían a dulce y chocolate.

El moreno se relamió, agarrando sendas bolsas con una mano y con la otra estirado de su "cuñada".

-¡Al ataque!

……………………………………

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin demasiados pormenores, decidieron no entrar en más atracciones acuáticas ya que comenzaba a refrescar y no era conveniente pillar un buen catarro en época festiva.

Se montaron en la montaña rusa de E.T tres veces más, en un tren que recorría todo el parque y se sentaron a ver un interesante espectáculo sobre china.

La luz del sol comenzó a ocultarse a partir de las siete de la tarde, el parque iba a cerrar sus puertas en un plazo de una hora, pero quedaba por ver el espectáculo final.

Un enorme castillo de fuegos artificiales, con espectáculo acuático a base de petardos, fuego y luz.

La gente se arremolinaba en una especie de baranda a ras del enorme lago artificial del parque, todos querían ver.

Los Yagami y los detectives se acercaron a coger sitio, muy emocionados.

- Nunca he visto unos fuegos artificiales- le comentó L a Light, muy emocionado.

La actitud del detective no había cambiado anverso el detective, pero Light si que estaba serio y seco con él, la molestia por la llegada de aquellos impostores le había crispado y tocado en su moral.

- No te pierdes nada, solo es un estúpida exposición a base de ruido, luz y brillo…

- Oh, vaya…- entristeció este un poco ante tal seca contestación- se subió un poco a la baranda para ver mejor, la luna comenzaba a reflejarse enorme y brillante en la oscuridad del cielo- pues yo opino que me gustará mucho, ya en la televisión lo hacia, mucho más lo hará en directo- confesó con un deje de amargura en su voz.

Light lo observó entonces, pensativo, callado y dubitativo.

¿Estaría siendo demasiado duro con él?

Un enorme y luminoso petardo lo distrajo de la fuente de sus pensamientos, las personas comenzaron a aplaudir.

A partir de ese momento solo pudo decantarse por observar el reflejo de las luces en los ojos profundos y oscuros de L, que junto a una sonrisa de oreja a oreja yacían más brillantes que de costumbre.

Se lo veía tan tierno, tan vulnerable, tan niño… ¿de verdad tenía 25 años? Aquella sonrisa y aquel entusiasmo no lo desprenda un hombre que tenía un cuarto de siglo sobre su cuerpo.

Los largos "ohhh" de emoción se intensificaban, las potentes tracas iluminaban con una luz blanca los cuerpos y el paisaje, los oídos comenzaban a quejarse de tanto ruido.

En aquellos precisos instantes Ryuk se había posado encima de un árbol y contemplaba el cielo expectante.

¿Dónde se había metido aquel estúpido Shinigami durante todo el santo día?

-Oh…Light… ¿llega el fin del mundo?- exclamó con sorpresa, el no tenía ni idea de que aquello era un espectáculo.

(- El fin del mundo…más quisiera…yo…- un fuerte latido irrumpió en su pecho, por unos instantes su mente había quedado en blanco, escuchó una voz en su cabeza, una voz que hacía eco…era su voz, su propia voz, pero cargada en veneno y gravedad…carraspeaba…)

- _¿Qué te está pasando? ¿Dónde estás dejando tus propósitos Light? ¿Qué haces en un parque de atracciones cuando deberías estar purgando a infelices y chusma que no merece vivir?_

Su cabeza iba a explotar, ¿Quién le estaba hablando? Aquella voz era idéntica a la suya, ¿su otro yo? ¿Kira? ¿Me estoy volviendo loco?

- _No soporto que te las pases mirando a ese estúpido detective, como te confíes acabará por llevarte al patíbulo…_

L se concentraba en el cielo oscuro, agarrado a la baranda y sonriendo con emoción.

- _…Me da igual que te lo tires, pero… ten cuidado en no caer en la tentación…_

_(- ¿Qué_ tentación? – no entendía nada- ¿De que me estás hablando? ¿Hablando? ¿Le estaban hablando o era él mismo quien estaba pensando esa serie de cosas?)

La traca final provocó una ovación enorme que finalizó con una serie de aplausos que se escucharon en todo el parque de atracciones.

-¡Yuhuuuu! – Sayu chillaba histérica agarrada al brazo de Mello, que simplemente decía: "Bah, no está mal…"

Near, algo asustado, se había agarrado a Watari.

Los altavoces del parque de atracciones sonaron, los informadores del parque anunciaban el cierre del parque y que fueran desalojando.

La gente empezó a irse, dándose empujones por doquier, había alrededor de 2000 personas en la orilla del lago y todas corrían por poder salir en primera posición.

Los guardias de seguridad salieron de la nada para poner orden en la salida y para informar a los clientes de que tenían que ir saliendo.

- Que rápido se me ha pasado el día- comentaba Sachiko a su marido, el grupo estaba aún de pie frente a la baranda esperando que la gran multitud saliera para poder marchar ellos.

L estaba aún de pie asomado a la baranda, no había dicho nada, pero se lo veía pensativo, apoyado calmadamente en el frío hierro y contemplando el cielo el cual le había mostrado un hermoso espectáculo.

-¡Vayan desalojando!- un enorme y crispado guardia de seguridad se aproximó hacia ellos, estaba de mal humor- ¡Venga, que tenemos que cerrar!

Sachiko y los demás se apartaron de la baranda, no sin antes comentar entre ellos: "Que desagradable".

Cuando el guardia se percató de que cierto moreno aún estaba subido a la baranda y parecía no tener muchas intenciones de bajar de ella, se acercó a él y lo agarró de la camisa.

-¡Srto Ryuzaki! – Watari iba a intervenir pero no llego a tiempo por que el maleducado hombre había estampado al detective contra el suelo de un empujón.

-¡¿Estás sordo capullo?! ¡Que vamos a cerrar!- le gritó, L se había dado un fuerte golpe en el costado de la espalda.

Light se acercó al moreno a la velocidad de la luz y ayudó a este a levantarse, Sayu y Sachiko dieron un gritito de espanto.

-¿Quién se ha creído usted que es…?- siseó con furia el castaño, que ayudó a su "amigo" a ponerse en pie, estaba ruborizado y avergonzado.

-¡¿Y QUIENES SOIS VOSOTROS PARA HACERME PERDER EL TIEMPO?! – rugió el guardia, el cual pendía bajo su pecho una tarjeta que dejaba leer su nombre: Kyo Tendo.- ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!- señaló la salida.

Light iba a contestar, estaba rojo, pero no de vergüenza, sino de ira…

- Tranquilo, Light Kun, ha sido culpa mía por haberme quedado ahí arriba cuando la función había acabado…

- ¡LARGO! – el guardia se había marchado hacia otro lugar, hablándole mal al resto de personas que estaban tardando en marcharse como a ellos.

De nuevo aquel deje de ternura, le habría encantado besarlo para que cambiara esa cara de tristeza…

Soichiro y Watari fueron hacia ellos, Mello estaba que trinaba.

-¡Hijo de puta! Le voy a decir cuatro cosas…- iba a lanzarse a pelearse con aquel gorila, pero Near lo detuvo agarrándolo de la camisa, el albino negó con la cabeza.

Mello rechinó los dientes con fastidio.

- Menudo estúpido- Watari arrebató el puesto de Light para ayudar a su protegido- no te preocupes Ryuzaki, pondremos una reclamación, yo mismo me ocuparé.

- No hay problema, Watari…- se excusaba L- ya he dicho que es mi culpa…

- ¡Para nada! – se puso de parte de Watari Soichiro- no se puede permitir que hayan trabajadores así en un sitio público como este y en el cual vienen niños pequeños…

Comenzaron a caminar dirección al parking, todos pendientes de L, Light sin embargo decidió quedarse en la retaguardia, para observar y meditar.

Había sentido una enorme ira recorrer su cuerpo cuando había visto que ese hombre había golpeado a Ryuzaki, ¿Cómo había sido capaz? ¿Y encima Ryuzaki ni se ha molestado en defenderse?

(- Kuso…- se dio cuenta de que se había dado un fuerte golpe en el lado izquierdo de la espalda- tiene que haberse echo muchísimo daño- de nuevo aquella fuente de ira inapelable se cernió sobre él.)

Miró hacia ambos lados, hacia delante hacia atrás…encima de él volaba Ryuk que contemplaba todo lo que pasaba…

(- Nadie me mira…- comprobó que ni Near, Mello ni el mismísimo L lo contemplaran y sacó su teléfono móvil)

Con cuidado y disimulo abrió el teléfono y debajo de la batería de litio se encontraba un trozo pequeño de papel.

Lo extrajo con cuidado y sin dejar de caminar sacó un lápiz pequeño y casi sin punta de su bolsillo, escribió muy lentamente entonces, aún quedaban un par de minutos para llegar al coche.

Tenía que tener cuidado de que nadie se girara en aquellos momentos…

- Kyo Tendo, muere al cabo de siete meses tras padecer un cáncer de recto agudo que acabará con su vida de una manera muy dolorosa.

Guardó entonces su papel en su escondite, cuando pudieron visionar el coche de nuevo, sonrió.

(- Que se pudra en el infierno…- le hubiera gustado que muriera fulminado al momento, pero no podía ser.)

¿Qué pensaría L, el mejor detective del mundo si al hacer una reclamación por el comportamiento de dicho guardia los directivos de UNIVERSAL STUDIOS JAPAN, le dijeran que había muerto aquella misma noche?

…………………………………….

- ¿Estás bien? Siéntate cariño- ejerciendo en toda su potencia el papel de madre, Sachiko ayudó a L a subir las escaleras y estirarlo en la cama de Light.

Watari, Near y Mello la habían escoltado, y también el mismo Light.

El pudoroso detective se sentía como un tonto al recibir tantas atenciones.

-No ha sido para tanto, puedo ir solo- cuando su piel rozó la dureza del colchón emitió un pequeño quejido.

-¡Lo que tu digas! – La mujer no iba a hacerle caso- te voy a quitar la camiseta.

Y allí y en corro, para desgracia del moreno la madre de Light le quitó la camiseta con cuidado.

-¡Dios! – Mello se pasó una mano por la boca.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el detective al ver la cara de sorpresa de todos.

Light se acercó a él, ayudando a su madre a desvestirlo.

- ¿Y dices que no es nada? Tienes un hematoma enorme…- rozó la morada piel, con cuidado ya que el moreno se quejaba con el contacto por esa zona- Mm… no creo que sea preocupante- sus gran inteligencia se dejaba ver a raudales- el hematoma ha salido por el golpe, tiene que haberle roto alguna venita y encima él es pálido por lo cual se le nota más…-contempló la apetecible carne que estaba a su alcance.

- Vaya…si que es malo ser pálido…- burló un poco el mismo, queriendo sacar hierro al asunto- Watari también se acercó a su protegido y tocó un poco el hematoma.

- Mm…no creo que haya fractura, ni fisura…menos mal – el anciano hombre mostraba su preocupación y su enfado por lo ocurrido- de todas formas mañana a primera hora iré a hacer la reclamación al parque- sentenció, echando una mirada a L que quería decirle: Y nadie me detendrá.

- Me parece lo correcto- hizo un reverencia el castaño- se lo merece bien merecida.

Sachiko, que se había ido un momento regresó con una pomada en la mano.

-Mira, con esta pomada se te quitará la marca en un par de días, te la tienes que poner por la mañana y por la noche- le explicó.

L, que seguía estirado la iba a coger con la mano pero Light se la quitó.

- Yo se la pondré, mamá, no te preocupes- se ofreció el universitario haciendo gala de sus responsabilidad.

- Que bueno eres hijo- se emocionó la mujer, aunque el resto del personal tenían serias dudas de si sería lo correcto- chicos…- se dirigió hacia Mello y Near- tenéis que estar cansados así que iros a dormir- la mujer los arrastró amablemente fuera de la habitación.

Watari los siguió lentamente, cuando llegó a la puerta se detuvo para mirar a Light y a su protegido.

-Cualquier problema podéis venir a decirme, ¿entendido?- casi ordenó el anciano, que no las llevaba todas consigo mismo, tras su marcha había notado algo raro entre detective y sospechoso.

-Tranquilo Watari, Light kun no va matarme- sonrió un poco el joven, intentando acomodarse en la cama.

- Lo haré, Watari san- asintió con la cabeza solemnemente el castaño.

El anciano desapareció al fin, para gusto de Light y este pudo cerrar la puerta con pestillo.

Se dirigió seguidamente hacia la ventana y la cerró pues hacia fría, echó un poco las persianas y encendió la lámpara del escritorio para que hubiera un poco de luz en la estancia.

-¿Vamos a dormir ya?- preguntó el detective entonces.

- No estás para hacer esfuerzos- contestó Light, que comenzó a sacar el somier de la segunda cama que se escondía bajo la suya propia.

- OH…- contestó este, escrutando a Yagami con la mirada- extraño en ti…- intentó picarlo.

Light no quiso caer en el juego, algo en su interior le decía que no era momento de pelear, que el detective estaba adolorido y debía dejarlo descansar.

-te pondré la crema y te dormirás, nada más- sentenció este, que comenzó a colocar las sábanas encimeras y bajeras sobre el colchón.

El detective se pasó el dedo pulgar en la boca, curioso ante tanta responsabilidad por parte de un Light que había estado en los últimos días de lo más activo y apasionado.

-¿Y me vas a poner tu la crema?- preguntó.

Este asintió, había echo la cama y se iba a colocar el pijama.

-¿quieres que llame a Matsuda para que lo haga?- inquirió mordazmente, dejando su pecho al descubierto.

-Me conformo contigo, ya que eres mi amigo con derecho a roce…- le recordó pícaramente, se había medio colocado en la cama en su extraña pose habitual.

Light sonrió complacido, se había colocado el pijama y se acercó a su propia cama donde estaba el detective sentado.

-Voy a ponerte esa crema, así que será mejor que te estires boca abajo…- lo ayudó a colocarse, ante la negativa de L de hacerlo solo.

-No soy un bebé, Light kun- se quejó un poco, aunque en el fondo le gustaba que Light lo tocara con esos fuertes brazos.

-Por si acaso- rió con autosuficiencia este, colocándolo y dejando al descubierto el morado que tenía que tratar.

Light Yagami se posicionó a horcajadas por encima de él, entre sus piernas estiradas y contemplando la espalda delgada y adolorida que tenía bajo él.

No pudo evitar contemplar su cuerpo sin notar un estremecimiento.

El cuerpo de L… era delgado, aunque musculoso, débil pero a la vez ágil, pálido pero a la vez hermoso… Una estúpida contradicción que le gustaba y lo excitaba su vez.

Negó con la cabeza entonces, su vista se perdía más allá de la espalda y delicados hombros, su trasero redondo y buen formado lo invitaba a acercarse…su miembro clamaba atención urgente y para postres estaba encima de él.

(- L no está en forma…tengo que ponerle esta crema y dejarlo tranquilo…- su Light interno le decía aquello, echaba un poco de crema sobre sus manos y la frotaba para darla calor.)

Posó la mano cubierta de crema sobre el morado, y el moreno ante el contacto de la crema con su piel emitió un pequeño quejido.

-¡Ah!- susurró, tensándose un poco.

-Shhhh… tranquilo, no te haré daño- siseó este, su mente le jugó malas pasadas, aquellas palabras suyas…tsk ¿en que estaba pensando?

- Que me digas que no me harás daño no me tranquiliza en absoluto…-se quejó este, aunque no parecía nada enfadado.

Le hubiera gustado verle la cara.

- Calla y déjame hacer…si no te dolerá más, baka- se quejó Light y empezó a masajear la zona con mucho cuidado.

L se quejó un par de veces más, tensando su cuerpo…pero a los pocos segundos se relajó un poco al acostumbrarse a aquella mano con lo amasaba.

Amasar el cuerpo de L…aquel cuerpo que estaba deseando poseer y que se le resistía vilmente… ¿No es aquello la peor penitencia para un hombre de hormonas desatadas?

-Ah…- se quejó de nuevo el moreno cuando el castaño amasó su músculo con fuerza.- con cuidado…

Light comenzaba a ponerse rojo, se mantenía febril pero intacto…no podía cargarla y lanzarse encima de él cual animal salvaje.

(- _Cachondo, ¿eh? Te pone sobremanera tener debajo de ti a tu peor enemigo gimiendo…- _Aquella voz en su mente, de nuevo se estaba metiendo en sus pensamientos.)

Se contestó así mismo.

(- No te metas en lo que no te importa, yo solo quiero ayudarlo…)

_(- Ya, ya, pero en realidad te excitas con escucharlo quejarse…desearías que esos quejidos fueran gemidos de placer…Ju, estúpido, a mí no puedes engañarme, soy la parte más oscura de ti…soy Kira…)_

(- Cállate…)

_( ¿Que me calle? Estás empezando a preocuparme, ¿es que acaso de sexo quieres algo más de este ojeroso?...)_

(- Solo quiero matarlo y que te calles, déjame hacer lo que yo vea que he de hacer…)

_(- Estúpido…ten cuidado con lo que haces, los dioses no se enamoran, son omnipotentes, carecen de sentimientos…confórmate con la delicia carnal que se te ofrece de este ser que acabará por ser uno de tus sacrificios…el mayor de los sacrificios, la purga anhelada…jajá jajá)_

Una fría risa taladró su cabeza, y sin saber si era él quien quería reírse o si quería chillar apretó detuvo el masaje en seco.

L giró un poco la despeinada cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos vidriosos de Light.

- Light kun, ¿pasa algo?- le preguntó con preocupación-¿has acabado? ¿estás cansado?

La vocecilla del detective lo sacó de sus pensamientos, encontrándose entonces con su rostro impaciente por obtener respuesta.

-No pasa nada, L- contestó este- he acabado.- se levantó veloz, quería separarse de aquel veneno andante que era el detective de ojos negros.

L lo quedó mirando, colocándose y palpándose la espalda un poco.

-Muchas gracias Light kun- hizo una reverencia mientras el castaño se estiraba en la cama de al lado- me encuentro muchísimo mejor, tus manos hacen milagros.

- Gracias- contestó secamente el castaño miraba el techo, Ryuk no estaba, había tomado al pie de la letra su indicación de que debía marcharse cuando estuviera solo con Lawliet.

El joven se acercó gateando un poco hacia la cama del otro hombre, Light miraba el techo con los ojos algo vidriosos, estaba serio…

(- ¿Estará preocupado por algo? O al revés, ¿estará tramando algo?...)

Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla para llamar su atención, el castaño no tardó en mirarlo y el moreno se aferró a su brazo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no duermes? Lo necesitas- le indicó Yagami.

- Tengo frío…- contestó este ronroneante y pasando su mejilla por la fina tela del pijama del otro chico.

-¿te crees que soy una estufa?- cuestionó alzando una ceja.

-No…- contestó este, retirando su flequillo de la frente- pero siempre que estamos en la cama te pones muy caliente…por eso…- picó el moreno, dejando de lado la inocencia, mostrando su mirada más picara.

Ambos quedaron mirando entonces, Light se excitó, por suerte se había tapado con una manta.

-Ayer no necesitabas mucho calor…- contestó entonces, secamente- me dejaste en el mejor momento con la mecha encendida y en alto…- se removió un poco en l cama acercándose a él.

- Que necesite calor no significa que necesite sexo- contestó el moreno, simplemente.

-¿No quieres sexo conmigo, no? ¿Eso me quieres decir?- frunció el ceño el otro.

(- Gilipollas… ¿para que me calienta si después me dice que no quiere follar?- se preguntó.)

(- Jajajaja- aquella voz de nuevo volvía a atacar- _… ¿ves como si quieres su cuerpo? Me alegra que me vayas haciendo caso… ¡Fóllatelo Light!_- el castaño observó al detective que meditaba una respuesta rápida a su pregunta- _No dejes que te provoque de esa manera, puedes forzarlo a que se abra de piernas y lo sabes…_)

- Ahora mismo…- pensó- mmm, no, ahora no.

- Tsk- se dio la vuelta en la cama este, bastante ofendido- pues deja de ser tan calientapollas, quieres.- espetó de mal humor.

L frunció el ceño, acercándose de nuevo a él.

-Eh, "señor borde soy mejor que nadie Light", no quiero sexo, pero si me apetece hacer otras cosas…- le siseó en el oído con algo de mal humor.

Una bombillita se encendió en la mente de Light.

-¿Otras cosas?- preguntó mirando hacia la pared, pero muy pendiente de aquella voz sensual que le siseaba al oído.

-Si- contestó el moreno, removiéndose- quiero darte las gracias por haberme defendido de ese guardia de una manera especial…

- ….- Light Yagami perdió el habla.

Entonces, L, en un movimiento no tan ágil como de costumbre por culpa de su dolor de espalda se posicionó encima de Light.

Le dedicó una mirada cargada de sensualidad y deseo y lo besó tiernamente en los labios.

El castaño correspondió el beso al unísono, agarrando la cabeza morena y descendiendo sus manos por el cuello níveo que dejaba paso a un curado chupetón echo por el mismo.

Sus labios sabían a crep de chocolate y a caramelos de sabores, estaba dulce, extremamente dulce y eso lo encantaba y lo encendía a su vez como una bengala.

Ambos probaron del fruto que les dedicaba sus lenguas, la tibia saliva y el sentimiento se entremezclaba acusador.

El beso finalizó tras un leve mordisquito por parte de L a Light y el moreno se relamió entonces.

Bajó sensualmente por su cuerpo, rozando su pecho al ir descendiendo y comenzando un baile de caderas que acabó cuando su cabeza llegó a la parte baja de sus piernas.

El roce con el miembro de Ligh había provocado que este mismo miembro se alzara de inmediato.

Light observaba como L quedaba enfrente del gran bulto de su pantalón de pijama, lo acariciaba con sus mejillas como si se tratara de un gato que se rozaba contra el sofá.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?-. preguntó expectante, aunque su clara experiencia le decía perfectamente la acción que el pelinegro iba a ejecutar.

- Tengo hambre…- comentó este, haciéndose el inocente, mientras bajaba un poco el pantalón de pijama.

Aquello lo excitaba, entonces pensó que su Kira interno tenía razón, solo quería sexo con Ryuzaki…follárselo, sentir placer y como mínimo lo que iba a hacerle el moreno en aquellos momentos.

El atractivo Lawliet se encontró cara a cara con el miembro fálico de su amigo con derecho a roce, se mantenía en alto, imponente, como si llevara días esperándolo.

- Uff…- gimió un poco el castaño, estirado completamente en la cama con L entre sus piernas- joder…- le había tocado la base y la había masajeado un poco, con delicadeza.

L rió ante la reacción tras el contacto, rozaba la piel caliente y suave del pene ajeno, arriba abajo, sin rozar su glande por nada del mundo.

- No me "escupas" tan rápido ¿eh?- le advirtió coquetamente, dando vueltas y masajeando la parte más cercana al frenillo.

- ¿No tienes sed? – preguntó entonces Light completamente excitado- me encantaría que bebieras a morro…mmm- jadeaba moviendo un poco la cadera hacia la cara del más pálido.

- Bueno…algo de sed si que tengo, te complaceré…- tocó entonces por primera vez el glande con la punta de su lengua.

- …¡Ah!- gimió quedamente el excitado castaño, que de duro que estaba sentía dolor en sus testículos.

L alzó las cejas sorprendido.

- Uy, si que andas mal…- rió- ¿quieres que siga?- lamió un poco el tronco del falo.

(- Cabrón… tú me dejaste ayer así… te voy a coger de la cabeza y te vas a comer mi polla de una vez por todas- su parte más oscura y furiosa comenzaba a ganar terreno en su cerebro.)

- ¿Qué te parece?- inquirió este, su orgullo en estado puro hasta en el momento más crítico.

- Me parece que no me has dicho por favor- sonrió L, y dejó de tocar el pene con sus manos, Light se quejó ante la perdida de contacto.

- GRRRR- enfureció este- ¿no se supone que me estabas dando las gracias por algo en específico?- preguntó, la sien le bombardeaba con violencia.

L pensó entonces, pasando el pulgar por la boca.

-Si, pero los buenos modales son lo primero, Light kun- contestó este con carita feliz.

El universitario inspiró entonces, cerró los ojos y tras abrirlo y costándole siseó las palabras mágicas.

-por favor…- dijo muy flojito y acompañado de un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El moreno frunció el ceño, pasándose la mano por el oído.

-¿Perdón? ¿No te he escuchado bien?- burló este, divirtiéndose al ver a Light así.

(- Ya que no me quieres, al menos me divertiré un poco a tu costa, ¿no?- su corazón le impulsaba a querer besar aquel miembro que supuraba placer- lo siento Light Kun, pero solo puedo llegar a este tipo de contacto contigo…)

El castaño, furioso agarró la cabeza del moreno, tomándole desprevenido y la estampó contra su ardiente pubis.

-¡Cómeme la polla de una vez! ¡Por favor!- le gritó entonces.

El erotismo del uso del malsonante encendió más al detective, que guiñándole un ojo se inclinó hacia él.

-Esta bien, esta bien…si insistes…- y abrió la boca de par en par, acercándose a aquella húmeda punta y la introdujo en su boca ayudándose de una mano.

-¡AHHHHH!- gimió tan fuerte el castaño que tuvo que meterse un puño en la boca.

(- Que húmeda esta esa boca…que estrecha…ufff…diosss... ¡COMO MUEVE LA LENGUA!- el placer recorría cada poro de su cuerpo.)

-Ahhhh, ah….cabrón- siseaba muy excitado, no pudo evitar agarrar la cabeza del moreno e inundarla de su falo con algo de salvajismo.

L tenía dentro de su boca aquel potente "arma" que le estaba resultando muy apetitoso, aprovechaba para dirigirle melosas miradas a Light para excitarlo aún más.

(- Si para lo mato, si para lo mato…- se repetía una y otra vez para así- ¿Cómo puede hacerlo tan bien?- el moreno había sacado la longitud de su boca y se dedicaba a lamer la punta con su lengua- uff…claro… ¡Se me olvidaba que ha follado con otros!- el demonio de los celos de nuevo se cernía sobre él- ¡MIERDA! ¡NO PUEDO EVITAR QUE TENGA EXPERIENCIA!)

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó entonces el protegido de Watari, que jugueteaba como si nada con sus testículos hinchados- estás muy duro, vas a correrte en nada…- le informó el moreno.

- Uff…- se quejaba Light mientras era "comido" por el más mayor- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- los celos lo mataban- ¿se te han corrido muchos en la boca, no? – apretaba con los puños en la sábana.

- Yo no permito que cualquiera se corra en mi boca, Light kun- se ofendió el detective deteniendo las caricias bucales.

Light sintió que se moría al no notar aquella húmeda lengua sobre su calentura.

- Ey…sigue… ¡No me dejes así!- se quejó el castaño, intentando buscar de nuevo la cabeza del otro.

- Retira lo dicho…- espetó fríamente el moreno.

- …¡Ryuzaki…!

- Retíralo- repitió, cruzándose de brazos.

El castaño tragó saliva, estaba muy excitado…pero de todas formas sabía que había ofendido al detective, tenía que disculparse.

(- _¿Qué disculparse y que ocho cuartos? ¡Oblígalo! y si se niega lo obligas…-_ Kira rugió, intentando detener que el corazón de Light cometiera locuras innecesarias.- _es tu puta, no lo olvides…piensa en el placer de que tu principal enemigo te la chupe a la fuerza…)_

Dio un fuerte golpe en la cama y aquel pensamiento se desvaneció.

(- ¿Para que a la fuerza cuando puede hacérmelo bien y placenteramente?)

- Lo retiro, perdón- y se aproximó a él, besándolo en los labios con delicadeza.

Lawliet se sonrojó entonces, el castaño le acarició el cabello negro y desordenado…entonces, sumiso y tranquilo se acercó de nuevo a dar atención al pobre falo húmedo.

Volvió al ataque con las lamidas, succiones y caricias sobre el ardiente miembro viril, Light gemía entrecortadamente ante cada nuevo lametón y mordisquillo.

-No pares…- ronroneaba muy excitado, el principio de líquido pre seminal se agolpaba en la punta de su glande- por favor…- movía las caderas contra su boca.

El detective sonreía ante su acción, le gustaba ver a Light vulnerable ante el placer que el le estaba otorgando, su orgasmo se avecinaba….

- ¡L….L….! ¡Ah….!- iba a eyacular de un momento a otro-¡L!

Pom, pom…

Alguien estaba picando en la puerta de su habitación y no delicadamente, sino con fuera.

Una voz molesta se la escuchaba llamar por detrás de la madera.

-¡Ryuzakiiiiii!- era la voz de Mello, lo estaba llamando.

De la misma impresión, el detective, que lamía tranquilamente….cerró la boca de sopetón, incluyendo su dentadura, la cual…emitió un ENORME Y POTENTE BOCADO en el pene semi orgásmico de Light Yagami.

Los ojos del castaño se volvieron rojos, llorosos, desencajados, su boca se abrió de par en par y un chillido desgarrador surcó en la noche.

- **¡UAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**E**l detective no sabía donde meterse, si mirar el pene de Light( no sangraba ni nada por el estilo, pero le había echo daño) al dueño del pene o a la puerta, la cual echaba chispas, pues Mello no dejaba de picar.

-¡Abridme, joder!- el rubito empezaba a impacientarse.

Light tapaba su miembro con dolor, con las manos encima del susodicho y con cara desencajada por la ira y la fuerte impresión.

L parecía apunto de llorar, con las manos enlazadas en una demanda de piedad y sin saber si abrir la maldita puerta.

-¡LIGHT KUN, YO, LO SIENTO…!- se disculpaba acercándose a él.

-¡….ABRID!- seguía gritando Mello dando golpes con el puño.

Light lo separó de él entonces de un manotazo, las lágrimas de dolor caían por sus ojos enfurecidos.

-A-BRE- A ESE- HI-JO-DE-PU-TA…- predicó sílaba por sílaba, el detective le hizo caso y corrió hacia la puerta no sin antes esperar a que Light se subiera el pantalón.

Mello apareció detrás de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Menos mal, ¿Quién ha gritado?- preguntó el chico con la ceja alzada.

Cuando vio a Light en el fondo de la habitación lo señaló.

- ¿ha sido el soso?- preguntó.

Light parecía un mastodonte a punto de atacar a su presa, el detective optó por llevarse a Mello lo más lejos posible de aquella habitación.

- a Light kun se le ha caído el somier de la cama en un dedo pulgar del pie, eso duele mucho, cariño- comentó mientras lo alejaba de la puerta- ¿que quieres a estas horas?

El rubio hizo caso omiso a aquella respuesta tan "rara" aun así, contestó a su "padre postizo".

-Near no quiere dormir si no estás tu al lado- le dijo simplemente.

Lawliet se giró para mirar la reacción de Light, el castaño hizo una seña con una mano.

-Vete, tranquilo…- echaba espuma por la boca- con esos putos niños de mierda que han vendió a joderme la vida- empezaba a desvariar.

- Lo siento- se volvió a disculpar y se llevó a Mello casi a rastras.

¿Qué le pasa a ese loco?- le escuchó decir al rubio mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Light fue hacia la puerta y cerró de un portazo.

(- ¡LE HABÍA MORDIDO LA POLLA! ¡A ÉL! ¡Y DOLÍA! ¡VAMOS QUE SI DOLÍA! ¡AQUELLA HUMILLACIÓN SE LA HARÍA PAGAR CON LARGAS SESIONES EMPALÁNDOLO DESDE INTESTINOS A BOCA! ¡VAMOS QUE SI!)

Se lanzó contra su cama, presa de la furia, deseaba matar a aquellos tres estúpidos en cuanto les fuera posible.

Por que eso quería, ver a L muerto, post coito, pero muerto…

Su Kira internó se rió con diversión ante el tumulto de pensamientos que irradiaban a Light, entonces de pronto el teléfono móvil vibró encima de su escritorio.

De mal humor, el castaño lo agarró de un zarpazo y tecleó a "leer mensaje".

Alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

-¿Takada san?

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**N/a: Hola a todos, como estáis? Al fin llega el fin de semana y me tenéis de nuevo aquí, estoy deseando que llegue Agosto par irme de vacaciones jejejej .**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, pobre Light…al final me dará penita y todo jajaja, y bueno, espero vuestros reviews ¿eh? Jejeje, un besito y nos vemos pronto.**

**Os he contestado el review a muchos de vosotros directamente por mail por que estáis Logeados en la web, a los que no y no se muestra el email os contesto por aquí:**

FallenChivix

Hola, guapa me alegro mucho de haberte conocido jejeje jeje ya se supone quienes son los nuevos personajkes del fic, no es nada nuevo Xddd y espero que la continuación te guste mucho un besitom, hablamos por msn.

ierelin

Hola, si no has leido mucho Death note es por que tampoco hay tanto yaoi de la pareja...jo...con lo que me gusta...¿todo el fic de un tirón? Que sueñoooo jajaja, un besito y espero tu review.

Lovecraft

OLAAA, eso está bien, leer la serie y del tirón a por el yaoi, jajaa yo hice lo mismo, la verdad jajaja pues si, la casa de los Yagami a este paso se va a convertir en hostal. Near enganchado a L? Noooooo, COMO UNA GARRAPATA. No eres plasta, tranquila me encantan los reviews largos, juju nos vemos!

Lupita. Snape

Ola, pues Mello y Near se alojan en el hotel Yagami ajjajaja, bueno, es broma...como podéis ver estos dos van a dar mucho que hablar, besotes, nos vemos.

Dany-chan

Olaaa, ADICTA? JUJUJU pues tr queda otra semana para tu chute semanal, muajajaja. Me alegro de que te guste el fic y ahora mas si estan near y mello jijiji. Un beso espero tu review.

**Al fin acabamos, uff , una semana más, una cosa, quien quiera me puede dejar en los reviews su dirección de msn y con gusto le agregaré juju, un beso y nos vemos en el capítulo 8- Takada.**

**(- cof, cof, Takada, cof, cof….ASCO)**

**HERMI20-BERGDORA-LORENA.**


	8. Takada

**Capítulo 8- Takada:**

De mal humor, el castaño lo agarró de un zarpazo y tecleó a "leer mensaje".

Alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

-¿Takada san?- se preguntó inaudito, ¿Qué hacía mandándole un sms Takada san a aquellas horas de la noche?

Bien sabía que había tenido algunos que otros escarceos amorosos con la que llamaban "la pura" de la universidad, pero… la chica nunca había mostrado indicios de querer profundizar su relación con él.

Clikó en el sobrecito que apareció entonces en su teléfono móvil para leer el contenido.

**"Querido Yagami kun", **

**Felices fiestas, espero que las vacaciones estén siendo de tu agrado.**

**¿Qué te parecería quedar mañana a la tarde para conversar un rato? Espero tu respuesta tanto si es positiva o negativa, muchos besos.**

**Te quiere, Kiyomi Takada.**

Light puso una cara escéptica, aún seguía muy molesto y adolorido por el "accidente" vivido con L.

Soltó el teléfono móvil, dejándolo encima de la mesita de noche y rozó sus boxers, los cuales ocultaban su adolorido pene.

Acarició el bulto, que ahora yacía frío y semi viscoso, odió con toda su alma a L, a su boca, a sus labios malditos y aquellos dientes feroces que le habían propinado tremendo bocado.

Recordó…a pesar de haber acabado así, había sido la mejor felación de su vida…ninguna mujer se la había echo así, estaba claro que entre hombres se conocían mejor entre ellos, incluidas las fuentes de placer.

Y es que el orgasmo no había sido consumido, por desgracia, pero el moreno detective le había brindado un éxtasis exquisito con su lengua…había mimado sus testículos e incluso había explorado y palpado su zona perianal, zona poco explorada por el resto de los mortales.

Se enfadó consigo mismo por n0o haberse corrido antes y maldijo el día en que Mello y Near habían llegado.

-Kuso…- se pasó la mano por la cabeza- si llevan solo un día aquí y ya me han tocado los cojones bien tocados….- para postres casi le arrebatan el carnet de padre, si no hubiera sido por ellos se habría corrido deliciosamente y en aquellos momentos- sonrió solo de imaginarlo- su pene estaría recuperándose a la velocidad de la luz para poder penetrar aquel agujero oscuro y recóndito que guardaba tan ferozmente el detective de enormes ojeras.

Hacer el amor con Ryuzaki comenzaba a tornarse una obsesión enfermiza, retiró su sudado flequillo de la frente…

Si tan solo pudiera recordad aquella nochebuena en que la ebriedad fue el ama… ¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda!

Y ahora, aunque molesto con el mundo, se sentía a rabiar por haberse quedado solo en la gran habitación.

Palpó la cama vacía en la que había echo el masaje al mayor.

-Ryuzaki…- susurró, su nombre y su rostro albino no se apartaban de su mente-¿Por qué coño tiene que dormir con esos enanos?- dio un puñetazo al colchón, se sentía furioso.

Ryuk apareció traspasando la puerta de madera…llevaba consigo unas manzanas en la mano.

-Ey Light, he visto al zombi de L metiéndose en la habitación donde duermen los enanos esos- informó el shinigami, sentándose en la mesa de escritorio.

Light se metió dentro de sus sábanas, enfurruñado… lo único que le hacía falta era a un shinigami que le diera la charla y se riera de sus desgracias.

-¿Por qué se ha pirado?- insistió Ryuk- ¿discusión de…juh…enamorados?- cuestionó mordaz.

Light, que había intentado ignorar al shinigami por un momento, dio un vote de la cama…intentó no chillar, aunque su mandíbula gesticulaba de manera híper brusca.

-¡No digas gilipolleces, se ha ido por que le ha dado la gana! ¿Entendido?- complementando su enfado con una docena de señas con los brazos.

Ryuk se rascó la cabeza.

-Vamos, ¿que prefiere hacer de padre protector a estar contigo?- sentenció- hasta el viejo ese se ha tenido que ir a dormir al sofá por que no caben en esa pequeña habitación…- informó el dios de la muerte.

De nuevo aquella sensación, como la que sentía cuando estuvieron Misa, Matsuda, L y él en la tarde de navidad…

- Con esos niños capullos…- rugía-  ¿Qué pasa?- hablaba a la pared- ¿es que no pueden dormir solitos?- imitó una voz infantil y despechada.

- Jujuju- reía Ryuk mientras le pasaba una manzana a su compañero de aventura (cof cof)- yo de ti no me fiaba…el de pelo blanco es más pequeño e inocente, pero el rubio…- se pasó una garra por los labios- es solamente pocos años menor que tú, haber si va a sentir algo por el detective ojeroso…

Las pupilas castañas se abrieron de par en par mostrando una enorme sorpresa.

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¿Y si ese chulito de Mello, que no era igual de guapo que él pero tampoco era un sapo, tenía dobles intenciones con L?

Pudo imaginarse como dormían en una  cama de matrimonio: el detective entre el pequeño Near, agarrado a su brazo y el rubio "hijode…" agarrado a otra parte más….

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sería mejor que se durmiese, corría el peligro de volverse completamente loco.

¿Qué le había dado ese capullo detective? ¡TENÍA QUE COMENZAR A PLANTEARSE LA MANERA MÁS RÁPIDA DE AVERIGUAR SU NOMBRE Y MATARLO!

Pasó su mano por su afilada barbilla…

- Tal vez después de muerto me vuelva adicto a la necrofilia…- sudaba de emoción, la adrenalina supurando por sus poros- JUJUJUJUJAJAJAJAJAJA- y rió con estrépito antes de adentrarse de nuevo en el maravilloso mundo de su cama.

…………………………

**La fría noche se presentaba ante los dos amantes, que juntos y abrazados entre hojarasca y flores secas predicaban su amor.**

**La heladera se intensificaba y calaba la humedad en sus huesos, creando que el moreno de profundas ojeras se hundiera más en su fuerte regazo.**

**Y que bien se sentía ahora, era… como una oleada de calor que se acercaba a su dermis y le brindaba vitalidad, era… un oasis en medio de la nada, quisiera beber de él hasta saciarme, sus labios serán el recipiente perfecto, sus ojos mi guía entre tanta oscuridad…**

**Y nos fundíamos en un beso, abrazados entre ventiscas y sucedáneos de rayos lunares, juntos, al fin… mi corazón lloraba de alegría, la dicha se hizo reina, el amor ¿amor? Si era amor, lo amaba con toda su alma y el solo pensar perderlo lo espantaba…**

**Una áspera risa inundó en la noche, aquella tenue luz de luna se opacó ante la presencia de una sombra…un cuerpo conocido se aproximaba, abrazó al joven detective, protegiéndolo de la desconocida presencia… aquel ser se acercaba cada vez más…**

**Un leve reflejo se filtró en su rostro y pude apreciar como la mandíbula desencajada emitía agudas carcajadas, aquellos ojos enrojecidos y de pupilas ardientes nos miraban…**

**Y sacó una libreta de su chaqueta.**

**Mi corazón retumbó en mi pecho, traté de detenerle, pero era demasiado tarde…me separé de mi amado hasta llegar a aquel impostor…aquel…**

**¿Yo? ¿Qué hacia yo allí?**

**Su castaño cabello se tornó rojizo, sus ojos no sonreían, me miraban apáticos y me mostraba su libreta en todo su esplendor**

**Mi otro yo, Kira…, la otra parte de mi personalidad… y lo vi:**

**Yagami Light y un nombre que se me tornaba borroso, pero que sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía.**

**Vi como L  perecía retorciéndose entre la hojarasca, mano en pecho, extrema palidez…**

**Me abalancé hacia mi amado como si de aquella manera pudiera evitar la desgracia que se avecinaba, pero…mi propio corazón se detuvo…fue rápido, sentido…solo pude hacer que mirar a mi asesino, que no se trataba más que de la parte más oscura de mí…**

**-Tú mismo te vas a destruir- siseó el joven de cabellos rojizos…desapareció en la oscuridad casi difuminado.**

**Solo me quedó sentir, agarrado de la mano gélida que me acompañaba el sinsabor de la muerte, la necrosis de mi alma, la pasividad eterna…**

Con un jadeo entrecortado me desperté, apoyando la mano derecha en mi corazón, sudando frío y completamente espantado.

-Light kun- L, que estaba vestido y sentado enfrente a mí me había estado llamando para despertarme- ¿estás bien?- me preguntó con preocupación.

No pude contestar, tan solo miré a todas partes…

No hacía frío, no estaba solo en la oscuridad inmensa de mi pesadilla, no estaba…muerto.

Su reloj marcaba las ocho y media de la mañana, el cielo se veía nublado a través del cristal, ese tipo de cielo que predice una gran tormenta de nieve a corto plazo.

El atractivo detective L me observaba aún con los ojos muy abiertos y esperando una respuesta.

-Light…- insistió.

- Estoy bien- me limité a decir, más calmado.

Había sido una horrible pesadilla, pero lo había trastocado, era asesinado por Kira, él mismo, y estaba junto a L, besándole y la pasión no era el único sentimiento que se había mostrado ante él en el sueño.

(- ¿Será que…?- ladeó la cabeza con fuerza, se estaba mareando).

-¡Light kun!- el moreno evitó que cayera sobre la cama, tocó mi frente, se lo veía preocupado- ¿estás bien? Me estás comenzando a preocupar…

Mediante más me tocaba aquel estúpido de enormes ojeras más me mareaba, más latía mi corazón y peor me sentía.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes tanto por mí- contesté con algo de grosería.

Noté que su semblante se volvía triste, insertó su pulgar entonces en su boca quedando callado.

Sentí algo de lástima entonces, decidí cambiar mi actitud con él.

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación tan temprano?- me interesé, alcé una ceja- ¿no dormías con tus perfectos chibi detectives?- inquirí.

Este, cambió su semblante a uno más animado.

-OH si, pero es que me siento un poco mal por lo de anoche…- se sonrojó en medida de lo necesario- y quiero recompensarte…- rozaba su cabeza con congojo.

Alcé una ceja, dubitativo.

-No te dejaré hacerme otra felación mientras esos demonios vivan bajo el techo de esta casa- me limité a responder.

L frunció el ceño, molesto.

-¿Quién te has pensado que soy? No quería recompensarte de esa manera- atajó entre molesto y algo divertido por la confusión del necesitado Light.

-¿ah no?- se decepcionó un poco el castaño -¿entonces que me ofreces?

(- Una sesión sadomaso- imploraba Light internamente-¿se abrirá de piernas y me dejará hacer?- una leve excitación surcó de su adolorido pene- será mejor que no me haga ilusiones tontas…)

-No- sonrió un poco- quiero salir contigo esta mañana, podremos pasear, conversar y además quiero hacer unas compras.

Un leve cosquilleo se apoderó de sus entrañas, no le parecía tan mala la idea, pero…

- T_sk, ¿salir? ¿Que se cree ese marica? ¿que sois novietes? ¡Dile que no!_- de nuevo Kira entraba en acción aquella mañana.

Tosió un poco.

-Bueno, como quieras…pero… ¿no sería mejor que buscáramos un sitio para estar solos?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, moviéndose entre su sábana y buscando el muslo del detective con sus dedos.

Este quedó tal cual, mirando al castaño.

- Vamos a estar solos, no veo la diferencia, arriba- y arrebató su manta de una manotada dejando a Light en boxers.

- ¡Ey! ¡hace frío!- se enfadó un poco este, L de mientras buscaba ropa para él en el armario- no hace falta que elijas mi ropa.

- ¿¿Por qué no??-preguntó este como si cual.

- No eres mi novio ni nada por el estilo, menos confianzas.

- Oh…- contestó este, parecía que iba a entristecerse- pero si tenemos confianzas para "profundizar", ¿No? Menudo pillo.

Light Yagami se pasó las manos por el cabeza, aturdido y con ganas de mecer al detective de cabeza y pies.

………………………………

Al final accedió a quedar con él.

- Ryuzaki, cabe decir que no he desayunado nada…- comentaba Light Yagami, que perseguía a L por las solitarias calles de Aoyama, era tempranísimo y en aquellos momentos estaban abriendo los establecimientos comerciales.- Ryuzaki….- repitió, molesto-¿me escuchas?

El joven detective, que no solía salir a pasear mucho, caminaba veloz por la calle principal hasta detenerse en frente de una juguetería enorme.

- Ya estamos Light kun- contestó este, percatándosela fin de su presencia, se giró hacia él y sonrió- ¿decías?

El humo podía verse salir por las orejas del castaño.

- Que tengo hambre, a diferencia de ti no he desayunado- atajó con fastidio.

- Ups- se pasó las manos por la cabeza el moreno- gomen, en cuanto acabemos las compras te invito a desayunar,  ¿te parece?- preguntó, sintiéndose mal por haber dejado a Yagami kun muerto de hambre.

Este se limitó a hacer chirriar los dientes, molesto… no solo lo había despertado prontísimo, sino que encima no le dejaba desayunar…

Además, ¿que tenía que comprar en una juguetería?

La dependienta de la tienda abrió entonces la puerta, puso el cartel de "abierto" y con una sonrisa invitó a pasar a las pocas personas que esperaban afuera.

- Vamos, Yagami kun- se lo veía excitado completamente, nunca se comportaba de manera ansiosa no era propio de L.

El moreno corrió hacia la sección de muñecos antiguos y similares y se puso a trastear cosas.

Light se paró detrás de él, con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Qué vas a comprar aquí? No entiendo nada- le preguntó cruzado de brazos, él pensaba que iban a tener una mañana "romántica", tosió internamente por el pensamiento.

El moreno se giró hacia él, con dos paquetes de muñecos en sus manos.

-Lo siento Light kun, pero es que tengo que hacerle un regalo a los niños, por eso te he despertado, para que vinieras a acompañarme- contestó este, que escudriñaba los juguetes sin saber que elegir.

Los ojos de Kira se tornaron rojos, una fuente de maldad y enfado monumental corroían en su sangre alterada.

¿Se había levantado a aquellas horas para comprar una MIERXXXX para esos enanos asquerosos?

¿Pero que se había creído este…? Tuvo ganas de patear a Ryuzaki con todas sus fuerzas, hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo…

- ¿No  se supone que íbamos a quedar solos para poder conversar, pasear y viceversa…?- preguntó el joven, la vena de la sien claramente hinchada.

L se decantó por unos muñecos pequeños y coleccionables los cuales podrías pintar encima, se aproximó a Light kun.

- Si, claro, pero cuando acabe las compras… estos muñecos son para Near- le explicaba mientras iban hacia la caja- ahora pasaremos por una buena pastelería y le compraré chocolatinas a Mello… y – se detuvo ante la pequeña fila pre caja- ¿abren el zoo en navidad?- preguntó- podríamos ir con los niños esta tarde allí, si me gustaría- hablaba solo, Light estaba tan enfadado con estaba ignorándolo por completo.

La mujer pasó el producto por la caja y recitó su precio, L pagó su compra y salieron de la juguetería.

Se adentraron entonces en una pastelería cercana.

A L se le caía la baba, Light lo seguía de mal humor…los continuos desplantes sexuales y ahora sentimentales lo estaban trastocando.

Niños, niños y más niños… ¿No se supone que está enamorado de mí? Pues debería ser por mi quien bebiera los vientos y me lamiera el culo todo el día…

Maldición, doble maldición…

- _Jajajaaj, ¿ves como es necesario matar a este infeliz, Light Yagami?-_ la voz interna de Kira asomaba venenosamente, su risa crispada resonaba en sus oídos.

- Mmm, déme por favor una docena de esas chocolatinas…- pedía L con el pulgar metido en la labio- de esas, si… ¿de que sabores son?- preguntaba muy interesado.

La joven dependienta ofreció un trozo de chocolate a L desde una bandeja de degustación que tenían para los clientes.

El detective claro está, probó diferentes chocolates.

-Mmm…crema batida, chocolate blanco…-engullía sin mucho pudor- uff están riquísimos, póngame una de cada…- sonrió complacido.

La mujer se fue dirección a la despensa para prepararle el paquete, L se acercó a su amigo con un trozo de chocolate en mano.

-Ten, es de chocolate negro, ¿te gustaba no?- y se lo metió en la boca antes que el castaño rechistara.

El moreno sonreía complacido, las facciones de Yagami Kun eran perfectas…y observarlas mientras masticaba un pedazo de delicia divina como era el chocolate lo hacia parecer mas perfecto aún.

-Está bueno- contestó el castaño simplemente, no iba a reconocer que aquel chocolate estaba riquísimo.

-¿De verdad? Te compraré una para ti- se ofreció, llamando de nuevo a la pastelera- perdone…

Light trató de detenerlo.

-No te molestes, Ryuzaki…- se apresuró a decir.- no gastes por gastar, piensa que un par de días es nochevieja, gastaremos bastante- le recordó.

"bah" el detective hizo un ademán de pasotismo con la mano, recibiendo una gran bolsa repleta de chocolatinas gigantes y pagó a la dependienta.

Salieron de la pastelería con el olor a dulce pegado en sus fosas nasales, el estómago del universitario rugía con fiereza.

-¿Dónde puedo comprar entradas para el zoo?- preguntó el detective, Light le agarró una de las dos bolsas que llevaba encima- Ey, no hace falta que me ayudes…

El castaño lo observó elevando una ceja.

-No puedo permitir que cargues el peso tu solo.- atajó tranquilamente.

El detective se pasó el pulgar por los labios, con sorpresa.

(- Que gracioso…Yagami kun ayudándome a cargar las bolsas como si fuera una inofensiva jovencita…lo que hay que ver- se fijó que Aoyama estaba lleno de jóvenes parejas y matrimonios felices, hijos inclusive- que pensaran de nosotros la gente que nos vea pasear por aquí…)

- como quieras- contestó entonces- aunque no soy ninguna chica indefensa, Light- picó un poco.

- Ya lo se, baka, pero no es justo que cargues tu solo- se giró para contestarle, caminaban calle arriba dirección a una cafetería.

- ¿Y las entradas?- preguntaba L, impaciente, no le gustaba dejar las obligaciones para el final, podrían estropearse los planes o no quedar entradas… ¡quien sabe!

El universitario, haciendo honor a su fuerte carácter le contestó de muy mala manera.

-Iremos, después, pesado… ¡Te sofocas mucho cuando tratas un tema que pueda perjudicar a esos niños! – ale, ración de celos servida en bandeja de plata.

L alucinó ante la reacción, habían llegado a la cafetería Sakurako.

-Entremos, tengo hambre- rojo por la furia y avergonzado por confesarle su molestia a Ryuzaki, Light se precipitó en buscar un asiento para dos.

Lo encontró en la parte final de la pequeña cafetería que estaba decorada de una manera antigua a la oriental.

L se sentó entonces de su preciada manera, dejando su compra en el suelo, fijaba la mirada en Light y este, nervioso daba pataditas en el suelo.

-¿Qué vas a querer? Invito yo- preguntó el castaño, serio como él mismo.

El moreno no dejaba de mirarlo con esos enormes ojos negros, detuvo su inspección visual entonces para poder mirar la carta.

- Pastel de crema, una ración, pastel de chocolate, dos raciones, un café y pastas inglesas, para mí- y dejó la carta en su sitio- ah, y pago yo, Light kun.

La camarera se había acercado para pedir la comanda, y alucinaba con la cantidad de comida que se había pedido Ryuzaki.

- Un té negro y unas tostadas con mermelada de ciruela, por favor- pidió amablemente el hijo del jefe Yagami- no Ryuzaki, yo pago.

Ryuzaki entornó los ojos… no se fiaba de Light, aunque… ¿Por qué tenía que desconfiar de que quiera invitarlo a desayunar?

La mujer comenzó a traer el café y el té, que bullían calentitos sobre sus tacitas de cerámica.

- Aquí tenéis parejita- les dedicó una sonrisita triunfal la joven camarera, la cual parecía una obsesa fan del yaoi.

Ambos quedaron callados entonces, té y café cara a cara.

- ¿parejita? – Yagami Light miró mal a la joven que se alejaba a la barra en busca del refrigerio- será…

- Una fan el yaoi, como tu hermana- dijo L tranquilamente, añadiendo media docena de cubitos de azúcar a su café- estás bastante irritable últimamente, no te parece?- inquirió este sorbiendo poco a poco la bebida.

Light echó solo un cubito de azúcar a su té, removiéndolo seguidamente con su cucharilla.

Había poca clientela en la cafetería, no hacia buen día… el cielo estaba nublado y hacia bastante frío, se avecinaba ventisca.

-¿Borde? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué debería estarlo?- inquirió este, dando un sorbo al té.

L hizo amago de pensar…

-Hombre algunos motivos tienes…la verdad- enseñó la lengua con picardía- uy quema…

-No me lo recuerdes…-farfulló este, la sonriente camarera dejó la bandeja de pasteles en medio de la mesita de madera y también las tostadas de Light.

El detective agarró un primer trozo de pastel de chocolate relleno de chocolate y se metió una enorme cucharada en la boca.

-¿te molesta el que esté con Near y Mello más que contigo verdad?- inquirió L, el cual la dosis de azúcar le hacía augmentar su capacidad de deducción.

-No desvaríes- contesto este.

-El que desvarías eres tú- se defendió el moreno- son niños, los cuales quiero mucho y hace meses que no los veo…

El castaño agarró la taza de té muy fuerte casi rompiéndola.

-no es mi problema…-contestó duramente, haciendo gala de sus celos infantiles.

- Te estás comportando como un egoísta, frío y mal perdedor…tipo…Kira.- se avecinó a pensar, aquellos pastelitos estaban divinos- pensaba el detective.

Light frunció el ceño, sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-¿De veras crees que Kira, podría tener celos de unos niños inofensivos?- espetó Yagami.

- Si Kira eres tú, creo que si…- farfulló el detective tal cual.

El chico de los ojos castaños bufó con consternación, no quería discutir con Ryuzaki, menos del caso Kira…no ahora que sentía esa doble personalidad malmeter en su cerebro a cada momento.

- Dejemos el tema Kira en paz, que después tus protegidos hacen deducciones innecesarias…- dio un elegante bocado a su tostada de mermelada.

- Quizás hagan juntos mejores deducciones de las que podría hacer yo ahora mismo…- meditaba en voz alta L, sin importarle que el mismo sospechoso del caso Kira estuviera enfrente.

El castaño alzó una ceja.

-Mejor que tú…- dejó la tostada en el plato- permíteme que lo dude señor: Danuve, Erald Coil y sabe dios cuantos nombres más…- recochineó.

Pero L seguía pensativo, mientras removía su taza de café y separaba los trozos de fresa de su pastel de crema.

- Lo que quiero decir…y me preocupa…- siseaba entrecortadamente mirando su reflejo en el café- es que yo al ser tu…amigo con derecho a roce estoy en seria desventaja…- rascó un poco su cabeza- no es posible tratar de buscar pruebas coherentes mientras tu sospechoso te come la boca…

Y en aquel momento se sintió más estúpido que de costumbre…aquel amor por Light Yagami acabaría por llevarle por el sendero de la amargura, y quien sabe: la muerte.

La imagen de un Light con pupilas rojas y un aura maligna lo aterrorizaba en la peor de sus pesadillas.

Se estremeció.

-No digas tonterías… aún así, nadie te puede superar- atajó Light, se acercó un poco a él, rozando su mano- eres grande, Ryuzaki.- acarició sus dedos.

El moreno se sonrojó entonces, era taladrado por aquella mirada castaña que parecía tan sincera…

No, no debía confiarse.

- cof, cof- retiró con cuidado la mano ajena de su piel- aún así tendré que tenerte más vigilado, Yagami kun- dio un sorbo a su café- no me interesa amanecer muerto una mañana de estas…

Light refunfuñó.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tener la última palabra? No vas a morir.- lo miró peligrosamente.

(- No mientras a mí no me de la gana, por supuesto…- rectificó en su interior).

- Claro está- asentía con la cabeza L- si tu no me matas, no moriré, si, si…- seguía parloteando mostrando sus deducciones.

Light estuvo apunto de golpear la mesa, los pastelillos de Ryuzaky corrían peligro.

-¡No soy….!- iba a chillar, pero se detuvo al comprobar que algunos curiosos se paraban a mirarlos con el rabillo del ojo- no lo soy- siseó arrastrando las silabas.

-Me parece bien- sonrió Ryuzaki, acabando su primer trozo de pastel.

Se levantó entonces.

-Voy al lavabo, Yagami kun- explicó, echando a andar de aquella manera encorvada suya.

El castaño no contestó, estaba enfurruñado, dubitativo…el tener cada día s L en su territorio acabaría por trastornarle completamente.

Aquellos sentimientos que había sentido aquellos días no eran normales, y no hablaba del deseo de hacer el amor…sino algo más profundo, algo que solo había sentido en aquella cruda pesadilla de anoche.

- _No caigas en la tentación, I-DIO-TA_- Kira dictó su mandato.- sus pupilas se dilataron entonces, y se levantó también de la mesa.

Vislumbró con la mirada el lavabo de hombres, por el cual se había perdido Ryuzaki…y adelantó paso a paso para dirigirse a la puerta.

………………………..

El pálido detective se lavaba las manos en aquellos momentos, había miccionado hacia unos segundos y se contemplaba en el espejo tontamente.

(- ¿En que me estoy convirtiendo? – Pensó para sí- soy tan idiota…)

La puerta del lavabo se abrió, apareciendo Light detrás de la puerta, estaba muy serio…daba un poco de miedo.

L lo quedó mirando, no esperaba que Light apareciera también en el cuarto de baño, el castaño cerró la puerta con pestillo.

-Light-kun, tú nunca usas lavabos públicos, ¿Qué pasa?- se acercó un poco a él, con deje de burla- ¿te ha dado un apretón?- rió un poco, aunque nerviosamente.

Tenía que romper el hielo ante una faz tan fría como la que Light le mostraba.

El castaño no sonrió, tampoco le rió la gracia, simplemente lo agarró en un movimiento seco y lo estampó contra la pared del lavabo.

El delgado detective chocó contra la pared calentita del lavabo, sin entender nada, golpeándose un poco en el mismo lugar en que el bruto hombre de la  seguridad le había propinado.

-…- baho- Light…- no pudo decir más, el castaño le estaba robando un beso.- intentó detenerlo con sus finos brazos pero le fue imposible.

El beso era rudo, intenso, su lengua había entrado sin pedir permiso y se movía angustiosamente por su cavidad bucal…

L gemía adolorido dentro del beso, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese chico? ¿Tan mal llevaba la abstinencia?

Por unos instantes Light se separó de él rompiendo el contacto, su boca seguía sedienta, falta de saliva y contacto con su lengua…

El moreno presentaba unos labios hinchados por tal acto de rudeza.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó- no es el mejor lugar…- se quejó Lawliet tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

-…ca más…- escuchó sisear al castaño, el cual no dejaba que saliera de su agarre, sino que apretaba más fuerte de él contra la pared.

El corazón del moreno se desbordaba ante aquella presión pasional.

-¿qué?- no había entendido este.

-¡Nunca más! – Siseó en la cuenca de su oreja violentamente- no me vas a dejar más con las ganas…- apretó de sus muñecas fuertemente queriendo inmovilizarlo por completo.

Agarró su mandíbula a la fuerza, tras el impacto del otro hombre y la ordenó a dejarse besar y que correspondiera igual de pasionalmente su acto.

-¡No!- procuró no gritar Lawliet, no había nadie más en el lavabo, tampoco quería montar un escándalo- ¡Light…!- la boca de Yagami no le dejaba pronunciar palabra-¡Basta, baka!

Light se detuvo, si, pero para agarrarlo por el cuello con fuerza.

-¡Arg! ¿Por qué no me dejas que te folle si estás enamorado de mí?- y aquella voz no sonó como la del Light Yagami normal, cosa que espantó al inteligente detective.

(- No es…no es mi Light…no lo entiendo, ¿Qué le pasa?)

-No digas…-sentía mucho dolor en su cuello- tonterías…deja esto o me cabrearé…

Light lo besó en el cuello, rudamente.

-quiero hacer el amor contigo ahora, tu también lo deseas, tienes que desearlo…- escupía venenosamente el menor de los dos hombres, que llevaba la iniciativa y quería domar al más mayor.

A una velocidad casi imperceptible, Light se estaba desabrochando la cremallera del pantalón, no dejaba de besar el cuello albino de su presa y su mano libre rozaba el trasero redondo que se ocultaba tras una masa de piedra.

-¡Basta!- los nervios y la paciencia de L llegaron a su fin, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza pegó un etéreo puñetazo en la mejilla del otro hombre haciéndolo chocar con la puerta.

Al fin pudo salir de su agarre.

-Eres un Gilipollas, Light kun- le dijo con la cara más seria que podía haber mostrado en su vida- me largo.- sentenció.

Y abrió la puerta del baño que estaba echada con pestillo, dispuesto a irse de la cafetería lo más rápido posible.

Light siguió al detective, al cual le entregaban las bolsas de la compra que habían realizado (las cuales habían quedado desprotegidas al ir Light al lavabo) y se fue de la tienda, tras pagar.

Sentía un leve mareo en su interior, como si se hubiera caído y hubiera quedado inconsciente por unos segundos.

La ira que había sentido y la sed de sexo desaparecían a cada paso que daba tras el detective.

- ¡Ryuzaki! – lo llamó a toda voz por la calle, sin importarle que nadie los mirara.

L paró en seco, y con cara de pocos amigos se detuvo hasta que el castaño había llegado hacia él.

- Siento lo ocurrido.,..- se apresuró a disculparse, en el fondo le sabía mal lo que había estado a punto de hacerle a L.

- No lo sientas ahora, Light kun- contestó este con frialdad, volviendo a caminar, pero con Light a su lado- aun así no te pienses que soy tan débil, nunca me hubiera dejado…- farfulló amargamente.

- … se que eres fuerte, pero es que yo…- (tengo que parecer sereno)- … ¡llevo mucho esperando esto!- apretó los puños.

- ¿esperando qué?- cuestionó Lawliet mientras avanzaban dirección la parada de taxi más cercana.

- Detente un momento- ordenó el hijo de Soichiro, muy serio, jadeante por tanta prisa.

L se detuvo, accediendo a ir hacia una esquina de la calle donde había un banco de madera.

Ambos se sentaron allí para conversar.

- Quiero estar contigo- espetó francamente Light, sin importarle lo que el otro pudiera pensar.

- Quieres follarme- corrigió el otro secamente, no cabían sonrojos en aquella disputa.

Este frunció el ceño.

-¿Y Qué si quiero? Tengo derecho.- mostró su indignación el otro- lo hicimos el navidad, no entiendo por que ahora te niegas al contacto físico entre nosotros.

- No todo es el sexo en esta vida, Light kun…- y sacó de la bolsa de chocolatinas para Mello una de ellas, la abrió, partió un pedazo y se lo llevó a la boca.

- Nos deseamos, nos besamos y nos tocamos- siseó Light bajito, para que nadie se enterara y casi en el lóbulo de su oreja- ¿Por qué no quieres?¡Necesito una explicación!

- … no es de tu incumbencia- contestó secamente el otro.

- Si lo es, por que me estoy consumiendo por las ganas que tengo de…- acercó su mano al brazo de él, quería  tocarlo, acariciarlo, llevárselo con el a un lecho de plumas blancas y…- tocarte.

Lawliet sonrió entonces, quedando callado, sus ojos brillaban, su corazón lloraba alarmado ante tanta presión.

-Basta…- temblaba un poco mientras contenía la rabia- ¿te crees que soy tonto?...

Light no entendía a lo que Ryuzaki se refería, incluso se le había caído la tableta de chocolate al suelo y la había pisado con fuerza.

- ¿te crees que no se que quieres aprovecharte de mí por que sabes que te quiero? ¿te crees que no quieres follarme para sentirte vencedor de esta partida?- y sus oj0os negros se clavaron a los de él, sus uñas se enterraron en sus muslos- ¡No soy tan estúpido!

- …- el hermano de Sayu había quedado en Shock, una parte de él se sentía furioso por que el detective sabía de sus intenciones, la otra desolada…

L se puso en pie, con la cabeza agachada…respirando con fuerza, inspiró y expiró, quedó callado durante un par d minutos y lo miró de nuevo.

Lawliet se había calmado un poco, había meditado las cosas, veloz y conciso, como el solo sabía hacer.

- Lo siento Light, no debí haberme puesto así- se disculpó haciendo una reverencia- solo quiero que sepas que…- sonrió de oreja a oreja- no dejaré que te rías de mí.

- …Ryuzaki…-quería contestarle este, pero el detective no iba a aceptar ninguna réplica.

- …No me voy a acostar contigo, Light, así que no insistas- agarró de nuevo las bolsas de regalos, dirigiéndose a la parada de taxi- tampoco me fuerces…

- ¡Ryzaki, déjame hablarte!- estaba molesto, muy molesto…su personalidad se partía en dos… ¡iba a explotar con tantas emociones fusionándose!

- …Vamos, Light, que se nos hace tarde- intentaba mostrarse como siempre el detective- …si me faltas de nuevo el respeto, me iré de tu casa y toda esa farsa de amigos con derecho a roce se acabará- le siseó dulcemente antes de que uno de los taxis se parara enfrente de ellos.

 Desolación a la par de rencor se apoderaron  de su alma…

……………………………

-¿Al zoológico?- Near arremolinaba uno de sus mechones blancos en uno de sus dedos, tenía su nuevo juguete en mano y su expresión apática amenazaba con cambiar a una leve sonrisa.

L estaba sentado en el sofá, junto al resto de la familia Yagami, todos excepto Light que se encontraba solo en su habitación.

- Si, he pensado que os haría ilusión-comentó el detective- Watari- se dirigió a su protector anciano- ¿podrías reservar las entradas por teléfono? Yagami kun y yo no hemos podido comprarlas antes…-carraspeó quedamente.

El anciano fundador de la Wammy´shouse asintió con la cabeza, mientras se retiraba con su teléfono móvil dirección la cocina.

Mello había comenzado a comer chocolate en cuanto Lawliet le había entregado el paquete de las susodichas.

- Estará interesante ver a esa cantidad de bichos raros- comentó mientras daba un enorme bocado a una tableta de chocolate con avellanas.

- Si- sonrió el moreno- podemos irnos a partir de las 15:00,¿Qué le parece señor Yagami? ¿Nos acompañarán? – le preguntó al padre de Light.

Soichiro afirmó con la cabeza, Sachiko estaba colocando los cubiertos en la mesa en aquellos momentos.

- ¿Qué hace Light enfadado?- le preguntó a su marido y a L-¿ha pasado algo Ryuzaki?- cuestionó con preocupación.

Este negó con la cabeza, disimulando.

-Nada, señora Yagami, se sintió algo indispuesto en el taxi- tragiversó la realidad en su propio beneficio.

Sayu, que estaba colocando los bols de arroz, preguntó:

- ¿No va a venir con nosotros?

Se hizo el silencio, aunque el detective pudo apreciar en la pícara cara de Mello que le encantaría que el castaño no fuera con ellos.

-Iré a preguntarle- se levantó del sofá, dirigiéndose escaleras arriba.

- Dile, que baje a comer, Ryuzaki- añadió Sachiko, que sacaba una enorme olla humeante de la cocina con ayuda de Watari san.

………………….

Light se encontraba apoyado de brazos y codos en el escritorio de su habitación.

Pensativo, serio y seco, observaba el reflejo de sus ojos en el cristal de la ventana… hacia bastante frío y la humedad del mismo comenzaba a empañar la ventana.

Ryuk lo observaba desde el rincón, sin decir nada… sin duda se daba cuenta del debate mental por el que estaba sucumbiendo aquel humano que tantas diversiones le había brindado en el último año.

-Light…- la puerta se había abierto, haciendo aparición tras ella el detective de enormes ojeras.

-…- este quedó callado, debatiéndose entre la ignorancia y la furia enverso su respuesta a Ryuzaki.

Este carraspeó al ser ignorado, se acercó a la silla donde se hospedaba el hermano de Sayu, maquiavélico.

-¿Enfadado?- cuestionó el moreno- no deberías- hablaba justo detrás de él.- Soy yo el que debería estar molesto…

-…- seguía sin contestar.

- No me hables de este tema si quieres, solo quiero saber si vas a venirte al zoo con nosotros…- se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Light se giró entonces, con cara de pocos amigos, le brillaban las pupilas.

-¿debería ir al zoológico a ver una panda de animales cuando ya los tengo más que vistos en esta casa?- inquirió mordaz, los agujeros de la nariz algo dilatados  con la contestación.

-Eres un borde- sentenció Lawliet- cuando no te sales con la tuya te cabreas como una mona, deberías hacer más gala de tu inteligencia- se puso en pie ofendido.

Light  volvió a perder su vista en la ventana ahumada.

- Y tu deberías hacer gala de tu amor de otra manera…- chasqueó la lengua, su prepotencia y orgullo viéndose encerrados en una jaula de cristal.

(- Cabrón… ¿Qué te has creído?- meditó furioso el protegido de Watari.)

-También podría abrirme de piernas para que el señorito Light quede satisfecho, ¿no? – Se acercó a él blandiendo las palabras con veneno inclusive- ¿o me estaría abriendo a Kira?- provocó- ya hay veces que no se ni quien eres…- espetó.

El castaño bufó consternado, aquel calor abrasante removía sus entrañas…

Tenía tanto enfado en su interior, pero tanto también por lo que culparse…

- Vete al cochino zoo con esos niños y déjame en paz, L – atajó duramente – yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer…

Lawliet alzó una ceja.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Amargarte en esta habitación solo?- se burló, en realidad le hubiera gustado que Light fuera con ellos…a pesar de lo capullo e irascible que podía llegar a ser con él, estaba enamorado de él hasta las trancas, su presencia lo hacia vibrar- No seas tonto, Yagami kun, ven con nosotros.

El castaño se puso en pie, lo empujó hacia la puerta para que se marchara.

-Voy a quedar con Takada, quiere verme, así que lárgate- le chilló- vete al zoo de una puta vez- ordenó señalando la puerta.

Se creó una tensión hostil entre ellos, uno  mostrándose al borde de la ira y el otro al de la indecisión.

-¿Takada san?- preguntó en voz baja, meditando para recordar la cara de aquella persona.-... ¿Quien…?

-Mi compañera de la universidad- se sentó de nuevo de un golpe- quiere verme y la voy a invitar esta tarde- atajó.

Una punzadita de celos atisbó en su estómago, haciendo pensar una temprana solución para intentar evitar que Takada y Light se pusieran en contacto.

A la vez, no podía demostrar sus celos…ya tenía bastante con haber sido descubierto por Light y que supiera de ese amor que sentía hacia él.

- Creo que no puedes quedarte a solas en esta casa y con otra persona, Light kun- frunció un poco el ceño este.

Light echó a reír, tantas emociones para el cuerpo no podían ser buenas…y el vivir con L y tenerlo todo el día a ras de él no era excepción, siempre vendrían fuertes ventiscas hacia ellos.

-¿Y me lo ordenas tú?- alzó una ceja, pasándose la mano por la boca- No me hagas reír, estoy en mi casa- vaciló alzando la cabeza.

-Pero eres mi principal sospechoso- condenó Lawliet- no puedo fiarme de que estés aquí, solo, con una persona que podría colaborar en el caso Kira

Light se acercó a él, agarrándolo de la camisa blanca, se mordía los labios fruto de la rabia.

-Eres como el perro del hortelano, ni comes ni dejas comer- siseó venenosamente a ras de su faz- no quieres estar a solas conmigo, pero tampoco consientes que nadie lo este más…

- mentira…- trató de defenderse este, lo más honorablemente posible.

-¡Calla!- lo balanceó un poco- y no me pongas de escusa el caso Kira- se separó de él, retirando como tic su flequillo castaño una y otra vez de su frente- si quieres estar presente en mi cita con Takada, será mejor que prescindas de tu cita en el zoo, así de fácil, pero yo me veré con ella aunque sea lo último que haga.¿está claro?- y abrió mucho los ojos ante la preguntó.

L quedó callado, observándolo con "resignación, susurró algo parecido a: " ya lo veremos…" y se fue dando tumbos de la habitación, parecía muy molesto.

Light pegó una fuerte patada a la cama y se dirigió al escritorio a coger su teléfono móvil, tenía un mensaje urgente que mandar…

………………………..

Y ante él se encontraba ella.

Ni un minuto más ni uno menos de la hora acordada, Takada san, fría y elegante se había plantado en el hogar de los Yagami, que en aquellos momentos se encontraba vacío.

- Buenas tardes, Yagami san- hizo una reverencia la joven morena-¿puedo pasar?

- Pasa, Takada- Light Yagami, algo despeinado y un tanto pálido invitó pasar a la mujer al comedor de su casa.

Ambos se detuvieron en frente del sofá, y tras ofrecer asiento a su invitada Light se dirigió como buen anfitrión a la cocina.

-¿quieres tomar algo?- ofreció adentrándose en la misma.

-Un café con leche, por favor- pidió ella educadamente, sentándose elegante con una pierna sobre la otra.

Light no tardó en aparecer en el comedor con los dos cafés, sonrisa en los labios y educación servida.

Si no hubiera sido por su orgullo monumental y el cabreo sufrido por los desplantes de cierto moreno no hubiera quedado con Takada…pero… la cara de L al haberle dicho que prefería quedar con ella que ir al Zoo no tenía precio.

-Ten- le pasó una taza.

-Muchas gracias- sonrió ella dando un sorbo quedamente- tenía muchas ganas de verte, Yagami san, ¿Cómo marcha tu relación con Misa Amane?- le preguntó interesada mientras removía el café sobre la mesa.

El castaño carraspeó un poco, echó un cubito de azúcar a su bebida…

- Lo hemos dejado- atajó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Kiyomi dejó la taza encima de la mesa, gratamente sorprendida.

-OH, vaya, lo siento mucho…no debí preguntar- se disculpó la joven con falsa modestia.

Light conocía bastante bien el transfondo de Takada… sabía que era falsa e interesada, aunque a diferencia de Misa más astuta y pícara.

Aquel lamento pausado que le estaba ofreciendo sabía sin embargo que era falso en su corazón, que seguramente estaría brincando de excitación.

Dio un largo sorbo a su café…

Si es que nadie podía resistirse a él, ni Takada "la pura" como todos la llamaban había tenido reparos en meterse en su cama, era una más, solo una zorra más y para postres sabía que secretamente seguía la doctrina de Kira.

Había intercambiado escasas impresiones sobre el caso Kira en la universidad y con pocas palabras por parte de ella había podido percatarse de que Takada podía ser una fiel seguidora de su reino ideal.

Claramente y a pesar de ser compañera carnal, la mujer había sido precavida a la hora de hablar con Light Yagami: el hijo de jefe de policías de Japón, quien se encargaba encarecidamente de atrapar al asesino de masas.

- No nos entendíamos- siseó el universitario, que había acabado su refrigerio- ¿Qué querías Takada? No me digas que me has echado de menos, por que nos hemos visto hace apenas unos diez días…- la cuestionó el astuto chico, que sin L de por medio se sentía mucho más poderoso de lo que lo había estado los últimos días en su compañía.

- Ya te he dicho que tenía ganas de verte…- se sonrojó un poco esta, perdiendo la compostura- …no podía esperar más- notó como sus pies se movían en un constante tic.

El castaño sonrió…su ego necesitaba una buena dosis de tensión sexual, de la que pudiera consumarse claro…

- A pesar de estar con Misa has decidido venir a verme… ¿no?- se cruzó de brazos altivamente- vaya, vaya…

La mujer se puso en pie, mostrándose a la defensiva, había sido descubierta…

-Bueno, yo…

- Alucino con las mujeres- miró a Takada de arriba abajo, mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza- minifalda la mar de provocativa, zapatos de tacón, escote de infarto…muchas molestias y coquetería para ver a un simple amigo, que además tiene novia- se burló un poco de ella.

Takada san estaba roja como un tomate.

-Light Yagami…- se mostró algo humillada- si deseas que me vaya, lo haré- e hizo amago de coger su bolso pero el castaño la detuvo a tiempo, agarrándola del brazo con delicadeza.

- Yo no he dicho eso- y mostró su sonrisa más seductora- no he querido ofenderte, tan solo me sorprende lo maquiavélicas que a veces pueden ser la mujeres…- acarició el hombro desnudo de ella, arrastrando sus largos dedos por el brazo atlético de ella- Takada san… sabes que siempre me lo he pasado muy bien contigo- le siseó en el lóbulo de su oreja, ella se estremeció.

Ambos se miraron entonces, a través de la ventana se podía apreciar una pequeña nevada que comenzaba a nacer… finos copos de nieve cubrían la calle delicadamente, empezó a encarnarse el comedor en penumbra…

- Yagami…- sonrojada y sudorosa la chica se atrevió a rodear el cuello del muchacho con las manos, casi eran igual que altos gracias a los tacones…

- Picarón…- pudo apreciar la voz de Ryuk que resonaba desde la puerta de la cocina.

La imagen de un L burlándose de él le vino en mente y su orgullo le jugó una mala pasada, podía escuchar a Kira desternillarse de risa dentro de él…

Agarró el fino cuello de la chica y se abalanzó sobre ella, besándola con hambre contenido y acariciando su corto cabello moreno.

Y ella si respondía con pasión, sin tensarse, dudar ni separarse, no como L, que a pesar de sus sentimientos no era capaz de besarle sin estar pensando como detener el acto sexual venidero.

Takada se mostraba entregada, apasionada, como si las ganas de besarlo hubieran sido premeditadas hacía mucho tiempo.

Separaron el beso forzosamente y Light agarró a la chica en brazos, que dio un chillido y a peso la llevó hacia su habitación.

-¡Yagami san!- gimió ella, pues subiendo la escalera era deleitada por una gran ofrenda a base de besos y roces por todo su cuerpo.- ¡OH Yagami san!

Su ego canturreaba victorioso, su miembro viril añoraba fiesta y alguien como Takada podría ofrecerle un buen menú "Fast food" en el momento más oportuno.

El tenía hambre de sexo acumulada, y aquella mujer se abriría de piernas a primera de cambio…se relamió mientras abría con rapidez la puerta de la habitación, se la follaría y podría desahogarse completamente.

Ella no sería como Ryuzaki, que por tener el falo cual bandera esperaba la mayor de las estrategias por parte de Kira.

-¡OH!- jadeó la joven, pues fue arrollada sobre la cama impoluta con una fuerza descomunal, estaba roja, excitada y muy ansiosa- ¿Qué vas a…?

El castaño no tuvo reparos en meter las manos dentro de su falda y bajar sus braguitas de encaje de un tirón, la joven ya estaba mojada completamente.

Levantó sus piernas esbeltas y suaves, acariciándolas y lamiéndolas con la punta de la lengua, arrancando jadeos por parte de la mujer… y siguiendo aquel camino lujurioso se fue acercando a los genitales de la joven, que dilatados y entreabiertos esperaban ser atendidos.

-OH…no…- se abrazó a si misma, mientras se arqueaba como una gata-Yagami…OH…

¿Para que hacerla esperar? ¿Quería placer? El se lo brindaría…si aquella estúpida mujer supiera que su adorado Kira era él y que le iba a brindar de exquisito placer oral se correría en aquel mismo instante en su cara…

Sus labios vaginales se mostraban sonrojados y dilatados, su clítoris hinchado y mojado, esperaba expectante y deseoso de que el sexo vivido con aquel educado estudiante modélico se repitiera.

-¡Ah! – Gritaba ella, que aunque pudorosa en su vida diaria en el sexo era una verdadera verdulera- ¡Ohhh, Yagami!- era devorada con la lengua del castaño, observando como su cabeza se perdía entre lo más recóndito de sus muslos, agarró la cabeza ajena para que este no parara- no pares…ah, ah….

Light lamió, serio, duro, triste, eufórico, traidor, orgulloso…

En aquellas sábanas de dulce color blanco había estado durmiendo con L, abrazado a él y ahora sin embargo tenía a una mujer abierta de piernas buscando que su lengua le proporcionara un húmedo orgasmo.

-¡Ah! – Gemía fuerte ella, estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax- no pares… ¡ah!- sudaba frío, sus mejillas sonrojadas…

Visionó el rostro de la joven morena y por un momento tuvo una alucinación que se le tornó hermosísima…

No era Takada quien era lamida por él, sino su detective del demonio…que estaba gimiéndole en la cara y quería bañarle con su semilla.

Su pene alcanzó el punto álgido, sus testículos se sentían hinchados por tanta presión…no pudo más, si no hacia algo se correría en el pantalón…

Bajó sus pantalones corriendo, dejando el clítoris de Takada en la estocada, la joven se quejó por un instante pero le daba igual…

- Yagami, no…- respiraba entrecortadamente ella, siendo agarrada de nuevo por Light, a peso y siendo depositada bruscamente contra la pared- ¡Ah!

No lo pensó dos veces, colocó un preservativo en la base de su pene y la penetró enseguida, provocando un fuerte quejido por la parte de ella… y jadeó entonces eufórico al encontrar una estrechez que consolara a su humillado miembro.

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué…?- se quejaba ella con un par de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos- … ¿ tan fuerte?...¡Ah! ¡Me haces daño!

Pero Light no iba a andarse con remilgos, sudoroso contemplaba la espalda y trasero de Takada san, que siendo algo levantado por él, podía dejar paso a su húmeda vagina…

- uh…- gemía por lo bajo este, observando el techo de su habitación, contemplando el color de la pintura y su textura… Ryuk se había ido en el momento en que las bragas de Takada habían volado por la habitación- Ryuza…- siseaba muy bajito, por suerte ella no se enteró.

Estaba excitado, necesitaba aquello, necesitaba descargarse de una vez… pero, ¿Por qué lloraba su corazón?

Un nudo se estrechó en su garganta, un sollozo presente... ¿Que le estaba pasando? Solo podía escuchar los gemidos de la eufórica Takada, que ahora estaba disfrutando con el coito…a él sin embargo se le estaba atragantando…

El sonido de una puerta abrirse en la lejanía lo asustó entonces, se corrió de la impresión y casi pierde el equilibrio con los espasmos recibidos del orgasmo.

-¡Hermanitoooo! – la voz de Sayu se escuchó entonces a lo lejos, los pasos sonaban por la escalera mientras subían…

Ciertos testículos recién exprimidos amenazaban con escalar por la garganta de su amo.

(- ¡Mierda, L!- pensó en el detective y a la velocidad de luz se encontraba sacándose el condón e intentando subirse los pantalones.)

Takada buscaba sus bragas con desespero, con las manos en la cabeza y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¡Hermanito! – su inoportuna hermana abrió la puerta de la habitación entonces, encontrándose con todo el percal- ¿Estás….?- sus pupilas se dilataron, quedando en pie delante de la puerta.

-¡Sayu! – Le chilló el joven acaloradamente- cierra la puta…- quedó blanco- … puerta- y se pasó las manos por la cara.

L, Mello y Near acababan de llegar…el rubito, impactado tapó con sus manos la cara del pequeño Near… El detective sin embargo se mostraba impávido y tranquilo.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron… Sachiko y Soichiro no tardaron en llegar, cuando la madre de Light vio a la señorita Takada con su lencería en las manos emitió un chillido.

-¡HIJO! – bramó Soichiro claramente escandalizado.

-¡Padre…!- tragó saliva Light, estaba avergonzado completamente…aunque había algo más importante, detrás de todos ellos, y serio como él solo estaba L, sostenía algo en la mano…

Era un….

(-¿Un micro?- quiso morir, pero le haría falta más de un ataque al corazón para eso- la había cagado.)

**CONTINUARÁ-…**

**N/A: Hugh…No me maten por favor, es necesario para la trama, además…EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO SERÁ HIPERINTERESANTE GRACIAS A ESTO jejeje.**

**Os espero en el capítulo 9- Veneno, espero vuestros reviews… jujujuju.**

**Déjenme sus msn si quieren para que les agregue y una cosa más, busco colaboradores para una pág web que tengo en proyecto de expansión.**

**UNA WEB OFICIAL EN CASTELLANO DEL YAOI DE DEATH NOTE, espero que el sueño de muchos fans se cumpla por que personalmente estoy harta de que todo lo bueno: fics, doujins, etc sean en inglés besos, y nos vemos.**

**REVIEWS: Contestaré a las preguntas y lo más indispensable por que si no no podré actualizar en la vida, siento las molestías, un besito, gracias a todas.**

Oralia Black Lupin

- Pues si, yo tb pienso eso de Light, que tiene trastorno bipolar... jeje te he agregado al msn, aber si hablamos gracias por el review.Chao.

Dany-chan  
2008-07-14

- Buenas, ¿este también te ha gustado o quieres matarme? Jejeje, a tu pregunta decirte que...NO PUEDO CONTESTAR, por que no tendría gracia, no crees? De todas formas no quedan muchos caps para el final. Xao.

Lupita. Snape

- Yo diría que la acción que se cuece por las noches traen a todos los gays y no gays del pais jajaja. un beso, xao.

Hermachis

- Me alegro que te guste, tranquila a este paso Light acabara castrado, palabra de escritora, jajaj un besito y espero tu review.

Tary Nagisa

- Demasiado, jajaja, es como si a nosotras nos mordieran ahi...¡ays! que dolor, un besote

Nebyura

- Yo creo que Light se merece el mordisco...jajaja ya te tengo agregada aber si hablamos un dia jajaja y no nos mates a los niños, que son monísimos. Chao.

lunalovegood28

- Jajaj, si ahora estoy agregandoos a todas las lectoras y si, tengo el nick de aquelarre de mago de oz...no se porque pero me imagino con esa canción a Light de demonio y a L de pobre virgen indefenso, locuras mías jahjjaa, besos.

FallenChivix

- ¡ey wapa! Jajjaa ahora mismo hablare contigo por msn, pero de todas maneras te doy las gracias por aquí por leerme, vale? Un beso, espero tu opinión en cuanto leas el capi, chao.

**Nos vemos, hermi20, Lorena, Bergdora.**


	9. Veneno

**Capítulo 9- Veneno:**

**Advertencia: Descargad la canción "Poison" de Alice Cooper antes de leer y escuchadla mediante se desarrolle el cap, Gracias.**

-¡HIJO! – bramó Soichiro claramente escandalizado.

-¡Padre…!- tragó saliva Light, estaba avergonzado completamente…aunque había algo más importante, detrás de todos ellos, y serio como él solo estaba L, sostenía algo en la mano…

Era un….

(-¿Un micro?- quiso morir, pero le haría falta más de un ataque al corazón para eso- la

había cagado.)

- ¿Qué significa esto?- el abrumado y furioso jefe de policía señalaba a su primogénito acusadoramente- ¡Señorita! – se dirigió seguidamente a Takada- ¿no le da vergüenza?

La joven universitaria, más roja que un tomate, metió su ropa interior en su bolso y mirando al suelo totalmente congojada abandonó a paso ligero la estancia.

Cuando pasó por el costado de cierto detective… que había guardado el micro en su bolsillo de nuevo, casi se cae tropezando con cierto pie.

Una vez Takada fuera de combate, Sachiko, manos en la cabeza decidió llevarse a Near, Mello y Sayu al comedor.

-Vamos abajo chicos, este no es un tema que se tenga que tratar con niños pequeños presentes…- la mujer estaba pálida, empujaba suavemente a cada uno de ellos, que no querían marcharse.

Near no quería separarse de L, al ver la cara de tristeza que había otorgado en el momento que había visto a Light Yagami, Mello sin embargo, quería reírse de lo ridícula que parecía la situación, Sayu, al corriente de las andaduras de L y Light quería saber que había pasado, y por que el gili…. de su hermano estaba con otra mujer.

Cuando los menores se hubieron marchado, quedaron en la habitación a un L empático, externamente al menos, junto a su fiel Watari, que fruncía el ceño levemente.

Soichiro tenía la vena de la sien muy hinchada, avergonzado por la actitud de su hijo mayor, la leve nevada se estaba transformando en una inmensa ventisca de nieve.

- Padre…- agolpó la saliva en su esófago- yo…- la verdad que la vergüenza de haber sido pillado por su padre medio en cueros era lo último que le importaba… era otra cosa la que lo carcomía…

Un par de ojos negros que lo escrutaban acusadoramente… pero que se los veía tan calmados y pasivos que costaba leerlos.

Observó el bolsillo del pantalón vaquero del moreno, de donde había sacado ese micro…¿quería eso decir que lo había espiado? ¿Qué estaba escuchando su conversación con Takada y lo que seguía a continuación?

Claramente, su familia había tardado media hora escasa en llegar desde que Takada había llegado a su hogar…- frunció el ceño.

L quería pillarlos in fraganti, maldito hijo de…

(- ¿Dónde me habrá metido el puto micro…?- palpó un poco su camisa disimuladamente, su padre iba a explotar de un momento a otro.)

- ¡Light contéstame!- le chilló, se acercó a él y zarandeó su cuerpo con violencia.- ¿Por qué estas con otra chica cuando sales con Misa? ¡Un hijo mío no puede tener tal comportamiento!

Light dirigió una seria mirada al detective, este miraba al techo en aquellos momentos, su mirada comenzaba a tornarse brillante…

- Padre, no estoy con Misa, hemos terminado nuestra relación – confesó el castaño.

- ¿Cómo?- el pobre hombre no entendía nada.

- Lo que oyes- afirmó Light zafándose un poco del duro agarre de su procreador- y si he traído a Takada a casa, es por que soy libre…- recalcó la palabra libre, con el rabillo del ojo miró a L- y puedo acostarme con quien me de la gana…

Soichiro propinó un fuerte tortazo a la cara de su hijo mayor, haciendo un ruido sordo, marcando la perfecta mejilla.

Watari suspiró, L sin embargo sonrió tristemente… sin hacer ruido se marchó de la habitación.

- Ahora mismo siento asco al saber que eres hijo mío- escupió el hombre, la decepción se marcaba en sus ojuelos oscuros.

El universitario suspiró…

- ¿Qué te has creído papá?- burló un poco, ya que había sido descubierto en sus quehaceres sexuales, que más le daba a él- ¿te crees que soy un santo? ¿te crees que soy virgen? – rió- Puede que sea un alumno impecable, pero tengo mis necesidades…- su mirada se contrajo un poco.

- ¡¿Cómo engañar a tu novia?!- espetó el hombre, buscando a Watari con la mirada para que le ofreciera apoyo moral.

- Misa no es mi novia, y te repito que me acuesto con quien quiera- suspiró- no tengo más que hablar.

Se alejó de su padre, no había caído aun en la ausencia del detective, se sentó en su pupitre, palpando con delicadeza silla, mueble… por si algún micro surgía de los seres inanimados.

- No te reconozco… hijo…- el hombre se mostraba algo indispuesto, se pasaba las manos por las sienes que le gritaban y dolían – solo me faltaría que fueras…- tragó saliva, ni siquiera quería planteárselo.

El castaño enfureció entonces… girándose cuerpo entero con su silla hacia él, la mirada prendida cual brasa.

-¿… que fuese Kira, no?- terminó la frase- Eres tan susceptible que solo por descubrir que me gusta el sexo libre tienes que pensar que también soy un asesino- alzó una ceja- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Crees que soy Kira y mato a mis victimas a base de penetraciones fortuitas?

-¡CÁLLATE! – el señor Yagami no quería escuchar nada más, se pasaba las manos por las orejas.

- ¡Señor Yagami…! – quiso intervenir Watari, Light parecía satisfecho…eufórico, de alguna manera tenía que eliminar la ira y represión que sentía por dentro al ver sido humillado por L de nuevo.- cálmese…- trató de serenarlo, dirigió una fría mirada a Light- basta Yagami san, está excitando a su padre…

El castaño se paseaba por la habitación, palpando paredes, pósters, cuadros…ropa, ¿Dónde estaría el cochino micro?

- Que no se escandalice entonces por tan poco, es un exagerado- siseó escuetamente, le traía sin cuidado que su padre se conmocionara de aquella manera.

- Tsk…- parecía que el anciano quería decirle un par de cosas bien dichas, pero optó por callarse.

Light se sentó en la cama entonces, palpó la manta, que estaba algo desordenada por el peso de Takada…palpó, palpó la almohada y encontró un pequeño bulto.

Entrecerró los ojos, no hacía falta que sacara el micro pues sabía que se encontraba allí.

(- Maldito L…en la cama mismo…será…)

El ruido de pasos se escuchó subir por la escalera a gran velocidad.

Mello, había entrado dando un portazo, sus ojos estaban fuera de sus órbitas, buscó por la habitación cual can sangriento hasta dar con la figura que estaba buscando…

El joven se abalanzó contra Light, afirmándolo por el cuello y cayendo sobre él encima de la cama… empezó a profundizar el agarre, queriendo ahorcarlo.

Watari y Soichiro, que cada vez estaba mas nervioso se abalanzaron contra Mello que estaba tan nervioso que era imposible zafarlo del cuello de Light.

El castaño gemía de dolor, mientras proyectaba su mirada en los ojos enloquecidos del protegido de L.

¿Qué le pasaba a ese niñato? ¡Lo mataría en cuanto pudiera apartar aquellos brazos de su fino cuello!

- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Te mataré!- el rubio estaba preso de la ira, iba a ser difícil sacarlo de ahí.

Seguidamente, entraron por la habitación, Sayu y Sachiko, que ayudaron al resto a separar a Mello de Light.

-¿Qué…estás hacien- do?- balbuceaba el universitario, gorjeaba en plena asfixia.

Ryuk por su parte comentaba cosas como: "Ostia, que se cargan a Light".

- ¡SE HA IDO! – lloriqueaba Mello, y apretaba su agarre… por una parte, Mello agarraba a Light del cuello, blandiéndolo contra la cama, por el otro,cuatro o cinco personas estiraban de las piernas de este montando un show en la habitación.

Near en la puerta, temblaba un poco, sollozaba levemente.

-¿Quién se ha ido…?- Light, harto de la humillación sacó fuerza de su alma, tan solo le faltaba escuchar las risas desmedidas de Ryuk, pegó un fuerte puñetazo a Mello, que cayó de bruces en el suelo… bueno, encima de Watari y compañía.

Light se puso en pie entonces, con la mirada encendida…

Si no fuera por la cantidad de testigos que tenía presente molería a golpes a aquel crío hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

- ¿quien se ha ido?- repitió con la voz muy ronca, su garganta aún adolorida- ¿Por qué intentabas matarme? ¿estás loco enano?- siseó venenosamente, crujiendo sus nudillos, dispuesto a atacar.

Mello, rojo como un tomate, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos de Watari.

- ¡Has estropeado nuestra navidad con L! ¡Mereces pudrirte en el infierno, cabrón! – aquel chico no conocía ni el tacto ni como medir sus palabras.- Hijo de…- Watari le tapó la boca.

Near, que seguía en la puerta abrió la boca por primera vez desde que estaba en el cuarto.

- L… Ryuzaki, se acaba de marchar.

………………………………

**"Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill"**

La ventisca nevada arrasaba por la localidad de Kantou, manchando farolas, árboles y aceras de una espesa capa de nieve…

La fría temperatura cortaba la piel de Elle Lawliet, como si de cuchillos afilados se tratasen mientras este corría en la oscuridad de la noche.

Jadeante, inmerso en sus pensamientos, huyendo de la oscuridad de su alma y de los acontecimientos que habían penetrado como afiladas estacas en su sensible corazón.

Micro en mano, sutilmente apretado bajo un puño congelado… aplastando la prueba del delito, aquel arma que había acabado por matar al "gato curioso", si es que…. Ya lo decía el dicho y él, orgulloso e impasible había decidido ponerse la soga al cuello.

Unas lágrimas plateadas recorrían su blanca faz, que contraída por el frío comenzaba a teñirse de un leve lila…temblaban sus extremidades, sus huesos pedían auxilio ante tanto frío y tormento.

Paso una de las carreteras a gran velocidad, esquivando de milagro a un par de automóviles que le pitaron al ver a un joven loco abalanzándose contra ellos.

- ¡Gilipollas! – le chillaron, mientras el coche desaparecía tras una curva.

(- Gilipollas… - rió un poco, deteniéndose en su carrera, estaba lejos de casa de los Yagami, a decir verdad, no sabía donde se encontraba.)

Se detuvo en seco, junto a un parque vacío y completo de nieve… las heladas bolas celestiales caían sobre su rostro, empapándolo…se adormecía su cuerpo por tanto frío, aunque más frío era el que sentía su corazón en aquellos momentos.

¿Debía importarle que una ventisca tan simple empapara su cuerpo en su perfección?

Caminó lentamente, arrastrándose cual mendigo, los ojos llorosos, las irises brillantes en plena melancolía y sucesos malditos.

Encontró un banco protegido por un árbol de hoja perenne, decidió hospedarse en el mismo, sentado en su tan peculiar manera.

Abrazó su cuerpo delicadamente, brindándose un poco de calor… ya comenzaba a necesitarlo, a pesar de negárselo.

- (- ¿Para que he puesto ese micro? Soy tan….- temblaba levemente, cansado de ser el detective que era, adoraría ser una persona normal y corriente, no inmiscuirse en nada más que la siguiente manera de disfrutar en su vida- yo mismo me e jodido….)

(- Pero que coño…. ¡El es mi sospechoso!- sorbía su nariz un poco, tenía ganas de estornudar y moquear- tenía que escuchar todas sus conversaciones con esa desconocida…- rozó un poco su empapada camisa blanca- pero yo sabía que eso iba a ocurrir, tarde o temprano…- sonrió tristemente- él es un pájaro libre, puede hacer con su cuerpo lo que le de la gana…)

Apretó sus casi gangrenados dedos en sus muslos adormecidos, sus ojos relampagueaban y lloraban a mares, el cielo sentiría envidia de tan atroz precipitación.

- ¡LO QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOO! – chilló al viento, pasándose las manos por la cabeza, llorando cual niño pequeño.

Desesperado en su perfección, indefenso bajo la nieve, su coraza se esparcía ruidosamente por el suelo - ¡Por eso me duele, por eso me he marchado, por que lo quiero! – abofeteó su propio rostro una y otra vez- soy un gilipollas- Rash (bofeteó rasgando el aire)- un cretino – Rash- ¿Qué coño estaba pensando?

El olor a carne asada y el calor que emitía la casa de los Yagami, había sido tan feliz… casi había creído encontrar un asiento entre personas el cual creía perdido hacia muchos años.

Un leve recuerdo de personas riéndose lo invadió, personas se reían, personas lo ignoraban… personas lo miraban y lo señalaban sin más, muchas solas, otras muchas acompañadas, pero él siempre estaba sentado en un sombrío rincón…

Negó con la cabeza, apartando la nieve que se aparcaba en su largo cabello negro.

- Nunca debí entrar en casa de Light- abrazó sus rodillas posesivamente, la tristeza embarcándose en su totalidad- nunca…me lo merezco, por atrevido… - la imagen del bello rostro de Light surcaba en su mente como un haz de luz, tan bonito y tan iluminado que le entraban mas ganas de sollozarle a la noche- lo amo….- volvió a repetir siseante, desesperado en su lucha interna contra un amor no correspondido.

("No pido nada más a la vida, me conformaría con recibir un solo beso sincero por parte de sus labios… más eso es imposible y mis finas comisuras se consumirán heladas cual cubito de hielo".)

¿Cómo un ser como él podía esperar ser recibido por los brazos del amor? Ja, iluso de él, ilusa su alma, ilusa su corazón, que muy atrevido había sido al hacer una grieta a la perfección de su muro.

Light Yagami era demasiado perfecto, demasiado libre, demasiado dios, demasiado…

- Kira…- rió un poco este, las farolas comenzaban a apagarse, la oscuridad amenazaba con ocultar su cuerpo en su totalidad – nunca he dejado de pensar que sea Kira, y cada vez estoy más seguro…- frotó sus manos fervientemente- quizás sea mi castigo por enamorarme de un asesino como él.

**Flash Back.**

- _Miradlo, es el- una banda de universitarios lo señalaban con el dedo- el chico raro que ha llegado nuevo a la facultad._

_Un Elle Lawliet de 17 años paseaba parsimoniosamente por el campus de la facultad Inglesa de Oxford… carpeta en mano, mirada concentrada en la inmensidad…_

- _Siempre se lo ve solo…_

- _Es rarísimo…_

- _Tiene el cabello muy desordenado no parece para nada un caballero inglés…_

**_Murmullos, risas y comentarios… cada día la misma monótona charla, la que siempre y sin quererlo llegaba su oídos._**

- _Se comenta que su nombre es falso, ¿tendrá un oscuro pasado?_

- _¡A mí me da miedo, parece un zombi!_

**_Vamos, no tengáis miedo, seguid hablando sobre mí…comentad sobre mí, aunque no sepáis nada…_**

_-Se dice que lo mantiene un viejo rico…_

_-¡Oh si! El dueño de la Wammy´s house cuida de niños superdotados… ¿será ese uno de ellos?_

_-¿Cómo decís que se llama?_

**_Me sentaba cada mañana en un banco de la facultad, leía mis libros calmadamente mientras mi mente se ahogaba en el mar de información que serviría para mi futuro…_**

_-¿Tiene dos carreras echas a los 17 años? ¡No puede ser!_

_- Es demasiado simple para ser tan listo…_

_- ¡A mi me da asco, mira como se sienta! ¡Es un… bicho raro, un monstruo!_

**_Un bicho raro, un monstruo, tan solo era un extraño chico con la capacidad intelectual más elevada que lo demás, ¿eso lo hacia extraño? ¿Lo hacia raro? No merecía estar ahí…_**

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Se mecía en el banco, la ventisca no paraba, ahora le quedaba recordar… el siempre había estado solo, no esperaba grandes cosas y menos en un caso tan importante como el caso Kira.

¿Sería cosa del destino el haberse enamorado de Light Yagami? De todas las personas del mundo, tenía que ser él…

Solo compartían un gran intelecto similar, un caso en común en el que el castaño era sospechoso, una navidad juntos y unos cuantos besos falsos que había robado de su boca…

La noche de navidad, aquella noche en la que no recordaba haber estado bajo los músculos sudorosos de Light, perteneciéndole por completo…

Se sonrojó un poco, exhalaba el vaho por la boca, su cuerpo comenzaba a adormecerse.

Le gustaría recordar aquella noche…

Había tenido diversas sesiones de sexo en su vida pasada, pero, ninguna le había marcado como aquella… un coito ebrio, seco e inconciso, que ni sus neuronas se dignaban a recordar y que sin embargo, había calado profundamente en su corazón, transformándose en la gota que colmó el vaso en el baúl donde hospedaban sus mas secretos sentimientos.

Amaba a Light, amaba a Light, amar, amar… Nunca nadie lo había amado, nunca nadie lo iba a amar…

Recordó entonces, la manera tan insulsa en la que perdió su virginidad…

**FLASH BACK 2**

_Tenían que graduarse… _

_Aquella era su 3º carrera finalizada, en un tiempo record que ninguno de sus compañeros podría igualar jamás._

_Los 2, 3 , 4 o incluso 5 años que podrían durar diversas carreras universitarias se convertían para L en cortos meses de entretenimiento, como alimento para su inteligente sistema nervioso central._

_Se encontraba en un Pub, de celebración con el resto de sus compañeros…_

_Todo el curso iba a asistir, por lo cual no veía extraño que él, a pesar de ser ignorado e incluso repudiado por sus compinches estuviera allí._

_Era una fiesta sin sentido, solo se servía alcohol a raudales, se observaba a hombres y mujeres en extrañas y comprometidas situaciones PRE coito y la música que sonaba podía destrozar más de un tímpano._

_La máquina más pesada, simple y sin sentido se escuchaba en el Pub, y él estaba allí, bebiendo una copa de vodka con refresco de cola, deseando que se acabara la singular fiestecita._

_Un joven rubio de largos cabellos ondulados se sentó al lado de él, nunca lo había visto por el aula, pero sabía que pertenecía a la facultad, sostenía una jarra de cerveza en mano, era muy atractivo…_

_Sus enormes ojos verdes iluminaban igual que las luces del Pub, aunque parecían aburridos._

_Lo miró, estaba algo rojo a consecuencia de las grandes dosis de alcohol que había consumido, lo sonrió._

_-¿eh? ¿Tú tampoco bailas?- era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba de manera tan natural. El alcohol hacia milagros._

- _No- contesté autómata, no solía entablar conversación con nadie y las palabras se me trabaron._

- _Haces bien…- hipó un poco tan atractivo joven, era más alto que la mayoría de chicos de su edad, también atlético y fuerte.- esta música es una mierda… arggg- y dio un largo sorbo a su cerveza, apurándola._

_Reí un poco, me hizo gracia la manera en que la cerveza caía por la comisura de su boca._

_ Era atractivo, aunque brusco en su ebriedad._

_Bebí un poco de mi copa, apurándola._

- _¿que música sueles escuchar?- me preguntó entonces este, interesándose, no se mantenía en pie ni aunque le dieran billetes de 100._

- _Me gustan grupos como "Guns and Roses"," Skid Row","ACDC", esta música me pone de los nervios._

_¿Por qué no hablarle sobre mis gustos musicales a un borracho que no recordaría ni mi cara al día siguiente?_

- _OH, ¡así me gusta! – llamó al camarero, que fregaba vasos distraídamente- Pónganos dos cervezas a mi amigo y a mí…_

_Me sonrojé un poco, menudo loco estaba echo aquel chico…_

- _Ale, toma- me la plantó en la mano- ¡Salud! – brindemos, bebió media jarra de un trago, poniéndose a su vez más rojo que nunca- no suelo conocer gente que le guste el rock… y mucho menos a chicas, que mala pata…_

- _Si claro…- me estaba explicando sus penas._

- _Así no hay quien ligue…- carraspeaba el chico- nadie quiere a un rockero en su vida, solo buscan pijos y listillos que apuntan a comérsela desde el primer día…_

- _…- no comenté nada, no esperaba ligar con chicas, pero si me molestaba no ser seducido por nadie, no gustarle a nadie… a fin de cuentas era humano, tenía sentimientos recónditamente escondidos._

- _¡Al menos te he encontrado a ti, ven con tito Will!_

_Will, que así era su nombre estaba tan pasado de copas que me abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho… y yo, más escuálido que ahora, que tengo 25 años, no pude zafarme del abrazo tritón de aquel rubio de ojazos esmeralda._

_No se si fue por que mis hormonas se desataron o era parte de mi destino, pero acabé siendo besado por aquel hombre con labios sabor cerveza; que me tocó, por primera vez mi cuerpo fue mancillado, besado, adorado, mordido y lamido…_

_Fui feliz, a pesar de perder mi virginidad en un lavabo sucio y _

_ Repleto de gente, aunque fui feliz de ser deseado por primera vez._

_Días después, Will Hanson, se acordó de lo ocurrido; se acercó a mí una tarde de universidad y me rogó, me imploró que no le contara a nadie lo sucedido._

- _Esto ha sido un error- el joven, sobrio y con una larga coleta, parecía nervioso, sudoroso- no se que me pudo pasar… yo no soy gay… perdona…- se disculpó una mañana de Mayo._

_Me limite a sonreír, no esperaba amor por parte de aquel chico, tampoco esperaba su perdón, tan solo quería quedarme con el recuerdo de su miembro taladrando mis entrañas._

**FIN FLASH BACK 2**

- Je…- sonrió, sereno y apático, estirado en el banco del parque de Kantou, mirando como las nubes tapaban la luna brillante con su espesor- el primero de tantos… simples encuentros fortuitos en el que el amor brillaba por su ausencia, el placer se hacia dueño… y por una vez en mi vida, me sentía deseado.

Que orgullo… que dicha, sin embargo mi corazón seguía vacío, y hasta el día que conocí a Light no llegó a llenarse, ni se sacudió por una vez.

Su primer amor, su primer rechazo, el dolor se hacía verídico y mis lágrimas hemáticas.

Lloré de nuevo.

………………………………..

**I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains**

El ambiente en el hogar de los Yagami se tensaba por momentos…

Sachiko había tenido que preparar una buena tetera con tila, sirvió una taza a cada uno de los componenentes del comedor que perecían nerviosamente.

Mello, agotado por el ataque "neuronal" sufrido, por el cual había atentado contra Light se encontraba sentado en el sofá, en medio de Near y Sayu, uno con la cabeza gacha y otra nerviosa como ella misma.

Watari y Soichiro paseaban por todos los lados de la casa, móvil en mano realizando llamadas para encontrar al detective de ojos negros.

Bajo la chimenea y de brazos cruzados estaba Light, impasible, sumido en sus propias emociones y teléfono móvil en mano, esperando una llamada, una seña…

Un Ryuk repleto de nieve, el cual solo pudo ver Light traspasó la pared, medio congelado y con su blanca piel amoratada.

-Hace un frío del diablo ahí fuera, Light… no he visto al detective ese – informó el shinigami.

El castaño no contestó, el reflejo del fuego adornaba sus encendidas mejillas, serio e impecablemente atractivo.

Near abrazó uno de sus peluches preferidos, su delicada piel sufriendo los sinsabores del temporal, Light lo observó.

Si aquel enano estaba tiritando a pesar de tener un fuego caliente a medio metro, ¿Cómo estaría él…?

Recapacitó poco a poco, pasándose la mano por la sudada frente, paso a paso, ordenando la información de la cual disponía…

- L está enamorado de mi, nos acostemos juntos, ninguno de los dos nos acordamos…- contaba internamente- … el ha estado celoso de mi, yo he estado…furioso cuando salió con Matsuda, cuando ha estado pendiente de estos niños…- observó a Mello y Near, el rubito lo miraba con expresión amenazante- …decidimos profundizar en nuestra relación sin llegar a compromiso alguno… parecía que estaba deacuerdo, pero no… él no iba a tener sexo conmigo si no me ponía el collarín de "novio oficial", tsk…- carraspeó- ¿Por qué coño tuvo que ponerme un micro? El volvió a casa solo para pillarnos a Takada y a mí, después el muy gilipollas, que además es masoca se ha largado con este temporal…

Miró hacia la ventana, cada vez nevaba más, el viento soplaba muy fuerte y los árboles que se apreciaban por la ventana se movían violentamente cediendo a la inquisición que les deparaba la naturaleza.

- (L…- tenía que estar fuera, perdido, lleno de nieve…solo, de nuevo aquel dolor, pero esta vez acompañado con desesperación, estaba asustado, asustado por el moreno de enormes ojeras- kuso…)

Watari, suspirando apareció en el comedor, apagando con un clic su teléfono móvil, bastante pálido.

- He llamado al cuartel de investigación, seguridad no sabe nada de nada…a los aeropuertos, hospitales… va a ser difícil encontrarle…- el anciano se sentó en el sofá, pasándose las manos por la cabeza estaba desesperado.

Sayu intervino, queriendo animar al director de la Wammy´s house.

-Pero, Watari san, es muy sencillo, solo tienes que preguntar por el nombre de Ryuzaki, ¿no? Se hospede donde se hospede se le podrá localizar- trató de animar la chica, aunque sus invitados seguían en silencio.

Light carraspeó, poniéndose en pie y dando vueltas como un padre que esperaba el nacimiento de un hijo.

- No, Sayu san…- siseó educadamente el peliblanco- Ryuzaki no es el verdadero nombre de L, es más L nunca diría su verdadero nombre a pesar de estar en apuros…- sus manos temblaban un poco, asustado por el bienestar de su protegido- si L no quiere que lo encontremos, ten por seguro que no lo podremos hacer.

El castaño se apoyó en la ventana ingiriendo la información que salía de la boca del hombre.

- Todo por culpa de ese…- carraspeó Mello, que seguía en el sofá.

Near lo fulminó con la mirada, y el rubio cesó en su intento de asesinar solo con el mal de ojo.

- Pero Light- la madre de Sayu y de él se acercó a su primogénito ofreciéndole otra taza de tila- ¿que ha pasado entre Ryuzaki y tu? No me digas…- la inocente mujer se montaba su propia versión de los echos- … que esa chica con quien "estabas" le gustaba a él?- pasó su mano por la boca.

Light no contestaba, aquella estupidez no merecía ser ni contestada, no gastaría saliva en contestar a su madre, menuda bobada.

- ¡Light, hijo!- Sachiko pensó lo que ella quiso ante el silencio de su hijo- ¡Eso no se hace a un amigo!- le chilló consternada.

Soichiro también entró en el comedor, pasándose un pañuelo por la frente, sudando frío.

- He llamado a Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi y compañía… no saben nada de él- se sentó junto a Watari- solo nos queda esperar que Ryuzaki de señales de vida…

De nuevo se hizo el silencio en la estancia, nadie le decía nada (excepto Mello) pero Light presenciaba mas de una docena de ojos mirando firmemente su espalda, acusadoramente…

Ese remordimiento no le dejaba respirar, su propio orgullo caía por los suelos cada vez que se imaginaba el cuerpo inerte de L debajo de una tumba de L.

- _Jajajajaja, lo tienes bien chaval, el mismo detective se ha largado… no da señales de vida, quizás este muerto y no tengas que averiguar su nombre para hacerlo tu mismo… ¿No es genial**?- la voz de Kira susurraba incoherencias en lo más profundo de su mente**.- Hemos ganado Light, ha desaparecido… hemos destruido a esa alimaña…_

- chicos, os daré algo de cenar… no es bueno que estéis en ese estado y sin probar bocado- la maternidad de Sachiko detuvo la tensión que se palpaba, llevándose junto a ella a Sayu, Mello, Near y su marido a la cocina- os aré algo muy rico para cenar… venid.

Cuando los padres de Light desaparecieron tras la cocina y habían cerrado la puerta se hizo el silencio por tercera, cuarta o quinta vez consecutiva…

Light Yagami seguía proyectando su preocupado aunque externamente apático rostro en el cristal, Watari seguía sentado en el sofá contemplando el brillante suelo del comedor.

El fuego tintineaba tranquilo, caliente…

Escuchó como algo se movía entonces, rasgaba el viento y unos lentos pasos se aproximaban hacia él…se tensó entonces.

Una mano fría y firme apretaba segundos después su fuerte hombro, casi podían clavarse las uñas por encima de su elegante camisa.

- Usted también piensa que es culpa mía, ¿verdad Watari san?- siseó el universitario, no le hacia falta darse la vuelta para comprobar que estaba acorralado por un Watari fuera de sus casillas.

- ¿Lo dudabas, chico?

- …

- Ha sido un error venir a una casa en la que se hospeda un ser como tú…- graznó preso por la ira- lástima… - su voz se mostraba helada completamente- lastima que tuviera que enamorarse de alguien como tu…

- ….

- …

Silencio.

¿De que iba ese viejo? ¿Acaso se creía con derecho a insultarlo? No era el padre de la novia ni mucho menos, es más… L es mayor que él, por lo cual debería ser más maduro y consecuente en cuestiones del corazón.

- ¿A que se refiere?- preguntó el castaño, sin cambiar un ápice su timbre de voz.

- No te hagas el tonto…- rugió el anciano, apretando más su agarre- se que entre vosotros a habido algo, algo tan fuerte para que al verte con esa mujer mi protegido haya huido de esa manera…

- ¿Rencor? O tal vez… ¿celos?- sonrió burlón el castaño, no soportaba que nadie intentará pasarse de la raya con él.

Watari, controlando el tono de voz para que los padres del joven no se percataran de la situación, volteó a Light de un golpe quedando cara a cara junto a él.

(- El condenado carcamal tiene fuerza…)

- Algo más profundo, algo muy malo tiene que pasar por la mente de L para que haya huido, el no es un cobarde, no como tú – y lo señaló.

La faz altiva de Light se contrajo por la rabia.

- Creía que había quedado claro que L no quería que nadie volviera a acusarme de ser Kira en mi propia casa, ¿lo recuerdas o te estás volviendo senil? – alzó una ceja.

- Me da igual quien seas, me da igual que no lo quieras… lo veo mejor así- lo balanceó un poco- solo quiero que lo traigas de nuevo- pidió, y aquella última frase le sonó casi a su súplica.

Los ojos del viejo se tornaron brillantes, más que el crepitar del fuego, lo pudo contemplar hundido, casi sollozante… caer rendido de nuevo sobre el sofá con ambas manos ocultando su rostro.

- L…- siseaba muy afectado y le dio igual tener al culpable de su partida delante, su preocupación y afecto valían mil veces más que Kira y sus despiadados crímenes.

Un calambrazo en su pecho le llamó la atención entonces, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, el espanto lo corroía, sus sentimientos lo llamaban…

Tenía que encontrarlo… no podía dejarlo solo, la voz de Kira se perdió en la oscuridad…

Light Yagami recorrió la estancia a la velocidad de la luz, Watari alzó el rostro con sorpresa, Sachiko salió de la cocina sorprendida por el alboroto…

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí…?- un portazo sonó acompañado de un fuerte silbido de viento del norte.

Watari estaba de pie frente al sofá, miraba a la puerta por la que el universitario acababa de salir…

- ¿Dónde ha ido mi hijo?- Soichiro salió veloz de la cocina, junto con Mello y Near- ¿Qué ha pasado?- observó a Watari.

El anciano hombre pasaba su mano derecha por su pecho en aquellos momentos, sonreía tristemente mientras observaba la puerta de roble por la que había salido aquel chico…

- Se ha ido a buscar a Ryuzaki kun…- contestó el anciano, que a pesar de no haber sido informado de eso mismo, tenía el pálpito de que no se equivocaba.

Sonrió.

Tal vez… solo tal vez, quizás…

………………………

**Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat**

- Un vodka con lima, por favor- la susurrante a la vez que grave voz de Elle Lawliet retumbó en las paredes del Pub.

La puerta del mismo se abrió con estrépito, casi partiendo un cristal y un joven moreno con expresión asustadiza hizo su aparición, sus ojos enormes pronto fueron clavados en su anatomía.

-¡Ryuzaki!- Matsuda corrió hacia donde estaba sentado él como alma que se lo lleva el diablo- ¿Dónde narices te habías metido?- apoyó sus manos en su congelada camiseta blanca- ¡Estás empapado!

- que sean dos, por favor- rectificó el moreno, impasible, su largo flequillo moreno aún yacía empapado y se pegaba seductoramente contra su frente, sus ojeras se habían amoratado un poco a merced de la nieve.

L sacó un billete para pagar, pasándoselo pasiva al camarero que se apresuró en preparar sendos coktails.

Matsuda seguía ido, contemplando al inteligente superior del caso Kira, un hombre que en aquel momento permanecía empapado de cabeza a pies, con mirada sombría e enrojecida y una camiseta blanca que transparentaba su delgado torso.

El joven detective se sonrojó, volviendo a cavilar normalmente.

-¿Para que me has citado aquí? ¿Sabes que te están buscando desesperadamente?- se sentó al lado de Lawliet, por primera vez en su vida alzándole la voz- ¡El jefe Yagami me ha llamado para saber donde estabas!

L recibía su cubata en aquel momento, cogió una cañita de color rosa y batió un poco el contenido, como si nada.

-¿Y has corrido en avisar a Yagami san de que he dado señales de vida, me equivocó?-se anticipó a las anticipaciones el moreno.

Matsuda negó con la cabeza, iluminado por las docenas de luces color rojo que daban un aspecto algo sugerente al local.

- No, no me ha dado tiempo, he venido corriendo desde mi casa- negó, agarró su móvil, que estaba escondido en su chaqueta- ¡Pero ahora mismo voy a avisar de…!

L detuvo el movimiento rozando sutilmente el muslo del joven, tal acto fue tan sorprendente que Matsuda apagó el aparato al instante…

- No lo hagas, por favor- una cara seria se formó en aquellas facciones tan delicadas y pálidas- no quiero estar con nadie- agachó un poco la faz- solo contigo, Matsuda san.

Matsuda enrojeció violentamente, aquel roce, aquellas palabras, ¿Cómo…?

Bebió un trago de su bebida.

Siempre había sentido admiración con Ryuzaki san, L, el gran detective que poseía el monopolio de la policía a nivel mundial.

Cuando lo conoció, aquella admiración creció, quedó sorprendido por aquel semblante juvenil y estrambótico que presentaba L, como todos, pero aún así le gustó.

Rozó un poco sus mejillas, estaban muy calientes, Lawliet contemplaba maravillado como su cubata descendía considerablemente.

- ¿Y…por que conmigo? Si se puede saber- rascaba su mejilla con un dedo, preso de un tic nervioso.

(-¿Por qué me estoy sonrojando? ¿Por qué estoy nervioso? ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Tengo que estar loco!)

La música máquina taladraba los oídos de cualquier amante de la tranquilidad que pudiera rondar por allí, aún así, Matsuda pudo leer los labios del fugitivo en potencia.

- Confío en ti, Matsuda- atajó simplemente, le dedicó una tibia sonrisa.

Matsuda creyó encontrar el cielo con las manos, pocas veces había visto a Ryuzaki sonreír de aquella manera.

- Es un honor para mi, arigato – hizo una reverencia el más joven de los detectives japoneses.

- No es nada, camarero- se dirigió al hombre que preparaba a toda velocidad los coktails de sus clientes- dos rondas más, por favor.

- Marchando.

Matsuda tibuteó por un momento, acongojado por tales invitaciones por parte de Ryuzaki.

- No te molestes, yo no soy de beber- se excusó Matsuda que se removía en su silla- además, no es bueno que bebas mucho.

Lawliet alzó una ceja mirándolo descaradamente.

- ¿Te preocupas por mí?- inquirió divertido.

- ¡NOOOOO! – se escandalizó Matsuda que no sabía donde meterse por la vergüenza que estaba pasando- Es que, no se solucionan los problemas bebiendo sin parar, ¿sabes?- explicó lo mejor que pudo.

(- Menudo capullo estoy echo, estoy quedando como un palurdillo que no se nada de la vida ante Ryuzaki.)

- Si, tienes razón – contestó el moreno bebiendo poco a poco de su nuevo cubata- no beberé más, prefiero hablar con alguien como tú, sincero y…- su voz sonó quebrada- leal.

Cierta imagen sucumbió en su mente, aquella mente que en aquellos momentos se encontraba turbada por los cubatas que había consumido.

- Jaja, si leal soy, te lo aseguro- rió Matsuda- y dime, Ryuzaki kun, ¿Por qué te has ido de casa de Light kun?- le preguntó con curiosidad e intentando no parecer un cotilla- Creí que os llevabais bien…

L quedó en silencio por unos segundos, por lo cual Matsuda pensó que había metido la pata, tragó saliva.

- Gomen, yo no quería…- se disculpó antes de tiempo.

- Light y yo no nos entendemos muy bien, somos como un policía y un ladrón…- removía con la cañita la bebida- como el perro y el gato, la noche y el día…- su mirada se clavaba en el juego de luces del techo.

- ¿Pelearon?

- Puede decirse que si- apuró se bebida de un trago- pero no quiero hablar de eso- dedicó una pícara sonrisa a Matsuda san- dime, Taro- lo llamó por su nombre- ¿estas soltero?- le preguntó.

Matsuda pasó del rojo al blanco ante tal pregunta.

-¡¿YOOOO?!- casi chilló el hombrecillo, vertiendo el resto de vodka en la cabeza de una pareja que tenía detrás.

"Gilipollas, ¡Mira que has hecho!"

Mientras Matsuda se disculpaba con la pareja, Elle reía coquetamente con una mano en la boca.

-Me caes muy bien, eres tan espontáneo- le acarició en la mejilla.

- Soy un torpe- se lamentó Matsuda- y a tu pregunta Ruzaki, no, no tengo pareja.

El moreno alzó una ceja mientras hacia muecas raras con la boca.

- mmm eso no es sano, Matsuda san- su breve contacto con el alcohol le había dejado en un estado de leve embriagadez que le permitía mostrarse más "contento".

- Pues no, ojala tuviera…- tragó saliva- novia.

- Oh novio, ¿no?- rectificó L.

Matsuda hizo amago de ponerse en pie.

-¿Novio? ¡Yo no soy…!

- gay- sentenció L- no, no lo eres, creo que eres bisexual- vaticinó tan tranquilo.

El joven moreno negaba con la cabeza.

- Ryuzaki, yo no… que esté mirando tu torso empapado no significa que sea gay, ni bi, ni nada… y reconozco que muchas veces te he mirado el culo, pero…- comenzó a descontrolarse Matsuda, aunque todas esas confesiones lo dejaban en peor lugar.

Lawliet rió como no lo había echo en mucho tiempo, casi dando puñetazos en la mesa.

- Jajaja, Matsuda san, eres un fenómeno- se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos- a eso se le llama atracción, y no es malo sentirlo.

Este aún estaba rojo, la había cagado contando sus intimidades respecto a él.

L se acercó un poco más, juntando su silla a la del otro joven, agachándose un poco hasta quedar a la altura del pecho de Matsuda, casi podía escuchar su corazón.

- Creo que debes descubrirte más a ti mismo, pero solo lo conseguirás si experimentas- opinó tranquilamente L, queriéndose sacar con cada palabra que entablara con otra persona a Light se su corazón.- ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿El, el que?- balbuceo este.

- Practicar con otros, pasarlo bien- repitió el ojinegro- sin preocupaciones, sin amoríos, sin rencores…

- Pues, bien, supongo- se atragantó con sus palabras- ¿por qué?

Ryuzaki aproximó sus finos labios a los del nervioso compañero.

-Por esto- lo besó delicadamente, pasando sus manos por el moreno cabello del otro.

Fue corto pero intenso, Matsuda había quedado completamente en shock…

- Ryuzaki, yo…- intentó excusarse este, presa de la histeria y de la pasión desenfrenada que comenzaba a sentir. ¡Era un tío, puñetas! ¡Y virgen!

- Podemos ir a esos sofás- señaló el protegido de Watari como si nada- estaremos más cómodos.

La lengua del virgen inexperto parecía de plastilina, fue agarrado por la fina mano de L, que lo llevó tras él.

Ambos se sentaron en un sofá alejado color morado, a expensas de la barra y de miradas de curiosos.

L no tardó en colocarse muy cerca de él, rozando sus muslos con sensualidad y experiencia, recorriéndolo con sus ágiles dedos.

Matsuda se encontraba rojo, excitado, condenado por aquellos ojos oscuros que tanto deseaba.

- Excitado, ¿neh? Suele pasar en la primera vez…- se sentó elegantemente encima de él rozando con su vientre el pubis del otro muchacho- es normal cuando se es virgen- siseó en su oído, mordiendo a su voz el lóbulo de su oreja.

- ¿Cómo sabes que soy…? ¡Ahhhh!- gimió de repente al notar una invasión húmeda en su cuello- ufff- se abanicó con su propia mano- Ryuzaki…

- Mmm… se nota que lo eres, demasiado inocente y demasiado…- contempló el abultado paquete que ya se blandía bajo su pantalón- efímero- y se metió el pulgar en la boca coquetamente.

- ¡Nooo! – el inocente detective se tapó la cara con las manos- yo no debería estar haciendo esto, eres mi superior…

L no le hizo caso, le besó otra vez, en los labios y mordía sus comisuras una y otra vez, buscando su lengua ansiosamente, rozándose entero en aquel falo anhelante de entrega y descarga.

Apoyó sus brazos en los hombros del chico, que aunque no eran igual de anchos que los de Light no estaban nada mal.

Matsuda lentamente fue perdiendo poco a poco su vergüenza, agarró con una mano la cabeza de Lawliet profundizando el beso y con la otra rozaba el trasero de Ryuzaki, que se había sentado a horcajadas encima de él.

- Estoy muy cachondo…- siseaba sumergido en los goces de la pasión el pobre iluso, acariciaba la leve cadera de Ryuzaki- no deberíamos estar haciendo esto- repitió por quinta vez consecutiva, aunque su cuerpo no opinaba lo mismo.

Disimuladamente, L recorrió con su mano el cierre del pantalón, bajándolo un poco, entrometiéndose en la intimidad de Matsuda.

Había tanta gente y tanto bullicio que nadie se enteraría.

- ¡¿Qué…?!- farfulló Matsuda, dando un brinco, cuando los dedos de este habían acariciado su húmeda dureza.

- Shhh – lo hizo callar con un beso.

- Ryuzaki….- siseó muy nervioso el menor de los detectives del caso Kira.

Ryuzaki cambió su semblante a uno más serio, frunció el ceño.

- Matsuda san, creo que te pago por ofrecerme tu leal servicio, ¿me equivoco?- susurró tranquilamente el detective de ojos negros.

- Si, claro, ¡Y bien merecido, Ryuzaki!- alzó un poco el puño este, extasiado.

- Bien…- agarró la barbilla de su "trabajador"- pues si quieres cobrar tú nómina el próximo mes, será mejor que me folles ahora mismo.

………………………………………

**I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison**

Light corría como alma en pena por el barrio, daba vueltas sin control, parque a parque, banco a banco y no había rastro de él.

Por suerte el temporal había amainado y solo caían pequeños copos de nieve de vez en cuando, aún así el frío era infernal.

El castaño exhalaba el vaho por la boca y miraba de vez en cuando su reloj de pulsera.

- Las 01:00- llevaba tres horas en la calle buscándolo y no había señales de vida por su parte.

Se sentó en un banco cualquiera por unos minutos, cansado de tanto correr por la ciudad.

- Mierda- el arrepentimiento era su único aliado, la desesperación gritaba en su mente el nombre de Ryuzaki- ¿Qué puedo hacer?- le dolía mucho el corazón, pero se negaba a ver el por que- ¿Y si se ha marchado a Londres, a los ángeles o cualquier otro país?

No le podía ser muy difícil, puesto que con sus nombres falsos L podía hacer maravillas, nadie lo conocía y nadie podría encontrarlo nunca.

El solo pensamiento le asustaba y quebraba por dentro.

-¡Maldito celópata de mierda!- golpeó con un pie la nieve-¡Juro matarlo cuando lo encuentre!

(- si no lo está…- tragó saliva, y es que las imágenes de un L bajo la nieve o un L lanzándose al vacío eran de las que más abundaban dentro de si.)

- No creo que se suicide por ti, chaval- farfulló Ryuk, que parecía el único capaz de leer sus pensamientos- no seas tan creído.

El shinigami perseguía a Light en su búsqueda nocturna, pero a diferencia de él no se mantenía preocupado, sino animado por hacer algo fuera de lo común.

- ¡No seas…! – lo que quiso decirle a Ryuk tuvo que quedar para otro momento, ya que su teléfono móvil había sonado.

A gran velocidad desenterró el aparato de su bolsillo, que casi rodó al suelo por la torpeza de las manos de Light.

Clikó en el sobrecito que había aparecido en pantalla dispuesto a leer.

- Un mensaje- tosió el chico, que había cogido algo de frío- ¿Matsuda? ¿que quiere ese capullo a estas horas?

Leyó el mensaje.

"**Light, estoy en el bar X de Shibuya, Ryuzaki está conmigo, ven pronto por favor, es urgente. "**

**Taro Matsuda.**

- Mmm, parece que lo has encontrado, ¿no?- dijo Ryuk, que también había leído el mensaje.

La cara de Light era la de un auténtico poema.

- ¿Qué hace ese gilipollas en Shibuya? ¡Y con Matsuda!

- Estará dándole al botellón, jajajaja- reía el shinigami con estrépito.

La sola idea de que estuviera de nuevo con Matsuda lo trajo por el camino de la amargura, encima decía que era urgente, ¿Qué habría pasado?, caminaba a merced de la carretera.

-¡Taxi! – detuvo a un vehiculo que pasaba por allí, montándose velozmente- A Shibuya, por favor, frente al bar X.

- Muy bien.

El coche desapareció en la primera curva cercana, tardaría unos veinte minutos en llegar al lugar.

Ryuk quedó en medio de la calle, de brazos cruzados y partiéndose de risa.

-¡Que cabrón! Va y me deja aquí tirado, tendrá cara…

……………..

**One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison**

De mientras en el bar X…

Matsuda, en pie y muy sudado estaba esperando frente a la puerta de los lavabos de hombres, a su lado una cola de cinco hombres esperaban para poder pasar.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¡Queremos entrar, coño!-le decía un tío con cara de pocos amigos a Matsuda.

El policía tragó saliva, secándose con un pañuelo la frente.

- Gomen, mi amigo no se encuentra muy bien, y aún no ha salido.- se disculpó el moreno haciendo mil reverencias.

- Pues que se espabile, queremos mear- se quejó otro que estaba detrás y que parecía querer entablar una disputa con el primero que pasara.

- Paciencia por favor- volvía a disculparse este, mirando a la puerta del bar por si aparecía un salvador que lo sacara del apuro.

El salvador apareció, mojado hasta la médula por la ventisca anterior y mirando con los ojos como platos a todos los rincones del bar.

-¡Light!- chilló Matsuda en cuanto le vio, levantando la mano desde la otra punta del bar- ¡Menos mal que has venido!

El castaño se posó en frente de él, endureciendo el semblante al ver que estaba solo, no había rastro de L.

-¿Dónde está?- tan siquiera lo saludó.

Este tragó saliva, se lo veía cohibido…

- Encerrado en los baños, no quiere salir…- contestó el moreno, separándose un poco de la fila de enfadados clientes que querían entrar al lavabo.

Light lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa, no quería excusas ni que se fuera por las ramas, quería echos concretos y verídicos ¡Ya!

-¿Qué ha pasado, Matsuda?- rugió encolerizado- Llevamos horas buscando a ese imbecil, ¿Por qué no has dando el aviso antes? ¡Me he empapado bajo la nieve!- casi lo lanza al suelo.

-¡Perdona, Light! es que Ryuzaki me contó que se había enfadado contigo y…- se puso rojo- dijo que confiaba en mi.

(- Será…)

- Jah, claro, confía en ti- miró a la puerta del lavabo en la que detrás estaría el detective- Y si confía en ti, ¿Por qué está ahí metido? ¿que ha pasado?

- …

- ¡Contesta! – lo zarandeó violentamente, Matsuda nunca había visto a Light Yagami tan fuera de sus casillas.

- Es que me da vergüenza…- tibuteó este, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- A mí no me va a dar vergüenza partirte la cara si no hablas- lo amenazó el castaño y lo lanzó contra el suelo.

El joven se puso en pie, molesto por la actitud de este.

-¡Mira Light, no se que os habrá pasado, pero a mi me estáis volviendo loco! – Comenzó a impacientarse el detective de cabello oscuro- primero L me cita en este lugar y se me insinúa para folletear y ahora tu vienes y me amenazas de esta manera, ¡No es jus…! – se calló de golpe, había metido la pata.

Los ojos del castaño refulgían a pesar de encontrarse entre tanta oscuridad.

-¿Qué has dicho?- quiso volver a escuchar, por si no había entendido bien.

Matsuda tragaba saliva, contrariado completamente, los dos cubatas le habían sentado mal.

-¡No entiendo nada, Yagami kun! Estábamos besándonos en este sofá y de repente me bajó la cremallera y…- lloriqueaba inocentemente- pensaba que quería hacerlo, estaba asustado por que era mi primera vez… - el pobre Matsuda no se percataba de que estaba cavando su propia tumba- y cuando se me iba a sentar encima se puso a llorar, se levantó y chillando tu nombre se metió en el lavabo, por eso te he avisado a ti- explicó tan velozmente que Light solo pudo enterarse de la mitad de las cosas.

No contestó nada, pero a pesar de querer arrancarle la cabeza a Matsuda por haber estado a punto de empalar a SU Ryuzaki, comenzó a darle fuertes patadas a la delicada puerta de madera.

-¡Dios!

-¿Qué hace ese?

-¡Va a romper la puerta!

El jefe del Pub tuvo que salir para intentar detener al universitario, que fuera de si estaba consiguiendo derrumbar la puerta.

-¡Fuera de mi bar, loco! – pero tan solo se llevó un codazo en la cara, la puerta calló al suelo emitiendo un ruido sordo y una densa humareda.

Una docena de chicas chillaron, se escucharon murmullos.

Light se adentró en el baño público, la mirada enrojecida y dispuesto a sacar a la fuerza al detective de allí.

Lo encontró bajo la pica, cruzado de brazos y con la cabeza hundida en sus rodillas, sollozaba levemente.

-¿Qué haces ahí sentado como un pordiosero?- picó venenosamente Light, furioso con el detective.

L levantó la cabeza un poco, tenía los ojos rojos y muy hinchados, Matsuda, no muy convencido de haber echo lo correcto avisando a Light, observaba la escena tras la puerta.

- Vete- siseó este simplemente, negándole la mirada, sus sollozos se acabaron y la frialdad tiñó su rostro.

Eran contemplados por buena parte del bar.

-¿Qué me vaya?- espetó Light, al cual le crujían los nudillos-¿eres consciente de la cantidad de tiempo que llevo buscándote? ¿Eh?- siseó venenosamente.

El ojinegro se puso en pie, sacudió un poco su ropa, que aunque húmeda se encontraba también sucia y salió del lavabo haciendo caso omiso del castaño y de todos.

El dueño del Pub alucinaba en colores.

-¿¡Donde te crees que vas, subnormal!?- le gritó Light, persiguiéndole a través del bar, su sentimiento de culpa ya no existía, había perecido en el mismo momento que había escuchado la confesión de Matsuda.

Ahora solo quería golpear a Ryuzaki, ¿Cómo narices tenía los huevos de marcharse por estar él con Takada, cuando él estaba abriendo su culo a Matsuda?

- A donde no estés tú- contestó este fríamente, saliendo del bar.

- ¡Kuso! – Light lo persiguió, se giró hacia Taro Matsuda antes de salir, haciéndole una advertencia-¡No nos sigas!

- De acuerdo…- afirmaba con la cabeza este, que contemplaba atónito la escena.

- Y nunca más lo vuelvas a tocar…- añadió además, con el semblante más cruel que pudiera haber dedicado a una persona.

El pobre y virgen Matsuda, tragó saliva considerablemente, jurando no pisar un bar en su vida.

…………………………

**I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah  
I don't want to break these chains**

Seguía a L a paso ligero por las solitarias calles de Shibuya, las cuales cada día estaban abarrotadas de gente y en ese momento estaban vacías.

El personal se encontraba borracho en algún callejón o bebiendo y disfrutando de la navidad en los pubs de la zona.

Sin embargo, Elle Lawliet había salido despavorido del Pub X en cuanto Light Yagami había echo su aparición.

(- Maldito Matsuda- meditaba mientras aligeraba el paso- ¿Por qué ha tenido que llamarlo justo a él?)

- ¡Detente de una vez! – bramaba Light mientras corría detrás de él, pero este no se detenía, cosa que enfurruñaba aún más al castaño.- ¡Haz el favor, maldito cobarde!

Ante la palabra cobarde, el moreno se detuvo en seco, estaban en una plaza donde solían beber los jóvenes escondidos de la guardia de seguridad.

-¿cobarde?

- Si, cobarde- escupió Light, jadeando por el cansancio- Has salido de mi casa despavorido y sin dar explicación alguna, ¿crees que eso es de valientes?

- No, no lo es- espetó Lawliet, acortando las distancias con él, los ojos le brillaban- pero tampoco es de valiente, ni de hombres lo que haces tú.

El castaño echo a reír, desde luego que era panoli este tío, ¿que parte de:" rollo", no había comprendido?

-Soy libre, puedo acostarme con quien quiera, no tengo que darte ninguna explicación- sentenció fríamente.

El moreno agachó la cabeza, ocultando su resentimiento de la mejor manera posible.

El egocentrismo de Light tardó poco en aparecer.

- Ya se que estás enamorado de mí, Ryuzaki, pero no puedes montar estos pollos y preocupar a la gente…- explicó serenamente, todo aquel remordimiento y espanto tras la desaparición de este habiéndose esfumado por completo.

- Claro, preocupar… ¿a ti no?- elevó una ceja el otro.

- Tengo por que preocuparme- exclamó Light- ¿y si te hubiera pasado algo por mi culpa? Nunca me lo hubiera podido perdonar- y pasó una mano por su corazón, algo de verdad contenía aquella frase ya que su corazón latió deprisa.

Se percató de la fría mirada que le dirigía el moreno de ojos negros, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol cercano.

-¡No me mires así! – Se defendió el hijo de Soichiro- nadie te pidió que me pusieras un micro oculto, solo un masoca haría eso, tío.

- Tsk.

-¿de que te quejas?- la vena de la sien le palpitaba.

Lawliet frunció el ceño.

- Yo no quería escuchar como gemías cuando penetrabas a esa…mujer, pero eres mi sospechoso y no puedo dejarte solo con una persona desconocida por mucho que tú quieras.- aclaró.- que lo sepas, Yagami kun.

- Jah.

El castaño echó a reír con euforia contenida.

-Claro, y me vas a decir ¿que el tema del micro ha sido solo por el caso Kira, verdad? Y un jamón, ¿entones por que corriste a casa cuando estabas en el zoo? Llegasteis demasiado pronto, ¿Qué pasa?- se acercó a él, señalándolo con una mano- ¿querías que nos montáramos un trío?- y echo a reír a carcajadas.

Su mente se encontraba nublada, algo dentro de él era quien lo llevaba a decir todos aquellos improperios, justo para humillar al detective.

Era su Kira interno quien lo obligaba a decir todo aquello, no cabía duda.

- Para nada- al mayor le temblaban un poco las piernas- pero como tenía un poco de envidia de ti, decidí irme a ese Pub con Matsuda- contraatacó este- él quizás podría satisfacerme bien- y sonrió gatunamente, a pesar de no tener ningunas ganas de hacerlo.

El semblante de Light cambió por completo, había tocado su talón de Aquiles.

- Eres un rencoroso de…- amenazó con insultarlo.

- ¿de que?- quiso anticiparse el moreno y fue el quien lo señaló ante ese claro de luna que los iluminaba- ¿tu tienes derecho y yo no?

El castaño se mordió los labios, reprimiendo alguna sandez.

- No se quien de los dos tiene mas motivos para molestarse, Yagami kun- negó con la cabeza este- lo único que nos diferencia a ti y a mi es una cosa…

Ambos quedaron callados entonces, L se giró, dándole la espalda durante unos segundos, entonces se volteó en seco y se plantó delante de él.

-¡Es que yo te quiero de verdad y tu solo quieres burlarte de mi!- lo gritó al aire, tan fuerte y tan potentemente que hizo eco en la penumbra noche.

Eso ya lo sabía.

Lo sabía hace tiempo, ¿Por qué se alegraba tanto escucharlo de sus labios de todas maneras? ¿Por qué le maravillaban esas pequeñas lágrimas que empezaban a surcar de aquellas orbes oscuras?

Estaba sensualmente irresistible, llorando ante él, proclamando sus sentimientos hacia él… cada vez se sentía más omnipresente, más poderoso.

- No, no te quiero, has acertado- reafirmó Light, entonces, ante aquel hombre desesperado, hizo un ademán con la cabeza- lo siento.

Pero era el quien lo sentía, y Kira quien lo aplaudía fuertemente desde sus entrañas.

L quedó estático, sonriente, lloroso completamente y se dirigió al árbol y arbustos del pequeño jardín de la plaza, comenzó a dar patadas a diestro y siniestro presa de una consternación horrible.

Light se aproximó hacia él, queriendo detenerlo.

-No hace falta que te pongas así- trató de serenarlo- siempre podemos ser amigos con derecho a…

Pero L le lanzó un trozo de arbusto en la cara, arañando su perfecta dermis inmaculada.

-¡Métete tu amistad por el culo! – Le gritó preso de la histeria, su cara impasible estaba desencajada por la humillación- ¡Me has humillado demasiado, eres un grandísimo cabrón!

Se acercó a él, pegándole fuertes puñetazos en el pecho que Light intentaba esquivar de todas las maneras posibles.

-¡Has destrozado mi vida!- propinó una fuerte patada que Light evitó.

-…

- ¡Mi carrera, la investigación…!

-…

-¡TODO!- emitió un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro de este, que cayó al suelo con un hilo de sangre recorriendo la comisura de su boca.

Ryuzaki se mostraba en pie, encorvado y jadeando por el esfuerzo y el inútil llanto.

-¡Devuélveme mi corazón y mi orgullo!- le gritó.

Se hizo el silencio entonces, la suave nieve que caía en aquellos momentos desapareció y comenzó a llover.

- … yo no te he pedido que te enamores de mí- le dijo Light, se sentía mal de nuevo, bipolar y estúpido, no entendía nada ni de él, ni de sus sentimientos.

L lloraba, las gotas de agua besaban su cara y se mezclaban con la humedad de sus mejillas, rendido cayó al suelo arrodillado, sollozando amargamente.

Cayó un primer trueno, se avecinaba tormenta.

Light, lleno de barro y sucio, se acercó gateando lentamente hacia él, la ternura rebozando en su piel, le dolía ver como aquel ser tan inteligente y tan auténtico se había desmoronado ante él.

¿Pero que parte de él era la que sentía lástima y ternura por Ryuzaki?¿Light Yagami o Kira.?

¿Quién era él? Era el dios del nuevo mundo, ¿Por qué sentía entonces diversos sentimientos por aquel que era su peor enemigo?

Su corazón y su mente dictaban diversas doctrinas pero ninguna de los dos sabía contestar a algo tan simple.

Acarició la cabeza empapada de Lawliet, que aún no se había recompuesto.

Quería animarlo, decirle que serían amigos, que no iba a asesinarlo mientras estuviera a su lado… ¿por que el quería asesinarlo, no? No lo sabía ni él.

- Ryuzaki…- siseó tranquilamente.

Se encontró con aquellas irises brillantes y tristes, solo podía contemplar a un detective descompuesto entre miles de cristales rotos y agua a raudales.

Los cristales de su perfecta máscara, que agrietada y machacada sentimentalmente se había roto por completo.

Y se abalanzó hacia él, besándolo literalmente y probando la hiel de sus labios…

Light no se lo esperaba pero se sintió terriblemente liviano ante el beso, lo correspondió apasionadamente, mientras la lluvia los envolvía.

Sus lenguas saladas intercambiaron saliva, sus dientes mordisqueaban la carne delicada del otro, sus ojos se deseaban con tan solo mirarse.

- Quiero que esto acabe ya- le susurró el detective al oído, abrazándolo fuertemente seguidamente.

Light correspondió al abrazo, apretándolo fuerte como si fuera a escapar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó temeroso de la respuesta que continuara.

El moreno se acurrucó en el cuello del otro, besuqueando el cuello fuerte y tostado de su compañero.

- Si eres Kira, quiero que acabes con esto…Light kun, quiero que me mates.- sentenció lentamente.

- ….- el corazón del universitario se vio encerrado en un puño.

Kira gritaba en su interior, eufórico ante tal derrota e L.

- ¿Qué tonterías crees que estás diciendo?- espetó este- no soy Kira.

- Yo lo único que quiero es que esto acabe, te diré mi nombre y como ya conoces mi cara podrás matarme- se apartó un poco de él.

Lo observó, observo sus reacciones, Light solo se mostraba sorprendido, y como no iba a estarlo ante tal petición.

(- Tengo que pensar con claridad, no cagarla…puede ser un truco de L.)

- Yo no soy Kira- fue lo único que dijo.

- Y yo no soy Ryuzaki- siseó el moreno tranquilamente, sus ojo aún rojos por tanta lágrima- mi nombre es Elle Lawliet.

Un nuevo trueno sonó a lo lejos, los iluminó a ambos, a Light le brillaban las irises de manera exagerada.

-_Muajajajajaja_- Kira se desternillaba- _pobre tonto enamorado, anda, en cuanto llegues a casa apunta su nombre en la libreta._

-¿Por qué me has dicho tu nombre?- le preguntó Light, indeciso, triste, el saber aquel nombre lo obligaba a asesinarlo- … ¿Elle?

Este se puso en pie, escurriendo un poco su mojado atuendo.

- Quiero morir, no merece la pena seguir viviendo si no puedo estar contigo- se giró de nuevo hacia la penumbra de la plaza, no quería que lo viera llorar más- pero si tengo que morir, prefiero que sea a tus manos…- apretó sus puños- enamorándome de ti he sido derrotado de todas formas.

- ¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS, RYUZAKI! – se le escapó su nombre falso de nuevo, aún no podía creerse que ya supiera el verdadero nombre del detective.

- Elle, soy Elle.- lo miró, sonriente.- aunque, tampoco me cras tan imbecil…

El castaño alzó una ceja, sin entender.

- Puede que tu ahora puedas matarme- susurró- pero- siempre hay un pero- existen testigos de que has estado conmigo esta noche, de todas formas Mello, Near y Watari no te dejarían en paz una vez yo muerto, te pillarían de todas formas.

(- Será…)

Light afirmó con la cabeza, sonriendo escuetamente.

- Vamos, que aunque tu mueras yo iré directo al patíbulo, ¿no?

- Exacto- afirmó el otro.

- Sin tener pruebas…claro- alzó una ceja este.

- Hombre- se pasó un dedo por la boca el moreno-si muero, quedará claro que tu eres Kira en cierta forma.

(- Vamos que me tiene cogido por los huevos de todas maneras, este tío no cambiará nunca…)

Elle se acercó a él, acariciando su mejilla.

- Prefiero estar muerto solo por dos sencillas razones, Light kun- le siseó dulcemente, el amor se tatuaba en sus ojos- primero, por que no puedo vivir sin tu amor

- …

- …segundo, por que si obtuviera la prueba final de que eres Kira, no podría soportar encerrarte- se abrazó a él tiernamente- dejo el trabajo sucio a Watari y los niños, soy un cobarde ¿no?

- Eres un baka…

Light le devolvió el abrazo, fuerte, calentándose ambos ante tanto frío…pudo apreciar que el cuerpo de Lawliet se tensaba y se acaloraba por momentos.

- Hugh…- gimió el moreno bajo su yugo- me encuentro un poco…- cayó al suelo, pero Light pudo cogerlo a tiempo, estaba a punto de desmayarse.

- ¡Elle!- lo agarró con fuerza, tocó su cuerpo caliente-¡Mierda esta ardiendo!

Como pudo, lo estiró en un banco cercana, sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó a un taxi de inmediato.

- ¿Compañía de taxis de shibuya? Le espero en la plaza xxxx de Shibuya centro, si por favor…- colgó, marcó un nuevo número, observaba a un Ryuzaki pálido y aunque con los ojos abiertos, débil- Watari, soy Light, voy a coger un taxi hacia casa, ya he encontrado a L…

Lo miró.

- estamos bien, pero está algo cansado, dice que quiere descansar y no hablar con nadie, así que será mejor que vuelvan a la cama todos, nosotros iremos para allá en un momento.

El moreno negaba con la cabeza ante la mentira del castaño.

- No, por favor, no esperéis despiertos, L no quiere hablar con nadie, solo conmigo, mañana podréis verle, ¿de acuerdo? Bien, hasta mañana.

Colgó.

- Eres un mentiroso compulsivo, Light kun- balbuceó el detective en su estado febril.

El taxi que había solicitado Light se acercaba por la otra punta de la calle y el castaño lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-Y tú un idiota, pero dudo que quieras tener una charla familiar a estas horas, ¿me equivoco?

El débil moreno le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa.

- No, no te equivocas…- sentenció.

El taxi se paró delante de ellos.

-Pues vamos de una vez- se metieron dentro, el taxista abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al verlos empapados.

(- tan solo quiero, estar contigo…- y cerró los ojos para evitar que se incrementara su dolor de cabeza)

………………………..

**Poison, oh no  
Runnin' deep inside my veins,  
Burnin' deep inside my veins  
It's poison  
I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison**

La residencia Yagami se encontraba a oscuras en el momento en que los dos desaparecidos entraron a hurtadillas a las 4 A.m.

Por suerte, Watari le había echo caso y se habían ido todos a dormir.

Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, el castaño subió la escaleras lentamente con el brazo de Ryuzaki apoyado en el hombro y ayudándolo a subir la escalera.

La tormenta no había cesado y el silbido del viento protestaba fuera.

Ryuzaki seguía rojo, caliente, Light le pasó la mano por la frente, ardía.

- Vamos, un poco más…- estirando de él llegaron a su habitación, cerró la puerta y encendió la luz.

La habitación estaba tal como la había dejado desde la visita de Takada, ayudó a L a estirarse en la cama.

El joven deliraba un poco.

- me encuentro mal- tosió este- tengo frío.

Light carraspeó con molestia.

- normal, primero te ha caído una nevada encima y después una tormenta, ¿Qué te esperabas bobo?- se apresuró a buscar una pastilla en su cajón, agarró una botellita de agua y le dio a beber.- ten, te ayudará a encontrarte mejor.

L lo miró dudoso, Light frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué miras?- farfulló mientras sujetaba su cabeza.

-¿No querrás envenenarme, no?- alzó una ceja este.

El castaño apretó los puños, si no estuviera tan débil le golpearía.

-¡Calla y bebe! – Casi lo atraganta con la botella de agua, el moreno obedeció entonces- eres demasiado desconfiado.

-y tu demasiado mentiroso- atacó el detective.

Light decidió hacer caso omiso de lo que dijera el febril hombre.

- Tienes que quitarte esa ropa empapada de inmediato, te taparé con las sábanas y dormirás- le fue explicando mientras lo ayudaba a meterse en su propia cama, sin sacar el somier y ayudándolo a sacarse la ropa mojada.

- Light…- se sonrojó este- ¿y tú donde vas a dormir?- le preguntó.

El castaño alzó una ceja.

- Contigo, tengo que darte calor para que no quedes congelado- siseó tranquilamente, el otro hombre quedó desconcertado, su blanca camisa que había quedado transparente por el agua no dejaba lugar a la imaginación, su vaquero no podía envidiar a la empapada camiseta- gr, tendrás que quitarte hasta el boxer, también esta húmedo.

El moreno lo miró con desconfianza, mientras Light dejaba que el mismo se retirara su ropa interior, mientras él también se sacaba la ropa.

- Tú también estás empapado…

- No me digas – se quejó el castaño- quiero meterme en la cama ya, así que hazme un hueco- se quejó.

Elle se echó hacia la pared un poco, dejando espacio para que el cuerpo de Light pudiera estirarse a su lado.

Una ola de exquisito calor recorrió a ambos cuando se taparon con la sábana, estaban desnudos.

El castaño vigiló la habitación disimuladamente, no había señal alguna de Ryuk, mejor para él.

- ahora a dormir- carraspeó el castaño, aunque para él no había quedado desapercibido que estaba estirado junto a un Elle en cueros.

- Lo dirás por ti- se quejó el moreno.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- Light apagó las luces, dejando solo encendida la luz piloto de la lamparita.

- Por nada…- balbuceó este, condenando lo corto que en alguna ocasión podía ser el astuto Light.

El universitario bostezó y abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo desnudo y frío de su compañero, este se tensó en el abrazo.

-¿Qué haces?- tibuteó.

- Bajarte la fiebre.- dijo el otro.

- ¿Sobándome?- alzó una ceja.

- Dándote calor, desagradecido- se quejó el hijo de Soichiro cerrando los ojos.

Ambos quedaron callados de nuevo, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Se estaba tan bien bajo el regazo de Light, tan fuerte y tan caliente a pesar de la lluvia que lo había empapado…sin ninguna duda Yagami Light era frío por dentro pero ardiente por fuera.

Acarició un poco los brazos musculados de este, deleitándose de la suavidad de su piel, de su torso perfecto, y sus muslos marcados.

Se sonrojó, apretujándose más a él como un gato.

Light abrió un poco los ojos ante tanto movimiento por parte del otro.

-¿Qué haces pegándote tanto a mi? Acabarás poniéndome duro.- se quejó.

Y notó como algo se movía en la parte baja del pubis del universitario, sus mejillas se colorearon aún más y no a pesar de la fiebre.

Estaba enamorado de ese chico que podía ser perfectamente Kira, aquel al cual había confesado su nombre y que podía acabar con su vida en el momento menos pensado como si se tratase de una vela encendida.

Su corazón aún lloraba a causa de la tristeza, el saber que no era correspondido y la humillación constante al que lo había sometido.

Acarició las fuertes piernas del otro, haciendo que aumentará aquella dureza que rozaba su vientre.

-Para de una vez, no voy a responder de mis actos- se quejó Yagami kun, dándose la vuelta para no contemplar aquella cara tan sexy que caracterizaba al detective.

No lo pensó más, tenía que vivir el momento, si tenía que morir quería morir habiendo probado todo lo que había anhelado en aquella vida.

- Házmelo- le siseó el moreno en su sensible oído- por favor-le suplicó.

Y Light Yagami quedó en blanco, extasiado por la magnitud de aquellas palabras y la sensación de placer que había embaucado en su oreja.

- Duérmete- contestó este, bastante nervioso ante la insinuación.

- No puedo- contestó L, abrazándose a la fuerte espalda, rozando su mejilla en ella- quiero sentirte primero.

El calor se incrementaba como si alguien hubiera encendido una caldera a la máxima potencia, Light, lentamente se dio de nuevo la vuelta para quedar cara a cara frente aquellos ojos suplicantes y deseosos.

- ¿Hablas en serio?- inquirió el muchacho-Hace un rato me gritabas de todo, solo por no…- se le atragantaron las palabras- corresponder tu amor.

Los ojos del otro amenazaban con aguarse, aunque se contuvo, besó los labios del otro entre tierna y desesperadamente.

- Por eso mismo, quiero estar contigo, aunque solo sea una vez – esbozó una leve sonrisita- no va a cambiar nada en ti si me lo haces pero a mi…- recorrió sus pezones con sus largos dedos- me harás feliz por unos minutos, por una vez en mi vida.

Quedaron callados, taciturnos… tratando de averiguar si estaba bien lo que L le estaba pidiendo.

- _No seas tonto hombre, este tío lo tiene todo perdido y es tu oportunidad para flagelarlo, mañana al alba podrás matarlo y mancillar su cadáver_- que maligno resultaba su otro ser, ese Kira destructor, al que el mismo consideraba como justicia.

Una serie de dudas se arremolinaban en su mente pero los brazos tiernos y cálidos del moreno lo apartaron de la realidad.

Besó su cuello, apasionadamente, como un gato en celo en busca de más contacto.

- Te quiero, quiero estar contigo…- ronroneaba rozando toda parte de carne que le era brindada, y Light tenía carne para tocar y toda ella muy bien formada y caliente- te deseo.

"Te deseo", aquella frase era una llave mágica que le permitía abrir cualquier puerta., y es que él, siendo el playboy que fuera no podía resistirse a un hombre o una mujer que le susurrara aquello tan anhelantemente.

Tomó el cuerpo de Ryuzaki, blandiéndolo sobre el colchón, acariciándolo en su paso y quedando encima de él.

Besó su cuello blanco y las leves heridas de antiguos chupetones suyos, reclamaba sus labios hinchados por tantas palabras venenosas que habían surcado de ellos aquella noche.

La noche más infernal de todas, en la que el deseo y el odio se entremezclaban en un conjuro que solo el más enamorado de los dos podría beber.

L sería quien entregara su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón, y si no se andaba con cuidado su propia vida.

- Ah, Light kun- jadeaba el joven moreno debajo de él, reclamando su fuerte espalda para que lo apretara más en su abrazo, excitado completamente- hazme tuyo- inquiría fuertemente en su oído.

Sendos miembros se encontraban activos 100 , esperando sus actividades asignadas y disfrutando de los roces que los muslos y torsos les brindaban.

Acariciándose como dos posesos que podían desaparecer tras el coito, dos amantes bandidos que perecerían a la salida del sol, se besaban sin más.

Adoraba el verbo besar, era la acción más gratificante de todas y más cuando la ejercitabas con la persona amada.

Por una parte se arrepentía de haberse entregado a hombres desconocidos solo por saciar su apetito sexual y su orgullo.

Aquella noche y por una vez en su vida, haría el amor y no tendría sexo con un desconocido.

Light lo miraba con un deseo fuera de lo común, acariciaba los suaves glúteos de su pasivo amante y no podía dejar de excitarse al comprobar lo cerca que estaba el paso final.

- Lo quiero ya, no quiero esperar más- le pidió L- lo estás deseando, ¿no?- sonrió un poco, y aquella frase no le acabó de sentar bien al castaño.

"Lo estás deseando ¿No? Solo quieres acostarte conmigo"

Aquellas palabras habían salido de la boca de L en alguna ocasión, pero no le importó, no ahora, él se lo estaba pidiendo y él lo complacería.

Agarró un cojín que estaba cerca de la cama, levantó la cadera del moreno y colocó el cojín debajo de él.

Light se alzó un poco para contemplar el paraje tan hermoso que tenía bajo de él, un ruborizado y albino moreno que iba a ser suyo por completo.

¡Éxtasis! Así era como se sentía en aquel momento.

Buscó en el cajón de su mesita de noche un preservativo que colocó en la punta de su erección, no dejaba de contemplar a Lawliet, que esperaba sonrojado con un dedo metido en la boca.

La visión no hizo que extasiarlo aún más y desenrolló la funda de látex en sus 18 bien avenidos centímetros.

Se estiró un poco, agarrando con sus manos la cadera huesuda del otro, L se agarró a los hombros del castaño tragando saliva.

Se encontraron las miradas de nuevo, el deseo y el miedo se agolpaban en los ojos de Ryuzaki.

-¿Estás asustado?- le preguntó.

- No- mintió este, las lágrimas a punto de salir.

Light carraspeó.

- Si quieres dejamos esto- siseó tranquilamente- aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte.

El detective se movió un poco, colocándose el mismo la punta del pene en su agarrotado recto.

-Ya te he dicho que no eres el primero que me folla, idiota- lo picó el detective, haciéndolo reaccionar de golpe.

Los fructíferos celos no se hicieron esperar, y sin más dilación penetró en la estrecha entrada.

- ¡AHHHH! – chilló un poco este, arañando con fuerza la espalda bien torneada del otro.

El hermano de Sayu suspiró, el contacto con tal estrechez lo había calentado más si podía, y aún estaba a medio camino.

Dio un empujón más fuerte, para meterse completamente dentro de él.

-¡Ayyyy! Duele- mordió el cuello de Light, haciéndolo sangrar un poco, ahora si estaba llorando, aunque de dolor.

Este sudaba, satisfecho por haber entrado, se detuvo un poco para que su uke se acostumbrara a la intromisión.

- Je…- rió un poco- ¿no decías que estabas acostumbrado a esto?- vaciló un poco, empezando a moverse un poco dentro de él.

L sudaba, con los ojos semicerrados entre el placer y el dolor

- Hacia tiempo…que no practicaba… al menos sobrio…- contestó este, quejándose un poco por la intromisión- ah…- gemía bajito- si lo hubiera echo con Matsuda, puedo que ahora estuviera más dilatado- sonrió, aunque no lo quisiera si podía herir su ego de hombre.

Light se enfurruñó y lo penetró más fuerte, más rítmicamente, escuchando los gemidos de dolor de su amante que poco a poco se convertían en jadeos apasionados y únicos.

Una dulce melodía que lo endurecía cada vez más y si no se andaba con cuidado podría convertirse en eyaculación precoz.

- Ah, ah, ahhhhhh- gemía entrecortadamente el moreno, Light lo besaba en los labios para evitar que con sus gemidos despertaran a alguien.

Aún así, la cama no era precisamente la más discreta a la hora de hacer ruido.

En una posición romántica como la del misionero, Elle Lawliet se entregaba carnalmente a Light Yagami, su principal y único sospechoso y la persona de la que se había enamorado.

- Mmmmm- se mordía los labios con deleite, cerraba los ojos y se tapaba la cara con una mano para que Light no pudiera apreciar sus muecas de placer.

El castaño, eufórico y blandiéndolo estrechamente trataba de retirar la mano del otro para poder apreciar la cara pálida sonrojada en su perfección.

- quiero verte gemir para mí- le susurraba besándole el cuello, con una mano marcaba el ritmo a sus penetraciones y con la otra buscaba el extremadamente duro miembro de Ryuzaki.

- No quiero, vouyer…- se quejaba el otro, que al sentir el contacto de la mano con su punto erótico jadeó con más fuerza.

- Mmmmm- lamía los labios de su delgado amante con lujuria- tienes suerte, estoy estimulándote tus dos puntos más placenteros…- lamía su clavícula- ¿te gusta?

- ¡MMMMMMMMMMM! – fue lo único que contestó este, que se mordía el puño solo por controlar sus jadeos.

Excitado, Light levantó las delgadas piernas del chico, apoyándolas en sus hombros para así conseguir un ángulo mucho más placentero para la próstata de su compañero de cama.

-¡Ahhhhhh, Light, eres un….! ¡Ahhhh! – gemía este con más fuerza, dejando ver su cara en su perfección, aquella cara que siempre había sido impasible el día de hoy había mostrado la faceta de la ira, la tristeza y la lujuria.

Light sudaba frío, esforzándose sobremanera para satisfacer a aquel febril hombre que iba a acabar con 40 de fiebre tras tanto ejercicio físico, masturbaba su pene para no dejarlo de excitar.

Por que si por algo Light Yagami volvía loco/a a una masa tan lograda de personas era por que en la cama se esforzaba al máximo para dar placer a una persona.

Podía considerarse que para el sexo también era un verdadero Dios…

Observó como Ryuzaki comenzaba a tensarse, probablemente su orgasmo no tardaría en llegar a puerto.

Por una parte, si escuchaba atentamente a su corazón, Light podía escuchar una risita profunda… ¿Era Kira? No, no era él… no se trataba de una risa maligna y maliciosa, sino de una serena, risueña y feliz.

Una tonta sonrisa iluminó su cara ante tanta emoción, y sin poder esquivarlo un chorro de líquido blanco manchó su pecho sudado.

-¡Ahhh! – Elle había caído rendido sobre el colchón, arqueándose como un gato y engarrotándose completamente.

Se lo veía completamente liviano, aunque… su cara… sus ojos…

Tras su profundo orgasmo comenzó a llorar cual niño pequeño aferrándose a su yugo y susurrando algo incoherente, una incoherencia tan grande como "Te amo".

De repente se sintió muy tranquilo, muy sereno, su clímax estaba llegando a su propio final, sus ojos se entrecerraron por la pasión experimentada y el mismo acabó eyaculando en el interior recóndito del detective.

Lascivo, escurridizo como un gusano, marchito entre su semilla húmeda y anhelada… cayó adormilado encima del cuerpo mancillado.

L lo besó en la frente antes de quedarse dormido, sus lágrimas aún caían silenciosamente por sus mejillas y empapaban la faz de Light.

Minutos después y callado, su respiración se tornó armoniosa y pudo percatarse de que el orgasmo lo había llevado a los brazos de Morfeo.

Ahora el mismo era quien tenía su propia lucha interna, su corazón reía insólitamente, feliz por estar abrazado a aquella estrambótica persona, Kira, en cambio carcajeaba estridente tras haber domesticado a aquel vacilón y chulo detective que lo había retado en plena televisión.

Acarició la frente sudada y aún ardiente por la fiebre y el sexo vivido, rozó sus labios rojos con la punta de sus dedos.

El también lloró, en silencio.

- Si todo fuera tan fácil- lo apresó en sus brazos, deseando que no escapara de él jamás- yo, no puedo quererte, Elle.

**Poison, oh no  
Runnin' deep inside my veins,  
Burnin' deep inside my veins  
It's poison  
I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison**

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**N/A: Hola a todos, ¿cansados de leer? Supongo que si, por que son casi 40 páginas de penitencia.**

**Jajaja, aunque por una parte os irá bien, ya que tengo una pequeña noticia que daros.**

**Me voy de vacaciones la semana que viene y hasta mediados de Agosto no podré subir el cap 10, Lo siento.**

**Así que os consuelo con este cap largo y además, tachan he subido un pequeño oneshoot de Death Note, como regalito por mi ausencia.**

**El oneshoot lo subiré junto este cap, se llama : "To live is to die" y es una especie de requiem, o monólogo jajaja sobre la vida de Light tras la muerte de L, en la que su cordura está en un serio apreto y un L espectro, que persigue a Light hasta el día de su muerte.**

**Es una paranoia, pero bueno, por leer que no quede, así que espero que os paséis y me digáis que estoy como un cabra, vale? Jajaja, y ahora, sin más dilación voy a contestar vuestros reviews.**

**Por cierto, la canción que he añadido al capítulo se llama Poison, de Alice Cooper, os la he puesto en inglés como la original, pero podéis buscar la traducción en google por que merece bastante la pena.**

**También podéis leer el capítulo con esta canción sonando. Jaja, besos.**

**Nos vemos en Agosto y os deseo unas felices vacaciones, **

**Chao BERGDORA.**

REVIEWS:

SabakuNoGaby

Hola, me alegro que te hayas animado ha dejar el review ya, jajaja asi que espero que también me dejes uno en este cap eh? K es super largo muajajja, besos.

beteperei

Hola, te he agregado abr si podemos hablar bueno.. ya sabemos k el padre de Light es un poco anticuado, asi que... pobre Light, pobre L, espero te guste, espero tu review. chao

Kairake

Holaaaa, gracias por animarte a dejarme review,¿ lo imprimes? Pero te vas a morir, con lo largo que es... ufff. Pues si, aunque en este cap L está algo sensible, pero si que es un tío, si jajaja, no me sale tu correo electrónico jo, un beso.

Seihi

Olas, ¿Masoca? ¿quien?¿L, LIGHT o yo? Jajajaja, espero k te guste este capítulo, aunque le toca a L sufrir, besitos, espero tu review.

Oralia Black Lupin

Ola, jajajajaja si, si es que L es un poco Vouyer, kiso hacer un programa de radio con la faena de Light y Takada. Casarse con Takada? Argggg k horros, besitos

Papaya

Hola, ¿que sois dos? Por que si lo sois os tiraréis de los pelos con este capi, espero que os guste y no me dejéis una bomba en el review chao.

loki-chan

Ola, me alegro que aparezcas de nuevo, si ya ay tensión en el antiguo capi te dará un infarto con este jajaja, besos.

Hermachis

Ola, wapa,¿como estas? Aber si hablamos por msn que no te veo conectada, jajaja y pfff si querías matar a Light no se que querras hacer en este capi, diosss, la que te espera por leer, jajaja besits, espero tu review wapa.

FallenChivix

OLas, WAPAAAAA, jajajjaa me alegro que te alegrara el dia el capítulo, aber k te parece este , jujuju ya me diras en el review y tb en el msn, claro jajajjaa, voy a subir el oneshoor, aber si luego hablamos de la web, besitos.

Nebyura

Ola, es que Light es muy listo pa muchas cosaas pero despues es tremendamente gilipollas, jajajaja. Si, su padre pondrá el grito en el cielo, espero tu review, besos.

dany-chan!!

Ola, tu msn no se ve, jo, y no me digas k soy la mejor en escribir fic que me pongo colorada y no puede ser. Jajajja un besito, espero tu próximo comentario.

Lupita. Snape  
2008-07-19  
ch 8,

Olas, si, una mordida y que le arranquen el capullo de cuajo, eso es lo que se merece este semental, ¿no crees? Jajaja., un beso y espero tu review.

lunalovegood28  
2008-07-19  
ch 8,

Olas, pues tienes buen gusto, aquelarre es una cancion muy buena, aunque Txus me da un poco de asco ya, muy creido... si, Light va a tener que joderse por no echas pestillo, jajaja un besito, espero tu review.

HERMI20-BERGDORA.


	10. Nochevieja

**Capitulo 10 – Noche vieja:**

El sol comenzaba a filtrarse, impaciente entre tanta nevada y ventisca nocturna, profiriendo unos escasos rayos.

Las habitaciones yacían ocupadas por los somnolientos habitantes, que aún residían calentitos en sus mullidas camas.

Mello y Near, con los ojos abiertos como escarpias y completamente desvelados se arremolinaban por los pasillos de la casa Yagami.

Con cuidado, se adentraron en la habitación de Sayu, la hermana de Light y se aproximaron a su lecho.

La morena muchacha dormía placidamente, con sus finos labios entreabiertos, lo que provocó un principio de mofa por parte del Mello.

Near negó con la cabeza, se aproximó a ella con semblante serio y rozó su  brazo con cuidado, quería despertarla de su sueño.

Sayu tardó un poco en reaccionar y Mello tuvo que apartar el bracito de Near para balancearla con un brutal movimiento.

La chica abrió los ojos desconcertada.

-¿que ocurre?- tibuteó jadeante, sorprendida al encontrarse aquel par de caras mirándola - ¿qué hora es? ¿Qué hacéis...?- empezó a preguntar velozmente ante tantas dudas.

- Shhh- Mello, enfurruñado al verse próximamente descubierto por el resto de la casa, se pasó un dedo por la boca señalizando el "silencio".

La chica, precavida, calló sin más.

- Estamos preocupados por L-chan- siseó Near, sin perder por un momento su apático rostro.

- Oh...- contestó esta, movida por la ternura que le inspiraba el peliblanco.

Mello carraspeó.

- Watari nos ordenó anoche irnos a dormir- se rascó la cabeza un poco, mientras registraba su bolsillo de pijama queriendo encontrar algún pedazo de chocolatina- eso me hizo oler a chamusquina...

- Pensamos que algo ha pasado con L- aclaró Near.

La hermana de Light se pasó sendas manos por la boca, revolviéndose dentro de la cama.

- Algo provocado por ese...- amenazó con soltar un improperio el rubio.

- Ese "algo" es su hermano, Mello- replicó el menor de los muchachos frunciéndole el ceño al más alto.

Los protegidos de L comenzaron a fulminarse con la mirada cuando Sayu saltó de la cama de un brinco.

- Chicos, chicos, basta. Veamos…- la chica se pasó los dedos por la barbilla- veamos, Mello- miró a este- ¿por qué te cae tan mal Light? ¿por qué piensas que él es el culpable de...?

- ¡PERO SI ESTÁ CLARO!- explotó el chico, casi saliéndole humo por las orejas, las hormonas adolescentes desatadas 100.

Near y Sayu le taparon la boca a la vez, a ese paso la casa se pondría en pie en menos que canta un gallo.

- Sabemos que L está enamorado de tu hermano...- atajó Near.

Sayu tragó saliva.

Por mucho que tratara de ocultar el secreto que el mismo L le había confesado en secreto, le iba a ser imposible negarlo ante aquel par de chicos amainados en  inteligencia a raudales.

- ¿estáis seguros de eso...?- sudó ella.

- No trates de tomarnos el pelo- A duras penas, Mello había encontrado un bombón que tenía reclutado en un bolsillo- no somos bobos.

- Conocemos a L mejor que nadie...- añadió Near.

- ...por eso nos hemos dado cuenta desde el primer día- se quejó Mello mascando a la par.

- Está enamorado.

Los tres muchachos quedaron callados, decorando el centro de la habitación con tres sombras pausadas y ennegrecidas.

-Bueno, y...según vosotros, lo de ayer fue una pelea de...- carraspeó- enamorados, ¿no?- trató de aventurar, sonriendo inocentemente.

Mello bufó, casi explotando de risa; Near alzó una albina ceja.

- Light Yagami, tu hermano es el primer sospechoso del caso Kira, Sayu Yagami- comenzó a explicar Near- por mucho que L quiera mantener esta pesquisa como tabú, veo preciso comunicártelo por si llega el momento en que hayas de verlo entre rejas...

- O horcado- disfrutó de solo imaginárselo Mello.

Sayu abrió los ojos horrorizada.

-Pero...- trató de hablar, sin que los chicos la dejaran.-…

- Tu hermano ha querido seducir a L para que este, se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos el día que fuera capturado por la justicia- profetizó Near que rebuscaba con la mirada algún muñequito que saltara a la vista por la habitación. Pero no lo había, demasiado femenina para su gusto.

- …y L ha caído, de ahí que huyera ayer... por eso estamos tan preocupados- terminó la explicación Mello, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

De nuevo el silencio, la tensión se palpó en el pequeño cuarto...ambos muchachos escrutaban a Sayu sin ningún atisbo de piedad en sus profundas y geniales miradas.

- No se que decir...- se aturdió la muchacha, sudaba a la gota gorda mientras se secaba la frente- yo solo espero- y miró a ambos- que los sentimientos de Light sean auténticos- se pasó la mano por el corazón, sus oscuros ojuelos se tiñeron en sombras- de verdad, lo espero.

Mello se rió con estrépito.

-¡Tu hermano no se enamoraría nunca de nuestro L!- le gritó, señalándola con dedo acusador como si ella fuera el mísmisimo Kira - es un ególatra farsante.

La chica quedó callada, aturdida ante los gritos y protestas de aquel chico rubio que residía en su casa apenas un par de días.

- Mello- el albino negó con la cabeza- de verdad...no tienes tacto.

- ¡Tú te callas!- ordenó señalándolo inquisitivamente.

- No puedes ser tan brusco con la hermana del presunto asesino, por muy asesino que sea el acusado sigue siendo sangre de la sangre de Sayu Yagami, y aunque nos fastidie- enredó uno de sus mechones blancos en su dedo- el amante y enamorado de L.

Los tres quedaron en silencio.

Sayu angustiada y al borde de las lágrimas, Mello frunciendo el ceño y hundido en buscar una buena respuesta con la que contestar al maldito de Near, el peliblanco observaba autista un póster gigante de Ryuga Hideki en la pared.

- Grrr, de todas formas, quiero ver a L de una vez, así que vayamos a la habitación de tu hermano- espetó con un gruñido. Sayu seguía sentada y cabizbaja, el rubio tragó saliva- por favor- y se sonrojó quedamente.

...

Hundido en un pecho fornido, caliente y atlético, Elle Lawliet reposaba tras un apacible a la vez que tormentoso sueño.

La noche había sido catalogada como la más activa e inesperada de su vida. Una noche en la que los orgasmos y llantos aguados se jugaban la medalla de oro.

Recordaba vívidamente el momento en el que escuchó por su micro oculto el momento en que la fresca de Kiyomi Takada se había lanzado al cuello de Light; y este, macho ibérico y "caballeroso", no iba a dejarla con las braguitas mojadas.

Mientras, él lloraba a escondidas escondido tras la jaula de los monos.

Había corrido a la casa, basándose en viles excusas de las que Mello y Near olían la inminente chamusquina; para llegar al hogar donde se celebraba aquel "aquelarre" infernal entre un demonio y una fresca vampira, que chupaba algunas cosas más que cuellos, si cabía decirlo.

El momento en que vio a Light a través de la penumbra habitación no lo olvidaría en la vida; su corazón se rompió y sollozó profundamente.

Quiso llorar pero se contuvo, quiso reír pero su boca simplemente se torció en una mueca insulsa, quiso matar a Light y no pudo.

Acarició el suave pecho con sus pálidas manos, rozando aquel lugar en donde se hospedaba aquel corazón que mil veces había vaticinado de cruel y vacío. Quiso besarlo e indagar en lo más profundo de él, pero se conformó con olorar un rosado pezón.

Lo amaba tanto que no le había importado ser un vagabundo cubierto de nieve en la víspera nocturna.

Lo deseaba tanto que, ¿qué más le daba ser su muñeca hinchable por una noche? Total, el sueño acabaría cuando el castaño abriera los ojos y lo escrutara en su desnudez.

Se tapó un poco con las sábanas.

Nunca más se humillaría, conservaría aquel bello recuerdo de "amor con sexo" en su alma y trataría de alimentar su amor con aquel recuerdo.

Tal vez, solo tal vez así podría soportarlo.

Tendría que tratar de recuperar el timón en el caso kira, el cual había dejado aparcado gracias al juego de seducción de aquel gañán que lo hospedaba en su pecho.

"Maldito y sexy bastardo..."

Light se movió un poco entre sueños, se le veía tan inocente en aquel estado de coma profundo, que parecía imposible que tras unas facciones tan dulces se escondiera la faz de un loco asesino.

Se separó un poco de él, tratando que no se despertara, acercándose a la orilla de la cama cuando...

La puerta se abrió.

El corazón del detective ascendió a su garganta, atragantándolo.

Mello, Near y Sayu entraron en la estancia sin cortarse un pelo. (Sobretodo Mello, claro)

El rubio rebuscó con la mirada en la habitación y no tardó en encontrar a su objetivo, en cueras sentado en una cama junto a otro "tío" en pelota picada.

Sus enormes ojos se abrieron de par en par, Elle quería detenerlo pero le iba a ser imposible.

-¿QUÉ...?- Avecinó a chillar, Sayu se abalanzó sobre él y cerró su boca de par en par con las manos.

- Shhhhh- le hizo callar ella, pero el chico se removía.

Elle quiso besar a Sayu por la ayuda que le había otorgado.

Near negaba con la cabeza a la vez que miraba a su protector, que se mostraba como dios lo traía al mundo.

-¿Cuándo te enamoras tienes que llegar a meterte desnudo en la cama con esa persona, aunque se trate de un varón?- preguntó filosóficamente Near.

El escurridizo ruido en la habitación no tardó en hacer sus frutos.

El sonido se filtró en los oídos de Light, llegando velozmente a su atento cerebro que no tardó en mandar la señal para que el universitario se despertara.

Al notar la presencia de tres personas ajenas pisando el pulido suelo de "su" habitación, el hijo de Soichiro se puso en pie de un tirón dejando ver su... aparato genital, jefe de sus éxitos con el género masculino/femenino.

Fue Sayu quien se tapó los ojos entonces, soltando a Mello, que chilló en cuanto su boca fue liberada; Near se sonrojó ante tanto esplendor.

- ¿QUÉ COÑO HACÉIS EN MI HABITACIÓN?- bramó este de muy mal humor, lo único que la faltaba ante tanta presión era que lo despertara su hermana y una banda de chiflados superdotados- ¡Largo!

- ¡Light kun, Mello...! - Advirtió el Moreno, que se ponía los calzoncillos como podía, haciendo malabarismos con las piernas.

Light, siendo Light no iba a quedarse callado, y Mello siendo Mello, menos aún.

Uno por orgullo y el otro por espontaneidad al cuadrado.

- ¡LARGO HE DICHO!- comenzaron a discutir rubio y castaño.

- ¡Te lo has follado cabrón!- masculló este, con los ojos encendidos-¡No tienes derecho!

- ¿A ti que te importa?- lo observó con odio- Eres un puto niñato...- arrugó la nariz con desprecio.

- ¡HERMANO!- trató de detenerlo Sayu.

- Yo seré un niñato pero no soy un macho con aspiraciones a marica, chaval- contestó el chico de la Wammy´s house.

- ¡Mello!- gritó Lawliet que se esperaba la avalancha de personas que podrían llegar a arremolinarse en la habitación de un momento a otro.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, casi ladrándose como perros rabiosos.

Faltó un pelo para que Watari y los Yagami descubrieran el pastel, por suerte, no fue así, aunque oscuros y tristes pensamientos surcaban de la mente de un joven y deprimido detective de ojos negros.

………………………..

La escusa perfecta para prescindir de una pillada en toda regla, fue una artimaña simple de Sayu, la cual sus padres aceptaron sin rechistar.

Watari sin embargo, observaba a Elle de cabeza a pies, ambos sentados uno enfrente del otro en la mesa del comedor.

El moreno removía una taza de café pausadamente, sabiéndose observado por el hombre de cabello can0o que lo conocía como si fuera su hijo.

Una intensa fatiga lo contaminaba, todos menos los inocentes padres de Light sabían de su extraña relación con el altivo joven de ojos castaños, que sorbía su café con soberana prepotencia.

Mello en la otra punta de la mesa, fulminaba a Yagami con sus chispeantes ojos claros, le hubiera encantado castrarlo.

Sayu suspiraba, resignada y cansada. Habían empezado "bien" el día.

Sachiko se acercó a la mesa con una bandeja de pastelitos de chocolate, se sentó tras colocarlos en el centro de la mesa.

- No podéis hacer tanto ruido en plena mañana…- dijo la mujer, miraba a Light inquisitivamente- no está nada bien.

El castaño miraba la pared con la cabeza en alto, nunca reconocería un fallo por su parte, él era perfecto la perfección echa mortal, para su desgracia.

- Lo mismo digo, Mello…- siseó Watari, traspasando al rubio a partir de su sabia mirada.

- Tsk- el joven gruñó- no he hecho nada.

- No he sido yo quien me he colado en una habitación ajena…- desafió con frialdad mirándolo por encima del hombro.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Sayu le cortó en seco, si la cosa seguía por ese camino tan empedrado si descubriría el pastel.

- Light, hermanito… solo queríamos despertaros para pasar el día juntos…- sonrió tensamente- aunque es normal que te hayas molestado, eres muy reservado con tus cosas y si se trata de tu habitación.

- Exacto- sentenció el castaño- mi intimidad es sagrada, y ningún chavalito ocupa va a penetrar en mi privacidad- contestó haciendo énfasis en la palabra ocupa.

- ¡Light!- Soichiro dio un brinco en la silla, no podía creerse que su hijo fuera tan desconsiderado con un invitado.

Elle, que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen carraspeó, así llamó la atención de los presentes.

El par de ojos negros apareció por encima de la taza de café, unos ojos apagados y tristes…

- No se preocupen, señor y señora Yagami, Sayu san, Light kun…- bajó el timbre de voz al pronunciar aquel nombre- nos iremos inmediatamente.

Se hizo el silencio, Near, que estaba jugando con una cucharilla frenó en seco.

- ¡Al fin!- dio un golpe en la mesa Mello, Watari lo taladró con severidad.

Light tragó saliva considerablemente, mientras que una ligera presión se jugaba un pulso con su pecho.

-¿qué?- Sachiko se disgustó mucho, se dirigió a él suplicante.

- Que será mejor que nos vayamos, hemos pasado demasiados días aquí- espetó L suavemente- hemos abusado de su hospitalidad.

Sayu, que amenazaba con romper a llorar le temblaba un labio.

- ¡Pero aún no ha acabado la navidad!- siseó.

- No importa, no queremos molestar y Mello- reprendió al joven muchacho- lo está haciendo, rompe la paz del hogar.- concluyó.

- Tsk, si claro…si es que siempre soy el malo- se cruzó de brazos el chico.

- Cállate- lo reprendió Near- si L dice que nos vayamos nos vamos y ya está.

Soichiro, que no estaba de acuerdo bufó, buscando un hilo de sensatez.

- L, en serio, queremos que te quedes, no podéis marcharos por una tontería…- trató de razonar con él.

Lawliet se sirvió un trozo de pastel de chocolate, rellenó su taza con abundante café, observando en el reflejo marrón oscuro la silueta de Light.

Entristeció, cada vez el dolor se hacía más profundo.

"Tengo que irme, mantener las distancias…si no lo hago ahora, cada vez será peor"

- No es solo eso, señor Yagami- se sinceró escuetamente el detective, y los ojos de Light Yagami se encontraron con los suyos.

Casi pudo apreciar en ellos el color del sudor en el brillo de los mismos, aunque se mostraban fríos, tan fríos como los suyos propios.

Eran como dos cubitos de hielo que jugaban a derretirse juntos, pero ninguno de los dos quería ser el primero en desaparecer.

Orgullo, maldito y adorado orgullo.

- Si es por lo de ayer…- carraspeó un poco Soichiro- entendería más que quieras irte, Ryuzaki- evitó mirar a su hijo, puesto que se avergonzaba de él- es muy feo que alguien intime de esa manera con la mujer que quiere un amigo.

Quiso reírse, pero sería una falta de respeto enverso al pobre padre de Light kun.

¿Celoso por Takada? Celoso de Takada, de esa descarada mujer y ese par de tetas, ¿que secreto escondían esos voluminosos pechos que incitaba a la fornicación al hombre?

- No se preocupe, señor Yagami, es mejor no pensar…- trató de evadir el tema el moreno.

- ¡No! ¡Mi hijo te pedirá disculpas, de eso no te quede la menor duda!- dio un golpe en la mesa Soichiro.

- Papá…- siseaba Light cruzado de brazos, cada palabra de L se infiltraba en su corazón como una bala.

- ¡Esto no quedará así, la amistad en lo primero!

- …¡Papá!

- ¡No puede irse por tu culpa, hijo!- le chilló entonces el patriarca de la familia Yagami, dirigiéndose a su hijo.

Los nervios y aquella maldita tensión acabaron con su coraza de perfecta pasividad.

-¡PADRE, CÁLLATE!- Sus ojos adquirieron un tinte rojizo peligroso.

El hombre no se esperaba un grito así por parte de su perfecto hijo, se sintió desolado, ¿por qué su primogénito había cambiado tanto?

Light se puso en pie, quedando estático, convirtiéndose en centro de miradas…separó su largo flequillo de su frente.

- Ryuzaki- se dirigió a L, y en aquel momento recordó su nombre, el  nombre que fue confesado por él ayer mismo- sería un placer que te quedaras en esta casa hasta fin de año- hizo una reverencia educadamente- tenemos un concierto al que asistir ¿recuerdas?

Lawliet se lo quedó mirando entonces, castigando a su alma al tener que escuchar una proposición tan tentadora de aquellos labios.

Sin embargo era veneno, y no podía contaminarse más de lo que ya lo estaba. Tenía que huir cuanto antes de allí.

- Gracias, pero no- sentenció con frialdad.

El semblante de Light no cambió, su mueca continuaba siendo apática y pálida.

No iba a insistir, no él… la rabia cernía sobre él, podría matarlo en aquel mismo momento y asistir a recoger su delgado cadáver.

Una nube de improperios lo cegaban por momentos, a pesar de la rabia que le asignaba la negativa del moreno, algo le dolía, cada vez más y más fuerte.

- Como quieras- le sonrió entonces sensatamente, un buen dios tenía que saber mantener las formas- de todas formas te espero para el concierto, ¿vendrás?- le preguntó.

Lawliet asintió con la cabeza, los presentes los observaban.

- No puedo despreciar un regalo, asistiré- contestó este.

- ¿Vendrás a cenar entonces?- preguntó Sayu nerviosísima.

- Al menos vente a pasar el fin de año con nosotros, Ryuzaki- suplicó la mujer.

L intercambió una mirada con Watari, Mello y Near se miraban entre ellos, el protegido de Wammy buscaba una respuesta en los ojos de sus compinches.

- Puede…puede que si, Sra Yagami.

Sachiko sonrió, sollozante, el cariño que le había cogido a L era muy grande, aunque extraño, aquel chico de grandes ojeras se hacia de querer.

La mujer lo abrazó con fuerza, Sayu se le unió, a Yagami padre le brillaban los ojos con fiereza.

Light Yagami se retiró de la mesa encaminándose lentamente a la soledad de su habitación.

Una risa de Ryuk, una ventisca polar cercana y un recuerdo de la noche anterior ocupaban a su inteligente mente.

Se sonó un poco la nariz y los ojos se le aguaron un poco, cogió sitio en su silla mirando la blancura de su techo.

El rostro de Ryuk tiñó sus irises húmedas.

- Lo conseguiste Light, lo tienes cogido por los huevos- rechinó con los dientes mientras revoloteaba alegremente.

El castaño se ocultó bajo sobre sus brazos, cabeza al escritorio, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo vas a matarle?- continuaba hablando el shinigami- mira que ya puedes…- quedó callado por un momento- aunque no se cuantas probabilidades tienes de ser descubierto si lo haces, esos niños son la leche ¡Se la saben todas!

El universitario continuaba callado, escondiendo la cabeza en la calidez de sus brazos.

-¿eh Light?- la enorme figura oscura se abalanzaba sobre él- ¿Qué te pasa hombre?

- _"Eso, tío… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿quieres llorar? Los dioses no lloran, no seas idiota… puedes matarlo, ¡Hazlo!, ya te lo has follado, ya puedes matarle…_

- …

- "¿_Eh? ¿Por que no lo haces?, esa actitud no es propia de ti…deberías estar celebrando tu victoria y riéndote en su cara. Eres Kira, el dios del nuevo mundo ¿a que esperas?- tragó saliva- No…no puede ser… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es ese agujero? Tu corazón se desintegra, me estoy consumiendo con él… ¡No! ¡No! ¡N00000000000000000000000!_

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Light bramó desquiciado, los ojos llorosos y rojos como la sangre rebosaban en las cuencas, estiraba de su pelo desquiciadamente mientras escuchaba el palpitar interno de su alma.

- No puede ser… no puedo estar enamorado de él, no… ¡Nooooo! – volvió a chillar y dio patadas en el suelo, la carótida se le hinchó. Ryuk, sobrevolándolo, abría los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Light…?

- ¡PUTA MIERDA!- el joven daba vueltas por el suelo, retorciéndose, un ataque de histeria estaba acabando con él, ya no parecía Light Yagami, tampoco Kira, sino un demente que se negaba a reconocer su propia bipolaridad -¡NOOOOOO!

El sonido de pasos que subían apresurados por las escaleras se aceleró, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par y apareció la madre y el padre de Light, seguidos por su hermana y respetando la privacidad de la familia y lejos de la puerta, Watari y L.

El joven moreno observaba el vacío que presentaba la escalera de mármol.

-¡HIJO!- se asustó mucho Sachiko cuando agarró a su hijo por la cabeza, Light se propinaba cabezazos con el suelo, le sangraba la frente-¡LIGHT!

-¡LIGHT!- su padre lo detuvo agarrándolo de los brazos, impidiendo cualquier movimiento.

-¡QUE SE VAYA!- chilló este, profiriendo un grito descomunal.

-¿qué…?- le preguntaba su madre, ya que debido a la gravedad de su voz no había entendido bien lo que había dicho.

-¡QUE SE VAYA SI QUIERE, SI EL NO QUIERE ESTAR AQUÍ, NADIE SE LO VA A IMPEDIR!- gritó a la puerta, sabiendo que muy cerca de él tenía que encontrarse él, Elle Lawliet.

Los finos dedos de L traqueteaban la baranda de madera con la que sujetaba su fino cuerpo, mientras, escuchaba los gritos de Light.

- ¡VETE! ¡VETE A TU CUARTEL A INDAGAR SOBRE MÍ!- Levantó el semblante para observar la puerta, Watari negaba con la cabeza y en el fondo y de espaldas a la habitación se encontraba él- Siempre pensarás lo mismo, que soy Kira, ¿no? ¡pues anda, ve y reúne las pruebas necesarias estúpido!- siseó con fuerza remitiendo los gritos.

- ¡BASTA!- Soichiro no pudo más, la fuerza de Light era descomunal y su ataque de nervios mayor aún, decidió acabar aquella estupidez con un buen puñetazo en la mejilla de su hijo.

El ruido emitido sonó sordo, seco…traumante.

Sachiko chilló al encontrarse a su amado marido golpeando a aquel hijo al que siempre había mostrado un enorme orgullo y respeto.

Una lágrima cayó por el ojo derecho de Elle Lawliet, Light Yagami se calmó tras el golpe, recuperando la razón y una serenidad sangrienta.

- Sniff- Sayu sollozaba amargamente.

- Watari, vámonos- siseó el moreno, y poco a poco dejando sus sentimientos tumbados en el suelo y con la mejilla amoratada, bajó los escalones uno a uno, con pesadez.

- Si, Ryuzaki san- el anciano hombre sonrió a Sachiko y Soichiro, el cual pasaba una mano por su boca, deshecho en vergüenza y frustración- nos vemos pronto, tal vez en año nuevo, tal vez en el cuartel.- predijo.

Soichiro asintió con la cabeza, poniéndose en pie, llevándose a la vez a su mujer y a su hijo que estaban deshechas.

Miró una vez más a atrás, solo para observar como su hijo ya se mantenía en pie, estático y limpiando su camisa tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Arrepentido, cerró la puerta dejándolo solo.

En la tranquilidad de la habitación Ryuk contemplaba fascinado como aquel estudiante que tanta diversión le había proporcionado, se derrumbaba tras una mirada sombría.

- Light, tú… ¿lo quieres?- preguntó el shinigami, no sabiendo si reír a carcajada limpia o dejar que su mandíbula barriera el suelo por la impresión.

El joven castaño se detuvo a contemplar por la ventana, observando como Elle sin equipaje alguno, entraba en la limusina de Watari junto a Mello y Near.

Su familia esperaba plantada en el rellano de la casa, contemplando como sus invitados se marchaban de su hogar.

Una última mirada de Elle fue divisada desde el cristal del coche, fue una mirada tan rápida que casi lo considero reflejo.

El coche desapareció en la lejanía de la carretera. Tragó saliva mientras temblaba ligeramente.

- Kira no se enamora, Ryuk- contestó entonces Light- y si se enamorara…- rozó su pecho- se arrancaría ese estúpido sentimiento del corazón de un zarpazo- sus ojos enrojecieron, sus dientes rechinaron.

Tenía un cuaderno de muerte en su poder y no lo sacó de su cajón, tal vez sus sentimientos si que fueran poderosos, más poderosos que el orgullo de Kira.

…………………….

Sayu decoraba el kadomatsu con una parsimonia cansina.

Las guirnaldas de colores mostraban el reflejo de su rostro, maquillado sencillamente para una muchacha de su edad, y el color de las mismas, rojo escarlata se asemejaban a su atuendo.

Cuatro personas daban vueltas incesantes por el comedor de la casa.

Soichiro Yagami, engalanado aunque con ceño fruncido se miraba en el espejo colocándose su corbata color rojo.

Sachiko se encontraba inmersa en la cocina, preparando el osechi de año nuevo y con el televisor encendido.

- ¡Bienvenidos a la siguiente edición del **KOHAKU UTA GASSEN! **nos espera una noche repleta de sorpresas, humor y amor en familia, señoras y señores- el presentador especial de fiestas estaba embutido tras una amarilla pajarita, a su lado una docena de damas en paños menores acompañaban la función.

La humareda de los guisos impregnaba la cocina, y Light Yagami, encuerado de cintura para abajo y marcando tórax con una elegante camisa negra, se llevaba la bandeja de entrantes al comedor.

Villancicos navideños sonaban en la radio del comedor, Light ayudaba a su padre a colocar la cubertería y mantelería especial para la ocasión.

- Sayu, pon el televisor en el canal 10, por favor- pidió el jefe de detectives nipon.

La muchacha obedeció, en aquellos precisos momentos actuaban en prime time un grupo japonés llamado: "Seirachu"

- La comida está casi echa- la mujer miró su reloj- queda una hora y media para que llegue el fin de año.- corrió de nuevo a la cocina.

- Y muchos de nosotros sin saldar sus deudas...- ironizó el padre, sentándose en el lado derecho de la mesa, Sayu se sentó en frente.

Serían cuatro personas aquella noche, como cada año, pero…una incesante tensión se había formado en aquellos días desde la marcha de Ryuzaki.

Light entrecerró los ojos, la vena de la sien le palpitaba con frenesí. Ya había tenido suficiente presión durante aquellos días, como para que su padre se dedicara a ironizar de aquella manera ante él.

Se sentó en frente del asiento vacío que ocuparía su madre, comenzó a servir el sake en las copas.

- No tengo deudas que saldar, padre- contestó sencillamente, echando su cabello hacia atrás.

- … no se que decir, has tratado muy mal a nuestros invitados- resopló el patriarca del hogar, que bebía de su copa recién servida.

El castaño apretó la mandíbula, ¿acaso su padre le echaba todas las culpas a él de su "relación "con Ryuzaki? O mejor dicho, el detective Elle Lawliet.

- Ryuzaki se fue por que le dio la gana- sentenció el joven- además…- sus ojos le brillaron- no forma parte de nuestra familia- sentenció con ganas.

Sayu se removió incómoda en su silla.

- Eres un desagradecido y una mala persona, hijo- sus ojos se oscurecieron- no pensaba que mi primogénito fuera una persona semejante- se frotó la frente ligeramente sudada- una persona capaz de…

- ¿de que? – alzó una ceja- dilo…

- De nada.- espetó este.

- Pues cállate la boca, es fin de año no lo estropees con gilipolleces- la agresividad lo acompañaba, y aunque nunca había hablado así a su padre en aquellos momentos incluso lo hubiera matado con ganas.

- ¡Detente!- Sachiko, olla en mano y hermosamente vestida salió de la cocina.

El último asiento que faltaba por ocupar en la mesa fue ocupado por la madre de Light.

- Querido…- la mujer quería mostrarse firme y serena, la tensión entre padre e hijo había crecido durante los últimos días- los problemas que tengan Light y Ryuzaki son de ellos, todo el mundo de equivoca- explicó la mujer.

- …

-…

- Mi hijo no- siseó el policía.

- Tsk- el castaño ladeó la cabeza, chasqueando con los dientes.

- Nos hubiera gustado acabar bien las fiestas, nosotros, Ryuzaki, Watari, y aquellos adorables chiquillos…- comentó la mujer agarrando el brazo de su marido.

(- ¿Adorables? – espetó para sus adentros Light- esos si que son monstruos)

- … pero no ha podido ser, así que disfrutemos como siempre lo hemos echo- sonrió, buscando algo de éxito tras sus palabras, cosa que sería difícil.

- Además, Light y Ryuzaki van a quedar juntos tras las campanadas- explicó Sayu, apaciguando los ánimos- tal vez hagan las paces- y miro a su hermano.

Light Yagami encontró interesantísima el cuadro de la pared vecina, con tantos y hermosos "colores", blancos y negros, blancos y negros… blancos y…

(- Negros, como la profundidad de sus ojos…- dos fosas oscuras lo miraban entre tanto brillo navideño- blanco…como su piel aterciopelada- un anhelante gemido lo extasió, el recuerdo tornándose afrodisíaco.)

Se sonrojó, ante las miradas expectantes de su familia.

Ryuk se rió sonoramente, estaba sentando en un pollete del comedor contemplando todo.

- Light, Light, Light… que perdido estás chaval…

Y por una parte era cierto, estaba perdido.

No había dejado de pensar en él. En su mirada, en su amago de sonrisa, en su cabello revuelto que tanto le había gustado acariciar, y por que no, estirar hasta dejarle sin cabellera.

Le gustaba escuchar los latidos de su corazón, aunque también anhelaría escuchar como este de detiene bajo su oído…

Quería escucharlo, verlo, tocarlo… en sus fantasías mas remotas L descubría a Kira por completo, lo encerraba en un cuarto oscuro y lo obligaba a confesar su verdad.

En cambio él, orgulloso y consecuente, no respondía a su interrogatorio, acabando así con una impactante paliza de la cual los dos caerían ensangrentados.

Y cuando Elle Lawliet estuviera en el suelo, indefenso y sudoroso el le besaría en el cuello, dejando su marca y obligándolo a hacer el amor tras unos garrotes de hierro forjado.

- OH…- un jadeo, de repente se encontró a unos estupefactos padres y hermana mirándolo sin entender nada.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Eso nos preguntamos nosotros- Yagami alzó una ceja, susceptivo- ¿cenamos?

- Será lo mejor- Sachiko sudaba un poco.

Miraron el televisor entonces, en aquellos momentos pudieron apreciar una actuación de magia a cargo del famoso: Dr Kunoe, de Sakura TV.

Comieron tranquilamente mientras se perdían en el televisor, solo quedaba una hora para el comienzo del nuevo año.

- Dime hijo, ¿vas a ir así al concierto?- preguntó la madre.

- Si- contesto Light- ¿te parece bien?- cuestionó. (- Y si no le gusta, es lo que hay…)

- Vas bien, aunque se supone que es un concierto de rock, ¿no?- preguntó Sayu contemplando la elegante camisa negra de manga larga.

- La esencia de un rockero no se mide por la ropa que viste, Sayu- contestó el hermano mayor.- Si no, ya verás como viste L…- le entró la risa solo de pensarlo.

Si es que ese idiota no tenía gusto alguno al vestirse, seguramente iría a un sitio tan importante vestido con aquella roñosa camisa blanca y vaqueros desgastados.

Una tibia calidez lo inundó al pensar de nuevo en él, ¿Por qué le resultaba tan adorable?

-"_Tsk, por que te has enamorado de él, gilipollas_"- su Kira interno se encontraba de mal humor aquellos días.

Lo insultaba, lo persuadía, lo impulsaba para que agarrara su Death Note y acabara con aquel patético sentimiento de una vez.

Pero no podía, ya no.

- Puede que lo veamos con una camiseta de fan loco, y los pelos al viento- comentó risueña Sachiko, dando un bocado de su plato.

- ¿Y cuando Ryuzaki no ha ido despeinado? – puso los ojos en blanco Light.

Acabaron de comer sin más interrupciones. Ayer mismo, Ryuzaki le había mandado un mensaje de texto a Light.

El mismo citaba que pasaría a buscarle en la limusina de Watari minutos más tarde tras las campanadas de media noche.

El reloj no se movía, estaba estropeado, ¡seguro!, se decía Light Yagami mientras daba suaves pataditas en el suelo.

Su mano apretaba el muslo encuerado, nunca había estado tan nervioso a la hora de quedar con un amante.

…¡Un momento! ¿Qué pasaría si L no asistiera a la cita? Le bombardeó el corazón.

Mierda, el mismo día que se fue le llamó de todo y su actitud no fue demasiado buena, ¿aún así cumpliría su promesa de asistir con él al concierto?

- Comamos unos pocos dulces, chicos- comentó Sachiko, se dirigió a su marido- querido, acompáñame a buscarlos.

- Si.

El padre y la madre de Light y Sayu se dirigieron hacia la cocina, cerrando la puerta tras ellos, quedando a solas Light y Sayu.

Yagami hijo bebía de su copa de sake perdido en sus pensamientos, Sayu contemplaba el rostro de su hermana.

Light se giró un poco hacia ella al sentirse observado.

- ¿quieres algo Sayu?- preguntó toscamente el castaño.

- Yo…- tibuteó- no…- agachó la cabeza.

Mentira.

- Habla o calla, Sayu, tenemos que saldar las deudas pendientes ¿no?- persuadió- es fin de año.

- Bueno…- la chica tragó saliva- hermano, no… no le hagas daño.

- ¿Qué no haga daño a quien? – frunció el ceño, entendiendo a lo que su hermana se refería.

- A Ryuzaki chan, el te quiere mucho, está renunciando a muchas cosas por ti…

- …

Ambos hermanos quedaron callados, la morena observaba al mayor.

- ¿Tú no le harás daño, no?- preguntó con los ojos brillantes- ¿tú le quieres verdad? Le tienes que querer…- tembló un poco.

Los enormes y astutos ojos castaños se abrieron para encontrarse con la deidad de su hermana menor.

- ¿tendría que hacerlo?

-  Si…

- ¿por qué? – Preguntó Light- es un hombre y también un detective que se empeña en acusarme de ser un asesino.

- …- la chica se calló entonces.

-  No vuelvas a meterte en lo que no te importa, Sayu- la cortó definitivamente Light, levantándose de la silla y buscando en la despensa una nueva botella de sake, la mejor que tenían en la casa. Pronto serían las doce.

- Light…- de nuevo la voz de la muchacha se escuchó, aunque en esta ocasión su timbre sonaba ahogado y frágil.

El universitario giró un poco el rostro hacia ella, penetrándola intensamente.

- ¿qué?- espetó cansinamente.

- Yo…no quiero que le hagas daño- siseó llorosa, apretaba su bonito vestido de fiesta- pero… tampoco quiero que él te lo haga a ti- sus ojuelos oscuros buscaron los de su hermano, el joven Yagami sintió una punzada en su estómago ante tal situación – por eso yo, no quiero que… ¡No quiero que seas Kira!

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de nuevo, Soichiro y Sachiko cargaban con dos bandejas repletas de dulces japoneses para la ocasión.

La inoportunidad de sus padres y la misma impresión salvaron a Light de un agarrotamiento de cuerdas vocales más que seguro.

- (- Sayu…- meditó con detenimiento, un millar de situaciones desde que encontró la Death Note se paseaban por su mente, y después lejanas y borrosas, podía encontrar otras muy diferentes.)

Un antiguo cumpleaños, el nacimiento de Sayu, su primer día de Bachillerato, el día que lo nombraron mejor estudiante de todo Japón, su primer amor, todo….

Recuerdos lejanos, insulsos… su alma se despedazaba, esos viejos recuerdos retornaban a su color original y junto a ellos y muy grandes, se apreciaban los ojos de Elle Lawliet.

- Hijo, queda un cuarto de hora, vamos siéntate- su madre se acercó a él y lo arrastró a sentarse.- ten – le sirvió un trozo de pastel de color rojo, seguramente tendría pasta de judía roja dulce.

Comieron en silencio, los minutos pasaron y al fin llegaron las 108 campanadas… aquellas que purificaban el alma y daban la bienvenida al nuevo año.

Plum, Plum, Plum…

Las miles de familias Japonesas y de todo el mundo se encontraban en aquellos momentos concentrados delante de un televisor, escuchando unas campanas resonar agudamente, prediciendo una nueva vida.

Plum… ¿Qué me pasa?

Plum…. ¿Me estoy adormeciendo?

Plum…. ¡Quiero llorar, pero no puedo!

Plum…Death Note…

Plum…. Ryuk.

Plum…. L…

Plum….Mi familia.

Plum…. Me mareo…

Plum….Muerte, desespero…

Plum…. Mi corazón…

…..

…..

108- Estoy despertando de nuevo…

El suave rojo sangre que teñían sus ojos comenzó a evaporarse, una lluvia de gritos de júbilo se escucharon por todo el barrio, casi por todo el mundo, un Ryuk detrás de él lo observaba callado y preciso.

Los brazos de su madre lo sacaron de aquella extraña ensoñación brindándole una extraña calidez.

Seguidamente, su padre se acercó a él… le lloraban los ojos, estaba pálido, lo abrazó.

- Hijo, te quiero…- siseó- siento todo lo que te he dicho, hijo- miedo, tenía miedo, aquello era lo que le pasaba a su padre, tenía un miedo atroz de él.

Por que, en lo más hondo de su alma de padre sabía, que Ryuzaki no estaba equivocado en sus deducciones.

Maldición, Maldita…. ¿pero, quienes eran los malditos? Me pregunto entre el mar de abrazos familiares, ellos o… ¿yo mismo?

- Brindemos- Sachiko pasó una copa de buen sake en cada mano de sus hijos y marido- por que tengamos un buen año, Chin Chin.

Brindaron.

- Por que no hayan más muertes, y que Kira… desaparezca- espetó Soichiro y no pudo evitar mirar ligeramente a su primogénito.

- Chin, Chin- brindaron y tomaron.

Los teléfonos móviles comenzaron a sonar descontroladamente, el televisor mostraba su colorido tras la última campanada, la música comenzaba a sonar fuertemente.

Minutos más tarde, en los que Soichiro hablaba con Matsuda, Sachiko con su madre y Sayu con su "noviete": Reikaro, alguien picó en la puerta de la casa.

El corazón volvió a desbordarse tras aquel vacío interior que había sucumbido en él.

(- Ryuzaki,L,L….- se acercó a la puerta, abrió veloz)

Delante de él, un joven vestido de negro, con unas botas enormes, un cabello recogido en una caleta y una camiseta de "Judas Priest", esperaba en el rellano.

- Feliz año nuevo, Yagami kun – Elle Lawliet acababa de llegar.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

N/A: **Bueno, siento el retraso, espero que hayáis tenido un feliz verano. No he podido actualizar antes, he estado dos semanas fuera y después una prima mía se ha venido a mi pueblo a pasar dos semanas más. He escrito el capítulo lo antes que he podido y para no haceros esperar he actualizado un fic que tenía escrito hace tiempo : La revolución de los ukes.**

**Quería publicarlo tras Christmas Note, pero me sentaba mal que no tuvieras nada mío que leer durante tanto tiempo.**

**Y ahora de regalo actualizo doble: Christmas Note y La revolución de los ukes. Jejej espero que os guste y me dejéis reviews en los dos, ¿eh? Jajajajaja .**

**El cap no es tan largo como el anterior, pero es que este cap tenía que ser así, más que nada por que el siguiente también tendrá suculenta carne para la que sacar. espero poder subirlo pronto.**

**Un besote, nos vemos**

**¡Espero vuestros reviews!**

Bergdora.-Hermi20


	11. Año nuevo

**Capítulo 11- Año nuevo:**

Delante de él, un joven vestido de negro, con unas botas enormes, un cabello recogido en una caleta y una camiseta de "Judas Priest", esperaba en el rellano.

- Feliz año nuevo, Yagami kun – Elle Lawliet acababa de llegar.

Y no pudo hacer otro cosa que no fuera mirarlo. De repente, y solo habían pasado unos días, L había cambiado; y no solo en su vestuario inspirado a los 80, si no su semblante, su albino rostro mostraba la misma empatía que cuando lo conoció.

Su boca se tornó seca por un instante. Intentó articular alguna palabra inteligente, pero solo pudo gorjear una incoherencia.

Segundos después, y muy serio, Watari apareció tras su protegido.

-Buenas noches, Yagami kun- espetó el hombre, hizo una reverencia- le deseo que pase un estupendo año nuevo.

Las frías palabras del anciano lo sacaron de su aturdimiento. Carraspeó, "¿_Qué diantre estaba haciendo? Parecía un estúpido al haberse quedado sin habla."_

Volvió a mirar al joven inglés que continuaba esperando en el resquicio de la puerta, neutro, con un sucedáneo de sonrisa marcando la curvatura de sus labios.

- Feliz año, Ryuzaki- y inclinó brevemente la cabeza hacia él.

L le devolvió la inclinación, seguidamente prosiguió a perforar su dedo pulgar.

- igualmente Yagami san- siseó- Me gustaría felicitar a tu familia, si es posible- y observó su reloj de muñeca- si no nos damos prisa, nos quedaremos en la calle. Si me permites…- y tranquilamente, entró en aquella casa en la que había pasado aquellas fiestas.

Light escuchó el gritito ahogado de Sayu, sus pasos, y seguramente, el enorme abrazo que le estaría dando a… él.

Apretó las mandíbulas con disgusto. ¿Por qué se molestaba tanto? Él había provocado la situación. Él había dañado los sentimientos del detective, ahora él, y tras haber pasado unos días solo, había reconstruido su máscara y estrategia.

Su padre y su madre también lo estaban felicitando. Watari había entrado seguido a L, dirigiéndole al castaño la peor de las ofensas: la ignorancia.

Y tembló, tembló al sentirse humillado y cuando el corazón comenzó a retumbarle dentro de su caja torácica. ¡No quería que L lo ignorara, no lo soportaba!

Las cinco personas se acercaron a la puerta entonces. El moreno con un pedazo de pastel que Sachiko le había reservado, con Sayu agarrada a su brazo y su padre conversando con Watari.

Ryuk, que no se perdía detalle alguno, contemplaba como el portador del cuaderno enfrascaba su ira en una pequeña botella que podría romperse en cualquier momento.

- ¿Se te ponen las cosas chungas, eh Light?- rió el shinigami, como era habitual en él. Ver, oír y reír, en su caso. En eso se basaba su existencia en la tierra, y por lo que parecía, era divertido.

Lawliet se acercó entonces a él, observando su indumentaria de arriba abajo.

- estás vestido como todo un rocker, Yagami kun- siseó tranquilamente el detective.

- Y por lo que yo veo, tú has dejado en el armario tus impresentables vaqueros desgastados.

No contestó a la provocación, simplemente mordió su pulgar y se encaminó hacia la limusina de Watari.

- ¿nos vamos?- preguntó mientras subía tranquilamente, sin mediar mirada con él.

"_¿Acaso pensaba dejarme aquí?"_

- Si- y esperó para mirar a su familia- nos vemos dentro de unas…horas.

Sayu y Sachiko se despedían con la mano, Soichiro sin embargo se mostraba reacio a tener cualquier conversación con su primogénito.

-¡Ryuzakiiiii, dale recuerdos a Mello y Nearrrrr!- le recordaba Sayu, mientras Light subía en el asiento contiguo al del moreno. Ambos saludaron con una mano.

Segundos más tarde, el motor rugió y velozmente la limusina se dirigió a la autopista nacional.

………………………………..

Los fuegos artificiales de fin de año se superaban año a año. Rojos, verdes, azules, amarillos…plateados y dorados y cada vez con formas más curiosas.

Destellaban orgullosos sobre un cielo oscuro y las estrellas sentían su envidia. Pues brillaban fogosamente.

La autopista era larga y ancha, una delicia para conducir en línea recta y continuada. Posarse en el otro extremo de la ciudad ocupaba un intervalo de 20 escasos minutos.

Observó entonces al moreno que lucía aquella vieja camiseta de Judas Priest. Antigua si, pero seguramente con un significado especial para Ryuzaki. Los ojos descendieron ante el cuero de sus pantalones, sus botas enormes de color negro ébano, las plateadas anillas de las cadenas que corrían por su cinturón. Todo él, se lo veía iluminado por el claro de la luna.

Pero él no lo miró. Estaba muy ocupado observando el paisaje nocturno, las luces del cielo y el gentío que abarrotaba las calles.

Los impulsos crecían, la sangre borboteaba en cada vena, quería tocar aquel muslo cubierto de cuero y hacer que su mirada reposara en el centelleante color carmín.

Como antaño. Como aquella noche de helada lluvia en la que su cuerpo se fundió en un orgasmo entero, que bañó nuestros sudados cuerpos.

El te quiero en sus labios se hacía tan delicioso, un caramelo para los oídos…

"- _dímelo, dime que me quieres y que esta noche quieres hacer el amor conmigo. Dime que no te importa que no te quiera, aunque en el fondo lo haga…házmelo un poco más fácil, pues mi orgullo no quiere resquebrajarse_."

Entonces el hombre de los enormes ojos negros lo observó quedamente. Yagami enrojeció por un instante.

-¿estás contento? Este concierto te hacía mucha ilusión, Yagami kun- comentó el detective, el cual miraba su reloj nuevamente- nos queda muy poco trayecto que recorrer. El lugar tiene que estar abarrotado de cerveceros y motoristas.

Molestia.

- ¿Y eso te gusta?- preguntó el hijo de Soichiro.

- Perdona, ¿el qué?- inquirió el detective alzando una ceja subjetivamente.

- El que haya motoristas y cerveceros y todo tipo de pervertido sexual- graznó por lo bajo, no le gustaba que Watari estuviera allí para escuchar sus intimidades.

Pudo escuchar un agudo "OH", un leve mordisqueo al pulgar y una contestación simple.

- Pervertidos creo que vamos dos más al lugar, Yagami kun, y a tu pregunta: ¿quién lo pregunta, Kira o Light Yagami?

Enfureció, y quiso darle un buen puñetazo en esa boquita venenosa e irónica. Se controló.

- tengamos la fiesta en paz, por favor- siseó amablemente- es año nuevo.

- Tiene razón- asintió con la cabeza Lawliet- mil disculpas, Yagami kun.

De nuevo el silencio. Condujeron durante diez minutos más y Watari cogió la salida 123.

- Ya estamos llegando, Ryuzaki- comunicó el anciano. Poco a poco se iban acercando al Tokio Dome, y a lo lejos podía apreciarse un gran arco luminoso con un cartel enorme. Una banda roquera cubierta en llamas y una guitarra eléctrica de colores luminosos se veían a lo lejos.

Ambos jóvenes esperaron impacientes hasta llegar al gran arco que representaba la entrada al concierto. Se formó un pequeño atasco de quince minutos, al final pudieron llegar a su destino.

Cientos de heavys, góticos, moteros y roqueros de diferentes nacionalidades entraban en el lugar, esperaban en las filas y bebían enormes litronas de cerveza.

El lugar olía a cebada, vino y whisky. Varías chicas saltaban bajo el arco, echándose fotos y gritando: ¡Feliz año nuevo!

L y Light bajaron de la limusina. De su chaqueta encuerada, L extrajo sendas entradas; el moreno se agazapó hasta la ventanilla.

- Cuando te llame Watari ven a buscarme- siseó tranquilamente.

- Me alojaré en un hotel cercano hasta la nueva orden, Ryuzaki- contestó el hombre; le dio un golpecito en el hombro y miró a Light con cara de pocos amigos- ten cuidado.

Lawliet sonrió.

- lo haré- su enorme sonrisa destacaba entre aquel pálido rostro- llame a los niños en cuanto pueda, por favor.

Watari asintió, bajó la ventanilla sin despedirse de Light y se marchó por la calle continua. Castaño y moreno, quedaron solos entre el gentío.

Se miraron.

- ¿entramos?- preguntó Light entonces, con un nudo en la garganta y comenzando a sentir el calor que le proporcionaba la música que ya se escuchaba desde la cola.

- Si.

Hicieron una corta cola de cinco minutos, le entregaron las entradas a un robusto guardia de seguridad y al fin cruzaron el arco.

El interior del lugar era indescriptible. Gente por doquier, personas con bebidas alcohólicas estiradas en el suelo; parejas, músicos, tiendas, un enorme escenario luminoso… y más gente.

- Vaya- suspiró Ryuzaki, el cual no tenía costumbre por salir- hacía años que no me encontraba en un lugar con tanto ambiente.

- Salir no ha sido lo tuyo, por lo que veo- afirmó Light mientras continuaba un paso adelante, adentrándose en aquel maravilloso mundo de rock and roll.

- He tenido cosas más importantes a las que atender, Yagami kun- siseó el detective, siguiéndolo, mientras se apretujaban entre diferentes cuerpos ajenos.- por cierto, cabe la posibilidad de que nos perdamos entre este gentío.

Light se detuvo en seco, por un momento quiso alargar la mano a Lawliet; pero desistió de la idea tan rápido como cuando ésta había surcado en su mente.

- si nos perdemos, Ryuzaki- no podía quitarse de la cabeza su verdadero nombre: "_Elle Lawliet_"- siempre podemos quedar aquí, en la entrada.

- Me parece bien- contestó el moreno mientras observaba las taquillos y el enorme arco de colores- por cierto, es fin de año…- siseó gravemente.

El impulso por mofarse se vio ahogado por un suspiro.

- No me digas- ironizó el castaño- creo que no me había dado cuenta, vamos- negaba con la cabeza, riendo, acercándose al primer puesto de bebidas que se encontraron.

- Light kun, es muy posible que veas esta noche a Takada san- inquirió L, poniéndose en la cola junto a Light y buscando en su bolsillo algún billete con el que pagar.

"- _¿Diablos, que tiene que ver Takada ahora en este tema?"._

Carraspeó, sin perder la compostura.

- Lo dudo mucho Ryuzaki, Takada san no es muy aficionada a estos ambientes y música.- informó el primogénito de Soichiro. Comenzó a leer la lista de bebidas que se erguía en el techo de la caseta azul marino.

El moreno perforaba su pulgar, con exagerada inocencia.

- Podría venir solo para verte, a la gente le gusta empezar con "buen pie" el año nuevo.- puso especial énfasis en la frase "buen pie"- y aunque no fuera Takada san, ¿quién te dice a ti que dentro de unas horas no encuentres a una guapa chica que quiera pasar una alocada noche contigo?

¡El siguiente!- el motero que vendía las bebidas llamó a la pareja que estaba justo delante de Light para ser atendidos.

El castaño lo escrutó con ira desmesurada. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? ¡Quería tocarle los huevos, de eso estaba segura!

- ¿a qué viene esto Ryuzaki?- su semblante ensombreció.

El protegido de Watari se encogió de hombros, mientras leía el cartel y siseaba: mmmm cubata con licor de frambuesa.

- Solo es preocupación, Light Kun. No me gustaría que me dejarás aquí tirado sin avisar si una dama te ofreciera compañía- explicó- ¡Nosotros!

Tocaba el turno de ellos y L se adelantó en pedir una litrona de cubata de lima, licor de frambuesa y tgv.

-¿qué quieres tomar tú, Light? ¡Invito yo!- y sonrió efusivamente.

Light, enfadado, lo apartó de un golpe y sacó un billete de 1000 yens.

- Whisky escocés- atajó con una mirada de asesino que incluso al camarero le entró el pánico- y me lo cobras aparte- casi escupió.

- Muy bien señor- con un baño de sudor cubriendo su frente, el hombre se dispuso a preparar el pedido de ambos.

Si alguien hubiera tocado a Light, estaría seguro de que se hubiera quemado vivo, o incluso electrocutado, pues no era 100% seguro que tipo de fuerza irradiaba en él en aquellos instantes.

- Aquí tienen- las bebidas en una bolsa de plástico- ¡Que tengan una buena noche!

- Gracias- contestó L cogiendo la bolsa y ambos siguieron caminando.

Había numerosos puestos de comida y bebida, también de camisetas y merchandising y algunos talleres de concursos varios.

El protegido de Watari se detuvo ante el puesto de pastelería occidental cuando Light lo agarró por los hombros con fuerza.

- ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó tranquilamente, sin cambiar un ápice de su soñadora expresión.

- Me estás tocando los cojones- siseó éste venenosamente.

Inocentemente, L descendió la mirada hacia la baja cintura de su compañero y negó haciendo una mueca.

- Creo que deliras Light kun, yo no te estoy tocando nada.

El menor agarró a su compañero con más fuerza. Lawliet endureció las facciones.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-¿Por qué no dejas de pincharme? ¡No voy a irme con Takada ni con nadie!- enfureció Yagami, soltándolo de golpe y marchándose de la tienda de dulces.

L puso los ojos en blanco, lo persiguió.

- Solo estaba pensando en la remota posibilidad, Light kun. Además, ¿y si soy yo el que me voy?- preguntó, y Light estuvo seguro de que el cabrón mal nacido (mente de Light), se estaba riendo de él como quería.

Se rió en voz alta. Kira, dentro de él, le instaba a que lo matara de una condenada vez "¡_Quiere reírse de ti!, de Kira, del Dios del nuevo mundo", mientras que su corazón y orgullo de hombre enamo... ¡Que coño!, ¡SU ORGULLO SE RESENTÍA!_

- ¿Y tú con quien te vas a ir?- intentó humillarlo mientras arrugaba la nariz- Tendrías que pagar por que te follen.

Agarró la botella de la bolsa, la abrió y dio un largo trago. No se separó de la boquilla en diez segundos.

- Yo no te estoy faltando el respeto- inquirió el inglés, con cara de pocos amigos.

- Ni yo tampoco, solo soy realista- negaba con la cabeza, avanzando entre el resto de puestos. Camisetas, bisutería, incluso complementos para las motos.

- Yo también puedo ser realista- lo había imitado y había sacado su botella de tgv con licor- y en vez de perder el tiempo y el dinero contigo, como tu has dicho: lo podría perder con alguno de estos moteros.

- ¡Vete a la mierda!- escupió Light la bebida.

- ¿Tampoco querrán follarme si les pago?- se acercó a él L, los ojos color negro ébano refulgiendo y derritiéndose ante la disputa- ¡Ohhhh, que buena es la humanidad! ¿Va a matar Kira también a todo aquel que busque consuelo en la prostitución?

- ¡QUE TE CALLES!- Light echó abajo un tenderete de camisetas. La dueña, con cara de pocos amigos, salió agresivamente de la tiendecita, con el puño en alto.

- ¡Hijo de la gran puta! ¡Te voy a cortar los huevos!- gritaba mientras le pegaba puñetazos en el brazo; sin embargo, y ante la expectación, L y Light se miraban sin decir nada. Asesinándose con la mirada.

- Calla la puta boca- y le lanzó al suelo un billete a la mujer; que cuando vio la cantidad, se calló de golpe y casi cae de bruces en el suelo.- vamos- se dirigió a Ryuzaki, ambos callados, serios, apáticos.

La bebida de ambos caían por sus resecas gargantas, hiriéndola, adentrándose en la sangre a la velocidad de la luz; la vista comenzaba a nublarse, el calorcillo del alcohol sofocándoles.

"- _Me quiere_- atajó para así, intentando auto convencerse de sus posibilidades- _no puede dejar de quererme por unos días que haya pasado sin mí. Se fue justo por eso, por que no soportaba que no lo quisiera."_

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

"_Lo que no entiendo, es por qué intenta celarme, por que intenta hacerme enfadar con su ignorancia. Si él cree que no le quiero, entonces no haría esas cosas por que supuestamente no servirían de nada, ¿No? ¡Mierda, mierda, pero si me importan!"_

- Haz lo que quieras- nació la voz desde lo más hondo de su garganta- pero tengamos la noche en paz.

El moreno no contestó al instante, antes dio un nuevo sorbo a su bebida.

- Eso mismo pensaba hacer- contestó éste sin más premura.

"- _También esta bebiendo sin control, incluso ha bebido más que yo, no puede estar tan tranquilo, en el fondo se está sodomizando. Lo que no se si sabe, es que yo me he puesto celoso… ¡¿Por qué yo, siendo el dios que soy, me tengo que comer la cabeza por éste piojoso detective estrambótico?! Me lo he follado dos veces, ¡No tendría que significar nada más que orgullo masculino para mí_!"

La voz de Kira se entrometió cual intruso.

"- ¿_Lo que yo no entiendo, es por qué no lo has matado ya? Te lo has tirado, lo has humillado a más no poder, y aunque ahora se haya fortalecido un poco está por tus huesos. ¿Quieres más papeletas para matarlo? ¡Sabes su nombre!"._

"_Si, eso haré. Lo mataré, esta noche lo mataré. Así todas estas tontería que siento se disiparan y éste desgraciado no me molestará más. Disfruta de tu última noche, Elle Lawliet"._

Y rozó instintivamente su reloj, en el que escondido a buen recaudo, tenía un pequeño trozo de papel de su Death Note.

-Mira, Yagami kun, un concurso de bebedores compulsivos- siseó el moreno con el pulgar arrastrando los restos de licor.

Un hombre gordo con una reluciente calva señalaba a una docena de heavys ebrios. Todos llevaban una botella en la mano, una botella de un litro.

- Señoras y señores, todos estos caballeros y señoritas- dos chicas destacaban entre las filas- van a beberse una caja entera de seis botellas de cerveza, ¡pero cerveza de un litro la botella! Un total de seis litros de cerveza.

Los murmullos de asombro, los vítores y los aclamos se concentraron en el aire.

- ¡El primero o primera en acabarse toda la bebida, ganará un premio especial de una noche en el Rich Tokio, en hotel más lujoso de todo Japón!

Cinco personas más levantaron la mano para querer unirse a la participación, algunos gritaban los nombres de sus amigos o parejas.

- ¡Vamos Yuri!

- ¡Adelante Rutsiko, demuéstrale que eres el mejor bebedor de cerveza del mundo Hard Roquero!

Light y L se lo quedaron mirando. L con expresión divertida, Light con semblante asqueado.

- menuda panda de ceporros.- siseó con escrupulosidad.

- Serán todo lo que quieras- exclamó L- pero tienen un estómago lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar tal cantidad de bebida.

El castaño resopló.

- Solo tienes que ver sus barrigas cerveceras. Tienen capacidad para eso y más.

Lawliet se rió por lo bajo. Light alzó una ceja.

- ¡Vamos señores, aún quedan plazas libres!- gritaba con voz de poseso el presentador- ¡Cerveza fresquita!

- ¿de qué te ríes?- preguntó el menor de ambos con el ceño fruncido.

Éste negaba con la cabeza, agarrándose el estómago para no carcajearse delante de él.

-Nada en especial, Light kun, simplemente, me preguntaba como te verías tú allí arriba, con todos esos monstruos chupa cerveza. ¡No llegarías a beberte ni la primera botella!- y no pudo más, rió.

El castaño apretó los puños, abrió las aletas de la nariz desmesuradamente y jadeó un "Ja, Ja" con aspereza.

- ¿Y tú podrías, listillo de pacotilla?- inquirió el universitario.

- No, no me gusta la cerveza…- mordió su dedo pulgar- aunque si fuera de comer pasteles, mmmm- y se le cayó la baba solo de imaginárselo.

Agarró su botella de whisky, dio un enorme tragó que apuró el contenido de la misma; la lanzó contra el suelo haciéndose añicos y se dirigió hacia el escenario.

-¿Light…?- preguntó el atractivo ojeroso-¿vas a…?

- A callarte la boca, Ryuzaki, y a demostrarte que puedo beberme seis litros de cerveza y lo que se me ponga por delante- lo penetró amenazante mientras subía por las escaleras, dirección al escenario.

El concurso comenzó entonces, un centenar de vítores se escucharon en el recinto y había 30 participantes que lo darían todo por ganar.

En la esquina izquierda del escenario, Light, botella en mano, se disponía a beber sin control. Observó al hombre de cabellos oscuros, que lo observaba entre el gentío.

"- _¡Ahora verás quien soy yo!"-_ y levantó la cerveza, cuando el ruido del gong cortó el repentino silencio.

Y desde el gentío y asintiendo triste y excitadamente, estaba L, mirándolo.

- Eres tan Kira, que hasta sería de tontos no pensar en esa posibilidad.

…………………………………………

- Y aquí tenemos al campeón de la noche, ¡Yagami Light!- el brazo de Light fue levantado por el presentador. Todos aplaudieron y él, siendo él, se infló como un globo.

No podía mantenerse recto, tenía muchas ganas de reírse, e incluso de empezar a cantar algo parecido a "_Soy Kira y voy a mataros a todos, la, la, la_". Tragó saliva, aún sentía el sabor a cerveza en la lengua.

"_No beberé cerveza en mi vida_"- observó al público que se erguía ante él, sintiéndose más dios que nunca alzó ambas manos. El resto de concursantes, sorprendido por como un joven tan joven y delgado podía haberles ganado a todos, se fueron retirando.

- Y aquí está su premio, la entrada para el Hotel Rich Tokio, para dos personas, ¡Así que chicas…- se dirigió al público- ¡Ya sabéis a quien tenéis que ligaros esta noche!

Risas, aplausos, y Light daba besos al público femenino.

L, esperando en la escalera a que Light bajara, frunció el ceño con molestia. Se agarró el pecho con una mano y suspiró. Sin perder la templanza, esperó a que su compañero de juerga nocturna se reuniera con él.

Light bajó a duras penas, sin poder dar un paso recto y cuando vio a L, rió con estrépito.

-¡IEE! ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¡¿Soy o no soy el mejor?!- inquirió tronchante, mientras se sacudía el pecho en modo: macho ibérico.

Lawliet procuró no mofarse, lo agarró de un brazo y lo cargó sobre él.

- Lo que eres es el tío más borracho de éste lugar- espetó- te meteré la cabeza en una fuente, así se te pasará un poco.

- ¡¿Qué FUENTE Y QUE OCHO CUARTOS?!- se negaba Light, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por el moreno.

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más, pues su cabeza se encontraba metida dentro de un gran embalse de agua. L lo agarraba por la coronilla.

Diez segundos más tarde, el moreno dejó de sumergirlo.

-¡Gilipollas!- lo empapó entero con el cabello chorreando dando estragos- ¡¿Querías matarme!?

-¿Mejor?- se limitó a preguntar un L de brazos cruzados, mientras apuraba la botella.- ¡UPS! Ahora soy yo quien me he quedado sin suministro.- la tiró a la papelera.

Light se sacudió el cabello, el flequillo pegado en su frente y empapándose la ropa. Observó a L, que a su vez, éste lo miró a él. Apartó la mirada sonrojado.

- Mucho mejor.- se acerco a él por detrás, con una mano rozando la cintura ajena con extrema calidez-¿y tú?

A gran velocidad, el detective se zafó de tan peligroso roce, y de aquella conversación amenazadora. Lo apretó del brazo y lo arrastró.

- El concierto está a punto de empezar- informó sin contestar a la pregunta del otro hombre- y no me lo quiero perder.

Uno inquieto, el otro dubitativo. Ambos se acercaron a la gran masa de gente, que con las camisetas de sus músicos preferidos, esperaban poder vibrar a aquellas altas horas de la noche.

………………………………..

El primer grupo local comenzó a tocar a las 03:30 AM. Se llamaban "God Hill" y por la gran cantidad de encarnizados fans, tenía que ser un grupo bastante importante en Japón.

- Roy, Thika, Mero, Jasse, ¡Sois los mejores!- una chica de la misma edad de Light, gritaba con fervor.

Entonces aparecieron en el escenario, las luces se encendieron y los cuatro jóvenes se presentaron.

Aclamaciones, sobretodo de chicas.

-¡Guapos! ¡Daos un beso, Roy, Thika!

Light y L, estaban aproximadamente por la mitad de la concentración. Alucinaron cuando el grupo de chicas, que era casi más grande que el de chicos, llevaban unas pancartas con fotos explícitas de los dos músicos.

- ¿pero que significa esto?- preguntó Light, el cual no conocía a aquel grupo.

L perforaba el pulgar, divertido ante la reacción de las chicas.

- Por lo que veo es un grupo gay, Yagami kun, el vocalista y el guitarra, son pareja.

Roy, teñido de rojo y extremadamente delgado, besó a su compañero: Moreno, altísimo, con la guitarra en la mano.

- ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos y a todas!- gritó el muchacho, que no pasaría de los 23 años- ¡Good Hill, en directo y para todos vosotros!

Las luces los alumbraron y las chicas gritaron desesperadamente. Segundos más tarde, el batería y el bajo, comenzaron a relinchar gravemente.

Thika, el guitarrista comenzó a perforar su guitarra y el falsete de Roy, el vocalista, hizo estallar más de un tímpano.

- Suenan bien- siseó L, que con la música y el sonido, tuvo que acercarse mucho al oído de Light.

El castaño torció los labios con una mueca.

- No son nada del otro mundo…

El moreno negó tranquilamente.

- ¿Estás un poco más sobrio?- le preguntó directamente.

- Si, creo que si. – y así era, aunque la cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía "contento", podía mantenerse en pie.

Good Hill eran potente, un grupo fresco y heavy metalero, tocaron durante 45 minutos y al final, dejaron con un buen sabor de boca a las fans: morreo al canto, de la parejita principal.

Escucharon entonces dos grupos más. Uno de ellos se llamaba Dark House, y eran unos heavys con tendencias "black metal" con bastante buen material. El bajista era un crack, un diamante en bruto.

Los siguientes fueron los Rocky Team, y versionaban a Judas Priest. Light pudo apreciar el ligero cambio de L cuando empezaron a tocar "Electric Eye", "Breaking the law" (Curioso tema…) o el "Painkiller".

Y es que había tantas cosas que no sabía del detective, tantas facetas de él inexploradas, y que así se quedarán; pues él, iba a matarlo.

Un fuerte dolor atravesó su pecho. Los Rocky Team empezaron a cantar "The Ripper".

- Light kun- el moreno lo sacó de sus pensamientos y cavilaciones.

- ¿si?- contestó este, tembló un poco; era como si L lo hubiera pillado pensando en matarlo.

- Me apetece beber un poco más, ¿quieres que te traiga algo suavecito?- preguntó el protegido de Watari.

"- _¿Cómo puede ser tan apetecible?"_

El alcohol continuaba con su propósito de hacer estragos en él; anhelaba el contacto, quería tocarlo y apresarlo bajo su pecho.

-¿Light kun?- preguntó el protegido de Watari, ceja y voz al alza.

Se removió, saliendo de tu letargo.

- Un chupito, pero que no sea muy fuerte- pidió el castaño. L asintió con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud.

Un nuevo grupo preparaban los instrumentos para la siguiente actuación. Echó un vistazo hacia atrás, no veía a Lawliet en aquel momento. El dolor de cabeza machacó sin piedad a sus neuronas ebrias.

- Ahora sería un buen momento, el idóneo…- siseaba en voz baja, delirante, observando aquel reloj de pulsera que contenía su mas letal arma.

"- _L, tengo que matarte, voy a matarte_- su corazón bombeaba con frenesí- ¡_Ahora, ahora!"_

Pero su mano no pudo separarse de su bolsillo, el lápiz continuaba escondido y la aguja del reloj seguía avanzando.

La música comenzó a sonar, el fuerte y agudo riff de guitarra hizo vibrar al personal y él, Light, se sentía como una de esas cuerdas metálicas…atizadas sin piedad hasta ahogarse en jadeos.

Miró de nuevo el reloj, habían pasado veinte minutos. ¡¿VEINTE MINUTOS?! ¿Dónde se había metido ese idiota?

Se alejó del tumulto dirección a las casetas, mirando de un lado para otro buscando al detective.

- Será mejor que lo llame…- estaba a punto de coger el teléfono cuando miró en frente, en una caseta de licores y chupitos a 300 yenes.

Su voz, grave y suave penetró en sus tímpanos. También una débil risita… sus retinas almacenaron su imagen como si fueran información confidencial de gobierno.

Allí estaba él. Con las bebidas en la mano y apoyado en una barra, hablando, hablando con otro hombre.

El susodicho era un alto y fornido muchacho con largas greñas pelirrojas. Su cara le sonaba mucho, le era familiar…

"- ¡_Kuso_!- una batería, un grupo gay en su máxima potencia- ¡_Es el batería del primer grupo local que habían tocado aquella noche! ¿Pero que hace con…? ¡¡¡ Hijo de puta!"_

El músico arrancó una risotada de los labios albinos del moreno, acarició su mentón y lo miraba con adoración. ¿Qué coño se creía? ¡Quería ligárselo!

¡Su nombre! Tenía que saber su maldito nombre y matarlo en aquellos instantes de la manera más retorcida que pudiera imaginar.

Que se le gangrenen las manos que le están tocando, ¡No! Peor aún, la cara sonriente y la polla que quiere follarle. ¡Aquello no iba a quedar así!

Dio un paso adelante, bravucón, buscando jaleo con la mirada. Una mueca de odio encendía su rostro.

Sin dar ni una explicación apartó de un manotazo la mano del pelirrojo y seguidamente, le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz.

El detective si vio desplazado por el brutal movimiento, las bebidas se les cayó sobre la camiseta.

- ¡Light!- exclamó el detective, agarrándolo por el hombro para detenerlo- ¿Qué te crees que haces?

El músico se puso en pie de golpe, levantando su puño a la vez y dispuesto a contrarrestar el ataque de aquel desconocido. Sin embargo, Light le dio de pleno un golpe en el estómago y se cayó de rodillas.

Con semblante de dolor, el hombre, que no tendría más de 23 años, susurró incoherente:

- ¿Pero quien coño te has creído…?- pero una potente patada lo hizo callar.

Un muro de espectadores observaban con sorpresa y otros con excitación.

- ¿Te crees que por ser un musiquillo de tres al cuarto puedes intentar ligar con cualquiera?- siseó venenosamente, enloquecido, sus ojos denotando maldad en estado puro.

- ¡YAGAMI!- rugió L, interponiéndose en su camino.

- ¡Cállate estúpido calienta…!- escupió Light, pero fue L esta vez quien le propinó un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula. Escupió un borbotón de sangre.

- Te estás pasando de la raya…- ladró el interpelado.

Ayudó al pelirrojo a levantarse, este se apoyo sobre su hombro, rozo todo pedazo de piel que podía en el intento.

- ¡Esto no quedará así!- y lo señaló con un dedo-¡Te desafío! ¡Al alba, en el descampado del Tokio Dome! ¡Dime tu nombre maldito!

- Light Yagami- siseó Light, midiendo cada roce de aquellos dígitos repugnantes y rechonchos- ¿y tú eres?

Evitó de todas las maneras encontrarse con la mirada inquisidora del detective, pero podía sentirla, clavada sobre sus ojos con el rabillo del ojo.

- "Me _da igual todo, que me descubra si quiere, ¡Esto no va a quedar así_!".

- Mi verdadero nombre es Suguru Thika, batería de los God Hill, y te voy a machacar.

Su ira menguó, se transformó en una especie de calma y su victoria fue concebida tras verse sabedor de aquel nombre.

- Perfecto, allí estaré- y sus ojos brillaron- vámonos- se dirigió al moreno, semblante hostil, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Extrañamente, L no se opuso. Siguió a Light sin rechistar hasta poder respirar el aire puro que la muchedumbre no podía ofrecer. Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y?- frunció el ceño.

- Vámonos- siseó el castaño- quiero decirte algo muy importante.- intentó tocarlo, agarrarlo del hombro. El mayor se negó, apartándolo.

- Eres consciente de que si ese hombre muere vas a ser condenado de ser Kira, el asesino de masas, ¿verdad?

"- _Así era, lo sabía, y el momento crucial estaba allí delante de sus narices. ¿Ahora que debía hacer? Debía llevarse a L a un lugar apartado y entonces, allí… decidir. Matar o amar. Matar o amar."._

- Te repito que quiero hablar contigo. Es importante.- siseó Light.- si no me vas a seguir me iré solo a casa.

- ¿A casa? Yo no quiero acabar con la fiesta, Yagami san- resopló con frialdad este. La música aún no había dejado de sonar, la gente vibraba, reía y disfrutaba bebiendo de una botella de alcohol…otros, con la compañía de un buen amante a escondidas del mundo.

- Tampoco voy a dejar que tu fiesta consista en ser empalado por otros- atajó con firmeza.

Éste se rió con sorna.

- ¿Te estás escuchando?- no sabía se reírse descaradamente o montar en cólera y acabar con sangre en las manos. Sangre de Light Yagami, claramente.

- Si, por eso quiero que hablemos.

Quedaron en silencio, uno en frente de otro. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que el moreno lamió su pulgar y contestó.

- muy bien, acepto hablar contigo. ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?- preguntó entonces.

Fue en ese momento cuando Light extrajo la invitación del hotel que había ganado. Se la enseñó a su compañero.

- Creo que aquí será un buen lugar.- propuso.

L alzó una ceja con diversión.

- ¿Me vas a llevar a un hotel Yagami kun? Pensaba que con tu "buen humor" podrías hacérmelo aquí mismo si te apetecía, ya que haces lo que te da la gana y cuando te da la gana- lo provocó.

Inspiró profundamente.

- ¿vendrás o no?- preguntó malhumorado, sin contestar a la provocación del mayor.

- Muy bien, iremos. Creo que será interesante...- siseó este. Ambos caminaron entonces hasta el arco de la entrada; Light delante de L, y este escribiendo un mensaje en su teléfono móvil.

- ¿A quién mandas un mensaje? – preguntó el castaño.

- A Watari, claramente, por si no salgo vivo de esta, ¿Qué te pensabas?

- Será mejor que llame a un taxi.

Y así hizo, diez minutos más tarde un taxi aparcó en la entrada. Ambos subieron en él y Light le enseñó al conductor el folleto del hotel.

Eran las cinco y media de la mañana, y el negro del cielo comenzaba a tornarse un poco más liviano. El trayecto duró apenas quince minutos.

Cuando bajaron del vehículo, sin decir nada, ambos entraron en la recepción del hotel. El susodicho era altísimo, de al menos 30 plantas, de un color azul celeste por fuera y acristalado por dentro. La recepción era enorme y majestuosa, y un elegante hombre esperaba para poder atenderlos.

- ¿En qué puedo servirles?- preguntó cortésmente, mientras les servía a ambos una copa de champagne francés.

Light le enseñó la invitación y éste la cogió entonces.

- OH, perfecto, habitación para dos entonces- los miró- ¿cama de matrimonio?- inquirió, esperando una respuesta de aquellos extravagantes clientes.

- ¿Hace falta una cama?- siseó L, meticuloso.

- De matrimonio, por favor- afirmó Light cortésmente.

- Muy bien.

El hombre se dirigió a su ordenador, registró la reserva y se dirigió a Light para darle la tarjeta.

- Planta 30, suite número 5- hizo una reverencia- la duración de la invitación es de 24 horas, si tienen equipaje se lo subiremos a su estancia.

- No, gracias- espetó Light.

No dijo nada más, se dirigió al ascensor y L lo siguió. 30 plantas eran muchas plantas, y tras el relax que supuso el montar en taxi sus músculos comenzaron a entumecerse a causa del cansancio.

Ambos se miraban, desafiándose, esperando llegar a la dichosa planta superior para poder hablar cara a cara y enfrentarse a la verdad. Enfrentarse a la verdad…

- "_Light, acaso, tú… ¿vas a mostrarte ante mí como Kira? ¿Vas a enseñarme como matas y acabarás conmigo después?_

- "_L, si sigues mirándome así no se si voy a poder matarte. No he estado seguro de hacerlo en toda la noche, y ahora, al tenerte tan cerca, me lo pones más difícil"._

- "Light…"

- "… L"

- ¡¡"Llega el momento de la verdad"!!

- Planta 30, que tengan una buena estancia.- la voz mecánica del ascensor los avisó de que habían llegado a su destino. Se encontraron con un largo pasillo de cristal, en el cual se podía ver todo Tokio. Plantas tropicales decoraban el mismo, y enormes puertas de roble daban paso a las habitaciones.

Caminaron hasta encontrar la puerta número cinco. Light sacó la tarjeta de su bolsillo y se dispuso a introducirla.

Se escuchó un crujido y la puerta se abrió. Todo lo que pudieron ver allí dentro escapaba a sus imaginaciones.

La suite a la que habían llegado era una hermosa sala rectangular, con unas vistas preciosas que dejaban ver los edificios más altos de Tokio en todo su esplendor.

Una enorme cama con dosel de seda llamaba la atención pues, docenas de pétalos de rosa la decoraban, y una botella de champán y una caja de bombones esperaban en la mesita de cristal.

El moreno detective ascendió por el pasillo, observando aquella oscuridad exquisita y aquellas luces de colores que alumbraban cada mueble en una auténtica perfección. Armonía en estado puro.

- Bonito lugar para morir- siseó entonces, Light había cerrado la puerta y caminaba hacia él. Despacio, muy despacio, bombeando sangre-¿No crees Kira?- preguntó.

El hermano de Sayu quedó parado detrás de él, no habló, pero su respiración se tornó vertiginosa.

- "_Hazlo ya, mátame. Aunque sepas que Watari te va a detener a primera hora de la mañana por ello… vamos, acaba con mi vida, ya que si no puedo estar contigo, no la quiero para nada_."

Entonces lo abrazó, lo abrazó con fuerza por la cintura y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo. Los ojos del detective se bañaron en lágrimas ante el contacto.

- "_Si está sensación es la muerte, ¿quién tiene miedo a morir?_ ".

Pero no se separó, tampoco se desplomó en el suelo con el corazón en la mano… si no que él se aferró más a su cintura, lo apresó, exhaló su aliento en el nacimiento de su cuello y habló, le habló sensual y exasperadamente.

- Te quiero.

**Continuará.**

N/a: ¡_Hola a todos! ¡NOOOOO, BAJAD LAS ARMAS! ¡HE VUELTO! ¡HE VUELTO TRAS MUCHOS MESES Y SÉ QUE MEREZCO LO PEOR! U_u. Espero que a pesar de todo os haya gustado. Y este final, bueno, seguramente el siguiente será el último capítulo, lo que no sé es si habrá el final y un pequeño réquiem jajajaja, eso será si alguno de los dos muere, claro ^^. Jujuju._

_Espero vuestras opiniones con anhelo._

_¡Por cierto! Estoy haciendo otro fic de Death Note, se llama "Your World, your Doll" y espero que os guste ^^._

_Además de: "La rebelión de los ukes". Un fic humorístico que os gustará mucho. Con series como Naruto, Gravitation, Full Metal Alchemist, Yu Yu Hakuso y Death Note, por supuesto, como protas. ^^._

_Un beso, espero vuestros reviews._

**Bergdora.**


	12. Love

Capítulo 12- **Love:**

Pero no se separó, tampoco se desplomó en el suelo con el corazón en la mano… si no que él se aferró más a su cintura, lo apresó, exhaló su aliento en el nacimiento de su cuello y habló, le habló sensual y exasperadamente.

- Te quiero.- y su voz tembló al articulad aquella frase…dos palabras que dichas por él sonaban artificiales y sin sentido; sin embargo, su estómago ronroneaba satisfecho.

"- ¿_Qué es lo que acabo de decir?-_ suspiró Light para sus adentros.

_**-"¡¿Qué coño estás diciendo?!-**_ ladraba Kira, enfurecido, apretando los puños sobremanera y buscando la manera de ahorcar con sus propias manos a aquel cuello que tenía en frente.

El moreno se giró hacia él entonces, estático, los labios entreabiertos, esperando poder leer la palabra "mentira" en aquellas irises carmesíes. No obstante, sólo pudo encontrarse la verdad y el miedo en aquellas orbes.

- ¿Me quieres?- preguntó chasqueando los dientes, esperando una mofa por parte del joven Yagami o un ultra cambio de personalidad en los próximos minutos.- ¿Es una estratagema para hacerme morir feliz? ¿Un despiste burdo?

Éste levantó el puño derecho, apretó los dientes y abrió los ojos enrojecidos. La sangre concentrándose en aquel blanco impoluto de sus orbes, los carrillos desencajados… todo él como un flan apunto de desmoronarse en el suelo.

- ¿Te digo que te quiero y lo único que se te ocurre decirme es esto?- bramó controlando el impulso de golpearlo en la pálida mejilla.- ¡Maldito seas, Ryuzaki!

- No quiero que juegues conmigo…- siseó agriamente el detective.

- ¿¡Quién coño juega contigo?!- espetó zarandeándolo.

- Tú, por que eres Kira.- atajó.

- ¡Yo no soy Kira!- la apatía y serenidad del detective estaba acabando con él, despedazaba su cordura.

- Lo eres, tu actitud lo está demostrando ahora mismo; te ves acorralado y has optado en decirme que me quieres- frunció el ceño- has intentado golpear directamente en mi punto débil: mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero de todas formas, esta noche has demostrado: QUE ERES KIRA.

- ¡Que te calles!- el ansiado puñetazo que tanto había deseado propinar llegó, una hilera de sangre roció por su nariz y el joven cayó pesadamente sobre el mueble más cercano.

Light sudaba, bombeaba veneno por cada uno de sus vasos sanguíneos, la sien parecía a punto de explotarle dentro de la cabeza… Kira gritaba improperios a diestro y siniestro y su conciencia…¿qué sería de su conciencia?

Su cerebro ordenaba a sus manos moverse mediante influjos nerviosos, tenía que coger un bolígrafo y apuntar su nombre, Ahora o nunca, ¡AHORA O NUNCA!

- ¿Te hace feliz?- preguntó entonces el detective, la voz ronca y ensombrecida, la sangre tiñendo un pañuelo blanco y unas manos temblorosas- ¿va a hacerte feliz matarme? ¿acabar con tanta gente es tu verdadero y único ideal?

Inspiraba una y otra vez, mas el oxígeno no llegaba a alcanzar ninguno de sus átomos.

La helada mirada oscura se derretía ante él, orgullosa, pero a la vez tan debilitada…

- ¿Vas a matarme, Light kun?- siseó, el suave movimiento de sus pestañas lo maravilló, aquel cabello oscuro que tantas noches había tocado, todo su ser mismo…podía desaparecer con un solo movimiento en falso por su parte.

- ¡Ryuzaki!- no pudo más, las cadenas que capturaban su corazón se soltaron de repente; corrió, luchó por alcanzar la menudez de aquel cuerpo, de atraparlo en sus brazos y aprisionarlo con fuerza.

Un beso, un largo y apasionado beso enjuagaron sendas almas, envenenadas por los últimos acontecimientos jadearon sumisamente. Abrazándose, arrancándose la dermis con los dedos, como si fuera la primera vez que ahogaban sus sentimientos más profundos en un beso.

Quisieron consumirse en él, acabar sus vidas en aquel instante celeste para no tener que volver a pensar…por qué si la inteligencia que ellos poseían acarreaba tener que pensar tanto, lo mejor sería que sus cerebros dejaran de funcionar, y así…por unos segundos, los corazones reinarían por los tiempos en sus cetrinos cuerpos.

Pupila contra pupila, labios contra labios, calor, mucho calor…la pasión lo invadía todo a una velocidad inigualable.

-"_No me importa quién seas, yo solo quiero estar contigo. Nada más me importa_."

- " El _Amor, tú si que eres el asesino de masas más conocido del mundo…tú si que eres un verdadero Dios, y con tu influjo, la voluntad de los hombres se ve reducida a 0"._

- "_L, te derrites en los brazos de aquel que quiere matarte, mas las palabras "Te quiero" aún hacen eco en ti; ¿Debería confiar? Tal vez todo no esté perdido, y él, yo…Light Yagami, no Kira, podemos estar juntos_".

-"_Juntos, para siempre_.".

Se separaron por un instante; agarrándose de las manos se adentraron en la oscuridad de la habitación. Ambas almas perdidas en aquel lugar recóndito, donde nada ni nadie podría juzgarlos jamás.

Solos… cuerpos que se arrastraban hacia un lecho bañado en rosas. Calor, molestaban los pantalones y también el resto de sus atuendos; Dureza, la sed de sexo los llamaba y los invitaba hacia su propia horca.

Juntos, besándose sobre la cama y acariciándose lentamente. El murmullo de los besos extasiaba a sus oídos, la lascivia y la insensatez riéndose de ellos con cada caricia que se propinaban.

- No he podido soportarlo…- besaba, lamía, succionaba el fino cuello marfileño- el verte, con ese motero ¡No he podido!

Lawliet rió, arrebatándole la camisa con un movimiento fluido, aferrándose a aquella sana musculatura que lo excitaba constantemente. Apretó con las uñas, como si fuera una presa que pudiera escapar de su yugo.

- No hagas que deduzca cosas innecesarias, Ligth kun, ahora, sólo existimos tú y yo…- lamió la clavícula de su amante cual dulce, depositando pequeños chupetones sobre la piel ligeramente color canela del menor.

- ¡L!- arrancó un gemido éste, cayendo sobre la almohada, dejándose hacer por aquel estrambótico ser que le había robado el corazón.

- ¿mmm?- se limitaba a murmurar éste, demasiado ocupado recorriendo aquel pecho varonil perlado en sudor.

- Eres…- no podía dejar de tocarle, la espalda, el cabello, las piernas. Estaba a su total alcance- …mío.

El moreno sonrió gatunamente, lo besó lenta y románticamente en la comisura de los labios.

- siempre lo he sido, por desgracia- tosió un poco, se sonrojó en el acto.

- ¡No digas eso!- lo regañó Light, puesto que su conciencia no podía estar más intranquila de la que ya estaba. Un nuevo beso lo hizo callar de nuevo.

- Te amo- recitó melodiosamente el hombre de ojeras oscuras- quiero estar contigo; y por una vez , Kira no va a meterse en nuestra relación. Lo juro.- agarró sus manos- es más, ésta será la última vez…que nombro ese nombro maldito.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, los pantalones de cuero cayendo por sus rodillas y finalmente estampados contra el suelo. Rozó su bajo vientre con su bóxer oscuro, las aureolas rosadas que tintaban sus mejillas lo hacían parecer adorable…entornó los ojos, observó a su presa, quería ser él quien diera el paso, quien pudiera disfrutar de su sexo con total libertad. Él, eliminaría a Kira del cuerpo de Light, enjuagaría aquel ser pecaminoso con su propio cuerpo, hasta que solo quedará una pequeña cicatriz que nadie jamás pudiera contemplar… hasta que sólo quedará Light Yagami encima de la cama.

Ambas erecciones se saludaron tras la tela; Light gimió ante el contacto, excitado y ansioso, el detective rozó su cintura bajando lentamente el pantalón que tanto los estaba incordiando.

El lazo visual no se rompía en el acto, por lo cual el deseo se incrementaba. Light intentó bajar su pantalón a gran velocidad, la erección creciendo por segundos, mas Ryuzaki no lo dejó.

Pasó un largo dígito por sus labios entreabiertos, haciéndolo desistir de su idea.

- ¡ELL…!- otro beso; apasionado, animal, que desbordaba por dónde pasaba.

El pantalón fue cayendo a su paso mientras la lengua taladraba aquella boca sexy y antaño burlona; las piernas esbeltas saludaron a la brisa y el vello se erizó al instante.

Una suave fricción de ambos sexos hizo gritar a Light de placer.

- ¡Uahhhh!- jadeó con intensidad, mientras Ryuzaki reía cariñosamente.

- No tengas prisa…- lo colmó de besos pequeños y delicados por las mejillas, descendiendo por el cuello y rozando toda la carne caliente que encontraba a su paso.

Acarició lentamente el pubis ceniciento, las ingles, el miembro dilatado… mordió su pulgar sensualmente, y su mirada recorrió aquel lugar tan íntimo que gritaba para llamar su atención desde hacía un buen rato.

Tanteó en los cajones de la mesita de noche. Una suite tan lujosa tenía que disponer de una caja de preservativos a la fuerza. Y allí estaban, en un pequeño joyero dentro del cajón.

Con un rápido movimiento extrajo su propio bóxer, casi de un zarpazo, mostrando a Light su virilidad.

El castaño lo acarició lentamente, deleitándose ante aquel pedazo de carne rebosante de calor. Hizo el amago de bajar su propia ropa interior, pero de nuevo la mano de su amante no se lo permitió.

Bufó, nervioso. El moreno se fue deslizando cual felino hacia él, con la boca ligeramente abierta y sin apartar la mirada de la suya. Mordió la cinturilla del calzoncillo, bajándolo lentamente con sus propios dientes, rozando con el mentón el despierto miembro y retirándolo por completo de sus piernas.

Desnudos, frente a frente, con el rostro tan cerca de aquel apasionado órgano que demandaba contacto carnal. Agarró un preservativo, sabor fresa, colocándolo sobre la punta segregante del pene de Light.

Abrió la boca, escondió los dientes y posó la misma sobre su glande, arrastrando el profiláctico sobre toda la base.

-¡Diosss!- jadeó éste, agarrando con fuerza la cabeza de L, apretándola contra su sexo.

El detective tuvo que separarse forzosamente, tosiendo un poco, entre risueño y escéptico.

- ¡Ey! ¡Que casi me ahogas, Light kun!- remedió el impulso de pensar siquiera, apartando toda pesquisa de su mente. Acarició la cara sonrojada de aquel hombre, desesperado, ansioso… Rozó su miembro con uno de sus muslos, se agarró a sus hombros y se posó a horcajadas sobre él.

- Ryuzaki…- verborreó el castaño, jadeante, sin poder dejar de tocar su cinturilla de avispa- te quiero…

El moreno dilataba la entrada a su recto con el glande de su amante, poco a poco, sin usar siquiera la lubricación adecuada.

- Puedo dilatarte, un poco…si quieres- murmuraba de nuevo el castaño, con el largo flequillo bañado en sudor, L se lo apartaba de la cara cariñosamente.

Negó con la cabeza.

- estaré bien, no te preocupes- lo besó en los labios- no puedo esperar más para sentirte dentro de mí- se sentó lentamente, poco a poco, sobre él. Su expresión tornándose rígida y adolorida, con un Light besándole en el cuello y apartando sus nalgas con cuidado.- ¡Ahhhh!- jadeó ante la invasión, sentado completamente encima de él.

Se miraron, sudorosos, sonrieron, besando sus labios. El hijo de Soichiro agarrando su cintura para ayudarlo a marcar el paso, el pálido detective adaptándose a la invasión.

Comenzó a moverse entonces, arriba y abajo, acompasado por el movimiento que Light propinaba a su cintura. Una sensual melodía compuesta de jadeos y gemidos se convirtió en su propia banda sonora, el placer haciéndose dueño de todo.

Apoyado en sus hombros y respaldado por Light, el movimiento se incrementó rozando los límites de la velocidad…arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, más intenso, más duro, más húmedo…

-¡Ahhhh, Lighttt!- mordía su cuello sin pudor, con la mente completamente en blanco, cabalgando sobre él sin reparos. Lo empujó hacia atrás entonces, quedando Light estirado encima de la cama…acostumbrado a la invasión, su rostro se tornó sombrío y con fuerza, pudo acelerar el vaivén a límites insospechados.

El joven universitario no podía dejar de gemir, de gritar extasiado; el placer que estaba sintiendo escapaba a los límites de su imaginación…nunca antes había sentido así, nunca había estado tan sensible en una relación sexual…Masturbaó el erguido pene de su compañero y L se lo agradeció contrayendo el recto, aquello lo llevó al 7º cielo.

- No sé donde has aprendido a follar así…- jadeaba, un hilo de saliva cayendo lentamente por la comisura de sus labios- pero sea como sea, ¡Me entran ganas de…!

Cayó entonces, sus propios celos delatándolo una vez más; no obstante L le sonrió, sellando sus labios con dos dedos. Lo observó con adoración.

En aquel momento, el placer se vio desplazado por una nueva sensación, aquella que no le había permitido a su Kira interno acabar con L: ¿Sería el amor?, ¿aquella nube vaporosa cargada de felicidad era un sentimiento?

Por que en aquel momento, aquella criatura sobre él se autoproclamaba como el ser más importante de su vida. Su existencia sin él no serviría para nada. Él, L, que le había ganado, enamorado y descubierto…sabía que estaba haciendo el amor con el mayor psicópata de todos los tiempos, y aún así seguía con él. Era amor.

Quiso llorar de alegría, el placer se concentraba en la punta de su miembro como si lo fuera a romper en dos de un momento a otro, la cara de su amante se mostraba turbada, nublada…de repente una convulsión, un volcán que lo hacía estallar, placer…delicioso placer… y su mente quedó en blanco.

Se hallaba en una inmensa humareda blanca, ésta lo opacaba todo…sólo estaba él y a lo lejos, una sombra color carmesí. Un ente furioso que le enseñaba los dientes, un animal salvaje que se alejaba de él…

- Kira, adiós- siseó lentamente, entonces el sueño comenzó a inundarle; sus músculos se relajaron profundamente, incluso creyó mojarse con su propia semilla. El descanso eterno de su alma alimentada por el mal había llegado al fin.

……………………..

Las luces apagadas, la cama revuelta, un preservativo usado se encontraba envuelto con papel en la basura y a los pies de la cama, desnudo y sonriente, estaba L. Acariciaba los suaves mechones de cabello castaño cobrizo con adoración, enjuagaba una pequeña lágrima que caía de aquellos ojos dormidos; finalmente lo besó en los labios.

L se puso en pie, observándolo, acarició su propio cuerpo mancillado por aquel joven asesino que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había otorgado.

Quiso llorar, pero se contuvo, optó por meterse en la cama con él, y apoyarse bajo su brazo, aspirando el olor a sudor y sexo que desprendía aquel pecho turgente.

Lo apretó fuerte, con miedo de que pudiera escapar.

- Adiós Kira, desaparece de una vez por todas de nuestras vidas- segundos después, durmió tras varios días sin haberlo echo.

………………………………

La manecilla del reloj no pudo llegar a tocar las 08:00, pues mucho antes Light Yagami abrió los ojos de par en par y había apagado el despertador.

Se removió inquieto entre la sábana, palpando a su alrededor. A su lado estaba él, durmiendo como hacía mucho no lo había visto dormir: a pierna suelta, roncando débilmente, sus enormes ojos oscuros escondidos tras sus pupilas…

Ronroneó quedamente, y aquella inusual imagen le pareció sumamente encantadora. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Todo él era encantador; desde su afición a ingerir kilos de glucosa hasta la manera de hacerlo rabiar por cualquier cosa.

Lo tapó un poco, puesto que aún estaba desnudo y el moreno de enormes ojeras apretujó el almohadón contra él.

¡A saber que sueño desconcertante y erótico estaría teniendo!

Sonrió, besó su frente con delicadeza y se dispuso a darse una veloz ducha.

El agua caliente lamía cada músculo de su cuerpo. Nunca jamás se había levantado tan a gusto, tranquilo y con la sensibilidad a flor de piel.

Pensó de nuevo en aquel greñudo desmelenado que estaría durmiendo en la cama, no le apetecía nada tenerse que marchar… pues el solo contacto de la esponja con su cuerpo lo llevaba al séptimo cielo, se excitaba y soñaba con repetir la noche anterior.

Enjuagó el jabón que reposaba encima de su cuerpo atlético, utilizó el champú olor a miel que el hotel le había dejado en el estante. Por que aquella noche no había tenido el lujo de hacer ningún esfuerzo…L se había encargado de todo y no quería ni imaginarse las agujetas que éste debería de tener…Era completamente normal que durmiera como un tronco.

Enjuagó entonces su cabello, que castaño y brillante segregaba la espuma dulce y blanca. Se sentía limpio y muy satisfecho.

Salió de la placa de ducha, agarró una toalla y comenzó a secarse lenta y parsimoniosamente.

- "Ya no puedo dar marcha atrás, he estado con él, me he dado cuenta de lo que siento y Kira ya no tiene cabida en este lugar…"

Al no tener ropa limpia, tuvo que utilizar la antigua de la noche anterior, (¿Tanta limpieza para usar una ropa con hedor a cerveza agria?) peinó su cabellera castaña y roció unas gotas de perfume en sus muñecas y yugular.

Mediando los pasos para no despertarlo, se aproximó de nuevo a la cama antes de salir por la puerta. Seguía dormido, esta vez boca abajo y las respiraciones acompasadas que hacían mover su espalda arriba y abajo le dictaban que estaba vivo…que él no lo había matado y que gracias a su elección, aquella respiración, sinónimo de vida, sería tal vez el sonido más hermoso que podría escuchar cada día de su vida.

Lo arropó aún más, danzó pausadamente hasta la puerta y se marchó.

…………………….

Nevaba levemente. Una fina capa de escarcha decoraba el tejado de su casa. Él bajó del taxi y contempló la figura hogareña que destilaba paz y amor por todos sus poros. El arrepentimiento cada vez se iba incrementado más… ¿cuántas veces había dado por echo que mataría a su propia familia si su propio guión lo exigía? ¿Cómo se sentiría su padre cada vez que pensaba que su hijo era Kira?

Anduvo unos pasos adentrándose en el espacioso rellano, la nieve envolviéndolo todo en aquella mañana de año nuevo.

¿Cuántas lágrimas verterían los ojos de su madre si él acababa en patíbulo? Sabía que no lo haría, que él lo perdonaría…para su suerte estaba demasiado enamorado de él.

Ahora el problema residía en su propia alma…sus ideales habían cambiado de acera en apenas dos cortas semanas, y se sentía perdido e impotente.

Le resultaba difícil encontrar a Light Yagami, pues éste se escondía con cara de niño bueno y modosito en una jaula de plata a expensas del mundo. Era Kira, que aún habiéndose marchado a los sinfines de sus pensamientos, el que predominaba en cada recuerdo.

Entró en su casa al fin, el silencio lo turbó. Todos seguirían durmiendo puesto que apenas eran las 10:00 de la mañana.

Todo el comedor seguía igual que anoche…restos de comida por doquier, platos sucios encima de la mesa y alguna botella de alcohol encima de la mesita.

Agachó la cabeza, subió las escaleras con paso ligero y se encontró frente a frente con la puerta de su habitación.

Al otro lado de ésta, un shinigami de color ébano lo esperaría con una docena de manzanas en mano…sus enormes ojos rojos lo escrutarían, las preguntas lo desbordarían, ¿qué pensaría Ryuk de todo aquello?

No era momento de acongojarse, él ya había tomado una decisión y en ella ya no simulaban ni los shinigami, ni Kira, ni la muerte.

Sonrió un poco, si quería purgar el mundo del mal lo haría junto a él…codo con codo, mandando al patíbulo a aquel que realmente lo mereciera y a la cárcel de por vida a otros cuantos.

Todo lo que anheló en el pasado, lo que se esperaba de él, tenía que cumplirlo. Debía pagar aquellos meses como genocida cruel y despiadado con toda una esperanza de vida dedicada al bien y al trabajo.

La piel blanca de L, sus enormes orbes oscuras, sus labios frenéticos y extasiadotes…aquello era lo que quería y el motivo por el que estuviera floreciendo por dentro, como una flor marchita que ha recibido el contacto divino.

Él era su Dios y él su ángel caído, y junto a su yugo…volvería a volar a los cielos.

Entró en la habitación al fin. Estaba a oscuras. De pie, temblando un poco y concentrándose en mirar al frente, Light esperaba la pregunta inquisidora de su shinigami.

- Hola Light- no se hizo esperar-¿cómo ha ido todo?- preguntó el dios de la muerte, manzana en mano.

El castaño se giró, lo contempló levemente…aquella vez, aquella última vez…les estaba dando tanto miedo como la primera ocasión que lo encontró en su habitación.

No contestó de inmediato.

- ¿Light?- cuestionó éste, alzó una ceja sin comprender.

Caminó hacia su cajón, cogió el bolígrafo que le permitía abrir el escondite secreto del cajón y extrajo de él la Death Note.

El shinigami observaba cada paso que daba, sus movimientos, su nueva expresión…el carmesí de sus ojos se hacía paso al vacío.

-¿ocurre algo, Light?- prosiguió insistentemente, quería respuestas. Tan sólo se encontró con una libreta rozando su faz demoníaca.

Y allí estaba él, devolviéndole la libreta de la muerte. Expresión serena pero firme, no había marcha atrás.

- Es hora de despedirnos, Ryuk el shinigami- siseó el hijo de Soichiro, en la otra parte de la ciudad, un ángel lo esperaba y él tenía que correr para volverlo a ver- Se acabó…

Ryuk rozó el cuaderno con las zarpas, penetrando el semblante adusto de aquel que tanto le había divertido y que había ido purgando a cada ser insignificante e inepto del mundo humano.

-¿Sabes que aunque renuncies ahora al cuaderno y pierdas todos los recuerdos del mismo, El día que mueras…no podrás partir al cielo ni al infierno? ¿Eres consciente de ello, Light Yagami?- le preguntó cruelmente, incluso pareciere que estuviera a punto de carcajearse en su cara.

La nieve comenzó a disiparse lentamente, unos pocos copos caían ligeramente al unísono.

- Lo sé, tan solo espero…Ryuk, que si en verdad existe un Dios, un Dios misericordioso y verídico, pueda perdonarme algún día.

Y aquellas palabras sonaron sinceras, directas a clavarse en el corazón como puñales…el veneno que antaño había demostrado cada vez que escribía un nombre en la Death Note ya no existía.

El shinigami no pudo evitar sentir un deje de tristeza en lo más fondo de su… ¿alma?, de su peludo cuerpo deforme.

- Me he divertido mucho, Light Yagami- entonces agarró el cuaderno de muerte, poseyéndolo de nuevo entre sus garras.

- Yo abandono este cuaderno- siseó la frase arrastrando las sílabas, momentos después un dolor de cabeza ensordecedor lo penetró…todo se volvió gris y cayó sobre su lecho.

Había dejado de nevar, el sol comenzaba a posarse inocentemente sobre el cielo, los ojos marrones de Light Yagami se abrieron lentamente. Estaba despertando, el aire era muy fácil de respirar…sobretodo ahora, que sentía que ¿volvía a nacer? ¡Jah! Menuda chorrada estaba diciendo…

Se puso en pie, había dejado a Elle en una suite del hotel más caro de Tokio, ¿Por qué narices habría echo algo tan estúpido? Ahora podrían estar tranquilamente encima de la cama, mimándose, charlando sobre algún tema trivial que incluso para dos entes tan inteligentes como ellos podía tornarse un tema interesante…

Bajó las escaleras a gran velocidad. Su padre y su madre se habían levantado ya, y con los cabellos revueltos y pálidos, tomaban una taza de café.

-¿Light?- preguntó Sachiko, mientras veía como su hijo salía disparado por el comedor.-¿a dónde vas? ¿Dónde está Ryuzaki?

El joven se acercó a sus progenitores, les plantó un par de besos a cada uno en la mejilla y salió corriendo sin decir nada.

Soichiro y Sachiko Yagami, rojos como tomates maduros, sonrieron.

…………………………

El nuevo año había traído la luz de sol bajo su brazo, una oleada de sensaciones interesantes y placenteras y un abrazo, un apasionado abrazo que podría haber despertado a cualquiera.

-¡Vamos, no seas perezoso! ¡No van a desaparecerte las ojeras por que duermas un día entero!- Light apresaba a su amante cariñosamente; éste abrió los ojos sin entender gran parte de lo ocurrido. Cuando apreció el rostro de Light recordó la noche vivida y sonrió francamente.

Light Yagami era lo más hermoso que podía existir sobre la faz de la tierra.

-¿Light kun?- gorjeó, bostezó sonoramente y se agarró al brazo del universitario.

Éste lo apartó un poco, buscó en la mesita que se encontraba tras de él y una enorme bandeja plateada fue depositada encima de la cama.

-¡¿Y esto…?!- cuestionó el detective sin entender completamente.

- Tu desayuno- recalcó Light, mientras le servía una taza de café humeante.- la he pedido en recepción.

El moreno se sorprendió gratamente.

-¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias! Nada mejor que un pastel de nata y fresas, café y Light kun para empezar bien el día.- y sin pedir permiso dio un suculento bocado al dulce.

- Empieza a acostumbrarte, Elle, por que todas las mañanas de tu vida serán igual a partir de ahora- espetó el muchacho, acarició la suave galta de su amante y esperó la reacción de este.

El pedazo de pastel cayó sobre el plato de nuevo, los ojos abiertos de par en par…recolectando información a través de sus irises castañas. Le devolvió el agradable gesto con una caricia y buscó sus labios con los suyos.

-" Su expresión ha cambiado, justo como pasó aquella vez que lo encerremos incomunicado del mundo…Kira ha desaparecido de su intelecto."

Se besaron, los restos de chocolate viajaron de una boca a otro haciendo si cabía, más dulce el encuentro. Segundos más tarde, el atlético cuerpo de Yagami Light reposaba sobre la cama encima de su…

- …eres mi pareja, Elle Lawliet.- confirmó, hizo reír al mayor, puesto que Kira había desaparecido, pero, el ego (aunque en pequeñas cantidades) era una parte del carácter marcado de Yagami Light.

- Por supuesto, Light kun- se dejó besar de nuevo, mientras que sus manos pálidas y experimentadas acariciaban su ancha espalda.

- ¿Sabías que aún nos quedan cinco horas para poder utilizar la suite?- inquirió pícaramente, una ceja alzada sensualmente y sus labios carnosos torcidos en un gesto excitante.

- ¿De veras?- le siguió el juego el moreno, retorciéndose cual felino debajo de él.

- Si- arrastró su lengua por aquel albino cuello, besando poro a poro y centrándose en un punto superior a la carótida, mordió levemente- y cómo soy un posesivo, no te voy a dejar moverte en toda la sesión.

Agarró la manta y los tapó a ambos con ella.

"- Tan Kira…"- el detective no pudo pensar nada más, puesto que el placer, caprichoso y despiadado se hizo hueco en cada parte de su enloquecido cuerpo.

……………………………….

**Semanas más tarde…**

**La vida era hermosa. Un día, puedes sentirse el ser más desgraciado y solitario de la misma, a pesar de encontrarte en una lujosa jaula de oro. La reputación te persigue, el dinero nunca ha sido un problema, todos han confiado en ti ciegamente…**

Miró hacia atrás…Mello y Near lo seguían mientras avanzaban por la calle.

**Tienes personas que te quieren y confían en ti. Tan solo le hacía falta algo, y ese algo, nunca le habría parecido indispensable si no lo hubiera encontrado en él.**

Una fuerte mano aprisionaba la suya, lo perseguía al compás…los dos en la misma onda. Sonrió.

**Él, odiado asesino que había conseguido que su jaula de oro se desmoronase, que sus sentimientos prendieran como una bestia y abarcaron a todo su mundo. Su mundo ideal, de justicia y talentos ocultos…**

**Obligó a que su cuerpo pisara tierra firme, que se mostrara ante el mundo, hasta el momento en que el mismo decidió que cogería el toro por los cuernos**.

Cabello castaño que oscilaba levemente a pro del viento.

**Su vida no hubiera tenido el mismo sentido si nunca lo hubiera conocido. Si no lo hubiera encarado, odiado, sospechado de él hasta el roce de la propia locura…**

**Nunca se habría enamorado de él…de aquel joven siete años menor que él, pero con una inteligencia y edad mental similar a la suya.**

**Un bicho raro con disfraz de ángel, que se complementaba perfectamente con su propio ser, su antagonista…su vida.**

Watari sonreía mientras avanzaba un paso detrás de ellos…

**Tú no sabes que eres Kira, más tu cuerpo no olvida el daño que hiciste en tu vida interior…**

Picaron a la puerta, esperaron rígidos detrás de ella. Sonidos de pasos…

**Pero yo tampoco olvido, aunque por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente, pienso olvidar…**

Sayu Yagami abrió la puerta, nos miró y dando un grito salió disparada hacia la cocina.

… **tu pecado capital, aquel que también ahora es mi pecado y que pienso llevar conmigo hasta los sinfines del mundo, agarrado de tu mano.**

Sachiko y Soichiro Yagami corrieron a la puerta como rayos, observaron aquel par de manos unidas y la comprensión se clavó en sendos pares de miradas.

Soichiro nos abrazó, Sachiko lloraba emocionada, Mello negaba con la cabeza y Near lo pisoteaba discretamente. Los ojos de Watari brillaban cual cristales luminosos y en el cielo, desde su propio y nefasto mundo, un shinigami de enormes ojos rojos contemplaba al ser más interesante que había conocido:

_**Light Yagami, Kira.**_

**FIN.**

_N/A: Bueno, éste es el final de Christmas Note. Doce largos capítulos que espero os hayan gustado…el final podría haber sido mejor, pero mira…los finales felices suelen ser un poco pasteleros U_U. Pero que se le va a hacer… ¡Ya habrá un drama! Cof, cof, cof…_

_Había pensado hacer una especia de cap extra de C. Note. ^^ Ya os podéis imaginar: parejita feliz, y alguna escenita insulsa, aunque entretenida. ¿Qué os parece? Si queréis ese extra, lo escribiré encantada._

_Quería dar las gracias a todo aquel que me haya leído. Una sola sonrisa vuestra para mí será mi mejor recompensa ante este fic._

_Publico a la par de Christmas Note, el capítulo siguiente de "**La rebelión de los ukes"** y el 5º capítulo de "**Your World, your doll".** Uno fic humorístico y el otro expectante y con tintes dramáticos. ¡Tenéis para elegir, aunque os recomiendo ambos!_

_Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, espero volver a veros por aquí:_

**Bergdora.**

Pd: Me marcho a llorar… ¡Siempre lloro cuando acabo un fic! U_U.

Kisses.


	13. ¡EXTRA!: Year

**Capítulo Extra- Christmas Note**

"**Year"**

Si a la enorme cama de matrimonio se le hubiera permitido hablar, esta abría puesto el grito en el cielo. Habría chillado, llorado descontroladamente y arrodillada incluso. le hubiera implorado a la madre naturaleza que la liberara de aquel destino cruel.

Dos hombres marcados por la lujuria se arremolinaban cuerpo a cuerpo cada noche sobre ella, y la cama, adolorida, tenía que soportar ser maltratada por aquellos músculos jóvenes y fuertes, aquellos abruptos botes cuando a estos les daban por "cabalgar" y para colmo ¡ENSUCIARLA DE LA MANERA QUE LO HACÍAN!

¡No había derecho! La cama era la parte del mobiliario más preciado de una casa, uno podía descansar y bueno, por qué no, sobarse un poquitín… ¡PERO AQUELLO ERA INHUMANO! ¡Una verdadera guerra por la noche, en la que lo más bonito que se podía escuchar era un: "Te quiero", pero acompañado de una retahíla de gemidos!

_Un libro viejo caía desperdigado por el suelo, la copa de champagne se calentaba encima de la mesita de noche, mientras, ellos dos, se amaban sin control._

_Los besos salvajes buscaban consumirse en la boca del otro, luchando desesperadamente por ganar aquel nuevo duelo. El duelo a media noche, en el qué ambos peleaban fervientemente en ganarse en número de orgasmos._

_L escalaba por el pecho de su amante de manera sensual, libidinosa, relamiendo sus labios obscenamente… recorriendo el pecho sudoroso y ligeramente tostado, lamiendo el sudor fresco que exhalaba por cada poro. Lo mordió a su paso. Light gimió frenéticamente._

_Agarró a su pareja por la cabeza y la instó en descender de nuevo, más no pudo completar su cometido. L negó con la cabeza, decidido y mofándose por su actitud._

Nunca había pensado que aquel hombre de cabellos oscuros que cada minuto que transcurría cercioraba su culpabilidad como Kira, fuera tan apasionado.

Y es que el amor con sexo junto a él, era perfectamente factible.

Les gustaba hacer el amor, sobretodo por la noche, el momento idóneo y que más intimidad podían compartir ambos.

_El detective rozó el miembro abultado y segregante de lascivia que lo instaba a ser devorado por su ávida boca._

_Lo rozó por la base, apretó un poco, el castaño se deshizo ante el contacto febril._

Tras haber acabado las fiestas navideñas, Light y L habían comenzado una relación. Salían de vez en cuando cómo la pareja que eran, se cogían de la mano, hablaban animadamente… pero, cuándo el trabajo los llamaba, se convertían en los profesionales que eran.

Soichiro y compañía se habían convertido en detectives privados para L. El moreno era el jefe, y tras aparcar el caso Kira, tras sus misteriosos ceses de asesinatos, el hombre de enormes ojeras decidió contratar también a Light a su equipo.

- Elle, quiero que me la comas, por favor- en momentos así, cuando el placer abarcaba todo el orgullo presente, Light suplicaba jadeante. Aunque él ocupaba el papel de seme, era Lawliet quien, en gran parte de las veces llevaba el control sobre sus relaciones sexuales.

- ¿Por qué…que pasará si no lo hago?- inquirió éste, rió un poco, le encantaba juguetear.

- ¡OHHH, ME VOLVERÉ LOCO!- gimió el universitario cuándo la traviesa lengua rozó un poco el sonrojado glande.

- Así me gusta, que pidas las cosas por favor…

Y en el fondo a Light le encantaba. L era su jefe, eso lo excitaba sobremanera. Lo obedecía en gran parte del trabajo, realizaba conjeturas, resolvían los casos más complicados codo con codo… y discutían. Sí, muchas veces, Light se anticipaba a las premisas de su pareja; y a L, siendo L, no le hacía mucha gracia.

Soichiro y compañía, disfrutaban y temían cuándo aquellas dos mentes inteligentes y extraordinarias se batían en una ardua batalla contra la delincuencia.

Lo que los pobres detectives no sabían, es que sus diferencias se disipaban en la cama. Algunas veces, L tomaba el control de manera radical; se sentaba encima de Light abarcando su pene con la mano y con voz gutural afirmaba que aquel miembro "era de su propiedad"… entonces, le cabalgaba sin compasión y buscaba su propio orgasmo sin premura.

Otras veces, cuando el detective se encontraba meloso o simplemente, cuándo Light se encontraba de peor humor o con el ego subido, las tornas se cambiaban.

En aquel entonces, era el moreno quién se veía delirando mientras su próstata amenazaba con estallar del placer; y el culpable de hacer llevar a su clímax hacia límites insospechados era Light, que penetraba con violencia su recto contraído.

En opinión de L, Light continuaba aguardando en lo más profundo de su ser pequeñas facetas que sólo demostró en su oscura "época Kira". Pero no le importaba, ahora ya no.

_Se besaron, ambas salivas entremezclándose y el miembro erecto aún pedía atención. Gustosamente y tras varios suspiros, L quiso complacer a su pareja y lamió su sexo con parsimonia._

_- ¡OHHHHHH!- gorjeó el castaño, atragantándose con su propia saliva y con ambas manos apretando los morenos cabellos contra sus ingles.- ¡SIII!_

También se podía decir que hacían el amor de manera dulce, menos veces claro, pero lo hacían… y disfrutaban como locos con ello. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y lo sabían.

- No puedo más...quiero hacértelo ya…- jadeaba el hermano de Sayu mientras violaba aquella boca intrusa -¡ya!

El mayor apartó la virilidad de su cavidad bucal, se relamió…sus ojos ensombreciéndose por el creciente deseo y buscó en la mesita de noche el bote de lubricante de turno. Estaba a punto de acabarse.

- Tendré que pedirle a Watari que me traiga más…- inquirió el moreno, que ya desnudo, hacía rato empezó a dilatarse así mismo.

El castaño enrojeció un poco, negó con la cabeza velozmente.

- ¿¡NO TE DA VERGÜENZA QUE WATARI TENGA QUE TRAERTE ESE TIPO DE COSAS!?- le preguntó, no se lo podía creer, no podía ser tan dejado ante su vida sexual.

Impregnado por el lubricante, el albino hombre comenzó a aposentarse lentamente sobre el mimbro hinchado de su pareja, haciéndose hueco y sonrojándose ante la invasión.

- Mmmm- gemía ante el contacto, cada vez llegando a lo más hondo, cuándo la punta rozó su próstata se detuvo en seco- Ho- rojo como un tomate- no importa, Light kun, Watari está curado de espantos conmigo.

Acariciando la leva cadera de su amante, Light jadeaba pesadamente. Tragó saliva con impaciencia, deseando que su pareja comenzara a moverse.

- Aún así, no está bien que le mandes traer ni lubricante, ni preservativos, ni bolas chinas, ni ninguno de tus fetichismos, ¿no crees? ¡Que vergüenza!- se secó el sudor con una mano, mientras comenzaba a vibrar ante los suaves movimientos de vaivén que se ejercían sobre él-¡AHHHH!- gimió.

El moreno pasó el pulgar por sus labios, con la otra mano se impulsaba sobre Light para poder cabalgar mejor, daba rodeos con el recto buscando incrementar el placer para ambos…

- Ahhh, bueno…lo tendré en cuenta, Light- comenzó a jadear pesadamente con cada movimiento que ejercía sobre su pene. Agarró la mano de Light posándola sobre su propia virilidad, queriendo ser masturbado- … si quieres, le hago el pedido a tu padre, ¿Qué te parece?

El castaño lo agarró por la cintura con un deje de violencia y lo obligó a moverse con más velocidad.

- ¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS!- y ambos callaron entonces, centrándose solamente en el sexo que estaban viviendo. Cada sacudida de violento placer provocaba gemidos descontrolados en ellos, y les hacía parecer a la primera vez que habían echo el amor.

Borrachos perdidos, incoherentes y apestados, escondidos del mundo real y…acabando en un orgasmo que les impediría al día siguiente acordarse de lo sucedido.

Estaban en su casa, en una casa que había comprado L para ambos hacía un par de meses. Vivían juntos desde entonces aunque sólo pasaban por allí por las noches: desde las 21:00 a las 05:00, cuando se levantaban para ir a trabajar.

L no dormía mucho, pero siempre sería mejor compartir unas escasas horas de sueño junto a Light.

El amor bombeaba incoherente, brotando sus alas como una mariposa que navegaba por cada gota de sangre en su cuerpo, apretaba la cintura de su pareja cómo si esta fuera a detenerse en el momento cúspide… el orgasmo se avecinaba, estaba a punto de caramelo, sus pupilas se dilataban ante la exquisita imagen de su novio…

Sonrojado sobre aquella lívida piel, sus ojos negros brillantes y entrecerrados por el deseo, su sudor perlando su pecho y sus labios abiertos ligeramente, seguramente también a punto de correrse, como él, como en aquel momento en que…

- ¡OH, ahhhh…- convulsionó, unas leves gotas de semen empezaban a salir precipitadamente- ¡AHHHH!- Light gimió con fuerza, un chorro de lascivia pura escapó hacia la intimidad de su pareja, su mente quedó en blanco…la puerta…

¡LA PUTA PUERTA ESTABA ABIERTA DE PAR EN PAR!

Allí, de brazos cruzados, con cara de pocos amigos, y moqueando por la nariz se encontraba cierto rubio con cara de primate…el ser más detestable de la humanidad y que había tenido que aceptar en SU casa.

- ¡Mello!- L no había llegado al orgasmo, rápidamente dio un brinco y saltando de la cama caminó hacia el chico-.¿qué pasa?

- ¡ESO DIGO YO!- bramó Light, enfermo por la rabia de haberlo interrumpido en su orgasmo celestial.

El rubio no dudó en mirarlo mal, sin importarle un ápice el momento cumbre que había destrozado. Abrazó al moreno, aprisionándolo.

- Me encuentro muy mal, estoy muy resfriado y Near está jugando con los muñequitos ¡No quiero estar solo!-lloriqueó sobre su pecho.

"_Si, ya…un chaval de quince años que ya debería estar pensando en pelársela a todas horas, viene a decir que tiene miedo_- apretaba los puños con rabia- ¡Y un jamón!"

Mello y Near habían sido adoptados por L. Los papeles de la adopción les habían sido entregados hacia una semana, por lo cual, ambos niños vivían con ellos desde hacía 7 días.

Aquel echo, había provocado diversas disputas en la pareja, ya que Light y Mello no congeniaban para nada… Near, por su parte, no daba muchos problemas.

El castaño se levantó de la cama, señalando a Mello con un dedo.

-¡TÚ, BASTARDO!- estaba desnudo, pero no le importaba. Le importaba más que SU pareja estuviera abrazando a ese adolescente cabrón como su madre lo trajo al mundo- ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!

Mello lo miró ceñudo, L puso los ojos en blanco imaginándose el color que tomarían los acontecimientos.

- Y tú límpiate, guarro- contestó el rubio con una mueca.

Alzó un puño, intentó estamparlo en la cara angelical del muchacho, pero L lo evitó. Le dedicó una cara de pocos amigos muy familiar.

- Light kun, déjame recordarte que legalmente Mello es mi hijo, y bueno, tú eres mi pareja y tienes que cuidar de él, no molerle a puñetazos, ¿entiendes?- inquirió con sombría calma.

El chico rugió desconsiderablemente.

- ¡PERO SI SÓLO NOS LLEVAMOS 3 MÍSEROS AÑOS DE VIDA!- ladró- ¡Lo que pasa es que no me soporta, y no le gusta la idea de que vivamos juntos…!

El muchacho le hacía burla a espaldas de L, mientras, el moreno negaba con la cabeza.

- Os vais a tener que acostumbrar los dos, entonces- se cruzó de brazos de manera dura- ¿Has oído tu también, Mello?- le preguntó al chico.

Con la mejor de las sonrisas, el rubito asintió. En aquellos momentos y rascándose los ojos, Near se unió a ellos…

- ¿Mello, Elle…?- preguntaba adormilado mientras rascaba sus ojos legañosos.

- ¡Y Ahora el otro!- dio una patada en el suelo cuándo ahora eran los dos mocosos quien se metían en su cuarto, para más inri, con ellos dos desnudos- ¡Si tenemos que convivir, debéis saber que no podéis meteros en el cuarto a estas horas!- rugió Light, advirtiéndoles.

Near y Mello se miraron.

- Que Kira…- siseó el peliblanco- ¿No crees?- observó a Mello, que asentía.

- Desde luego…ha sido una lástima que haya dejado de matar, si no este capullo podría estar pudriéndose en el patíbulo.

- Chicos…- L no sabía si reír o llorar. De brazos cruzados, y con una mueca divertida surcando sus labios, observaba de un lado a otro aquella divertida disputa.

Light alucinó entonces. Taladró a su pareja con la mirada enfebrecida y realizó una mueca grotesca.

- ¿Los estás escuchando?- cuestionó con gravedad.

- Son crios…- los defendió éste con simpleza- sólo comentan suposiciones…

- ¡YO NO SOY KIRA!- rugió el castaño-¡NUNCA LO HE SIDO! ¡ME FASTIDIA MUCHO QUE TODO TENGA QUE SER COMO TU DIGAS! ¡NO QUIERO SOPORTAR A ESTOS MOCOSOS, NO PIENSO COMPARTIRTE CON ELLOS!

Agarró una sábana entonces, buscó su ropa, que se encontraba arremolinada por el suelo a trompicones y tropezando con los chicos al intentar escabullirse por la puerta, salió dando un portazo.

L suspiró. Se sentó en el borde de la cama pasándose las manos por la cabeza. Mello sonrió feliz, Near enredaba un mechón de su cabello blanco en su dedo.

- que mal humor…- siseó el más pequeño de los niños de la Wammy´s.

- Juh… no soporta que le haya cortado el rollo en el mejor momento- se sintió orgulloso de sus actos el chiquillo- ¡que le den!

L elevó la faz lentamente, encontrándose a su paso con la mirada orgullosa del quinceañero. Lo escrutó maquiavélicamente.

- Mello, ¿tú…no estabas tan débil y enfermo…?- inquirió con un deje de ira rondando en su voz.

Descubierto en su artimaña de fastidiar a la pareja en sus momentos de intimidad, Mihael Kheel, Mello, tragó saliva audiblemente.

Una nueva vida comenzaba para ambos, una vida en la que aquellas dos "criaturas" iban a tener cabida. Light tenía que aprender a respetarlo.

L puso los ojos en blanco, se vistió rápidamente y dirigiendo una fugaz mirada al muchacho de rubios cabellos, bajó las escaleras apresuradamente.

Rondó por la oscuridad que emanaba la escalera, bajando lenta y pesadamente, sin hacer mucho ruido.

Vistiéndose apresuradamente y cepillándose el cabello de una manera tan brutal que podría haberse arrancado el cabello, estaba Light. Hizo el amago de salir por la puerta, pero antes dirigió la mirada hacia las escaleras.

L chasqueó los labios, ambas miradas encontrándose en la oscuridad.

"- _Eres tan sensual, que me costará horrores salir corriendo ahora de aquí_- no podía dejar de plasmar en su mente aquellos labios perturbadores…tan blancos, sabrosos y dulces. No quería irse.- _Elle_…"

El moreno hizo una seña, la calefacción en el comedor rondaba los 38 grados. Aquel largo dígito señalaba su propio cuerpo, cubierto simplemente por una sábana blanca.

Su melena sudada y su flequillo rozando su frente lo hacían parecer irresistible. Cómo un ángel caído que venía a buscarlo y le ordenaba acercarse a él sin más dilación.

- No te vayas- siseó el mayor de ambos. Le sonrió dulcemente- te quiero conmigo.

- ¿Y los niños?- inquirió Light, atragantándose con su propia saliva. No podría soportar más, ver a un L posado en la escalera, con la sábana inmaculada cubriendo su pecaminoso torso, ¡Era algo inconcebible para un hombre joven y potencialmente semental!

Corrió entonces escaleras arriba, saltando los escalones de dos en dos. Mordió sus labios con fuerza, enrojeciéndolos en el acto y subiéndolo a peso a sus propios brazos se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación.

Se besaron en el camino, el ángel de ojos negros se aferraba a su cuello como un insecto, lamía la hiel de sus labios anticipadamente y convulsionó febril ante su erección naciente.

Se encontraron a los niños al entrar de nuevo en la estancia. Mello estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama, Near de pie, enroscando un mechón de cabello en sus dedos.

Abrieron la boca de par en par al verlos llegar. Light no tuvo reparos en lanzarse en picado sobre la cama con L en los brazos. Los muelles del lecho vibraron gravemente.

Deshizo la sábana que le impedía contemplar aquel cuerpo que le pertenecía, y con las manos amasaba la carne caliente y la piel erizada presa de la eléctrica sensación.

Mello se levantó de golpe, dando un vote. Sus ojos claros abiertos de par en par. Near se mostraba escéptico.

Fue entonces cuándo Light elevó un poco el rostro, sonrojado y viril. Ambos muchachos enrojecieron violentamente ante la sensual visión.

"- Uff, ahora entiendo por qué L lo ha elegido- tembló un poco el mayor de los muchachos. No pudo evitar intimidarse ante aquella mirada color miel, que por algunos momentos, y no sabía por qué, rozaba el carmesí."

- Si a partir de ahora voy a ser vuestro "Segundo padre", chicos, será mejor que me dejéis copular en paz- enseñó un poco los dientes. L debajo de él, no pudo evitar sonreír- a no ser, que os guste le idea de quedaros mirando, por que no me voy a cortar un pelo- advirtió.

Mello y Near se miraron a la par, y coincidiendo tanto en pensamiento cómo en reacción, ambos niños salieron corriendo y dieron un portazo.

Cabe decir, que desde aquel día, Mello y Near no volvieron a llamar a la puerta de la habitación de Light y L.

Los jóvenes, que dormían en la planta inferior, se acomodaban en sus mantas, se acurrucaban, intentaban dormir y…escuchaban.

Escuchaban los lamentos de una cama quejarse noche tras noche. Los muelles repiqueteando y alguna que otra vez rompiéndose. El lecho sufrió varias reparaciones en muy poco tiempo.

Mihaeel Kheel no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que llegaba la noche. Junto a la noche, llegaba la hora de cenar, y cenaban los cuatro juntos cómo una familia. Era entonces cuando la mirada de Yagami san se encendía, rozaba los muslos de su adorado L por debajo de la mesa y a éste se le caía la cuchara encima del pastel de turno.

Otras veces, según Near, era L quien se presentaba a la hora de la cena con las orbes más oscuras que de costumbre.

A decir verdad, empezaron a acostumbrarse. Y era bastante entretenido, el pararse a pensar, quien dominaría a quién aquella nueva noche.

Fue una noche de noviembre en la que ambos se presentaron en la casa a la hora de la cena con el semblante más pacifico que de costumbre.

Uno caminando detrás del otro, con sendas miradas apáticas; se sentaron delante de ellos antes de comenzar a cenar.

- Buenas noches- saludó Lawliet, dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno de ellos.- ¿Cómo habéis pasado el día?- preguntó el detective.

Mello y Near se miraron. Les parecía o ¿L estaba más dulce que de costumbre?

- Cómo siempre- siseó Mello- ya sabes que queremos unirnos al cuartel de investigaciones.

Light carraspeó mientras servía en su plato una buena cantidad de arroz, a L, en cambio, le sirvió su pedazo de pastel correspondiente.

- Sois menores de edad, tendréis que esperar- se encogió de hombros el detective- gracias- agarró el pedazo de pastel que Light le ofreció. Entonces, se cogieron de la mano y cenaron así, durante toda la noche.

Y los muchachos no pudieron dejar de mirarlos. Sorprendidos, sin comprender cómo de fuerte debía ser aquel sentimiento que Light Yagami y Elle Lawliet sentían.

Entonces, ¿era verdad que estaban hechos el uno para el otro?

Mihaeel Kheel sonrió con sinceridad mientras observaba a aquellas falanges acariciarse con tanta dulzura.

Sí, se amaban, y ni él, ni Near se atreverían a cuestionarlo nunca más. Mañana comenzaría Diciembre y cuándo menos lo esperaran las primeras nevadas y la navidad estarían al caer.

……………

La luz de una única vela consumía la oscuridad de la habitación. Ambos se acurrucaron encima del lecho, tapándose con una manta hasta el cuello. Se miraron y adoraron, pero ni una sola palabra surcó de sus labios.

La mano pálida de Lawliet reposaba encima de la de su pareja, la apretó con fuerza. Entonces miraron el calendario, cuándo la manilla del reloj se posara sobre el número doce, entrarían en el mes de Diciembre.

Se besaron, lenta y melosamente. Una lágrima descendió por la pálida mejilla, el recuerdo de Kira afloró como un cactus dentro de su cabeza, e hiriéndolo con sus espinas.

Light lamió aquella lágrima caída con una suavidad alarmante. El moreno se dejó hacer, su mano temblaba dentro del toque, y la palma libre de Light vagaba por su cuello ligeramente.

- Te quiero- siseó, recreándose con cada sílaba.- siempre te he querido- afirmó Light Yagami. Apagó la vela con un suave soplido, entonces ambos descendieron entre las sábanas.

"- _¿Siempre me has querido Light Yagami? ¿Siempre…? ¿Incluso cuándo anhelabas saber mi nombre para así poder llevarme a la tumba? ¿Cómo lo hubieras echo entonces Light Kun? ¿Me matarías lentamente mientras en tu mente retumbaban escondidas dulces palabras de amor?_

_Si así hubiese sido, la muerte se habría convertido en el momento más dulce de toda mi vida. "_

FIN.

_**N/A: Buenas a todos/as. ^^. Bueno, aquí os dejo este pequeño extra que quería hacer de Christmas Note. No es la gran cosa, pero si te explica un poco que pasó después del final y es que en verdad… ¡¿A quién no le gustaría que su parejita favorita viviera en paz y en armonía?! Aunque dentro de esa paz incluyamos a dos adolescentes metomentodo y una cama que reivindica sus derechos ^^.**_

_**No puedo decir nada más, sólo que ha sido un placer y que espero os guste este extra.**_

_**BESOS, **_

_**Os espero en el resto de fanfics (Your world, your doll) (La rebelión de los ukes). También en facebook: Bergdora san, y en el metroflog: .com/Bergdora_Nolita.**_

_**Me he hecho un livejournal también, os dejo el link por si os interesa: .com/**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Bergdora.**_


End file.
